Impossible Love
by Traumich
Summary: Was passiert, wenn beide ein ernstes, psychisches Problem haben? Ein Problem, das ihnen verbietet, zusammen zu sein, obwohl sie es wollen? Wie lange geht die Geschichte gut? Was geschieht danach? Gibt es Hoffnung?
1. Chapter 1

_**1. FEUER UND WASSER**_

_**1. Montag, 15. März**_

„... die Quartalszahlen sind im Vergleich zum Vorjahr um einen halben Prozentpunkt gesunken. Nichts Dramatisches..."

Mein Kopf fuhr hoch.

Mit Genugtuung sah ich, wie Smith zusammenzuckte. Wenn auch nur gedanklich. Doch die Schweißperlen, die plötzlich in akuter Geschwindigkeit auf seiner Stirn ausbrachen, ließen keine Zweifel offen. Er holte tief Luft und sprach weiter.

Niemandem am Tisch war diese Unterbrechung aufgefallen. Es lief so, wie ich es gewohnt war.

Schnell, effizient, kaum merklich.

„... doch selbstverständlich nicht akzeptabel..." Sein Blick ging wieder zu mir und ich senkte knapp meinen Kopf.

Das Zeichen für ihn, dass er das Ruder gerade noch einmal herumgerissen hatte.

Dann und wann war es erforderlich, meine Vorstandsmitglieder daran zu erinnern, dass dieses Unternehmen unter _meiner_ Führung lief. Und _ich_ allein urteilte darüber, ob ein Verlust dramatisch zu bewerten war oder nicht. Es ging mir dabei weniger um den halben Prozentpunkt, den wir an Gewinn eingebüßt hatten. Obwohl diese Nachricht bei unseren Aktionären mit Sicherheit nicht auf Gegenliebe stoßen würde. Nein, es war die Anmaßung eines Urteils, die mir unangenehm aufstieß. Und Smith wusste, dass sein Posten hier genauso unsicher war, wie der jedes anderen Teiles, der Belegschaft. Ich schloss keine Freundschaften. Das hatte ich noch nie und ich würde ganz gewiss nicht innerhalb meines Unternehmens damit beginnen. Zumal mir der Mann alles andere als sympathisch war. Allerdings befand er sich auch damit in illustrer Gesellschaft.

Niemand war mir sympathisch.

Ich hegte keine Sympathien.

„... würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einige Einsparungen bei den geringeren Kostenfaktoren vornehmen. Ich denke da zum Beispiel an..."

Wieder fuhr mein Kopf hoch und diesmal hielt Smith merklich inne. Für _alle_ Versammelten deutlich erkennbar.

Beinahe noch verhasster, als Insubordination, war mir Zeitverschwendung. Mutmaßungen _waren_ reine Verschwendung. Und zwar _meiner_ Zeit. Ich war in den letzten Jahren nicht so erfolgreich gewesen, weil ich andere Personen mit meiner Zeit hausieren ließ.

Dieses Meeting war laut meines Terminplanes bereits seit zwei Minuten beendet. Und ich hatte keineswegs die Absicht, mich länger als ursprünglich geplant in diesem Raum und vor allem in Gegenwart dieser Heuchler aufzuhalten.

"Ich denke, damit wären alle anstehenden Themen abgehandelt", sagte ich leise. "Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Das war eine rein rhetorische Frage. Niemand war dumm genung, sie als Aufforderung zu nehmen.

Nach fünf Sekunden erhob ich mich, nickte in die Runde und begab mich zur Tür.

„Mr. Cullen?" Ich blieb nicht stehen, als Smith eilfertig zu mir gehastet kam. Natürlich auch wieder rein zufällig, niemand hätte hinter seinem beiläufigen, kaum merklich beschleunigten Schritt den beinahe schon verzweifelten Versuch gewittert, seinen unter Umständen fatalen Fehler ungeschehen zu machen.

„Smith." Meine Stimme klang wie immer. Ruhig, gelassen, wenn überhaupt, dann nur milde interessiert. Ich war kein Mann, vieler Worte. Auch das war Zeitverschwendung. Abgesehen davon verachtete ich jedes überflüssige Wort. Ich musste mich nicht unterhalten. Schweigen war Gold. Zumindest, was mich betraf.

„Noch einmal zu meinem Memo", er sprach langsam ohne den geringsten Hinweis auf seine tiefe Verunsicherung. Ja, auch Smith war ein Profi. Wer uns nicht kannte, hätte uns vielleicht für gute Bekannte halten können. Obwohl der Mann gerade mindestens um seinen Jahresbonus – den ich gedanklich bereits vor zwei Minuten gestrichen hatte – wenn nicht sogar um seinen Job kämpfte. Welchen ich diesmal gnädiger Weise noch einmal unangetastet lassen würde.

Alles in allem genommen, machte Smith einen guten Job. Auch wenn seine sonstigen Praktiken bei mir alles andere als auf Gegenliebe stießen. Doch die Differenzen, die wir in der Vergangenheit hatten, waren seit längerer Zeit beigelegt. Und ich _konnte_ großzügig sein. Wenn es mich nichts kostete und ich zumindest in der Zukunft einen Gewinn darin für mich kalkulieren konnte.

„Ich denke, für die notwendigen Einsparmaßnahmen, könnte ich Ihnen bis morgen ein weiteres Memo vorlegen. Dann ..."

Wir hatten zwischenzeitlich den Fahrstuhl erreicht. Als sich die Türen öffneten, nickte ich knapp.

„Morgen früh, um acht auf meinem Schreibtisch, Smith."

„Das wird kein Problem sein, Mr. Cullen."

Ich lächelte, bevor die sich schließenden Türen des Aufzugs unser Gespräch endlich beendeten. „Davon bin ich überzeugt, Smith."

Und bevor die Türen ineinander rasteten, konnte ich einen kurzen Blick auf sein wahres Selbst werfen. Unverhüllt und kaum gebändigt.

Hass.

Oh ja, Smith hasste mich. Wie jeder andere meiner Angestellten auch, davon war ich zutiefst überzeugt. Und es war genau das, was in meiner Absicht lag. Geliebte Firmeninhaber – Vorstandsvorsitzender in meinem Fall, wir waren seit drei Jahren als Holding an der New Yorker Börse notiert – garantierten zwar ein gutes Betriebsklima, jedoch weder Leistung noch Gewinn. Für das gute Betriebsklima sorgte ich mit guter bis überdurchschnittlicher Bezahlung. Indem ich hart, unnachgiebig und strikt war, sorgte ich für den Gewinn.

Eine einfache Regel, wenn man erfolgreich sein wollte.

Es gab drei Dinge, die in seinem eigenen Unternehmen nichts zu suchen hatten.

Freunde.

Verwandte.

Geliebte.

Ich hatte mich immer an diese Regel gehalten und der Umstand, dass ich mit achtundzwanzig Jahren bereits Milliardär war, gab meiner These Recht.

In der Tiefgarage angekommen, eilte ich ohne weitere Verzögerung zu meinem Wagen, während ich im Gehen auf meine Uhr sah.

Zeit war Geld. Ich mochte Geld, daher befand ich mich immer in akuter Zeitnot. Besonders, wenn meine Termine wieder einmal unnötig in die Länge gezogen wurden.

Genau in diesem Moment, wurde mein Körper von einem Widerstand blockiert, der plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts vor meiner Brust aufgetaucht war.

„Verdammt!" Gereizt ließ ich meine rechte Hand durch mein Haar gleiten. Ich beugte mich hinab und machte Anstalten, dieser Person, die offensichtlich nicht in der Lage war, gefahrenlos durch Tiefgaragen zu laufen, wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass es ein Mädchen war. Klein und zierlich, kaum größer als ein Meter sechzig. Als ich ihren Arm berührte, zuckte sie zusammen. „Es geht schon, danke." Sie murmelte nur und zunächst konnte ich nichts weiter erkennen, als ein kleines Ohr und einen Teil ihrer Stirn. Beide hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit.

Sie waren glühend rot.

Ich ignorierte ihre Zurückweisung und half ihr beim Aufstehen. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und musterte mich.

_Seltsame Augen_, dachte ich. Sie waren so _braun. _

Ich schloss für einen Moment meine eigenen, um mich zu besinnen. Seit wann ließ ich mich von Augen aus dem Konzept bringen?

Das entsprach mit Sicherheit nicht meinem üblichen, abgeklärten Selbst.

„Ja, danke." Als ihre leise Erwiderung in dem großen düsteren Raum ertönte, riss ich meine Lider wieder auf. Ich neigte meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und musterte sie jetzt interessierter.

Sie war in der Tat sehr klein.

Und jung.

Vielleicht zwanzig, einundzwanzig. Älter auf keine Fall.

Ein gewöhnliches Mädchen. Nichts, was mich verwirren konnte.

Wenn es so etwas wie die Möglichkeit der Verwirrung überhaupt für mich gegeben hätte.

Zeit, zu gehen, Cullen!

Doch bevor ich mich umdrehen und endlich zu meinem Wagen gehen konnte, machte mein Mund sich selbstständig.

„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?"

Während sich das übliche reservierte Lächeln auf mein Gesicht gelegt, erschien mein Drill Seargant und Terminkalender auf dem Plan.

_Cullen, du Idiot! Was soll das denn? Du hast Termine! Schon vergessen? Du willst in einer halben Stunde mit Crowley essen. Danach hast du ein längeres Gespräch bei der Bank. Um sechzehn... _

_Ruhe! _

Das war eine andere Stimme. Eine, die ich nur sehr selten hörte. Um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich nie. Ich hatte nicht viel mit ihr zu schaffen, meistens war ich froh, wenn sie mir nicht in die Quere kam. Doch genau in diesem Moment, schien sie beschlossen zu haben, sich wieder einmal in Erinnerung zu rufen.

„Nun?" hakte ich nach, als das Mädchen nicht antwortete. Meine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, während ich versuchte, an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck abzulesen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Normalerweise war das eine meiner hervorstechendsten Fähigkeiten.

Das musste sie sein.

Doch bei ihr gelang es mir nicht. Sie schien verschlossen wie eine Auster. Nur diese seltsamen Augen starrten zu mir hinauf und ihr Gesicht war immer noch rot. Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich nach wie vor ihren Arm festhielt und löste hastig meinen Griff.

Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und beäugte mich durch ihre unmöglich langen Wimpern.

Schließlich holte sie bebend Luft. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass sie offenbar die ganze Zeit nicht geatmet hatte. Sie räusperte sich heiser.

„Personalabteilung."

Reflexartig lächelte ich sanft. Bei offensichtlich schüchternen Personen war das der beste Weg, vorwärts zu kommen. Und dieses Mädchen schien die Schüchternheit sogar erfunden zu haben.

Ich nickte. „Gut. Personalabteilung. Und Sie wissen, wie Sie dort hin gelangen?"

Wieder meldete sich mein lebendiger Terminkalender.

_Essen, Cullen du Idiot! Du hast noch achtundzwanzig Minuten. Wir haben Rushhour. Willst du dich VERSPÄTEN? _

Oh, da war es wieder! Eines der drei Worte, die ich hasste. VERSPÄTUNG, VERSCHWENDUNG und INSUBORDINATION.

Es war ganz einfach. Ich verspätete mich nie. Niemals! Das war etwas, was ich mir in den achtundzwanzig Jahren, die ich lebte, noch nie passiert war.

Sofort war ich wieder gereizt. Ich hatte es eilig. Ich musste jetzt los! Neben meinem Essen mit dem Trottel Crowley und diesem verdammten Dearinger von der Bank, musste ich heute Abend noch nach Dallas fliegen. Ich hatte einfach keine Zeit.

Und dieses Mädchen hier kostete mich meine Zeit!

Ich sah wieder zu ihr hinab und erkannte, dass sie mich immer noch musterte. Und dann noch etwas völlig anderes.

Sie verwirrte mich!

Das war nicht richtig! Niemand verwirrte mich! Das war ehernes Gesetz!

Edward Cullen wurde durch nichts und niemanden verwirrt.

Ende!

„Sie müssten mit dem Aufzug in die zweiundzwanzigsten Etage fahren", erklärte ich ihr hastig. "Dort folgen Sie dann einfach den Hinweisschildern."

Sie nickte, ohne diese seltsamen Augen von mir zu nehmen. Das glühende Rot hatte ihre Wangen verlassen und erst jetzt war erkennbar, dass sie recht blass war. Sogar kränklich blass.

Sofort setzten das professionelle Kalkulieren ein. Blass? Kränklich? Kaum Vitalität?

Nicht belastbar!

„Um welche Position möchten Sie sich denn bewerben?"

Sie schlug ihre Wimpern nieder – äußerst lange Wimpern, wie ich erneut bemerkte – und wurde wieder rot.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und spürte am Rande, wie meine Gereiztheit stieg. Warum _kommunizierte_ sie denn nicht mit mir?

„Und?" drängte ich. Diesmal schärfer.

Sie zuckte zusammen und sofort bereute ich meinen Ton.

Zumindest so lange, bis wieder mein innerer Terminkalender auf mich einbrüllte.

_Cullen du Idiot! Das Essen! Schon wieder vergessen? _

Nein, das hatte ich keineswegs. Doch ich konnte das Mädchen ja hier auch nicht einfach stehen lassen, oder?

Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, runzelte ich meine Stirn.

Konnte ich nicht?

Warum eigentlich nicht?

Erneut musterte ich sie.

Nun ja, sie wirkte sehr zart. Nicht nur blass, sondern auch das. Als wenn sie sich von einer schweren Krankheit erholte. Ihr dunkles Haar – sehr langes Haar, wie ich am Rande registrierte – war zu einem ordentlichen Zopf im Nacken zusammen gebunden und in dem Dämmerlicht der Tiefgarage wirkte sie sogar äußerst kränklich.

Also alles in allem kein Grund, weshalb ich mich mit ihr beschäftigen sollte.

Ich schüttelte unwirsch meinen Kopf.

Und selbst wenn die zukünftige Miss World vor mir gestanden hätte, wäre es nicht von Interesse gewesen.

Ich pflegte die Dinge strikt von einander zu trennen.

Es gab eine Zeit für meine Arbeit – die war jetzt. Und es gab eine Zeit für die _anderen_ Dinge. Die würde heute Abend beginnen, wenn ich in Dallas eintraf...

Als das Mädchen immer noch keine Anstalten machte, mir auf vernünftige Art und Weise zu antworten, fuhr ich es erneut an. Und diesmal störte es mich auch nicht, dass es wieder zusammenzuckte.

„Ich hatte Sie gefragt, um welche Position Sie sich bemühen! Und ich bin es gewohnt, dass meine Fragen erschöpfend beantwortet werden!" Ich sprach nicht laut. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, meine Stimme war nur noch leiser geworden. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass ich meine Stimme erhob. Das entsprach nicht meinen üblichen Gewohnheiten und den Kreisen, in denen ich mich für gewöhnlich bewegte.

Sie zuckte zusammen, ja. Doch dann hob sie ihr Kinn, in den Augen erschien plötzlich ein seltsames Funkeln und als sie antwortete, war ihre Stimme fest und sicher. „Ich bewerbe mich um die offene Stelle als Assistentin. Mein Termin ist in fünfzehn Minuten bei Mrs. Cole von der Personalabteilung, mein Name ist Isabella Swan und wer bitte, sind Sie?"

Ich brauchte eine Sekunde, um mich von meinem Schock zu erholen. Obwohl ich nicht genau wusste, _was_ diesen Schock verursacht hatte. War es ihre plötzlich offensive Art, mit mir zu sprechen? Oder waren es diese Augen, die mich plötzlich mehr faszinierten, als mir persönlich recht sein konnte? War es die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass dieses Mädchen _tatsächlich_ Miss World hätte sein können? Mit dieser makellosen Haut, den sanft geschwungenen Lippen, die zart rosa waren und auf deren Unterlippe sie jetzt kaute. Oder lag es daran, dass ich plötzlich unwahrscheinliches Interesse daran hatte, dass genau sie die Stelle bekam?

Als mein innerer Terminkalender wieder zu brüllen anhob, wischte ich ihn entschlossen beiseite.

Ich streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen und erklärte sanft. „ Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit. Mein Name ist Edward Cullen, und wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann beabsichtigen Sie, meine neue Assistentin zu werden."

Je blasser und entsetzter der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wurde, desto breiter wurde mein Lächeln.

Ich war es nicht gewöhnt, von jemandem aus der Fassung gebracht zu werden, auch nicht für eine Sekunde. Und ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dieses, zugegeben äußerst attraktive Wesen vor mir, damit davon kommen zu lassen.

Sie schien sich zu fangen. Ich hörte sie schlucken. Dann nahm sie zögernd meine Hand.

Und dieser Handschlag besiegelte das, was mein Unterbewusstsein bereits die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte.

Was immer auch geschehen würde. Dieses Mädchen würde mir gehören. Und ich würde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Die Wärme, die sich in mir ausbreitete, als sich unsere Hände berührten, war so ungewöhnlich, so unbekannt, dass sie mich zum zweiten Mal für eine winzige Sekunde aus der Fassung brachte.

Mühsam widerstand ich dem Impuls, zu blinzeln und zog meine Hand etwas schneller zurück, als es die Regeln des guten Geschmacks erlaubten.

_Verdammt, was war das? _

Der Blick, mit dem sie mich bedachte, war seltsam glasig. Beinahe erschien es mir, als würde sie direkt durch mich hindurch sehen.

Das gab mir Zeit, mein aufgewühltes Selbst wieder in die geordneten Bahnen zu lenken. Es machte keinen Sinn, sich lächerlichen Emotionen hinzugeben.

Das Schicksal des Mädchens war bereits besiegelt gewesen, als es mir in die Arme gelaufen war.

Alles Weitere war nur noch eine Frage von P & T.

Planung und Taktik.

Und schon befand ich mich wieder in den von mir so geliebten Gefilden.

Was ich planen konnte, unterlag meiner Kontrolle. Genauso, wie ich es bevorzugte und liebte. Spontaneität gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht zu meinem Leben.

Ich hatte es eilig und musste dennoch dafür sorgen, dass sie mir nicht verloren ging.

Daher war mein Lächeln äußerst freundlich, als ich sie mit meiner sanftesten Stimme aus ihrem Tagtraum riss.

„Nun, Miss Swan. Ich denke, Sie sollten sich jetzt in die zweiundzwanzigste Etage begeben, wenn Sie Ihren Termin nicht versäumen wollen."

Ihr Blick war ratlos und ich musste mein Grinsen unterdrücken, als nur langsames Begreifen auf ihrem Gesicht dämmerte.

„Ja, Sir", murmelte sie dann und räusperte sich nervös.

Ich nickte freundlich.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Sir", sagte sie etwas fester.

Ich nickte erneut. „Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Miss Swan."

„Ja", sagte sie, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten, zu gehen.

Ich lächelte wieder milde. „Zu den Aufzügen geht es dort entlang", informierte ich sie ruhig und wies mit meinem Arm in die korrekte Richtung. Direkt unter dem überdimensional großen Pfeil mit der Aufschrift

**Zu den Aufzügen**

Ihr Blick folgte der Richtung meines Armes und endlich machte sie Anstalten, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Doch bevor sie ganze zwei Meter bewältigen konnte, stolperte sie erneut. Diesmal war ich vorbereitet und griff schneller zu, so dass sie nicht wieder auf dem Boden landete.

„Haben Sie Schwierigkeiten beim Laufen, Miss Swan?" Ich musterte sie interessiert, während die Röte in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte.

„Nein, Sir." Sie murmelte wieder und hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt.

Meine Augenbraue hob sich. Weshalb sah sie mich denn nicht an? Ich neigte meinen Kopf, um in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. „Miss Swan?"

Sie holte tief Luft und hob widerwillig den Kopf, so dass ich endlich wieder in ihre Augen sehen konnte. „Nein, Sir, ich bin nur gestolpert."

„Ja, das ist mir nicht entgangen. Stolpern Sie häufig?" Sofort erstellte ich in meinem Kopf eine Kalkulation der finanziellen Begleiterscheinungen, welche die Einstellung einer Person mit solchen Makeln zwangsläufig mit sich bringen würde.

Arztbesuche, Röntgen, Krankenhausaufenthalte, Krankschreibung.

Gesamturteil: Ineffizient.

Diesmal neigte ich meinen Kopf zur anderen Seite und musterte sie erneut. Nun ja, ich vermutete, eine ineffiziente Person konnte ich in meinem Unternehmen verkraften. Zumal sie mit Sicherheit nicht allzu lange hier beschäftigt sein würde.

Sie hatte inzwischen ihre Atmung komplett eingestellt und ihr Herz klopfte so hektisch, dass ich tatsächlich sehen konnte, wie ihr Puls unter der dünnen Haut am Hals arbeitete.

Ich würde nicht lange benötigen, um das zu bekommen, was ich wollte.

Ihr Blick bekam wieder dieses seltsame Funkeln als sie mir jetzt fester antwortete. „Nein, _Sir! _" Die Betonung verlieh dem Wort den Eindruck, als wollte sie in Wahrheit _Nein, Arschloch! _, sagen und ich konnte ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich stolpere _nicht _ständig. Der Boden in dieser Tiefgarage ist sehr glatt und ich denke, dass ich einfach die unpassenden Schuhe trage."

Ich sah an ihrer Jeans hinab – Jeans, mein Gott, wann hatte sich das letzte Mal eine Person mit Jeans in dieses Gebäude gewagt? – und erblickte spitz zulaufende Halbstiefel, die über die Säume ihrer Hose ragten.

Stiefel im ewigen Sommer Floridas, das zumindest war ein Anblick, der mir vollkommen neu war.

„Nun", begann ich zögernd und spitzte meine Lippen. „Mit dieser Vermutung dürfte Sie richtig liegen, Miss Swan."

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und strich nervös eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. „Ich lebe noch nicht lange in Florida", versuchte sie, ihre unangemessene Aufmachung zu entschuldigen.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und neigte meinen Kopf wieder in die andere Richtung. „Und...?"

Sie nagte wieder an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mich dem Klima entsprechend neu einzukleiden", murmelte sie und wurde wieder rot.

_Ich hatte kein Geld, mich dem Klima entsprechend neu einzukleiden. _

Das war es, was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und das war etwas, was ich keineswegs verachtete. Sie hatte kein Geld, gut. Kam wahrscheinlich frisch vom College. Befand sich auf Jobsuche. Also versuchte sie zumindest, etwas an ihrer desaströsen Situation zu ändern.

Das einzige Problem war, dass sie immer noch mit mir in dieser Tiefgarage stand und keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch zu bemühen.

Mein Ton war daher kurz angebunden, als ich wieder anhob. „Nun, Miss Swan. Sollten Sie Interesse an einer Beschäftigung in diesem Unternehmen haben, dann würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, sich langsam _zu den Aufzügen_ zu begeben. Unpünktlichkeit wird hier nicht toleriert."

Sie war wieder bleich geworden und sah hastig auf ihre Uhr.

Dann machte sie kehrt und eilte davon. Erstaunt beobachtete ich, wie sie nach zehn Schritten auf der Stelle erstarrte und wieder zu mir herum fuhr. „Ähm, bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sir, Mr. Cullen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Ich tippte nur auf meine Uhr, hob eine Augenbraue und nickte.

Sie wurde wieder rot, machte noch eine Kehrtwende und eilte davon.

Beinahe davon überzeugt , dass ihr gesteigertes Tempo sofort den nächsten Unfall provozieren würde, blieb ich stehen und sah ihr nach, bis sie die kleine Treppe, die zu den Aufzügen führte, erreicht hatte.

Ohne Schwierigkeiten. Sie sah sich erneut zu mir um und ihr Gesicht wurde noch eine Schattierung dunkler, als sie realisierte, dass ich sie immer noch beobachtete.

Hastig fuhr sie wieder herum und trat in einen der wartenden Aufzüge.

Als sich die Türen hinter ihr geschlossen hatten machte ich mich endlich auf den Weg zu meinem Wagen. Im Gehen zog ich mein Handy aus der Tasche.

Ich nickte Johnson zu, der mir die Tür aufhielt und stieg ein.

„Ja, Gail, sagen Sie bitte meinen Termin in Dallas für heute Abend ab... dringende Verpflichtungen... ja..." Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Ja, Blumen, ohne Karte... und dann verbinden Sie mich bitte mit Mrs. Cole von der Personalabteilung..." Meine Stimme wurde beißend. „Mrs. COLE von der Personalabteilung... Danke!"

Ich wartete.

„_Trust Holding Inc., Personalabteilung Mrs..." _

„Ja, Mrs. Cole. Cullen hier."

Sie holte hörbar Luft._ „Oh, Mr..." _

„Hören Sie, Mrs. Cole. Sie haben in wenigen Minuten ein Gespräch mit einer gewissen Isabella Swan?"

Sie schien irritiert und ich stöhnte innerlich. Mein Gott, das war doch eine ganz simple Frage... _„Ja, Sir, das ist..." _

„Gut. Ich möchte, dass Sie die junge Dame einstellen!"

„_Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher..." _

Mein Ton wurde schneidend. „Mrs. Cole! Sie stellen Miss Swan als meine persönliche Assistentin ein! Arbeitsbeginn morgen. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Sie schluckte. _„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Aber wir werden die Sicherheitsü..." _

„Mit dieser Angelegenheit befasse ich mich selbst."

Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen. Die nächste Antwort erfolgte ohne zögern. _„Sehr wohl Sir." _

„Und, Mrs. Cole, informieren Sie Miss Swan über die Bekleidungsvorschriften in diesem Haus. Eine Vorauszahlung wäre..." Ich runzelte meine Stirn, als mir ein anderer Gedanke kam. „Nein, vergessen Sie das letzte. Informieren Sie mich umgehend über den Verlauf des Gespräches."

Ihre Stimme hatte wieder ihr gewohntes kühles und professionelles Level angenommen. _„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir." _

Ich beendete das Gespräch und wählte sofort die nächste Nummer.

„Ja, Jenks. Ich möchte ein Grand Screening über eine gewisse Miss Isabella Swan. Reicht Ihnen das oder benötigen Sie nähere Angaben?"

Jenks offenbarte nicht die geringste Überraschung oder gar Verwirrung. Es war nicht meine erste Anfrage in dieser Richtung und würde mich Sicherheit auch nicht die letzte sein. _„Das Geburtsdatum wäre hilfreich." _

„Kontaktieren Sie bitte Mrs. Cole von der Personalabteilung. Sie verfügt über alle erforderlichen Daten. Werde ich die Informationen bis heute Abend haben?"

„_Sicher nicht alle, aber die grundlegenden Daten auf jeden Fall, Sir." _

Ich nickte zufrieden. „Gut. Dann möchte ich, dass Sie die Angelegenheit in Dallas klären, Jenks."

„_Sicher. Welche Höhe, Sir?" _

Ich überlegte. Lara war keine meiner längeren Beziehungen gewesen. Ich kannte sie nicht länger als drei Monate. „Ich denke zehntausend dürften genügen..."

„_Selbstverständlich, Sir. Das Appartement?" _

Meine Augen wurden schmal, während ich schnell kalkulierte. „Einen Monat, Jenks. Maximal. Schicken Sie ihr eine Kopie der Verschwiegenheitsvereinbarung. Nur zur Erinnerung."

„_Sicher. Code B?"_

Ich überlegte. „Ja. Ich denke nicht, dass es notwendig sein wird. Nur um jedes Risiko auszuschließen."

„_Möchten Sie vorläufige Ergebnis des Screenings per Mail?" _

„Selbstredend."

„_Gut. Ich denke, es sollte gegen sechzehn Uhr bei Ihnen sein." _

Ich beendete das Gespräch und wählte sofort die nächste Nummer.

„Gail. Bitte rufen Sie mich in zwanzig Minuten auf meinem Handy an und sagen Sie meinen Termin bei der Bank ab... Donnerstag..."

Wir hatten vor dem „Diners Club" gehalten. Bevor ich ausstieg, sah ich zu Johnson. „Maximal fünfundzwanzig Minuten."

Er nickte. „Sehr wohl, Sir."

Als ich das Restaurant betrat, eilte mir die Empfangsdame entgegen. Sie wirkte etwas nervös, doch das war ich gewöhnt. Jede Frau wurde in meiner Gegenwart nervös. Und äußerst dienstbeflissen.

_Außer kleine Mädchen mit langen Haaren, Jeans mit Stiefeln, großen funkelnden Augen, langen Wimpern und einem ziemlich losen Mundwerk, _wisperte diese selten gehörte Stimme.

Ja, dachte ich widerwillig. Außer die.

„Mr. Cullen!" Das Strahlen war etwas zu breit, um noch als geschäftsmäßig durchzugehen doch ich ignorierte es. Stattdessen nickte ich knapp.

„Violet."

„Mr. Crowley ist bereits eingetroffen. Darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Tisch begleiten?"

„Mit Vergnügen, danke."

Wie gewohnt ignorierte das unausgesprochene Angebot in ihren Augen und folgte ihr zu meinem üblichen Platz in einem Separée.

Tyler Crowley, ein Mann in den Dreißigern mit breitem Schnauzbart, Bürstenhaarschnitt, kleinen Schweinsäuglein, roten hängenden Wangen, in denen kleine geplatzte rote Äderchen zu sehen waren und massenhaft Fett auf seinem ohnehin schon opulenten Bauch, erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl als er mich herannahen sah. Sein Jackett spannte sich verdächtig und ich konnte meinen abfälligen Blick bei diesem scheußlichen Anblick nicht ganz tarnen.

Wie konnte man sich nur so gehen lassen?

Crowley war viel zu grobschlächtig, um meine unverholene Abneigung überhaupt zu registrieren. Er war Abteilungsleiter einer unserer Zuliefererfirmen, somit ein vergleichsweise kleines Licht. Im Normalfall hätte ich mich überhaupt nicht zu einem Treffen mit ihm herabgelassen. Wenn er nicht zufälliger Weise der Sohn eines Freundes meines Vaters gewesen wäre. Carlisle hatte mich um diesen Gefallen gebeten und es gab nichts, was ich meinem Dad abschlug. Auch wenn es mich definitiv von wichtigeren und Erfolg versprechenderen Dingen abhielt.

Ganz besonders heute...

Wieder sah ich diese großen braunen blitzenden Augen vor mir und ich schüttelte etwas unwirsch meinen Kopf. Was war nur heute mit mir los? So etwas war mir tatsächlich noch nie passiert. Gut, ja, die Kleine war süß, das wollte ich überhaupt nicht abstreiten. Und ihre provozierende Art forderte mich heraus. Aber dennoch war es mir bisher immer gelungen, geschäftliches von privatem zu trennen.

Bis heute.

Ich riss mich zusammen und lächelte Crowley an, dessen breites unangenehmes Grinsen sich über sein gesamtes Gesicht zog. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Crowley?"

Er lachte dröhnend und das gehaltvolle röchelnde Husten, das daraufhin einsetzte, sagte mir, dass er am Tag mindestens eine Schachtel Zigaretten konsumierte.

Definitiver Krebskandidat.

Er war zu schwer, seine Gelenke würden innerhalb der nächsten fünf Jahre ihren Dienst versagen. Abgesehen davon, dass er sich mit jeder Zigarette und jedem Steak, das er in sich hinein stopfte mehr zu einem Herzinfarkt mit spätestens Fünfunddreißig verurteilte.

Gesamturteil: Ineffizient in höchster Potenz.

„Mir geht es gut, Edward", grunzte er und bekam den nächsten Hustenanfall.

Mein linkes Auge zuckte. Für gewöhnlich nannte mich niemand bei meinem Vornamen. Abgesehen von meinen Eltern und meinen Geschwistern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb dieses Arschloch vor mir sich die verdammte Frechheit herausnahm, mich auf diese vertrauliche Art anzusprechen.

Möglicherweise war er diesmal nicht ganz so ahnungslos, wie bei meinem ersten vernichtenden Blick. Denn einen Moment lang schien er verwirrt. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

„Erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bin´s, Crowy!" Sein fleischiger Daumen tippte auf seine Brust.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid", erwiderte ich dann knapp.

„Hey!", dröhnte er und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, während er wieder in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach. Oh Scheiße, dieses Arschloch war ein Albtraum! Ich würde mich hier nie wieder blicken lassen können!

In diesem Moment kam Irina, um die Bestellung der Getränke aufzunehmen. Der Blick, mit dem ich sie bedachte, musste wohl etwas zu dankbar gewesen sein, denn schon wurde sie rot und schlug schüchtern die Augen nieder.

_Nein, nicht auch das noch! Cullen du Idiot! _

Ich zwang mich, freundlich zu lächeln, als ich ihr die Karte abnahm. Was lächerlich war, denn ich trank immer das Gleiche zum Lunch.

„Martini, ohne Eis."

Sie nickte, während sich das Rot langsam wieder verflüchtigte. „Sehr wohl, Sir. Und was darf ich Ihnen bringen, mein Herr?"

Crowley begutachtete sie eindeutig zu lange und zu interessiert, als jeder gute Geschmack erlaubt hätte. Und zum ersten Mal hatte ich den irren Impuls, meine Faust in die fette Visage dieses Arschlochs zu schmettern.

Es war ein irrer Impuls, weil ich für gewöhnlich nicht zu Zornesausbrüchen neigte. Nun, _für gewöhnlich_ war eine Untertreibung. Emotionale Entgleisungen jeglicher Art waren mir fremd. Ich verabscheute jede irrationale, weil emotional motivierte Handlung. Egal, welcher Natur.

Für gewöhnlich, zumindest.

Seit fünf Jahren aß ich nahezu jeden Tag in diesem Restaurant zu Mittag und noch nie war eine der Angestellten auf diese beleidigende Art und Weise gemustert worden. Zumindest nicht, solange ich in der Nähe war. Und ganz gewiss war der Grobian nicht meine Verabredung zum Lunch.

„Crowley, was wollen Sie trinken?"

Mein Knurren riss ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit. Sein Blick verließ Irina, die erleichtert aufatmete und glitt stattdessen zu mir. „Häh?"

„Was. Wollen. Sie. Trinken?" Meine Stimme war mit einem Mal wieder sehr leise. Die unausgesprochene Drohung darin war ein Versprechen.

Seine Schweinsäuglein weiteten sich für einen Moment, bevor er stotterte. „Bud. Ein Budweiser."

„Sehr wohl, Sir." Irina beeilte sich, zu verschwinden.

Ich starrte ihn wütend an, und bereits nach fünfzehn Sekunden senkte er seinen Blick.

Ineffizient.

_Da hatten kleine Mädchen mit großen braunen blitzenden Augen tausend Mal... _

Widerwillig schüttelte ich wieder meinen Kopf und konzentrierte mich auf den rückratlosen Dilettanten vor mir.

„Und, Mr. Crowley. Weshalb wollen Sie so dringend mit mir sprechen, dass Sie meinen Vater über Wochen am Telefon terrorisieren mussten?" Meine Stimme war eisig.

Irina war wieder erschienen und brachte meinen Martini. Es kostete sie sichtlich Überwindung, sich an Crowleys Seite zu stellen, um ihm sein Bier einzuschenken. Ich ließ in keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Eine falsche Bewegung und das Arschloch würde die Abkürzung durch die Scheibe nehmen. Diner Club hin oder her.

Wahrscheinlich würde ich danach mein Leben lang kostenlos hier essen dürfen.

Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper und atmete auf, als sie wieder gegangen war. Anscheinend hatte er meine Absichten gewittert.

Vielleicht war er doch nicht so intuitionslos wie er mir auf den ersten Blick erschienen war. Doch wahrscheinlicher war wohl eher, dass sich der rudimentäre Überlebensinstinkt eingeschaltet hatte.

Ich wartete nicht, bis er sein Glas erhoben hatte sondern nahm einen Schluck von meinem Martini.

Hmmm. Sehr gut. Nicht zu kalt, nicht zu warm. Wie immer.

Dann blickte ich wieder zu meinem Gegenüber.

„Und?" Ich musterte ihn kalt und wartete.

Er schien unter meinem Blick mindestens zehn Zentimeter kleiner geworden zu sein. „Nun..." Er zögerte, rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Die ersten Schwaden ekelhaften Schweißgeruchs waberten zu mir hinüber. „Sie", ich bemerkte erfreut, dass wir wieder beim Sie angelangt waren, „Sie wissen ja, dass ich im Moment in der LCA ILL. tätig bin", begann er.

Ich nickte knapp. „Das ist mir bekannt."

„Na ja..." Er zögerte und ich konnte beinahe spüren, wie die letzten Reste meiner Geduld das Zeitliche segneten. Dieser grobe Bastard stahl mir MEINE ZEIT!

„... Ich..."

In diesem Moment spürte ich das Summen meines Handys. Rettung in letzter Sekunde! Ich hob einen Finger, bedeutete ihm, zu warten und zog es aus der Innentasche meines Jacketts.

„Cullen?"

„_Ja, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cole am Apparat." _

Meine Augen wurden groß. „Und?"

„_Ich sollte Sie über den Ausgang des Vorstellungsgespräch mit Miss Swan infor..." ._

„Ja", fiel ich ihr unwirsch ins Wort. „Und?"

„_Sie wird morgen um acht Uhr die Stelle antreten, Sir."_

Für einen flüchtigen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und genoss das unangebrachte Gefühl, das sich in meiner Brust ausbreitete.

Erleichterung.

Beinahe hätte ich tatsächlich gelacht. Ich war allen Ernstes erleichtert, sie morgen wieder zu sehen.

Fassungslos schüttelte ich meinen Kopf.

„_Mr. Cullen?"_

„Ja, Mrs. Cole. Haben Sie die notwendigen Belehrungen erteilt?"

Ich konnte sie beinahe Nicken _hören. _„Jawohl, Sir. Ich habe Miss Swan über die Bekleidungsvorschriften belehrt..."

Meine Augen verengten sich. „Wie hat sie reagiert?" Dann fiel mein Blick auf Crowley, dessen Ohren scheinbar doppelt so groß geworden waren. „Mrs. Cole. Ich rufe Sie in fünf Minuten zurück."

Ich klappte das Handy zu und hob meinen Zeigefingern, so dass Irina ihn sehen konnte.

Während ich meine Brieftasche herauszog, sagte ich. „Sollten Sie einen Jobwechsel in Betracht ziehen, dann empfehle ich Ihnen, sich an die Personalabteilung meines Unternehmens zu wenden. Für Personalfragen bin ich nicht zuständig. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück." Mein Lächeln war eisig.

Irina war wieder erschienen und ich übergab ihr mit einem freundlichen Nicken meine Kreditkarte. „Wie immer, Irina."

Sie lächelte. „Vielen Dank, Sir."

Crowley war auf seinem Sitz erstarrt, während er beobachtete, wie ich mein Martini Glas leerte und darauf wartete, dass Irina mit meiner Karte zurückkehrte.

„Sie hätten sich und mir viel Zeit ersparen können, wenn Sie meinem Vater gesagt hätten, was genau Sie von mir wollen, Crowley", informierte ich ihn frostig. „Ich habe nicht das Geringste mit den Belangen meines Personals zu tun."

In diesem Moment erschien Irina und händigte mir die Kreditkarte wieder aus.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir."

Ich bedachte sie mit einem knappen Nicken und erhob mich.

„Guten Tag."

Ich hatte ihn keines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt, als ich das Restaurant verließ.

Kaum saß ich in meinem Wagen, hielt ich mein Handy wieder in der Hand.

„Cullen!"

„_Ja, Mr. Cu..." _

„Wie genau hat sich Miss Swan zu den Vorschriften geäußert?"

Sie zögerte und das trieb mich bereits wieder an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Warum konnten die Leute simple Fragen nicht einfach beantworten? Wo lag das Problem?

„_Sie schien nicht sehr glücklich mit dieser Information, wenn Sie mich nach meiner persönlichen Meinung fragen..." _

„Ja." Genau das hatte ich getan. Oh, ich hasste diese Zeitverschwendung! „Der Arbeitsvertrag ist unterschrieben?"

„_Ja, Sir." _

„Alle notwendigen Unterlagen auch?"

Sie zögerte wieder und diesmal musste ich mein Grollen mit Gewalt zurückhalten. _„Ich konnte die Sicherheitsü..." _

Meine Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Ich hatte doch bereits gesagt, dass ich das persönlich übernehme, richtig?"

„_Ja, Sir." _

„Gut. Ihre Adresse bitte!"

Sie kicherte und ich runzelte meine Stirn. Was hatte sie jetzt? _„Ich wohne..." _

„MISS SWANS Adresse!" Himmel, wie konnte eine Person allein nur so dämlich sein? Und _das_ war die Personalchefin meines Unternehmens. Warum war ich noch nicht Bankrott gegangen?

„_Oh, Verzeihung Sir, ein Missverständnis..." _Inzwischen klang sie etwas atemlos.

„Ja... Bekomme ich jetzt die Adresse der Dame?"

„_Jawohl, Sir. Einen Moment bitte." _

Ich seufzte, legte meinen Kopf zurück, schloss meine Augen und begann mit Daumen und Zeigefinger langsam meinen Nasenrücken zu massieren.

„_Sir?" _

Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne.

„Ja?"

„_Sollte ich Ihnen die Daten nicht besser per Textnachricht senden?" _

Oh, scheinbar bestand doch noch Hoffnung. „Ja, das wäre wohl am sinnvollsten.

„_War das alles, Sir?" _

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, nicht ganz. Sollte sich in den nächsten Tagen, ein Mann namens Tyler Crowley bei Ihnen bewerben... Haben Sie sich das aufgeschrieben?"

„_Einen Moment bitte... Könnten Sie den Namen noch einmal wiederholen?" _

Meine Finger begannen wieder, zu massieren, als ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen antwortete. „T-Y-L-E-R C-R-O-W-L-E-Y." Das musste jetzt selbst einem Analphabeten genügen.

„_Habe ich notiert, Sir..." _

„Es besteht der dringende Verdacht, dass sich jemand mit diesem Namen in den nächsten Tagen bei Ihnen bewirbt. Möglicherweise wird er sich auf mich berufen. Ich wünsche, dass sich dieser ... Mann _unter keinen Umständen_ in meinem Unternehmen breit macht. Ich möchte, dass er nicht einmal in den Genuss kommt, die Briefe in der Postabteilung zu sortieren. Sie persönlich haften dafür, dass meine Wünsche respektiert werden. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„_Jawohl Sir." _

„Gut."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss ich mein Handy, während ich weiterhin meinen Nasenrücken massierte.

Erneut summte mein Handy.

„Cullen?"

„_Mr. Cullen, Sie hatten mich veranlasst, Sie ..." _

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Ja, Gail. Danke, das Problem hat sich bereits erledigt. Morgen früh wird sich eine Miss Swan im Büro einfinden. Das wird Ihre Nachfolgerin. Ich wünsche, dass Sie die Dame angemessen in ihr Aufgabengebiet einweisen."

„_Sehr wohl, Sir." _

„Gail, wann ist Ihr letzter Arbeitstag?"

„_Genau in zwei Wochen, Sir." _

„Denken Sie, dass diese Zeit genügen wird?"

„_Nun, wenn die Dame über das erforderliche Wissen..." _

„Gail! Selbstverständlich verfügt sie über das erforderliche Wissen. Ja oder nein?" Vielleicht lag es an meiner Aussprache. Zehn Jahre linguistisches Training hatten anscheinend nicht genügt. Vielleicht sollte ich noch einige Stunden nehmen.

Sie seufzte. _„Ja, Sir." _

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Hatten Sie geseufzt, Gail?"

„_Ich würde es nicht wagen, Sir..." _

In Gedanken sah ich ihre alten, klugen Augen, hinter der Halbmondbrille und dem grauen Haar, das immer in dieser adretten Kurzhaarfrisur lag.

Ich lächelte. „Wiederhören, Gail."

„_Auf Wiederhören, Mr. Cullen." _

Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen bis Johnsons leise Stimme ertönte.

„Wir wären dann da, Mr. Cullen."

„Sie können hier warten, Johnson, es dauert nicht lange."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Victoria kannte mich bereits. Sie hatte mich bereits öfters bedient.

Ich nannte ihr meine Wünsche und händigte ihr die Adresse aus.

„Eine Karte, Sir?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Dann sah ich die blitzenden Augen vor mir.

Zögernd nickte ich „Ja, ich denke, das ist keine schlechte Idee."

Sie reichte mir eine der vorgefertigten Grußkarten. Einen kurzen Augenblick musste ich überlegen. Schließlich schrieb ich:

_Miss Swan,_

_Ich wünsche, dass Sie an Ihrem Arbeitsplatz in _

_angemessener Kleidung erscheinen. Ihr Auftreten heute lässt mich _

_daran zweifeln, dass Sie über die notwendige Ausstattung verfügen. Nutzen Sie_

_den Inhalt dieser Lieferung, um die Zeit bis zu Ihrem ersten Gehaltsscheck zu überbrücken._

_Edward Cullen_

Als ich endlich am Schreibtisch in meinem Haus saß, kamen mir zum ersten Mal ernsthafte Zweifel.

Ich sah wieder diese blitzenden Augen vor mir. Ja, sie waren sehr braun. Doch sie waren auch sehr unschuldig. Ihre schlanke Gestalt. Nun ja, wohl eher dürr.

Dann rief ich mir Laras Äußeres in Erinnerung. Ihre blonden Haare, die vollen Brüste, das aufreizende Lächeln. Immer perfektes Make up. Es war mir in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich meine Bekanntschaft zu ihr gepflegt hatte, nie gelungen, sie auf dem falschen Fuß zu erwischen. Sie schien einen siebten Sinn dafür zu haben, wann ich bei ihr auftauchen würde.

Obwohl ich nicht häufig unangemeldet bei ihr aufgetaucht war

Spontaneität war keine meiner hervorstechenden Charaktereigenschaften.

Es war Teil des Deals, den ich mit den Frauen schloss, mit denen ich mich umgab.

Ich sorgte für ihr Auskommen, sie sorgten für mein Vergnügen. Oh ja, ich hatte mit Lara mein Vergnügen. Das wollte ich keineswegs in Abrede stellen. Doch im Gegensatz zu diesem kleinen Mädchen...

Sie waren so verschieden... Überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichbar. Zwei unterschiedliche Welten...

Lara hatte ich auf einer Abendgesellschaft kennen gelernt. Sie befand sich in Begleitung eines meiner Geschäftspartner. Dessen Frau war bei den Kindern zu Hause geblieben. Ich hatte mich keine Sekunde lang der Illusion hingegeben, dass Lara meiner angeblichen Attraktivität erlegen wäre.

Das Kalkulieren in ihren Augen war zu offensichtlich und genau das hatte mich dazu bewogen, ihr unausgesprochenes Angebot anzunehmen.

Denn im Grunde genommen war Lara genau wie ich. Auf ihren Vorteil bedacht, berechnend, kalt, professionell.

Wir hatten eine Woche die einzelnen Bestandteile unseres geschäftlichen Abkommens ausgehandelt. Dabei erwies sich Lara als äußerst zäher Verhandlungspartner.

Auch das war mir keinesfalls negativ aufgestoßen.

Sie hatte mich nie enttäuscht. So, wie ich mich an meine Verpflichtungen gehalten hatte, so hielt sie sich an ihre.

Doch es hatte mich keinen Wimpernschlag gekostet, nicht einmal einen zweiten Gedanken an sie, diese Verbindung zu lösen. Ich hatte nicht einmal das Bedürfnis verspürt, persönlich mit ihr zu sprechen.

Gut, das verspürte ich nie. Diese Trennungen waren mir immer ein Gräuel. Zu oft kam es dabei zu unliebsamen Szenen. Und wenn ich eines überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es in Tränen aufgelöste, hysterische Frauen, die eher einem Clown als einem menschlichen Wesen glichen, weil ihr Make up ruiniert war.

Nein, ich hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es am sinnvollsten war, solche Dinge Jenks fähigen Händen zu überlassen. Eine Abfindung, je nach Dauer der Beziehung machte sich immer gut und ich pflegte, die Damen für mindestens einen weiteren Monat beobachten zu lassen. Das war zwar nur eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, doch ich hatte noch nie den Eindruck, darauf verzichten zu können.

Auch wenn private Gespräche zwischen mir und meinen Partnerinnen niemals stattfanden, so genossen sie doch einen gewissen Einblick in mein Leben. Es galt, meinen guten Ruf zu schützen.

Die Verschwiegenheitserklärung, die ich sie unterschreiben ließ, mochte eine gewisse Abschreckung sein. Doch ich wusste nur zu gut, wie eine gekränkte Frau reagieren konnte. Und wie wenig sie meine Anwälte interessierte, die sie nach einem Vertragsbruch mit Sicherheit in die Mangel nehmen würden.

Nein, es lag ganz gewiss nicht in meiner Absicht, mich von einer zweitklassigen Frau, die mich für einige Nächte in ihr Bett gelassen hatte, gesellschaftlich vernichten zu lassen.

Doch dieses Mädchen war so völlig anders. Sie wirkte im Vergleich zu den Frauen, die mich für gewöhnlich umgaben, so naiv.

Durfte ich mich ihr nähern?

Einer Illusion brauchte ich mich nicht hinzugeben. Sie würde mit Sicherheit nicht mit einer simplen vertraglichen Vereinbarung zu gewinnen sein.

Ich würde sie "erobern" müssen. Etwas, was ich noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich mich für ein "normales" Mädchen interessiert. Daher hielten sich meine Erfahrungen in diesem Terrain in äußerst eng bemessenen Grenzen.

Ich wußte, was ich wollte.

Eine kurzlebige Beziehung, ohne jede Verpflichtung, die über das Bett nicht hinaus ging.

Ich würde sie angemessen finanziell entschädigen und wenn ich genug von ihr hatte, die Verbindung wieder lösen.

So war es immer gewesen.

Doch war es fair, sich mit diesem Ansinnen einem Mädchen zu nähern? Ein Mädchen, das sich vielleicht seine romantischen Träume von der "Liebe" noch bewahrt hatte?

Nun, fair mit Sicherheit nicht.

Doch das Leben war nun einmal nicht fair.

Und ich wollte sie. Das wußte ich sogar ganz genau. Seitdem ich sie getroffen hatte, ging sie mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Auch das war eine Erfahrung, die ich noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte. Die Damen, mit denen ich mich sonst umgab, waren aus meinen Gedanken verschwunden, sobald ihre Appartementtür hinter mir zufiel.

Nein, ich wollte dieses Mädchen, das so seltsame neue Seiten in mir hervorrief.

Auch wenn mich diese hochgradig verunsicherten.

Neue Seiten an mir entdeckte ich so gut wie nie. Ich war so, wie ich war. Und damit fuhr ich im Allgemeinen äußerst gut.

Ich checkte meinen Emailordner und fand die Nachricht von Jenks.

Sofort erfasste mich ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich runzelte die Stirn und machte mir nicht die Mühe, es näher zu analysieren. Es war mit Sicherheit nur wieder eine dieser lästigen Emotionen, die ich weder mochte, noch jemals besonders ernst genommen hatte.

**Von: ** jenks_.com

**Betreff:**Isabella Marie Swan

**Datum:**15.03.2010; 17:05:15 PST

**An:** Edward Cullen .com

_,_

_anbei die ersten Angaben über o.g. Person. _

_Weitere folgen in Kürze._

_Mit bestem Gruß._

_J. Jenks _

Ich öffnete den Dateianhang.

**Subjekt: **Swan, Isabella, Marie

**wohnhaft: **Flower 7, Appartement 2/47, Jacksonville 32201

**geb.: **13. September 1988; Forks / Washington

**Fam.-Stand: **ledig

**Eltern: **

**Vater:** Swan, Charlie. W., wohnhaft Forks/Washington

nähere Angaben folgen

**Mutter: **Dwyer, gesch. Swan, Renée, Marie., Jacksonville/ Florida

näher Angaben folgen

**Kto.: **856 324 366 Pacific State Bank

**derz. Stand. ** Saldo per. 15-03-2010 / 17:03:38 $ - 1,45

Kontenverlauf des letzten Jahres folgt

**Telefon: ** 555 468 581 3

**Phone: ** 1574/ 364 247 52

„Miss Swan", murmelte ich.

„Miss _Isabella_ Swan..."

„Miss _ziemlich loses Mundwerk_ Swan..."

Diesmal sah ich nicht diese unmöglich braunen Augen vor mir, sondern diese unerlaubt vollen Lippen.

Wie musste es sich anfühlen, diese Lippen zu berühren? Wie von selbst schlossen sich meine Augen und ich versuchte mir den Geschmack vorzustellen, wenn meine Zunge darüber strich.

Süß...

Diesen Mund zu erobern, das musste es sein...

Sie hatte eine dieser lächerlichen Collegejacken getragen. Doch darunter hatte ich genau ihrer Brüste sehen können. Nicht voll und üppig wie bei Lara, sondern klein und fest. Wie musste es sich anfühlen, sie in der Hand zu halten...

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich mich mit ihr unter der Dusche. Wie ich sie einseifte, jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, von der ich nicht mehr als die Hände und das Gesicht zu sehen bekommen hatte. Wie musste es sich anfühlen, sie unter meinen Händen zu haben...?

Wie?

Ich runzelte die Stirn und öffnete meine Augen.

_Cullen, du bist ein Arsch! _

Ja, gut, dem stimmte ich ohne Widerrede zu. Aber es gab noch eine andere Tatsache.

Cullen, der Arsch brauchte dringend eine Dusche. Und zwar eine kalte.

Allein...


	2. Chapter 2

_**1. FEUER UND WASSER**_

_**2. Dienstag, 16. März **_

„_Komm Schätzchen, wir müssen uns beeilen. Dein Daddy wartet."_

_Ich sehe hinauf zu meiner Mommy und strahle sie an. Sie ist soooo schön. Die schönste Frau der Welt. Daddy sagt das auch immer._

_Aber ich mag es nicht, diese Straße entlang zu gehen. Sie ist immer so dunkel und hier stinkt es so komisch. _

_Jeden Abend gehen meine Mommy und ich hier entlang. Und jeden Abend laufe ich ein bisschen schneller. _

_Mommy auch. _

_Sie sieht sich immer um und ihr Blick ist ganz ängstlich._

_Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Mommy ängstlich ist._

_Denn wenn meine Mommy ängstlich ist, dann habe ich auch Angst._

_Ich laufe noch ein wenig schneller, denn ich weiß, wenn wir in dem großen Raum mit den vielen Lichtern angekommen sind, dann hat Mommy keine Angst mehr. Weil Daddy dort ist._

_Ich sehe den Stein erst, als ich ihm nicht mehr ausweichen kann. Die Schuhe sind neu und drücken ein bisschen, aber das habe ich Mommy nicht gesagt. Sie waren teuer. Das habe ich gehört. Wenn ich ihr jetzt erzähle, dass sie schon wieder drücken, dann ist sie traurig. Ich mag nicht, wenn Mommy traurig ist..._

_Mit der Schuhspitze bleibe ich an dem Stein hängen, genau dort, wo es drückt. Und bevor ich mich fangen kann, falle ich. Ich kann spüren, wie der Stoff meiner Hose an meinem linken Knie reißt und sich etwas Klebriges, Warmes dort ausbreitet._

_Meine Mommy sieht erschrocken zu mir hinab und kniet sich dann neben mich. „Ist dir etwas passiert, mein Schatz? Hast du dir wehgetan?"_

_Ich will ihr antworten, aber ich kann nicht. Denn plötzlich ist da diese heisere Stimme._

„_Olala, Baby..._

_Ich kann seine Augen sehen. Sie sind blau und klein und BÖSE._

_Ich will rufen: "Mommy pass auf! Mommy, pass auf! Pass auf!" Aber ich kann nicht rufen. Ich bekomme meinen Mund nicht auf. Ich versuche es, aber es GEHT nicht. Ich will mich bewegen, aber auch das geht nicht. Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr finden..._

_Mommy!_

_Mommy!_

_Moommmmmyyyyyyy!_

_

* * *

_

Mein Schrei hatte mich geweckt.

Wie immer brauchte ich einen Moment, um zu Atem zu kommen.

Bebenden Hände legten sich auf meine Stirn und ich konnte den kalten Schweiß darauf spüren. Meine Wangen waren nass, von ungewollten Tränen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und stöhne leise, während ich nach Luft schnappte.

_Oh, Scheiße Cullen. Du bist im Arsch! _

Ich nickte und meine Handflächen legten sich über meine geschlossenen Augen.

Im Arsch. Ja. Das beschrieb die Gesamtlage hervorragend.

Es gab Leute, die träumten von Geld. Andere träumten von Macht.

Ich hatte Geld.

Ich hatte Macht.

Ich träumte davon, eine einzige Nacht durchschlafen zu können.

Nur eine einzige Nacht.

_Schnauze, Cullen du Idiot! _

Ahh, der Drill Seargant war wieder eingetroffen. Wie nett.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Cullen du Idiot! _

Jawohl, Sir.

_Atemtechnik, Cullen du Idiot! _

Ja. Atemtechnik.

Ich versuchte, tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Sog die Luft langsam ein, versuchte, sie zu halten, zählte bis fünf, stieß sie langsam wieder aus.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor es funktionierte.

Wie immer.

Doch irgendwann - auch wie immer - war ich wieder in der Lage, meine Hände von den Augen zu nehmen.

Ich blickte auf die Digitalanzeige meines Weckers.

3:24 AM

_Phänomenal, Cullen du Idiot! Genau drei Stunden und siebenundzwanzig Minuten geschlafen. _

Ich seufzte. Nun, es war nicht mein schlechtester Schnitt. Mit Sicherheit nicht.

Es war immer mein Vorteil gewesen. Während meine ehrenwerten Versager von Vorstandsmitgliedern noch in ihren Betten lagen, war ich bereits hellwach und an der Arbeit.

Es hatte schon ganze Firmenübernahmen gegeben, die ich mitten in der Nacht tätigte. Die globalen Zeitzonen machten es möglich.

Ja, ich musste nicht Einstein sein, um zu wissen, dass meine nächtliche Freizeit eindeutig mit zu meinem Erfolg beigetragen hatte.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob Einstein der bessere von uns beiden gewesen war.

„Haben Sie für den heutigen Tag bereits Pläne, Sir?"

Während ich über diese äußerst interessante Frage nachdachte, musterte ich Johnson.

Hatte ich Pläne?

Oh, ja, ich hatte jede Menge Pläne. Doch bei denen würde Johnson weniger von Nutzen sein. Trotzdem.

„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für diese Frage?" Meine Stimme war eisig. Der Wagen – einschließlich Johnson – hatte mir Tag und Nacht zur Verfügung zu stehen. Ohne dass mir dämliche Fragen gestellt wurden.

„Nun, Sir, ich würde den Wagen gern in die Waschanlage..."

„Ja, das wird ja keine Ewigkeiten dauern, oder?", sagte ich, meine Stimme war inzwischen wieder äußerst leise.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Sir." Wie immer gleich bleibend ruhig, beinahe unbeteiligt. Dieser Mann musste irgendein Absorptionsrezept besitzen. Egal wie ich ihn behandelte, er reagierte immer vollkommen unbeeindruckt.

Ein winziger Teil von mir mochte Johnson für diese Fähigkeit. Zugegeben, ein äußerst winziger Teil.

Ich wartete, bis er mir die Tür geöffnet hatte und stieg dann aus.

Johnson nickte, als ich an ihm vorbei ging. „Sir."

Ich ignorierte ihn und begab mich zielstrebig zu den Fahrstühlen. Vorbei an dem überdimensional großen Pfeil

_**Zu den Aufzügen**_

Als ich in den Aufzug trat, hatte sich mein Herzschlag leicht beschleunigt.

Angekommen in der fünfunddreißigsten Etage, war er mittlerweile zu einem beständigen lautem Dröhnen mutiert. So, als hätte ich die Treppen anstatt der eindeutig bequemeren Lösung gewählt.

Vor der Tür zu meinem Vorzimmer, realisierte ich in letzter Sekunde, dass mein Mund leicht geöffnet war und ich etwas zu schnell atmete, als allgemein vertretbar war.

Ich hielt inne, meine Hand bereits auf dem Türgriff und schloss meine Augen.

_Cullen, du Idiot! Es ist ein MÄDCHEN! Nur ein kleines Mädchen! _

Ja, das war mir bekannt.

Für meine mit einem Mal außer Kontrolle geratenen Körperfunktionen gab es auch keine Erklärung.

Darüber war ich genauso überrascht, wie mein DS.

Ehrlich.

_Disziplin, Cullen du Idiot! _

„Jawohl, Sir", murmelte ich. Dann holte ich tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

Das erste, was ich sah, waren Gails erhobene Augenbrauen.

Es gab nur eine Person auf der Welt, von der ich mir eine derartige Geste bieten ließ. Nebenbei bemerkt gab es auch nur eine Person auf der Welt, von der ich ein resigniertes Seufzen entgegennahm. Zumindest, ohne sie danach formvollendet zu killen.

Dieses Recht hätte ich auch meinem Vater zugestanden. Doch der würde niemals seine Augenbrauen in meine Richtung erheben. Oder resigniert seufzen.

Mein Problem war also weniger Gails erhobene Augenbraue, sondern vielmehr der Grund, der mit Sicherheit dahinter lag.

Ich kannte ihn nämlich nicht.

Im Normalfall genügte diese winzige Geste, um mir meine Verfehlung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Doch heute war ich mir tatsächlich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Ich überdachte das für einen kurzen – sehr kurzen – Moment, bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit der eindeutig denkwürdigeren Attraktion in meinem Büro an diesem Dienstagmorgen zuwandte.

Da saß sie!

Das, was ich von ihrer Kleidung sehen konnte, war zunächst einmal viel versprechend. Ein schwarzes eng anliegendes Top mit breitem Ausschnitt. Darüber eine figurbetonte blaue Kostümjacke. Ob zu diesem Kostüm ein Rock oder eine Hose gehörte, konnte ich aus meiner Perspektive nicht feststellen. Sie saß an dem zweiten Schreibtisch, so dass ich nur den oberen Teil von ihr in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

Nicht, dass dies für den Anfang nicht genügt hätte. Doch ich hoffte, dass sich unter dem Tisch ein Rock befand.

Mein Blick glitt hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht und für einen kurzen Augenblick verlor ich mich in diesen großen Augen. Bis jetzt hatte ich mich völlig nonchalant verhalten. Ich befand mich seit genau fünf Sekunden im Raum. Kein Zögern hatte bislang meine innere Aufregung verraten. Doch jetzt drohte ich zum ersten Mal, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Hastig blinzelte ich und trat an ihren Tisch.

„Miss Swan." Ich lächelte sanft.

Prompt wurde sie rot und senkte ihren Blick. Dann schien sie meine dargebotene Hand registriert zu haben. Denn sie hob hastig wieder ihren Kopf und nahm sie. Diesmal war ich auf das ungewohnte Gefühl vorbereitet und meisterte die Situation mit professioneller Ignoranz.

Ich wußte, dass meine Berührung bei ihr ähnliche Reaktionen auslöste. Zumindest das hatte ihr Verhalten gestern außer Zweifel gelassen. Ihr gelang es weniger gut, sie zu überspielen.

Sie besaß noch keine professionelle Ignoranz.

Als sich diese seltsame Spannung wieder zwischen uns auszubreiten begann, öffneten sich ihre Lippen und sie seufzte leise. Beinahe lautlos.

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Cullen." Ihre Stimme aber war fest und sie erwiderte unbefangen meinen Händedruck.

Gut. Ich mochte keine Menschen, die nicht in der Lage waren, mir selbstbewusst die Hand zu reichen.

Miss _leicht atemlos und so süß_ Swan schien nicht unter vermindertem Selbstvertrauen zu leiden.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten bereits Gelegenheit, sich einen ersten Überblick über ihr zukünftiges Aufgabengebiet zu verschaffen?"

Sie nickte, vermied es aber sorgfältig, mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut, ich würde mich gern ein wenig mit Ihnen unterhalten, Miss Swan. In fünf Minuten in meinem Büro, bitte."

Aus irgendeinem Grund, der mir nicht bekannt war, wurde sie wieder rot und senkte hastig ihren Blick.

Das „Ja, Sir", war kaum vernehmlich.

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihr Gesicht senkte. Dann konnte ich ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Mein erster Impuls war, meinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn zu legen, ihren Kopf zu heben und sie zu zwingen, mich anzusehen. In letzter Sekunde beherrschte ich mich und fand zu meinem gewohnten Selbst zurück.

„Wie bitte?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch. „Ja, _Sir! _"

Da war es wieder!

Das trotzige Blitzen ihrer Augen.

Ich verbiss mir ein Grinsen und nickte.

„Schon besser, Miss Swan. Fünf Minuten."

Auf dem Weg in mein Büro ignorierte ich Gail, die inzwischen nicht nur ihre hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zum Besten gab, sondern der jetzt auch der Mund offen stand.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn.

Weder war mir bewusst, was diese steil erhobenen Augenbrauen zu bedeuten hatten, noch wusste ich, weshalb sie mich so entgeistert anstarrte.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat ich mein Büro und schloss hinter mir die Tür.

Mein Büro war ein über dreißig Quadratmeter großer Raum. Er war ganz in weiß gehalten. Nur die Auslegware – nicht die normale, industrielle hoch belastbare Variante, sondern flauschiges, hochfloriges Material – war blau. Mein Schreibtisch bestand aus dunklem Mahagoniholz und dominierte den Raum. An der rechten Seite war eine weiße Nappaledercouch vor der ein kleiner Glastisch und zwei passende Sessel angeordnet waren. Etliche Grünpflanzen komplettierten die Einrichtung.

Ich mochte es anspruchslos. Jeglicher überflüssige Schnickschnack widerte mich an.

Und ich duldete keine Zeitverschwendung.

Hübsche junge Mädchen hin oder her.

Noch bevor ich saß, hatte ich bereits den Hörer in der Hand.

„Gail, hat Mr. Smith sich gemeldet?"

„_Nein, Sir." _

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Mein Schreibtisch war klar und übersichtlich geordnet. Neben meinem Flachbildschirm, Tastatur und Maus, befand sich darauf nur noch eine gläserne Schale, in der eigentlich Stifte gelagert werden sollten. Die war jedoch immer leer. Jede Form von Unordnung oder gar Chaos lehnte ich ab.

Was mir daher mit Sicherheit nicht entgangen wäre, war ein Memo im DIN A4 Format.

Es war definitiv nicht vorhanden.

„Gut. Dann kontaktieren Sie ihn bitte. Ich möchte ihn in..." Mein Zögern währte genau eine Sekunde, „... einer Stunde sprechen."

„_Sehr wohl, Sir." _

„Hatten Sie einen neuen Termin mit Dearinger vereinbart?"

„_Übermorgen um 10:30 Uhr, Sir." _

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Termine?"

„_Heute um 12:00 Uhr Mittagessen, mit Dr. Cullen. Um 13:30 Uhr treffen Sie Mr. Hale von der ILB." _

„Das ist alles für heute?"

„_Ja, Sir." _

„Danke, Gail."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich meinen Computer einschaltete. Das geplante Essen mit meinem Vater war mir entfallen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen war einer der renommiertesten Gehirnchirurgen des Landes. Es war immer schwer, unsere eng bemessene Zeit so zu koordinieren, dass wir uns treffen konnten. Hätte ich an diesen Termin gedacht, dann mit Sicherheit mit einem guten, möglicherweise gar erwartungsvollen Gefühl.

Ich begann damit, die eingegangenen Mails abzuarbeiten und war bald in Statistiken, Quartalsberichten und Analysen vertieft...

* * *

Nach zwanzig Minuten fiel mein Blick zufällig auf die Uhr und ich runzelte die Stirn. Schon hielt ich wieder den Hörer in der Hand.

„Gail? Ist Miss Swan noch anwesend?"

„_Ja, Sir." _

„Ist sie bei Bewusstsein?"

„_Ja, Sir." _

„Warum ist sie dann nicht hier?"

Sie seufzte. _„Sie kommt sofort, SIR!"_

Mein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

Seit wann bekam ich von Gail ein _Arschloch-Sir_?

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtete die Tür.

Es verging eine Minute.

Keine Miss _riesige braune Augen in denen man sich verlieren kann_ Swan erschien.

Eine weitere Minute ging ins Land.

Immer noch tauchte Miss _Ich weiß, dass Sie in Wahrheit ein Idiot sind_ Swan, nicht auf.

Als ich gerade in den Hörer knurren wollte, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.

„JA!" Meine Stimme war diesmal bemerkenswert leise .

Ich zählte die Sekunden, in denen sich langsam die Tür öffnete. Doch bevor ich erneut meine Stimme erheben musste, stand sie endlich im Raum.

Rotes Gesicht, langes dunkles Haar, wieder im Nacken zusammen gebunden, gesenkter Blick. Schwarzes Top mit weitem Ausschnitt, so dass ihre schmalen Schlüsselbeine offen lagen, darüber ein hübsches blaues figurbetontes Jackett, ein eng geschnittener, knielanger Rock und...

Nichts.

Fassungslos starrte ich auf ihre nackten Füße.

Nach fünf Sekunden hatte ich mich von meinem ersten Schock erholt.

„GAIL!"

Zum ersten Mal seit... nun, eigentlich jeher, erscholl mein Brüllen innerhalb dieser Räume. Ich hatte im Moment keine Zeit, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Wenigstens Gail funktionierte noch, denn keine fünf Sekunden später stand sie in der Tür.

„Ja, _Sir? _" Wieder das Arschloch-Sir!

Einen Moment lang war ich unsicher, was mich an dieser unvorstellbaren Situation am meisten in Rage versetzte.

Die nackten - _äußerst langen und wohlgeformten_ – Beine des Mädchens, Gails Ton oder ihre Augenbrauen, die jetzt beinahe ihren Haaransatz berührten.

„Was ist das?", Wieder ertönte mein völlig unübliches Bellen, während ich auf das Mädchen deutete. Dessen Gesicht hatte mittlerweile einen satten Braunton angenommen und es starrte beharrlich zu Boden.

Gail schien durch mein Gebrüll keineswegs aus der Fassung zu sein. Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, nahm ihren Kopf zurück und musterte das Mädchen. „Hmmm. Adrette junge Dame, sehr ansprechendes Äußeres, äußerst intelligent?"

„Ja, danke für die Zusammenfassung des Offensichtlichen, Gail, und was noch?" Inzwischen wusste ich nicht mehr, ob ich lachen oder die beiden sofort feuern sollte.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und musterte mich fragend. „Sir?"

Ich warf mich entnervt in meinem Stuhl zurück und fuhr mir mit meiner Hand durchs Haar.

Auch das war eine Reaktion, die ich wirklich nicht häufig zum Besten gab.

Offenbar schienen diese beiden sich einig zu sein.

Nun, dann war es wohl an der Zeit, die Dinge wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken.

„Miss Swan, setzten Sie sich!" Ich wies auf den Stuhl vor meinem Tisch. Ohne ihren Blick zu heben, gehorchte sie.

„Welche Schuhgröße tragen Sie?"

Ohne ihren Blick zu heben, murmelte sie. „7,5."

„Wie bitte?"

Ihr Kinn flog hoch und erneut traf mich dieser blitzende Blick „Ich. Trage. Die. Schuhgröße. 7,5. _Sir!" _

Meine Augen wurden groß. Okay, Miss _ich habe ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk_ Swan. Das klären wir gleich...

Als ich anhob, war meine Stimme ausnehmend leise und drohend. Von Brüllen konnte keine Rede mehr sein.

„Gail, besorgen sie der _adretten jungen Dame_ ein Paar Schuhe."

Sie verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Offensichtlich verfügte zumindest Gail über einen gesunden Überlebensinstinkt.

Ich wartete, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann glitt mein Blick wieder zu der _adretten jungen Dame_. Die saß übrigens vor mir und starrte beharrlich auf die Tischplatte.

„Erklärung!", knurrte ich.

Sie sah zu mir auf, wurde noch ein wenig roter – und _das_ hielt ich tatsächlich für ein Phänomen – nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und sagte nichts.

Nichts!

Diesmal fuhr ich mir mit beiden Händen durch das Haar.

„Miss Swan, eine Erklärung!"

Sie nagte immer noch an ihrer Unterlippe und verweigerte eine Antwort.

Ich lehnte mich ihn meinem Stuhl zurück, schloss meine Augen und massierte meinen Nasenrücken.

_Atemtechnik Cullen du Idiot! _

Ja, Atemtechnik. Ganz ruhig...

Ich holte tief Luft – hielt sie für fünf Sekunden – und atmete langsam wieder aus.

Noch nie zuvor war ich gezwungen gewesen, außerhalb meines Schlafzimmers auf diese Technik zurückzugreifen.

Dieses Wesen hatte die Wirkung eines seit vierundzwanzig Jahren in jeder Nacht wiederkehrenden Albtraums auf mich!

Auch das war ein Phänomen.

Als ich sicher sein konnte, nicht zuzuschnappen, sprach ich wieder. Doch ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen und meine Stimme war sehr leise. „Miss Swan, Sie bekommen jetzt eine letzte Chance. Das wäre dann Ihre dritte, wenn ich richtig mitgezählt habe. Und das sind genau zwei mehr, als jedem anderen Idioten in diesem Unternehmen jemals zugestanden werden wird. Ich verlange eine Erklärung, weshalb Sie in diesem Aufzug in meinem Büro erschienen sind!"

Sie schien den Ernst der Lage endlich realisiert zu haben, denn diesmal antwortete sie tatsächlich. Ihre Stimme war gedämpft. „Ich hatte nicht die passenden Schuhe zu diesem Kostüm. Daher habe ich mich hier umgezogen. Aber ich konnte meine Stiefel nicht dazu tragen. Sir."

Ich massierte heftiger und hielt meine Augen geschlossen. „Gut, Miss Swan. Jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher. Und warum haben sie nicht eines der anderen Ensemble gewählt, die ich Ihnen gestern zukommen ließ?"

Ihre Stimme war sogar noch ein wenig leiser, als sie wieder antwortete. „Weil ich auch dazu keine passenden Schuhe besitze... Sir." Diesmal kein Arschloch-Sir.

Meine Finger bewegten sich langsamer. Eine Zahl kursierte plötzlich in meinem Kopf. –1,45.

MINUS 1,45

**$ MINUS 1,45!**

_Cullen, Du bist so ein riesiges Arschloch! _

Ja. _Das_ war mir nicht neu.

Ich ließ meine Hand sinken, öffnete meine Augen und musterte sie.

„Und warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Es war eine seltsame Falte, die genau zwischen ihren Augenbrauen entstand. Sie sah beinahe aus, wie ein V.

Ich begutachtete es aus jeder möglichen Perspektive. Dazu bewegte ich meinen Kopf leicht in jede erdenkliche Richtung. Ja. Eindeutig ein V.

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen, Sir?"

_Ja, Cullen, du Obertrottel. Was hätte sie denn sagen sollen? He?_

Ihre Augen musterten mich milde interessiert und es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie beiläufig mit ihren Fingern auf den Tisch getrommelt hätte.

_Und? Antwort! Cullen! Arschloch! _

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja?"

Smith!

Den hatte ich vergessen! Verdammt! Neben all dem Gebrüll, Atemtechnikübungen außerhalb meines Schlafzimmers und sonstigen Seltsamkeiten, die mir heute bereits unterlaufen waren, vergaß ich seit Neusten auch ziemlich viel.

Mein Blick fiel wieder auf Miss _ich erwarte eine Antwort, Arschloch! _Swan und ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht aufstehen lassen konnte.

Sie konnte unmöglich ohne Schuhe an diesem intriganten Versager vorbei gehen.

Mein Blick wurde eisig.

„Smith?"

Seine Augen huschten neugierig von mir zu dem Mädchen. Sie weiteten sich, als er ihren Anblick in sich aufnahm, rissen sich mit Mühe von ihr los und glitten wieder zurück zu mir.

Meine Augen waren riesig.

_Wage es, sie anzusprechen, und ich prügle dich windelweich. Wage es, sie anzurühren, und du bist tot, Smith! _

„Ich habe einen Termin, Mr. Cullen", verkündete er dann, während er meine visuelle Botschaft gekonnt ignorierte. Während er sich langsam meinem Tisch näherte, ließ er keinen Blick von dem Mädchen.

Mein Blick ging zu ihr und ihren entsetzten großen Augen. Und zurück zu ihm, während er sich immer weiter näherte. Noch zwei Meter und er würde das ganze Ausmaß des Desasters realisieren.

Ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, glitt aus meinem Stuhl und trat eilig um meinen Schreibtisch. Dort stellte mich zwischen ihren Stuhl und meinen Tisch, so dass der Raum darunter nicht mehr sichtbar war. Und sie auch nicht.

Ganz nebenbei.

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung während er versuchte, an mir vorbei einen Blick weiteren auf das Mädchen zu erhaschen.

Der Arsch!

„Ich hatte heute um acht Uhr Ihr Memo erwartet, Smith." Meine Stimme war eisig.

Sein Schock war kaum merklich. Mit Sicherheit wäre er Miss _im Moment wage ich nicht einmal zu atmen_ Swan entgangen.

Mir entging er nicht. Leider erholte der abgeklärte Bastard sich zu schnell.

„Das Memo... ja. Das liegt noch bei meiner Assistentin und sollte Ihnen in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten zugestellt werden." Zentimeter für Zentimeter verlagerte er sein Gewicht, um an mir vorbei sehen zu können. Ich folgte seiner Bewegung in synchron gespiegelter Abfolge.

Als er schließlich in einem Akt der Verzweiflung an mir vorbei schielte, fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe.

Dieser Anblick legte einen Schalter in mir um, dessen Existenz mir bis genau zu diesem Moment irgendwie verborgen geblieben war.

„Fünf Minuten, Smith", hauchte ich. „Sie haben genau fünf Minuten, um das beschissene Memo auf meinem Tisch abzuliefern, ansonsten trete ich Sie persönlich durch die Tür! Und damit meine ich die Tür in der Lobby!"

Diesmal gelang es ihm nicht, seinen Schock zu verbergen. Er wurde weiß, nickte knapp und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Tür.

Und das war gut so.

Seine Flucht hatte ihm soeben das Leben gerettet.

Noch einmal sah ich den gierigen Blick, mit dem er _dieses_ Mädchen angestarrt hatte und die Zunge, die in genussvoller Erwartung über seine Lippe strich.

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Tischkante, senkte meinen Kopf und begann, wieder meinen Nasenrücken zu massieren.

Der Gedanke, dass er mit dieser Zunge _dieses_ Mädchen berühren konnte, hatte mich tatsächlich vorübergehend aus der Fassung gebracht.

Milde ausgedrückt.

* * *

Unvermittelt schlug ich die Augen auf und musterte sie von der Seite. Meine Finger verharrten reglos auf meinem Nasenrücken.

„Gehen Sie hinaus, setzen Sie sich und warten Sie, bis Gail mit Ihren Schuhen eingetroffen ist!"

Schlagartig war sie wieder rot. Sie schoss aus dem Stuhl hoch, schob ihn in der Bewegung zur Seite, rauschte an mir vorbei, stürzte auf die Tür zu und ... fiel der Länge nach hin.

Ich hörte das satte Krachen, als ihr Kopf an der Kante der nur angelehnten Tür einrastete.

Smith dieser Idiot!

„Verdammt!" Hastig stürzte ich zu ihr und versuchte, die Übelkeit, die sich in mir ausbreitete zu ignorieren.

Übelkeit?

Sie lag reglos da. Im ersten Moment dachte ich tatsächlich, sie wäre ohnmächtig. Doch als ich sie behutsam auf den Rücken drehte, und in ihr scharlachrotes Gesicht blickte, erholte ich mich ein wenig. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht.

Sie stöhnte und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Oh, Mist!"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um das irre Gelächter zu unterdrücken, das darum bettelte ausbrechen zu dürfen.

„Könnte man so sagen", würgte ich schließlich hervor.

Immer noch unternahm sie nicht den geringsten Versuch, sich zu rühren.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss ich die Augen und wappnete mich gegen das ungewohnte Gefühl. Dann umfasste ich behutsam ihre Handgelenke und zog ihr die Hände vom Gesicht.

Argwöhnisch beäugte ich die Schwellung, die sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf ihrer Stirn entwickelte. „Das dürfte blau werden", mutmaßte ich leise.

Jetzt erst realisierte ich, dass sie zwischenzeitlich erstarrt war. Und spätestens das veranlasste mich, ihr Gesicht eingehender zu begutachten.

Das Blut war vollkommen daraus verschwunden. Stattdessen war sie jetzt blass. Leichenblass. Ihre Lippen besaßen überhaupt keine Farbe mehr und anscheinend hatte sie ihre Atmung vollständig eingestellt.

Und wieder war sie da, meine Übelkeit.

MEINE ÜBELKEIT?

Es gab keine Übelkeit, die mir gehörte, verdammt!

„Isabella?" Ich runzelte meine Stirn. _Was hatte sie denn? _

Sie schluckte, atmete aber immer noch nicht. Ihre großen Augen starrten mich an. Voller Entsetzen.

„Isabella?" Ohne darüber nachzudenken, beugte ich mich weiter zu ihr hinab bis sich meine Nasenspitze nur noch Millimeter von ihrer befand. „Fehlt Ihnen etwas?"

„Loslassen. Bitte!" Sie stieß die Worte hervor. In ihrer Stimme schwang jetzt beträchtliche Panik mit.

Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich immer noch ihre Handgelenke umfasst hielt. Hastig löste ich meinen Griff.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte ich.

Kaum hatte ich sie losgelassen, holte sie bebend Luft und etwas Farbe kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück.

Mit immer noch schreckensweiten Augen hob sie ihre Hände, mit den Handflächen voran, als wollte sie mich von sich stoßen. Instinktiv reagierte ich auf die abwehrende Geste und wich vor ihr zurück.

Je mehr ich mich von ihr entfernte, desto freier schien sie atmen zu können.

Sobald sie genügend Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, ohne erneuten Kontakt mit mir zu riskieren, warf sie sich herum und sprang auf. Eindeutig beabsichtigte sie, kopflos aus dem Raum zu stürzen, unterschätzte jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie sich gerade den Kopf angeschlagen hatte. Denn kaum zwei Schritte später, gaben ihre Beine nach.

Ich konnte noch rechtzeitig zupacken, um einen erneuten Anschlag der Tür auf ihren Kopf zu verhindern. Und diesmal hielt ich sie in meinen Armen.

Endlich!

Für einen Moment schloss ich meine Augen und genoss das Gefühl, ihr so nah zu sein. Ich atmete ihren Duft ein – er war blumig und frisch. So ungewohnt. Dann sah ich in ihr Gesicht, das wieder weiß geworden war, sah ihren entsetzten, panischen Blick und zum ersten Mal seit ... zwanzig Jahren wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte.

Ein Teil von mir verabschiedete sich plötzlich von jedem rationalen Gedanken.

Ich wollte sie so fest an mich pressen, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb und niemals wieder los lassen. Sie war so warm und so weich. Mein Mund verlangte danach, sich auf diese unmöglich schönen Lippen zu legen. Ich wollte sie nicht nur einfach küssen. Nein. Das würde der ultimative Kuss werden. Meine Zunge hatte ganz genaue Vorstellungen, was sie im Begriff war, im nächsten Moment zu tun. Und damit nicht genug.

Nein!

Smith, Gail, der Rest der Welt konnten mir gestohlen bleiben. Ich würde die Türen einfach abschließen, oder mit den Möbeln verbarrikadieren. Es war mir egal. Ich wollte sie. Mehr als ich jemals in meinem Leben etwas gewollt hatte.

Diese dämliche Kleidung sollte verschwinden. Ich würde sie ihr einfach vom Körper reißen, um sie richtig spüren zu können.

Denn das wollte ich.

Mehr, als alles andere.

Die plötzliche Hitze, die sich in meinem Unterleib ausbreitete, überfiel mich völlig unvorbereitet. Das war kein Hinterhalt, das war ein verdammter Anschlag! So etwas hatte ich noch niemals in meinem Leben erlebt. Nicht in dieser Geschwindigkeit und nicht in dieser Härte. Beinahe wie aus dem Nichts rief mein Körper sich in Erinnerung. Als wollte er sagen:

Hey! Ich bin da! Hier! Du hast mich lange genug ignoriert! Ab jetzt habe ich vor, mich öfter mal einzumischen!

Für einige Sekunden beherrschte er mein gesamtes Denken. Knapp an einem Blutsturz vorbei, vermutete ich. Mein Unterleib pochte schmerzhaft und schien mir das letzte bisschen Verstand zu rauben...oh!

V E R D A M M T E R S C H E I S S!

Das Verlangen, sie in meine Arme zu ziehen und ihr zu zeigen, welchen, absolut widersinnigen Effekt sie auf mich hatte, war unwiderstehlich. Noch unwiderstehlicher war der Wunsch, dass sie meine Gefühle erwiderte.

Tatsächlich wollte ich sie sogar mehr, als Schlaf. Ich hätte sofort jede Aussicht auf eine einzige friedliche Nacht mit sechs Stunden erholsamen Schlaf eingetauscht, wenn ich jetzt in diesem Moment mit ihr Sex haben durfte.

_Oh, Mann! Cullen du Idiot! Alles in Ordnung? _

Nein, nichts war in Ordnung, verdammt!

Niemals war alles weniger in Ordnung gewesen!

Ich war faktisch außer Kontrolle! Und DAS war etwas, was ich nicht gewohnt war. Das Chaos, das plötzlich in meinem Kopf herrschte, machte mir Angst. Ehrliche, hochgradige Angst!

Doch da gab es noch einen anderen Teil in mir. Der wollte sie behutsam hoch heben und zur Couch tragen. Er wollte ihr Gesicht streicheln und sie fragen, warum sie _verdammt noch Mal_ Angst vor mir hatte! Nichts lag weniger in meiner Absicht, als ihr wehzutun. Ich wollte wissen, warum sie so entsetzt und panisch war. Ich wollte irgendetwas tun, damit es ihr besser ging. Damit dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen verschwand. Und instinktiv wusste ich, dass ein anderer Mann die Verantwortung dafür trug, dass sie jetzt in meinem Armen lag und sich verzweifelt bemühte, Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Was ihr jedoch nicht gelang, weil die Panik ihre Atemwege blockierte.

Und als ich das erfasst hatte, wusste ich, was zu tun war.

Panikanfälle, die einem die Fähigkeit zu atmen raubten, waren mir nicht gänzlich unbekannt.

„Isabella!" Meine Stimme war fest und autoritär. Es funktionierte. Instinktiv sah sie mich an.

„Hör mir zu. Hörst du mich?"

Sie nickte, während ihre verzweifelten, panischen Augen immer größer wurden.

„Atme ein. Jetzt!"

Sie versuchte es und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, etwas Luft in sich aufzunehmen.

Ich nickte und lächelte. „Gut. Halte die Luft an und zähle bis fünf. Jetzt!"

Sie gehorchte.

„Sehr gut. Und ausatmen. Jetzt!"

Das lief weniger gut.

Panisch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, die Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Oh verdammt!", stieß ich hervor. Kurz entschlossen hob ich sie hoch, trug sie hinüber zu der Ledercouch und legte sie behutsam darauf.

Sie atmete immer noch nicht. Ihre Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst und seltsam blau, während sie mich mit diesen entsetzten großen Augen anstarrte.

In genau diesem Moment klopfte es an meiner ohnehin nur angelehnten Tür. Ohne, dass ich etwas erwidert hatte, öffnete sie sich kurz darauf.

Smith der Arsch!

„Mr. Cullen, ich..." Er hielt inne, als er die Szene erfasste, die sich seinen Augen bot. Das Mädchen auf dem Sofa und ich, der über sie gebeugt war.

„Raus!" brüllte ich.

„Aber Mr. Cullen, Sie..."

Offenbar schien es ihm egal zu sein, dass er mich, zumindest seiner Ansicht nach, gerade in flagranti mit meiner Assistentin erwischt hatte. Der Scheißer besaß tatsächlich nicht einmal den Hauch von Anstand.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Verdammt sah er denn nicht, dass das Mädchen hier am Ersticken war? Kaum nahm ich meine Kiefer auseinander, als ich knurrte. „Smith, Sie können das Memo später abgeben. Ich will, dass sie jetzt AUF DER STELLE VERSCHWINDEN!"

„Jawohl, Sir..." Das breite Grinsen war unüberhörbar.

Doch er ging wenigstens wieder.

Ich wartete, bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dann sah ich sie wieder an. Langsam färbte sich ihr Gesicht blau.

„Isabella! Atmen!" Meine Hände hatten ihre Schultern gepackt und schüttelten sie. Ich spürte wie die aufsteigende Panik mir inzwischen selbst die Fähigkeit zum Atmen raubte.

Mit einem Mal hatte ich Angst.

Panische Angst.

Ich wollte fliehen, wegrennen. Mich irgendwo, an einem dunklen, sicheren Ort verkriechen. Denn wenn ich rannte, dann musste ich nicht dabei sein und zusehen, was mit ihr geschah. Denn das konnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich würde versagen! Wie immer! Ich würde ihr nicht helfen können und dann würde die Welt untergehen und ich...

_Cullen! Idiot! REIß DICH ZUSAMMEN! _

Immer noch würgte ich an meiner Panik, die endgültig die Kontrolle zu übernehmen drohte.

_Denk nach! Benutz einmal in deinem beschissenen Leben deinen Verstand! _

Ich versuchte es.

Ihre Augen, die immer noch weit aufgerissen waren, wurden langsam glasig. Ihre Hautfarbe war inzwischen beinahe komplett bläulich.

Luft. Sie brauchte Luft.

Wie sollte ich denn nur dafür sorgen, dass sie LUFT bekam?

Als es endlich klickte, hätte ich mir beinahe mit der Hand an die Stirn geschlagen.

_Cullen! Idiot! Aufwachen! _

Meine Hände umfassten ihren Kopf und winkelten ihn an. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger griff ich ihre Wangen und zwang ihre Lippen auseinander. Ich holte tief Luft und blies sie in ihren Mund.

Was für eine Ironie!

Seitdem ich sie zum ersten Mal sah, wollte ich diese Lippen berühren.

Aber mit Sicherheit nicht in dem verzweifelten Versuch, Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen und sie am Sterben zu hindern.

Ich sah ihr in die Augen. Etwas besser. Aber noch nicht gut genug. Am Rande bemerkte ich, dass mir der Schweiß in Strömen an den Schläfen herab lief.

Ich holte Luft, blies sie in ihren Mund...sah auf... holte wieder Luft...blies sie wieder in ihren Mund...und noch mal...und noch mal...

Diesen Vorgang wiederholte ich immer wieder. Bis ihr Gesicht langsam die bläuliche Färbung verlor.

„Isabella! Atme!" Erneut schüttelte ich sie. Und dann - endlich - holte sie schaudernd und mit einem tiefen Keuchen Luft.

Instinktiv war ich vor ihr zurück gewichen. Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass ihre Atemverweigerung im direkten Zusammenhang mit meiner unmittelbaren Nähe gestanden hatte.

Als sie sicher sein konnte, dass ich ihr nicht wieder zu nahe kommen würde, richtete sie sich hastig auf.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte sie, wurde wieder rot und senkte ihren Blick.

Ich wich noch ein weiteres Stück auf der Couch zurück und musterte sie.

„Wie lange geht das schon so?"

Sie antwortete nicht und ich widerstand dem erneuten Impuls, mit meinem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn anzuheben. Ich wusste inzwischen, dass es ratsam war, sie besser nicht zu berühren.

Nur, war das natürlich eher kontraproduktiv, weil ich sie nämlich berühren _wollte! _

Und zwar ausgiebig. Ohne diesen ganzen Kostüm Kram und dem allem. Ich konnte immer noch ihre Lippen schmecken und allein der Gedanke daran führte dazu, dass mein Körper wieder über Gebühr reagierte.

_Cullen, du Idiot! _

Ja, verdammt! Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Nicht dass mir das häufiger passiert wäre. Genaugenommen geschah mir das nie. Zumindest bis gestern mittag, 11:30 Uhr. Ich hatte meinen Körper immer erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle. Sogar IHN. ER existierte im Normalfall in der Zeit von acht bis zwanzig Uhr überhaupt nicht.

Aber bei Miss _Ich bin mindestens genauso im Arsch wie du_ Swan war das etwas anderes.

Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte derart auf eine Frau reagiert. Niemals. Mir war bis vor guten zehn Minuten nicht bewusst gewesen, dass man einen Menschen überhaupt auf diese Art begehren konnte.

Und plötzlich machte mich die Tatsache, dass ich sie nicht berühren _durfte_, weil sie dann anscheinend Todesängste ausstand, wahnsinnig vor Zorn.

Wer immer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass dieses Geschöpf meine Berührungen nicht ertragen konnte, würde dafür bezahlen, wenn er das nicht bereits hatte. Ich hoffte darauf. Zumindest was alle Berührungen betraf, die über einen Handschlag hinaus gingen – so schien es zumindest im Moment - war ich schachmatt gesetzt.

Ich würde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich hinter die Ursache für ihre Panik gekommen war.

Denn dieses Schwein hatte sich jetzt auch mit mir angelegt. Es hatte dafür gesorgt, dass mir das verwehrt blieb, was ich beinahe verzweifelt wollte.

Und nicht nur für eine Nacht, realisierte ich plötzlich.

_Cullen, du Idiot! Hat dich der Wahnsinn jetzt endlich doch befallen, ja? Du kennst sie keine vierundzwanzig Stunden! _

Das war mir bekannt. Und es war mir scheiß egal. So, wie sie hier saß, verängstigt, tödlich verlegen, mit gesenktem Blick und rotem Gesicht war sie für mich perfekt.

Ich wollte sie für mich.

Keine Lara Beziehung. Nein. Vielleicht konnten wir die Wochenenden miteinander verbringen. Vielleicht einmal eine Reise unternehmen. All die Dinge tun, die ich noch nie mit einer Frau getan hatte. Nun, Vergnügungsreisen gehörten auch so nicht zu meinen Angewohnheiten. Ob mit oder ohne Frau. Vielleicht würde sie hin und wieder in meinem Haus übernachten. In einem der Gästezimmer, ohne Zweifel. Ich konnte niemandem zumuten, mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen, um von meinem allnächtlichen Gebrüll geweckt zu werden. Sie war bereits verängstigt genug.

Vielleicht würde es länger funktionieren, als die üblichen drei Monate. Vielleicht ein halbes, möglicherweise sogar ein ganzes Jahr?

Ich war nicht so dämlich naiv, nicht zu wissen, dass alles irgendwann vorbei ging. Ich würde ihrer überdrüssig werden, wie all der anderen Frauen zuvor auch. Obwohl ich im Moment nicht genau wusste, wie das möglich sein sollte. Doch so war es am Anfang immer. Nun ja, in abgeschwächter Form, aber das Prinzip war dennoch das Gleiche.

Doch um ihrer überdrüssig zu werden, musste ich sie erst einmal dazu bringen, meine Nähe überhaupt _ertragen_ zu können.

Und zumindest im Moment schien ich meilenweit von diesem Ziel entfernt zu sein.

Zunächst einmal musste ich dafür sorgen, dass sie überhaupt mit mir _sprach_. Denn von Kommunikationsbereitschaft konnte momentan auch keine Rede sein.

_Ja, könnte das vielleicht daran liegen, du Idiot, dass sie dich überhaupt nicht kennt? _

Ja, natürlich. Doch war ich nicht gestern und auch noch heute Morgen – realisierte ich – davon überzeugt, dass diese seltsame Anziehungskraft, die sie auf mich ausübte, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte?

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen, die beschleunigte Atmung, wenn ich sie ansah. Den entrückten Blick. Das leise Seufzen.

Nein, nein. Ich hatte mich bestimmt nicht getäuscht. Dafür kannte ich die Symptome zu gut.

Dieses Mädchen wollte mich genauso, wie ich sie. Sie wusste das anscheinend nur noch nicht.

Oder aber sie wusste es, wollte es aber nicht akzeptieren.

Ich musste ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Ihr zeigen, dass ich nicht so ein Arschloch war – na ja, zumindest nicht eines, von der Sorte, dem sie offensichtlich in der Vergangenheit begegnet war.

Hmmm.

_Vertrauen gewinnen... _

Schwierig, wenn dir die betreffende Person nicht einmal in die Augen sehen konnte.

Sofort begann sich in meinem Kopf ein Plan zu entwickeln. Ich war ein Mensch der Planung. Mein gesamtes Leben richtete sich nach einem Plan. Ich hatte sogar Sex nach Plan.

Ich brauchte Pläne. Sie vermittelten mir das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Und die brauche ich mehr als alles andere. Ordnung, Sicherheit, kein Chaos.

**Eroberungsplan Miss **_**ich will dich, obwohl ich es mir niemals eingestehen würde und dir erst recht nicht, capiche?**_** Swan: **

1. bereitwilliger Augenkontakt,

2. bereitwilliger beiläufiger Körperkontakt ohne panische Erstickungsanfälle

3. Bereitschaft zum oralen Kontakt (Kuss). _Cullen du Idiot! Du hast noch nicht mal Punkt eins erreicht. Also behalte dein Blut in deinem Kopf wo es hingehört! _

4. bereitwilliger enger Körperkontakt.

5. JA! _Cullen du Idiot! Reiß dich zusammen! Sofort! _

**Zeitrahmen: **noch offen.

**Erfolgsaussichten: ** Hmmm. 85 %? SKM.

**Dringlichkeit: **verdammt dringend!

**Priorität: **oberste

Ich runzelte meine Stirn und lauschte ich mich hinein.

_Oberste Priorität? Cullen, du Idiot, seit wann triffst du deine Entscheidungen unter SEINEM Einfluss? _

Entsprach das der Realität? Nein, entschied ich. Ja, wenn es nach mir ging, würde ich sofort auf dieser wunderbar flauschigen Auslegeware loslegen. Kein Thema. Den ganzen Tag und morgen auch noch, so wie ich mich im Moment fühlte.

Doch genauso dringend wollte ich, dass dieses Entsetzen aus ihren Augen verschwand. Und die Panik. Nein, es ging mir nicht nur um die Eroberung. Nein, ich wollte alles. Das ganze Paket.

_Alles? Cullen du Idiot, Alles? _

Na ja, alles, was so eine Beziehung mit einschloss, die ungefähr ein Jahr andauerte. Ich kannte mich da auch nicht aus. Ich schätzte, miteinander Essen gehen, zum Beispiel. Sie ausführen.

So etwas in der Art.

_Oh Scheiße, Cullen du Idiot! Weißt du eigentlich, was du willst? _

Ich straffte mich innerlich.

Ja!

Sie!

Miss _ich treibe meinen Boss in den Wahnsinn, ohne es zu wissen _Swan.

Das wollte ich.

* * *

Sie hielt ihren Blick immer noch gesenkt und ich wusste, dass ich unbedingt etwas sagen musste.

Auf der Stelle.

Die Frage war nur, wie, wenn sie mich nicht einmal freiwillig _ansehen_ wollte.

_Cullen du Idiot! Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein? ANSPRECHEN! He? Schon mal was davon gehört? Oh, Mann, so wird das nie etwas! _

Ich ignorierte ihn. Irgendwie war ich nicht der Überzeugung, dass er mit seinem Gebrüll bei ihr sehr weit kommen würde. Nein, ich musste mir schon etwas Besseres einfallen lassen.

Miss _die Situation ist mir so peinlich, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich hinsehen soll_ Swan hatte die Hände in ihrem Schoss gefaltet. Von ihrem Gesicht konnte ich gerade einmal den Stirnansatz sehen.

Und der war – wie üblich – strahlend rot.

Okay.

_Cullen du Idiot! KOMM ZU DIR! Bist du wer oder bist du wer? He? Du willst, dass sie mit dir spricht? Dann ZWING sie dazu. Scheiße Mann, DU BIST IHR BOSS! _

Richtig.

Ich konzentrierte mich für einen Moment – Ha! Das war der Brüller! Ich musste mich _konzentrieren_ um genügend Mut aufzubringen, sie anzusprechen! Dann nahm ich behutsam ihre linke Hand, wobei ich darauf achtete, dass sich nur unsere Handflächen berührten. Das zumindest hatte sie früher auch schon ertragen.

Sie zuckte zusammen!

Oh Scheiße und was jetzt? Festhalten, Augen zu und durch? Oder loslassen und irgendwas anderes versuchen?

Ich wusste es nicht.

_Cullen du Idiot! Du sitzt gerade mit deiner Assistentin, die du gerade per Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung vor dem Erstickungstod bewahrt hast, in deinem Büro und hältst Händchen. BIST DU IRRE? _

Keine Ahnung.

Okay, doch er hatte Recht. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen.

Als ich wieder sprach, ließ ich ihre Hand nicht los.

„Isabella?"

Sie war erstarrt, doch sie atmete. Das war eine Verbesserung. Wenn auch eine kleine.

Nur leider antwortete sie mir nicht, sondern blickte weiterhin auf ihren Schoß und unsere Hände.

Plötzlich realisierte ich, dass ich mich in einer ziemlich beschissenen Situation befand.

Drill Seargants Darling Cullen, war ihr Boss. Und sie hatte ihm zu antworten. Verdammt noch mal! Ich musste meine Autorität wahren! Das war das Wichtigste überhaupt. Sie musste mir einfach gehorchen!

Aber der Cullen Idiot wollte sie zu überhaupt nichts zwingen. Weil er instinktiv wusste, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Also was tun?

Was?

_Oh, Mann! TÜR! Groß, aus Holz, verschließt Löcher in der Wand! Idiot! Auf-Zu-Auf! Schon mal gehört? _

Wie meinen?

_GEHEN! Du sollst mit ihr irgendwo hin gehen! _

Ja, großartig! Irgendwie machte sie nicht den Eindruck auf mich, als würde sie auch nur freiwillig gemeinsam in den gleichen Aufzug mit mir steigen. Wie sollte ich sie dazu bringen _mich irgendwohin zu begleiten? _

Zum ersten Mal erlebte ich den DS tatsächlich außer sich. Das ich das noch erleben durfte...

Er schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. _Oh Mann. Hat es schon jemals so einen Idioten gegeben? DU BIST IHR BOSS, Cullen du Idiot! Schon wieder vergessen? Mach etwas draus! _

Und in diesem Moment betrat Gail das Vorzimmer.

Hastig ließ ich Miss _ich weigere mich, mit meinem Boss zu sprechen und bringe ihn damit in eine ziemliche scheiß Situation_ Swans Hand los und sprang auf.

Warum?

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Als Gail mein Büro betrat und ich ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue sah, wusste ich es. Ich musste tatsächlich eine Sekunde lange meine Augen schließen und mich konzentrieren. Nur, damit ich nicht begann, mich vor ihr zu verteidigen.

_Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Ich habe ihr nur gerade das Leben gerettet, aber sie will nicht mit mir sprechen. Hilfe Gail! Sie wissen doch sonst immer alles! Verdammt! _

Diesmal brüllte der DS nicht mehr. Diesmal sprach er durch zusammen gebissene Zähne.

_Cullen du riesen Idiot! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen! Zieh ihr die verdammten Schuhe an und dann schaff sie hier fort! Und wenn du mit ihr einen beschissenen Kaffee trinken gehst! Sie kann doch sowieso jetzt nicht arbeiten! SCHAFF SIE HIER FORT! _

Jawohl, Sir.

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und riss sie dann wieder auf.

„Gail!"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Die Schuhe!"

„Wie bitte?"

Ich sah sie an und zum ersten Mal machte mich ihre erhobene Augenbraue zornig. Ich war nicht derjenige, der für dieses Desaster hier verantwortlich war! Ich hatte nicht dafür gesorgt, dass sie da saß, wie ein verschrecktes Mäuschen! Ich wollte ihr auch nichts tun! Ich wollte ihr nur helfen! Und ICH WUSSTE NICHT WIE!

Mein Blick war eisig, genauso wie mein Ton, als ich sie anzischte. „Die Schuhe, Gail!"

Sie nahm meinen Gesichtsausdruck in sich auf, sah zu dem Mädchen und wieder zu mir. Dann nickte sie und ihre hochgezogene Augenbraue war verschwunden.

„Bitte, Sir. Ich hoffe, sie passen."

Argwöhnisch musterte ich sie, doch ich konnte keinen Sarkasmus in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Offenbar hatte Gail begriffen, dass hier irgendetwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Und, dass nicht ich der Verursacher war.

Ich zwang mich, zu lächeln. „Danke, Gail."

Sie nickte, machte jedoch keine Anstalten zu gehen.

Diesmal hob ich meine Augenbraue. Sie spitzte ihre Lippen, musterte mich einen Augenblick streng – meine Augen weiteten sich drohend – dann nickte sie und schloss die Tür von außen.

Es waren irgendwelche blauen Schuhe. Pumps nannte man die, glaubte ich zumindest.

Sie hatte immer noch nicht aufgesehen und einen Moment lang stand ich ziemlich ratlos mit den Schuhen in der Hand vor ihr.

„Isabella?"

Sie reagierte nicht.

Überhaupt nicht.

Sie schien wie versteinert.

War _das_ ihre Reaktion darauf, dass ich ihre Hand gehalten hatte?

Okay, jetzt hatte ich eindeutig genug!

Ich ging vor ihr auf die Knie und zog ihr die Schuhe an – zumindest versuchte ich es.

Aber es ging nicht. Ihr Fuß schien überhaupt nicht die richtige Form für den Schuh zu haben. Was hatte Gail denn für einen Dreck gekauft? Das war doch definitiv die falsche Größe!

Verdammt!

Und dann hörte ich ein seltsames Geräusch.

Zunächst hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich es einordnen sollte. Es war mir vollkommen unbekannt. Nicht, dass es unangenehm gewesen wäre. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, es hörte sich sogar in höchstem Maße süß an.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn.

Süß?

In meinem Büro?

Mein Blick ging versuchsweise hinauf in ihr Gesicht. Das schien mir die naheliegendste Erklärung zu sein.

Und tatsächlich. Sie hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund und lachte.

Sie lachte mich tatsächlich aus!

Doch dafür, dass meine Assistentin an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag auf der Couch in meinem Büro saß und mich auslachte, blieb ich mich bemerkenswert gelassen.

Oh ja, auch das war eine Reaktion, die bei mir nicht alle Tage vorkam.

Ich grinste schief und fragte kleinlaut. „Was ist falsch?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte. „Es ist der falsche Fuß!"

Erneut runzelte ich meine Stirn, sah hinab auf den Schuh, verglich ihn mit dem Fuß und seufzte.

_Ja, Cullen, du Idiot! _

Dann musterte ich sie wieder und erstarrte im gleichen Moment. Denn ihr Blick war plötzlich flehend geworden.

„Darf ich allein?"

Diese Augen! Trotz der Angst darin, war ich mit einem Mal wie benebelt.

In Wahrheit waren das überhaupt keine Augen. Das waren _Waffen! _

Ich blinzelte, schüttelte meinen Kopf und erhob mich dann unvermittelt.

Irgendein Instinkt hatte sich plötzlich in mir gemeldet. Eine Warnung!

Das hier war nicht... normal.

Sie brachte in mir eine Seite zum Vorschein, die mir völlig unbekannt waren.

Mit einem Mal vernachlässigte ich meine Arbeit. Meine Aufgaben. Meine Verpflichtungen.

In ihrer Nähe vergaß ich meine Stellung.

Was ich war. Wer ich war.

Nein, nein, das war alles andere gut.

Oberste Regel. Lass unter keinen Umständen zu, dass dein Leben durcheinander gebracht wird!

Dulde kein Chaos!

Und diese Miss _ich wirke ganz unschuldig, aber in Wahrheit bin ich gefährlicher als Nitroglycerin_ Swan war gerade im Begriff, mich in ein tiefes Chaos zu stürzen.

Während sie sich die Schuhe anzog, blickte ich auf sie hinab.

Distanz.

Das war es, was ich jetzt dringend benötigte.

Distanz!

Unwillkürlich trat ich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.

So. Das war schon besser.

Dann holte ich tief Luft.

„Miss Swan?"

Ihre Schuhe befanden sich inzwischen an ihren Füßen und diesmal begegnete sie freiwillig meinem Blick.

Gut. Sie war also entwicklungsfähig.

Ich zwang mich zu meinem üblichen, kühlen Tonfall. „Geht es Ihnen besser?"

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, offensichtlich war sie durch meinen veränderten Ton verunsichert. Doch diesmal ließ ich mich davon nicht ködern.

Diesmal blieb ich hart. Auch, wenn es schwer fiel. Und es fiel mir verdammt schwer. Aber genau dieser Umstand war Grund genug, nur noch härter zu werden.

_Hervorragend, Cullen du Idiot. Das ist es. So gefällst du mir! Das ist mein Junge! _

Ihre Verwirrung hielt nicht lange an. Sie fing sich schnell wieder.

„Ja, Sir."

Kein Arschloch Sir.

„Möchten Sie einen Arzt aufsuchen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Dann würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, jetzt wieder an ihre Arbeit zu gehen."

Sie nickte. „Ja, Sir."

Als sie sich erhob, achtete sie sorgfältig darauf, mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Doch dafür bestand nicht die geringste Veranlassung, denn ich war zur Sicherheit noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück gewichen.

Nein, sie war mir definitiv zu gefährlich.

Ich hatte mich von allem, was mir gefährlich werden konnte, immer tunlichst fern gehalten. Obwohl, eine solche Gefahr war mir noch nie begegnet. Sie war wie eine Sirene. Selbst jetzt, schien sie mich zu rufen. Der Rock war wirklich exakt auf Figur geschnitten. Und Himmel, die Frau hatte Figur!

Wieder schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, als ich mich dabei ertappte, wie ich sie mit zur Seite geneigten Kopf betrachtete. Dieser Hintern! Auch so eine Waffe!

Nein, ich musste unbedingt verhindern, dass sie mir noch einmal so gefährlich nah kam.

Das war nicht gut.

Überhaupt nicht gut.

Ich zwang mich, nicht zu ihr zu sehen, sondern begab mich wieder an meinen Schreibtisch, wo ich nämlich hingehörte.

_Jawohl, Cullen du Idiot. Bist du hier, um zu arbeiten, oder was? _

Ja, genau das war der Grund, aus dem ich mich hier aufhielt.

Doch dann ertönte ihre Stimme von der Tür und ich sah ich wieder auf.

„Sir?"

„Ja?"

Ihr Gesicht war wieder blass und jetzt konnte ich Nervosität darauf erkennen.

„Wegen der Kleidung und dieser Schuhe..." Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Ich werde Ihnen den Betrag sofort zurückzahlen, wenn ich meinen ersten Scheck..."

Meine Augen verengten sich.

War das ihre Vorstellung von Humor? Oder wollte sie mich beleidigen? Provozieren? Mich dafür bestrafen, weil ich mit einem Mal so abweisend zu ihr war?

„Gehen Sie jetzt, Miss Swan." Meine Stimme war blankes Eis.

Das schien sie jedoch nicht zu interessieren. Es war wirklich ein Witz! Wenn ich sie sanft berührte, dann starb sie beinahe vor Panik. Aber mein eisigster Blick und die abweisendste Tonlage die ich aufzubieten hatte, schienen sie nicht im Mindesten zu berühren.

Und, wohlgemerkt, das war der Ton, mit dem ich bereits gestandene Vorstandsmitglieder das Fürchten gelehrt hatte.

Was war das nur für eine eigenartige Person?

Ihr Kinn flog in die Höhe, und obwohl ihre Wangen wieder rot wurden, war der Blick, mit dem sie mir direkt in die Augen sah, fest entschlossen.

„Nein, Sir. Ich möchte das jetzt bitte klären." Und dann geschah das, was das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Sie schloss die Tür, die sie bereits geöffnet hatte und begab sich wieder an meinem Tisch.

Hatte ich sie nicht soeben unmissverständlich aus meinem Büro gewiesen?

Im ersten Moment war ich so verwirrt, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich sagen sollte. Denn vor meinem Schreibtisch stand jetzt Miss _Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Mister! _Swan und musterte mich mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

Meine Augen verengten sich noch etwas mehr. „Raus!" Sehr leise.

Sie blieb wo sie war.

„Sir, ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen..." Sie wurde immer roter, ihre Lippen bebten, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, doch sie wich nicht den winzigsten Zentimeter zurück.

Langsam erhob ich mich aus meinem Stuhl.

„Miss Swan, ich sage es noch ein einziges Mal. Raus!" Noch leiser.

_Richtig! Cullen du Idiot. Zeig ihr, wer der Boss ist! _

„Sir, aber ich möchte das klären..."

Ich trat um den Tisch herum. Meine Augen wurden jetzt immer größer und bedrohlicher.

„...ich kann das unmöglich..."

Jetzt wich sie langsam vor mir zurück. Ihre Hände hoben sich, die Handflächen wiesen in meine Richtung...

„...annehmen..."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck...

„...das ist nicht meine Art...

Ich hatte meinen Kopf nach vorn geneigt, meine Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst. Inzwischen wich sie schneller zurück...

„...ich muss darauf bestehen, dass..."

Und dann stoppte die Tür ihren Rückzug.

„...ich...die...entstandenen...Kosten...zurückzahlen...darf..."

Als ihre Handflächen meine Brust berührten und unsere Nasenspitzen beinahe zusammen stießen, schluckte sie hörbar.

Oh, ich war so zornig!

Und sie war so süß.

Ihre Augen waren riesengroß, ihre Lippen bebten, ihre Wangen waren tief rot. Und ich spürte ihre Hände durch das leichte Material meines Hemdes. Oh, Mann...

„Verdammt!" Mein Mund hatte sich soeben verselbstständigt.

Aber das war es.

Es war "verdammt!"

Meine Lippen waren ihren jetzt so nah, dass ich ihre Wärme spüren konnte.

„Miss Swan", wisperte ich und war über meine plötzlich raue Stimme erschrocken. „Wenn du nicht augenblicklich mein Büro verlässt, dann vergesse ich mich. Hast du eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was passiert, wenn ich mich vergesse?"

Sie schluckte wieder, wagte nicht mehr zu atmen.

Es war mir scheiß egal.

Mein Blick lag auf ihren Lippen...

_Nun mach schon! Cullen du Idiot! Jetzt oder nie! Küss sie, verdammt! _

Ohhhh ja...

Doch dann dreht sie sich blitzschnell um und begann, panisch an dem Türknauf zu zerren.

Ich trat zurück, um ihr die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen, um wieder zu mir zu kommen. Doch dann lachte ich leise auf.

Okay, Miss _Ich hab keine Ahnung, mit wem ich mich gerade angelegt habe_ Swan.

Die Runde geht an mich.

* * *

Ich ging zurück an meinen Schreibtisch und versuchte, mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Doch es gelang mir nicht.

Zum ersten Mal, konnte ich mich nicht in meiner Arbeit vergraben.

Schlimmer noch, diese ganzen Statistiken und Diagramme wirkten auf mich mit einem Mal so... _sinnlos! _

_Cullen du Idiot! Reiß dich zusammen und komm zu dir! _

Ich versuchte es. Ehrlich. Doch nach fünf Minuten, ertappte ich mich dabei, wie ich meinen Stuhl zum Fenster gedreht hatte und gedankenverloren hinaus blickte.

_Cullen du Idiot, das geht so nicht weiter! Wenn du dich nicht wieder unter Kontrolle bekommst, wirst du sie entlassen müssen! _

Ich erstarrte.

Nein!

Niemals!

Alles, nur das nicht!

Hastig drehte ich meinen Stuhl wieder an meinem Schreibtisch. Ich wusste, dass ich mich zusammenreißen musste. Ich war Chef eines riesigen Unternehmens. Ich _durfte_ mich einfach nicht so gehen lassen. Ab sofort würde ich mich konzentrieren!

Doch was ich mit Sicherheit nicht würde, war dieses Geschöpf wieder aus meinem Leben zu verbannen.

Nein!

Nach kurzer Überlegung griff ich zum Telefonhörer.

„Gail, bestellen Sie Mr. Smith umgehend zu mir!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Ich atmete auf. Kein Arschloch Sir. Offenbar hatte ich meinen Fehler zufrieden stellend korrigiert.

Schon hatte ich erneut den Hörer in der Hand.

„Jenks? Cullen. Ich habe einen etwas... delikaten Auftrag für Sie."

„_Selbstverständlich, Mr. Cullen. Worum geht es?" _

„Miss Swan..."

Flüchtig schloss ich meine Augen. _Was machte diese Person mit mir? _Jetzt konnte ich nicht einmal mehr ihren Namen aussprechen, ohne dass...

Ich runzelte meine Stirn, richtete mich ruckartig in meinem Stuhl auf und ignorierte verbissen den Schmerz, der sich langsam in meinem Unterleib aufbaute. Disziplin! Ja! Das war es.

Als ich weiter sprach, klang meine Stimme etwas gepresst. Doch ich bezweifelte, dass Jenks das bemerken würde.

„...Ich möchte etwas über die näheren Umstände erfahren, weshalb sie hierher gezogen ist. Auch, wie sich ihre Jugendzeit gestaltet hat..."

„_Hmmm. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, worauf sich Ihr Interesse bezieht, Sir? Vorstrafen, Krankheiten... So etwas in der Art?" _

Verneinend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf „Nein, nichts in der Richtung. Es muss etwas vorgefallen sein. Sie muss... irgendein traumatisches Erlebnis gehabt haben. Eine Vergewaltigung, ein Überfall, etwas in dieser Richtung."

„_Ich verstehe. Es dürfte einen Moment dauern, bis ich die entsprechenden Informationen eingeholt habe, Sir." _

„Das geht in Ordnung", versicherte ich ihm eilig. „Wie liegen die Dinge in Dallas?"

„_Bislang keine Probleme, Sir." _

„Gut. Melden Sie sich, sobald Sie näheres im Fall Swan ermittelt haben, Jenks."

„_Natürlich, Sir." _

Kaum hatte ich den Hörer aufgelegt, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Ja!"

Smith stand vor mir.

Meine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. „Setzen Sie sich!" Ich wies auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch.

Als er saß, musterte ich ihn. Er war einer jener Männer, die mich durch ihr bloßes Erscheinungsbild abstießen. Kurzes Haar, eng stehende Augen, eine große Nase, schmaler Oberlippenbart, schmale Lippen, schwaches, abfallendes Kinn und der maßgeschneiderte Anzug. Smith war nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen. Seine Frau war in seinem Alter – Anfang Fünfzig – die Kinder längst erwachsen. Mr. Smith hatte nie aus seinen Affären ein Geheimnis gemacht. Mir waren in der Vergangenheit etliche Beschwerden von Assistentinnen und Schreibkräften, wegen seiner vorwitzigen Finger zu Ohren gekommen. So, wie es aussah, war Smith unter den Männern einer der Jägern und Sammlern. Und wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, dann hatte er soeben ein neues Objekt der Begierde ausgemacht, das er sich gern in seinen Trophäenschrank stellen wollte.

Genau das würde ich zu verhindern wissen.

_Richtig, Cullen du Idiot. Zeig ihm, wem sie gehört! _

Oh ja, mit Vergnügen.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und musterte ihn kalt. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatten wir vereinbart, dass das Memo heute Morgen auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt."

Er begegnete meinem Ton mit aalglatter Gelassenheit. „Nun, Mr. Cullen. Sie wissen selbst, wie das mit dem Personal ist. Ich hatte Caren ausdrücklich angewiesen..."

„Das interessiert mich nicht, Smith!", unterbrach ich ihn leise. „Wenn Sie Schwierigkeiten mit Ihrer Assistentin haben, dann sollten Sie sich bemühen, das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen! Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, Ihre Zusagen einzuhalten. Ansonsten könnte ich auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Sie für unser Unternehmen, bei weitem kein so großer Gewinn sind, wie Sie mich so eifrig Glauben machen wollen."

Sein Lächeln war sanft und geduldig. „Mr. Cullen. Ich denke, Sie überschätzen die gesamte Angelegenheit etwas. Dieses Memo ist keineswegs von hoher Brisanz. Es geht lediglich um die Kalkulation einiger Einsparpotenziale..."

_Los, Cullen du Idiot. Und jetzt mach ihn fertig! _

Mit Vergnügen, Sir!, dachte ich grimmig.

Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern, als ich antwortete. „Mr. Smith. Was in diesem Unternehmen von Brisanz ist oder nicht, entscheide ich. Und sollten Sie jemals wieder auf die Idee kommen, mir vorzuschreiben, was ich zu denken habe, dann werfe ich Sie in hohen Bogen aus dieser Firma. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper, als er antwortete. „Mr. Cullen, ich wollte..."

„Ruhe!" Meine Stimme war sogar noch leiser geworden. „Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie aus meinem Büro kommen und kümmern Sie sich um das, wofür Sie bezahlt werden."

Er erhob sich, sein Blick sprach Bände.

Hass!

Mit drohend geweiteten Augen musterte ich ihn. „Hatten Sie an irgendeiner Stelle ein Problem mit meinen Ausführungen, Smith?"

Er lächelte, während seine kalten Augen sich unmerklich zusammenzogen. „Selbstverständlich nicht, Mr. _Cullen!" _

„Gut", wisperte ich, ohne meinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen. „Dann geben sie mir das verdammte Memo und verschwinden Sie!"

Seine Augen wurden noch etwas kleiner. „Mit Vergnügen, Mr. _Cullen." _

Er legte die Unterlagen mit ausgesuchter Bedächtigkeit auf meinen Schreibtisch, während ich ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Und jetzt raus!"

Lächelnd neigte er den Kopf, machte kehrt und stolzierte aus dem Raum.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, sank ich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Ich schloss meine Augen und begann, meinen Nasenrücken zu massieren.

Warum hatte mich diese Situation gerade eben so mitgenommen? Die Schwierigkeiten mit Smith bestanden bereits seit meinem ersten Tag in der Holding. Er war der Liebling meines Vorgängers gewesen. Allein das genügte, damit er mich nie richtig akzeptierte.

Das war mir durchaus bekannt. Es hatte mich harte Arbeit gekostet, ihm zu zeigen, wie falsch er mit seiner ersten Einschätzung lag.

Doch noch nie hatte ich mich nach einem Kräftemessen mit ihm so ausgelaugt gefühlt, wie heute.

Vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich sie. Ich spürte sie wieder in meinen Armen, fühlte das hektisch klopfende Herz an mir.

Was war das bloß? Was stellte sie mit mir an?

War ich tatsächlich dabei, meinen Biss zu verlieren?

_Würde ich meinen, Cullen du Idiot! Du hättest vor Smith beinahe kapituliert, falls dir das entgangen ist. Hart an der Grenze, Junge! _

Blödsinn!

Ich verlor überhaupt nichts!

Mein Plan stand fest, ich arbeitete bereits an seiner Umsetzung. So lange, wie ich noch nicht an meinem Ziel angelangt war, würde ich einfach den Umstand _ignorieren, _dass sie nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt im Vorzimmer saß.

Genau!

Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?

Hmmm.

Meine Finger trommelten auf die Tischplatte, während ich mich in meinem Büro umsah. Erst nach einigen Sekunden realisierte ich, dass ich suchte.

Ich suchte tatsächlich nach einem Grund, zu _Gail_ ins Vorzimmer zu gehen.

_Cullen du Idiot! _

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Hastig begann ich, eine sinnlose Mail an Jenks zu tippen. Vielleicht bemerkte der _DS_ ja nicht, dass ich überhaupt nicht arbeitete.

_Cullen du Idiot! _

Ich spitzte die Lippen, kniff die Augen zusammen und ignorierte ihn.

_Oh Mann! Jetzt hör doch mal zu! _

Hmmm?

_Kaffee! _

Was?

_Oh Mann! Cullen du Idiot, du bist so dämlich! Kaffee! Lass dir von ihr einen Kaffee bringen. Du hattest heute noch keinen! _

Natürlich! Oh, ich war wirklich im Arsch!

Ehrlich! Ich hatte mich sogar von meinem morgendlichen Kaffee abbringen lassen! Ich trank morgens IMMER einen Kaffee.

Gut, in Wahrheit stellte das Gebräu mein Hauptnahrungsmittel dar. Das war ein unausweichlicher Nebeneffekt, wenn man pro Nacht nicht mehr als drei Stunden Schlaf bekam.

Gerade, als ich den Hörer abnehmen wollte, klingelte mein Telefon. Ha! Telepathie.

„Ja, Gail?"

„_Dr. Cullen ist auf Leitung zwei, Sir." _

„Danke Gail. Veranlassen Sie Miss Swan bitten, mir eine Tasse Kaffee zu bringen."

„_Selbstverständlich, Sir." _Kein Arschloch Sir. Gut.

Dann nahm ich das Gespräch entgegen.

„Dad, wie geht es Dir?"

„_Edward, ich muss mich für heute entschuldigen." _

Ich runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich langsam die Tür öffnete...

„Was ist denn passiert?" Das 'Dad' schluckte ich hinunter während ich beobachtete, wie sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen und einer Tasse in ihren winzigen Händen eintrat. Sie jonglierte mit der Tasse, als würde sie jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass sie explodierte.

Wetten, dass sie es versaut und stolpert?, dachte ich plötzlich.

_Okay, Cullen du Idiot. Ich halte dagegen! _

Gut, dachte ich. Wie wäre es mit einem Deal?

Sie hatte die Tür hinter sich nicht geschlossen...

_Lass hören, Cullen du Idiot. _

Sie lief vorsichtig, betont langsam. Noch fünf Meter bis zum Touchdown...

Fällt sie, spreche ich sie nicht an.

Viereinhalb Meter.

_Hmmm. Und wenn sie nicht fällt, Cullen du Idiot? _

Vier Meter.

Dann überrede ich sie irgendwie, mit mir Mittagessen zu gehen...

Dreieinhalb Meter.

_Du bist ein verdammter scheiß Optimist, Cullen du Idiot. _

Drei Meter.

_Aber ich habe eine Schwäche für scheiß Optimisten. _

Zweieinhalb Meter.

_Bin dabei. Cullen du Idiot. _

Zwei Meter.

Okay... Heimlich kreuzte ich meine Finger...

„_...hoffe deshalb, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn wir den Termin..." _

Anderthalb Meter.

„_... verschieben. Edward?..." _

Ein Meter.

„_... Edward, bist du noch da...?" _

Ein halber Meter...

„_... Edward?" _

Ich lächelte sie an, als sie die Tasse vor mir auf den Tisch stellte und bedeutete ihr, Platz zu nehmen.

Miss _ich weiß noch nicht, dass ich heute mit meinem Boss Essen gehen werde_ Swan musterte mich verwirrt und machte keine Anstalten, zu gehorchen.

„Ja. Bitte entschuldige. Nein, ich bin nicht böse. Vielleicht am Wochenende?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, meine Augen weiteten sich drohend und deutete erneut, jetzt energischer, auf den Stuhl.

„_Unter Umständen bin ich sogar in der Stadt. Ich soll dich von Esme grüßen..." _

Miss _ich bin so verdammt süß und ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung davon_ Swan seufzte leise und setzte sich. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja, bestell ihr liebe Grüße zurück."

Miss _Ich bringe meinen Boss dazu, seinen Vater zu ignorieren und es ist ihm scheiß egal_ Swan erwiderte zaghaft mein Lächeln.

_Yeah! _

_Cullen du Idiot. Sie ist nur höflich! Das ist ihr JOB! _

„_... deine Schwestern werden am Wochenende auf jeden Fall..." _

Ist mir doch egal, ob das ihr Job ist oder nicht. Fakt ist, sie hat mich angelächelt. Also!

„...oh, dann sollte ich tatsächlich vorbeisehen..."

_Oh Scheiße! Er ist tatsächlich irre geworden! _

„_...das wäre schön, mein Sohn. Es tut mir leid, doch ich muss jetzt ..." _

Diese Lippen... Ich konnte ihren Geschmack einfach nicht vergessen...

„...Hmmm..."

Und sie sieht mich schon wieder nicht an...

„...Natürlich..."

Warum sah Miss _Gott verdammt Baby, du bist einfach so heiß_ Swan mich nie an?

„...Hmmm..."

Hatte Miss _Ich bringe meinen Boss dazu, sich wie ein kompletter Idiot aufzuführen_ Swan wirklich Angst vor mir?

„_Edward, mit wem sprichst du denn? Ich sagte bye!" _

Ich zuckte zusammen und richtete mich ruckartig auf. „Ja, Bye."

Dann legte ich den Hörer auf.

_Phantastisch du Idiot! Jetzt glaubt Carlisle auch, dass du irre bist! _

Und?

Er stöhnte und raufte sich das Haar. Auch wenn da nicht mehr viel war, was er raufen konnte. _Ich gebs auf. Du bist und bleibst ein Arschloch, Cullen! _

Das war nichts Neues.

Mein Blick ging zu ihr.

Wieder starrte sie auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Wieder wagte sie es nicht, mich anzusehen. Ihre Hände waren unter dem Tisch versteckt. Ich nahm an, dass sie sie wieder ineinander knetete.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, atmete einmal tief durch und zwang mich zu meinen offiziellen Boss – Lächeln. Das war immer gut.

„Miss Swan", begann ich sanft.

Keine Reaktion – natürlich nicht. Seit wann reagierte Miss _mein Boss ist auch nur eines dieser Arschlöcher, die mir an die Wäsche wollen Swan_, darauf, wenn ich sie ansprach?

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass wir noch keine Gelegenheit hatten, uns näher kennen zu lernen."

Verwirrt sah sie auf.

Eine Sekunde, dann betrachtete sie wieder die Maserung der Tischplatte.

_Was sah sie dort? _

War da irgendein geheimes Muster? Verborgene Informationen, die nur sie sehen konnte? Nachrichten von Aliens? Wie diese seltsamen Kornkreise?

_Cullen du Idiot! _

Ja! Schon gut.

„Miss Swan!" Diesmal sprach ich etwas lauter.

Treffer! Sie sah wieder auf. Rot. Natürlich.

„Ich denke, Sie müssten sich überwinden und mich ansehen, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche. Das ist eine Frage der Höflichkeit, wissen Sie? Ich bringe Ihnen diese Gefälligkeit ja auch entgegen."

_Ha! Cullen du Idiot! Das ist der Witz! Als wenn das für dich ein Opfer wäre! Wenn es nach dir ginge, würdest du sie doch die ganze Zeit anstarren! Spanner_

Und?

Sie war noch eine Nuance dunkler geworden, doch ihr Gesicht hob sich wieder. „Es tut mir leid."

Ich nickte knapp und lächelte. „Das ist überhaupt nicht erforderlich. Ich möchte nur, dass Sie ihr Verhalten überprüfen."

Sie nickte erneut. „Jawohl, Sir."

Ich beugte mich zu ihr vor. „Miss Swan. Das war kein Befehl, sondern lediglich eine Bitte. Wir werden in der Zukunft eng zusammenarbeiten. Und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass sich dies nicht sehr angenehm gestalten dürfte, wenn Sie sich standhaft weigern, mich anzusehen."

Die Röte ließ etwas nah und sie antwortete, diesmal etwas schneller. „Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Sir. Wenn ich Sie beleidigt haben sollte, dann tut es mir leid. Ich wollte nur nicht..."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Ja...?"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie mit meinen Problemen behelligt habe. Sie werden denken, ich sei verrückt oder so etwas. Es ist eigentlich nicht meine Art, ständig hinzufallen..." Und wieder war die auffallende Röte vor Ort.

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nein?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich ein winziges Fragment und plötzlich war ihre Stimme fester. „Nein! Und ich muss nochmals darauf bestehen, die Kos..."

Als ich sie unterbrach, war mein Ton schneidend. „Kein weiteres Wort! Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dieses Thema mit Ihnen zu diskutieren."

„Aber Sir..."

Meine Augen wurden groß und drohend, als ich sie erneut unterbrach. „Ich warne Sie, Miss Swan. Noch ein Wort und Sie sind fristlos entlassen..."

Ihre Augen wurden noch etwas kleiner und jetzt blitzten sie wieder. Die Unterlippe schob sich vor und sie starrte mich grimmig an. „Das ist Erpressung! Warum tun Sie so etwas?"

Mein Lächeln war wieder am Platz. „Weil ich es kann. Miss Swan."

* * *

Fassungslosigkeit breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich sie, ohne ein Wort von mir zu geben.

Kommen lassen. Irgendwann musste sie ja ihre Deckung verlassen!

Clever!

Schließlich schluckte sie. „Warum müssen Sie mich unbedingt demütigen?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Demütigen?

Das war ungefähr das letzte, was in meiner Absicht lag.

Hätte ihr Vorwurf gelautet, ich wolle sie küssen, wäre meine Leugnung umgehend erfolgt. Doch insgeheim hätten wir es beide besser gewusst. Wo genau meine Absichten lagen, hatte ich vor einer Stunde ja wohl deutlich genug gemacht, oder?

Ich wollte, dass sie diese seltsame Jacke auszog und das Top darunter. Damit ich endlich sehen konnte, was ich mir seit genau dreiundzwanzig Stunden, zwei Minuten und fünfundzwanzig Sekunden vorzustellen versuchte.

Mir war nie bewusst gewesen, wie lebhaft meine Fantasie sein konnte.

_Cullen du Idiot! _

Ja, ja, schon gut.

Aber demütigen?

Nein, nichts lag mir ferner.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und musterte sie. Schließlich brach ich das Schweigen.

„Mir ist nicht ganz verständlich, wie Sie zu dieser Einschätzung kommen, Miss Swan. Doch ich versichere Ihnen, Sie liegen falsch. Ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, Sie zu demütigen."

Daraufhin senkte sie ihren Blick und murmelte. „Aber das tun Sie. Die ganze Zeit."

_Ha! Cullen du Idiot! Das wird immer besser! Die ist genau so dämlich wie du! Das kann unmöglich ein Zufall sein! Ihr beide seid für einander geschaffen! Jetzt glaube ich es auch!_

Ich ignorierte ihn. Plötzlich war ich zornig. Als ich wieder sprach, war meine Stimme eisig.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Swan, sollte ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten sein. Doch ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie kurz vor dem Erstickungstod stehen. Daher sah ich mich gezwungen, einzugreifen. Sie verstehen. Der ganze Wirbel, die Polizei, die Fragen. Die schlechte Publicity. Ich muss an den Ruf meines Unternehmens denken und an meinen eigenen selbstverständlich auch. Das Ableben einer Assistentin in meiner direkten Nähe wäre nicht sehr schmeichelhaft für mich. Sollte ich Ihre Pläne damit unterwandert haben, entschuldige ich mich vielmals. Doch Sie verstehen, mir waren die Hände gebunden!"

Sofort ging ihr Kinn wieder nach oben und ihre Augen blitzten.

Phantastisch!

„Hätten Sie mich in Ruhe gelassen, dann wäre das überhaupt nicht passiert!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, diesmal ehrlich verblüfft. „Was? Wie darf ich denn das verstehen?"

Ihr Blick war kühl. „Wären Sie mir nicht so nah gekommen, dann wäre das überhaupt nicht passiert! Ich mag es nicht, wenn mir fremde Männer zu nahe kommen!"

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen", versicherte ich ihr frostig.

Sie nickte. „Gut. Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie so etwas in Zukunft vermeiden."

Unwillkürlich blickte ich auf meine Hände hinab und realisierte, dass sie sich zu festen Fäusten geballt hatten.

_Cullen du Idiot. REIß dich zusammen! Haltung! _

Ich versuchte es. Doch meine Zähne waren zusammen gepresst, als ich wieder sprach. „Miss Swan. Meine Eltern haben mich Benehmen gelehrt. Wenn eine weibliche Person in meiner Nähe zu stürzen droht und ich die Möglichkeit habe, einzugreifen, dann ist dies ein Reflex. Ich habe nicht vor, diesen Reflex zu unterbinden, nur weil Sie nicht in der Lage sind, eine normale, menschliche Geste zu verkraften. Der Fehler lag bei Ihnen und nicht bei mir! Abgesehen davon, würde ich Ihnen empfehlen, achtsamer zu laufen, dann dürften diese Art von Zwischenfällen in Zukunft unterbleiben."

Sie war weiß geworden und machte keine Anstalten, darauf etwas zu erwidern.

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich im Moment nicht verstand, war ich gerade erst dabei, mich warmzulaufen. Mit einem Mal war ich so zornig, dass meine Fäuste, die in meinem Schoss lagen, zu beben begannen.

Meine Stimme war kaum hörbar und so kalt, dass sie zusammenzuckte. „Ich hatte keineswegs die Absicht, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten, _Miss Swan_ ", meine Augen wurden immer größer. „Doch ich werde mich auch in Zukunft nicht davon abhalten lassen, Ihnen das Leben zu retten, wenn es empfehlenswert erscheint! Was Ihre Kleidung betrifft, so handelt es sich hierbei um Dinge, die Sie zur Ausübung Ihrer Tätigkeit in meinem Büro benötigen. Ich werde keineswegs dulden, dass meine Assistentin meine Besucher in Lumpen empfängt!"

Sie zuckte zusammen.

_Ja, Cullen du Idiot. Gib´s ihr! Das wird sie bereuen. Niemand behandelt dich ungestraft wie einen Scheißer! _

Oh, er hatte mich in der richtigen Stimmung erwischt.

„Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, holen ihre Jacke, oder was immer Sie tragen und finden sich in genau..." Demonstrativ sah ich auf meine Uhr. „... einer Minute wieder hier ein! Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Ihre Augen waren groß als sie mechanisch nickte. Dann erhob sie sich und stolperte aus dem Raum.

Doch ich war weit davon entfernt, Mitleid zu empfinden.

Aha, Miss _Ich habe mir vorgenommen, meinen Boss zu verletzen, doch das wird mir niemals gelingen! _Swan meinte, mir vorschreiben zu müssen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen hatte?

Okay, dann würde sie an diesem denkwürdigen Mittag Edward – das Arschloch – Cullen kennen lernen.

Kein Problem!

_Oh Mann, Cullen du Idiot. Du machst mich so stolz! _

Ich ignorierte ihn und griff mein Jackett während ich die Uhr nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Genau eine Minute später erschien sie wieder im Raum.

Ohne Jacke.

Ich hob meine Augenbraue. „Keine Jacke?"

Sie wich meinem Blick nicht aus. „Nein, Sir."

Ich nickte. „Nun, ich bin sicher, sie werden nicht erfrieren." Es herrschten angenehme vierundzwanzig Grad. Nein, ein Kältetod war definitiv ausgeschlossen.

Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Johnson, in fünf Minuten."

Sie starrte mich immer noch an, als wäre ich eine monströse Erscheinung. Schließlich murmelte sie. „Darf ich fragen, wo wir hingehen?"

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete sie. Von oben bis unten. Und äußerst ausgiebig.

Gesicht, Lippen - _Cullen du Idiot! _Kostümjacke, Rock, Schuhe und wieder zurück: Schuhe, Rock, Kostümjacke, Top... Hals... Top... Kinn... Top, _Cullen du Idiot!, _kleines Kinn, süße Lippen... Lippen... so süüße Lippen, _CULLEN ES REICHT! _Wangen, inzwischen ziemlich rot, Aug...-Stirn.

„Nein, Miss Swan", wisperte ich dann sanft in ihr flammendes Gesicht. „Sie dürfen nicht!"

Dann trat ich an ihr vorbei und knurrte. „Folgen!"

Ich rauschte an Gail vorbei – Augenbrauen befanden sich wieder in der Region des Haaransatzes - knurrte ihr ein „Termin von Hale verschieben!", zu und riss die Tür auf.

Miss _Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich werde meinen großen Mund noch so was von bereuen_ Swan, war inzwischen bleicher als bleich. Mir entging der flehende Blick keineswegs, den sie Gail zuwarf.

Das gab dem Cullen Arschloch neue Nahrung. Im nächsten Moment befand sich meine Nase geschätzte 0,2 Millimeter von ihrer entfernt. Sie bog sich tatsächlich vor Schreck zurück.

„Raus!", wisperte ich.

Der DS klatschte sich vor Begeisterung auf die Schenkel. _Klasse, Cullen du Idiot. Dass ich das noch erleben darf! _

Du hast ja keine Ahnung!, dachte ich.

Sie stolperte an der Schwelle, konnte sich in letzter Sekunde jedoch noch fangen.

„Aufzüge!" Wieder nur ein Knurren.

Inzwischen wagte sie es nicht mehr, mich anzusehen. Doch das war mir im Moment egal. Ich würde sie im Verlauf dieses langen, äußerst denkwürdigen Nachmittags schon noch dazu bringen...

Wenn ich darauf gewartet hatte, dass mein Zorn versiegte, dann wurde ich enttäuscht.

Im Gegenteil, er schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu steigern.

Ich konnte mir das nicht ganz erklären. Doch für eine Selbstanalyse hatte ich im Moment keine Zeit.

Wir stiegen in den Aufzug, ignorierten die Leute, die bereits darin versammelt waren und uns neugierig musterten.

Sollten sie denken, was sie wollten, es war mir so was von scheiß egal.

_Ähm, Cullen du Idiot, kann es sein, dass dir in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel scheiß egal ist? _

Yeah, Sir!, dachte ich mit grimmigere Begeisterung.

Während der Fahrt in die Tiefgarage blickte sie ausdruckslos vor sich hin. Selbst ihre Lippen waren jetzt weiß.

Wahrscheinlich glaubt sie, ich bringe sie jetzt zu ihrer Hinrichtung, dachte ich bissig. Soll sie ruhig. Ich werde sie bestimmt keines Besseren belehren.

Der DS jaulte vor Freude. _Oh Mann, Cullen du Idiot. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Aber so wie es aussieht, warst du nur im URLAUB! _

Ganz genau, dachte ich. Ganz genau. Ich bin grandios erholt zurück, mein Freund.

In der Tiefgarage schien Miss _Ich habe meinem Boss ein Messer in die Brust gerammt und es interessiert mich einen Scheiß_ Swan mit ihren neuen Schuhen Schwierigkeiten zu haben.

Vorsichtig trippelte sie den glatten Betonboden entlang.

Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern, während ich ungerührt vor ihr hermarschierte. Jedoch achtete ich tunlichst darauf, dass sie nicht die Gelegenheit zur Flucht nutzte. Nicht, dass dieses Vorhaben in den Schuhen mit großen Erfolgsaussichten versehen gewesen wäre.

Sie wollte ja nicht berührt werden! Und schon gar nicht von _fremden Männern! _Sollte sie doch sehen, wie sie zum Auto kam.

Aber dann kam der kritische Moment, als hinter mir das ungleichmäßige _Klack Klack_ ihrer Absätze verstummte, stattdessen ein _Ratsch_ ertönte und ich erst einen dumpfen Aufprall und dann einen leisen Schrei vernahm. Das veranlasste mich dazu, herumzuwirbeln. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war sie gestürzt. Ich eilte zu ihr und wollte ihr behilflich sein, doch in letzter Sekunde, griff der DS ein.

_Cullen du Idiot! SIE WILL NICHT VON DIR BERÜHRT WERDEN! SCHON VERGESSEN? Die Wünsche einer Dame sollten immer respektiert werden! _

Ja, das hatte ich doch glatt vergessen.

Daher stand ich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihr und grinste zu ihr hinab.

„Haben Sie Schwierigkeiten, Miss Swan?"

Der Blick, den sie mir zuwarf, hätte einen Toten glatt noch einmal umbringen können, doch der DS lachte schallend.

_IRRE! Cullen du Idiot! Das ist so IRRE! Ich hab mich ewig nicht so gut amüsiert. _ Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. _Das wird immer besser, Cullen du Idiot. Ich glaube glatt, so gut hab ich mich noch NIE amüsiert! _

Hatte ich auch nicht.

Obwohl ich einige Schwierigkeiten bekam, das verräterische Glitzern in ihren Aug... _Cullen du Idiot! Wirst du wohl! _zu ignorieren. Doch es gelang mir selbstverständlich mit der erforderlichen Disziplin.

_Natürlich, Cullen du Idiot! Lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen, oder lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen! _

JAWOHL SIR!

Sie erhob sich mit einigen Schwierigkeiten wieder auf ihre Füße und ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte weiter in Richtung Wagen.

Dabei lauschte ich dem _Klack, Klack, Klack_ – Stolper - _Klack, Klack, Klack_ – Stolper – hinter mir.

Johnson erwartete uns an dem nun gewaschenen Wagen.

Sehr gut.

Ich nannte ihm unser Ziel, und als ich mich umdrehte, stand Miss _Ich habe mir wahrscheinlich wehgetan, aber mein Boss interessiert das EINEN SCHEIßDRECK! _ Swan hinter mir und starrte mich an.

„Einsteigen!"

Johnson hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet.

„Nein!" Ihr Kinn befand sich wieder dort, wo sich in besseren Zeiten ihre Nase aufhielt.

Trotz des Glitzerns war da auch wieder dieses Blitzen.

Sie weigerte sich, mit ihrem Boss in einem Auto zu fahren?

_Klar, Cullen du Idiot, weigert sie sich! Weil du nämlich ein FREMDER MANN bist, und die kann sie nicht LEIDEN! _

Fremder Mann?

Ja, das mochte sein. Doch darüber hinaus, war ich auch ihr Boss. Und zumindest im Moment, wenn auch nur im übertragenen Sinne, gehörte sie _mir. _Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, diese Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Ich starrte sie grimmig an und meine Stimme war äußerst leise, als ich ansetzte. „Sie haben gestern Ihren Vertrag unterschrieben, Miss Swan?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und nickte dann. „Ja, Sir."

„Hatten Sie ihn zuvor gelesen?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann dürfte Ihnen der Passus 15a nicht entgangen sein. Dieser besagt, dass Sie mich während Ihrer Arbeitszeit und nach vorheriger Absprache auch darüber hinaus bei Bedarf zu geschäftlichen Gesprächen, Meetings, Bildungsreisen und anderen geschäftlichen Events zu begleiten haben." Die letzten Worte kamen als Knurren. „Einsteigen!"

_Genau, Cullen du Idiot! DAS ist es! Hat sie wohl überlesen! Ha! Pech, aber auch! _

Sie reagierte nicht, doch ihr Blick war plötzlich ängstlich.

Ich seufzte resigniert und ging langsam auf sie zu. Mein Kopf nach vorn geneigt, meine Augen groß und starr, meine Lippen aufeinander gepresst. Als ich noch zwanzig Zentimeter von ihr entfernt war, drehte sie sich um und stieg ins Auto.

Ich beugte mich hinab und blickte in den Wagen.

„Durchrutschen!"

Ihre Augen waren wieder riesig, als sie gehorchte.

Ich nickte Johnson zu, der mit unbeteiligter Miene darauf wartete, die Tür schließen zu können und setzte mich.

Sie hatte sich in der hintersten Ecke verkrochen. Anders ließ sich die Position, die sie eingenommen hatte, nicht beschreiben.

Das war kein Mensch mehr, und schon gar keine Frau. Das war ein in die Enge getriebenes zu Tode erschrecktes Tier.

Wieder.

_Jetzt nicht weich werden, Cullen du Idiot! _

Ich hatte nicht die Absicht.

Ignorieren, das schien mir am sinnvollsten zu sein. Sie hatte keinen Grund, mich wie einen Frauenvergewaltiger und Serienmörder zu behandeln. Und sie würde sich verdammt noch mal an meine Gesellschaft gewöhnen müssen. Denn wir würden in der Zukunft eng zusammenarbeiten. Sehr eng.

_Äh, Cullen du Idiot? Ist mir da etwas entgangen? Seit wann arbeitest du mit Gail ENG zusammen? Du telefonierst doch nur mit ihr und lässt dir von ihr den Kaffee bringen! Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass du jemals eine Geschäftsreise mit ihr unternommen hättest. _

Ja, aber ich hatte kurzfristig beschlossen, die Zusammenarbeit mit meiner neuen Assistentin zu intensivieren.

Und?

_Okay, okay, Cullen du Idiot. War ja nur eine Frage. Ganz ruhig. _

Ich genoss für einen Moment meine Begeisterung darüber, dass der DS tatsächlich beschwichtigend die Hände gehoben hatte.

Aber ich schätzte, dass es mit meiner Stimmung im Moment tatsächlich nicht zum Besten bestellt war.

Ich war immer noch so zornig.

Doch eigentlich traf es das nicht ganz.

Nein.

Ich grübelte darüber nach, wie sich mein Zustand besser bezeichnen ließ.

Treffender.

Ich war...

Verletzt?

Nein, das war es nicht.

Ich fühlte mich...

Zurückgewiesen...

... nein, auch das nicht. Ich wusste, dass Miss _Ich behandle meinen Boss wie ein Stück Scheiße_ Swan sich von mir angezogen fühlte. Obwohl sie gerade dort in der Ecke kauerte und mal wieder nicht wagte, zu atmen.

Ich ging sogar einen Schritt weiter und mutmaßte, dass ein Teil ihrer völlig überdrehten Reaktionen genau darauf zurückzuführen war. Denn das verunsicherte sie.

Das wollte sie nicht.

Sie fühlte sich zu einem _fremden Mann_ hingezogen. Und das, wo sie doch fremde Männer hasste!

Mit Sicherheit. Es ging hier nicht um _nicht_ mögen.

Nein. Das war Hass. Abgrundtiefer Hass!

Sie hasste Männer!

Doch mich hasste sie nicht!

Der DS starrte mich fassungslos an und dann wisperte er. _Cullen du Idiot! Du bist ja ein verdammter Philosoph! Ich fasse es nicht! Und das ist mir die ganze Zeit entgangen! _

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Johnson hatte auf meine Anweisung hin die Trennwand mit der schwarzen Scheibe geschlossen, damit wir ungestört miteinander sprechen konnten.

Ich schätzte, auch das machte einen Teil ihrer Panik aus.

Plötzlich hörte ich, wie sie erst schluckte, dann tief Luft holte, soweit das in ihrer Panik möglich war. Schließlich wisperte sie.

„Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wohin wir fahren...Sir?"

Ich seufzte.

_Cullen du Idiot! NEIN! Jetzt nicht weich werden! Denk daran, Sie hasst dich! Sie will dich nicht in ihrer Nähe haben! Sie lehnt dich ab! Du ekelst sie an! _

Ich wusste, dass er mich manipulierte. Und ich wollte manipuliert werden. Denn noch eine Zurückweisung dieser Art wollte ich im Moment nicht riskieren. Sie hätte mir genau das gleiche angetan, wie zuvor in meinem Büro. Dieses Gefühl war unerträglich gewesen. Ich wusste immer noch nicht genau, wie ich es beschreiben sollte. Nein, ich _wollte_ nicht nett zu ihr sein. Denn sie wollte ohnehin nicht, dass ich nett war.

Kurzzeitig schloss ich meine Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete, war ich so bissig, wie zuvor.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht, Miss Swan!"

Ich hörte, wie sich ihr Atem zunächst beschleunigte, dann schlagartig aussetzte und fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Miss Swan!" Sie zuckte zusammen und holte tief Luft.

Ich war verblüfft. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Gut, das würde ich mir merken. Unvermittelt anfahren, dann atmete sie vor lauter Schreck.

Mein Blich war nach vorn gerichtet, während ich ihrem unregelmäßigen Atemzügen lauschte.

Schließlich entschied ich, dass es sicher war und sah sie wieder an. Ihre Augen waren groß, die Hände nach wie vor in ihrem Schoß ineinander verkrampft. Aber sie atmete.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, einige grundlegende Dinge zu klären", begann ich kalt.

Sie reagierte nicht.

Okay, mal sehen, wie lange sie die Nummer, _Ich sehe dich einfach nicht, also bist du in Wahrheit auch nicht da_ durchhielt.

„Erstens. Ich weiß nicht, welcher Art Ihre Probleme mit Männern sind, Miss Swan. Doch ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin kein Monster. Und ich möchte auch nicht als Solches behandelt werden."

Sie schwieg.

Meine Stimme wurde noch eisiger.

„Zweitens habe ich eine attraktive Assistentin eingestellt und kein verschrecktes Lamm. Ich möchte, dass Sie ein Gewinn für mein Büro und auch für mein Unternehmen sind. So, wie Sie im Moment aussehen, erwecken Sie eher den Eindruck, als wären sie unlängst einem Anschlag auf ihr Leben entgangen. Nicht einmal mit einer äußerst blumigen Phantasie könnte man auf die Idee kommen, dass Sie Freude an Ihrer Arbeit hätten."

Sie schwieg, doch ihr Kinn hatte sich wieder eine Fraktion höher geschoben.

_Sehr gut, Cullen du Idiot, du bist auf dem richtigen Weg! Weiter so! Zwing sie! _

Ich war gerade dabei...

„Für Ihre qualifizierte Arbeit allein würde ich Ihnen nicht dieses hohe Gehalt zahlen, Miss Swan. Sie sind auch dafür zuständig, mir und den Geschäftskunden unseres Unternehmens den Tag mit ihrem Anblick zu versüßen. So wie sie im Moment da sitzen, ist der Zucker ziemlich bitter."

Diesmal war sie zusammengezuckt und langsam färbten sich ihre Wangen wieder rot.

„Also nehmen Sie verdammt noch mal Ihre Hände auseinander und setzen Sie sich normal hin! Ich habe in Ihrer Nähe immer den Eindruck, ein Schwein zu sein, und das irritiert mich!"

Erneut zuckte sie zusammen, doch sie gehorchte und setzte sich etwas gerader. Ihre Hände blieben jedoch in ihrem Schoß. Ich ignorierte es.

„Ich will mich in Ihrer Gesellschaft wohl fühlen, denn Ihre Aufgabe ist es auch, mich bei meiner Arbeit zu motivieren. Haben Sie das soweit verstanden?"

Sie räusperte sich. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und hauchte leise. „Ja, Sir."

Stich!

Wow!

Ich schluckte und ignorierte den plötzlichen irren Impuls, sie in meine Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten. Ihr zu sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, dass sie keine Angst zu haben brauchte.

Nein! Sie hatte mir unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie mich nicht mochte und dem würde ich mich selbstverständlich fügen.

Aber spätestens ab diesem Moment fühlte ich mich mies.

Und das machte mich nur noch zorniger.

Sie sorgte dafür, dass ich mich schuldig fühlte. Ich hatte ihr überhaupt nichts getan! Ganz im Gegenteil. Warum bestrafte sie mich für Dinge, die andere verursacht hatten? Warum konnte sie nicht objektiv sein?

_Cullen du Idiot! Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, darüber nachzugrübeln, was sie denkt! _

Das wusste ich. Doch ich wollte sie verstehen! Ihre seltsamen Reaktionen, die sich völlig widersprachen. Sie bestand aus lauter Gegensätzen, die einander ausschlossen.

Bei jedem normalen Menschen zumindest. Doch nicht bei ihr.

Sie war mutig wie eine Löwin und scheu wie ein Reh.

Einer Auseinandersetzung mit mir ging sie nicht aus dem Weg und damit gehörte sie zu einer vom Aussterben bedrohten Art. Denn niemand stellte sich mir in den Weg. Sie war die attraktivste Person, der ich jemals begegnet war und setzte alles daran, dies zu verbergen. Nicht das geringste Make up lag auf ihrem Gesicht, nicht einmal Mascara oder ein wenig Lippenstift. Nicht, dass sie das benötigt hätte, doch ich war mir sicher, sie trug kein Make up, um nicht aufzufallen.

Bei Männern.

Trocken lachte ich in mich hinein.

Nun, Miss _Ich will nicht schön sein, verdammt! _ Swan. Da habe ich eine Neuigkeit für dich.

Keine Chance, Baby. Du bist und bleibst atemberaubend. Egal, wie sehr du versuchst, diesen unerträglichen Umstand zu ändern. Ich weiß, es ist grausam, dieser Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken, aber du wirst sie eines Tages akzeptieren müssen. Und besser du tust das früher als später, denn ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du sonst über kurz oder lang in akute Schwierigkeiten gerätst.

_Ist sie das nicht schon, Cullen du Idiot? So, wie du sie ansiehst, müssten sich ihre Sachen eigentlich von selbst von ihrem verdammt heißen Body schälen, oder? _

Ja und nein.

Ja, es war eine Tatsache, mit der _ich_ mich am besten so schnell wie möglich abfand.

Ich war ein Mann.

Und so wie es aussah, ein ganz normaler, ja wer hätte das gedacht?

Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen Männern beabsichtigte ich nicht, sie in mein Bett zu bekommen, um ihr am nächsten Morgen einen Fußtritt zu verpassen. Aber dies würde bei anderen nicht so aussehen. Und wenn sie nicht bald lernte, die Signale zu erkennen, die sie der Männerwelt sendete, dann würde sie fallen. Mir war Johnsons Blick genauso wenig entgangen, wie der aller Männer, an denen wir auf dem Weg von meinem Büro zum Wagen begegnet waren.

Alle wollten sie.

Jeder einzelne.

Doppelstich!

Doppel wow!

Ich würde auf sie aufpassen müssen.

_Sicher, Cullen du Idiot! Sicher, wirst du auf sie aufpassen müssen! Ich lach mich kaputt! Du willst sie dir sichern! Dein Revier markieren! Das ist es, was du beabsichtigst! Also hör auf, dir etwas vorzumachen! _

Ich seufzte leise.

Ja gut, das war mit Sicherheit auch ein Grund.

Aber nicht der einzige. Denn ich hatte Smith nicht vergessen. Dessen Taktik war mir bekannt. Er würde versuchen, bei ihr zu landen. Soviel war sicher.

Das würde ich zu verhindern wissen.

Ich schluckte einen Moment an meinem Zorn und räusperte mich dann.

„Wie bitte?"

Sie starrte weiterhin auf ihren Schoss und sagte etwas vernehmlicher. „Ja, Sir."

„Miss Swan", begann ich eisig und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. „Ich hatte Ihnen eine simple Frage gestellt und darüber hinaus hatte ich Sie _angesehen_. Ist es so unverständlich, dass ich das Gleiche von Ihnen erwarte?"

Ihr Kopf hob sich und sie starrte mich mit brennenden Augen an.

Oh, Scheiße!

_Schnauze, Cullen du Idiot! Hattest du erwartet, dass sie deine Higgins Vorträge ohne zu Heulen übersteht? Wenn ja, mein Junge, dann weißt du keinen Schiss über Frauen. _

Er hatte Recht.

Ich wollte Edward – das Arschloch – Cullen sein. Also musste ich damit leben, dass sie nicht jauchzend neben mir sitzen würde.

Nicht, dass sie das getan hätte, wäre ich Edward – das Weichei – Cullen gewesen.

Ohne meinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, fuhr ich fort. „So ist es schon besser. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie zumindest am Anfang noch etwas unbedarft sein werden. Selten werden Chefassistentinnen direkt vom College engagiert. Es ist ein Experiment, doch ich habe nach wie vor die Hoffnung, dass Sie mich nicht enttäuschen werden."

„Nein, Sir", murmelte Sie.

„Wie bitte?"

„Nein, SIR!" Ich war erstaunt. Kein Arschloch Sir.

Hmmm.

Sollte ich tatsächlich erfolgreich gewesen sein?

Und wenn ja, womit eigentlich?

Sie in ihre Schranken gewiesen zu haben?

Keine Ahnung, aber ich vermutete, dass ich das gleich herausfinden würde. Denn wir waren angekommen.

Johnson hatte in einer der teuersten Einkaufsmeilen Jacksonvilles gehalten. Alle namenhaften Designerläden waren hier versammelt.

Und genau die waren mein Ziel.

Ich wartete, bis Johnson mir die Tür aufhielt, stieg aus und nickte ihm zu. „Wir werden eine Weile benötigen. Ich kontaktiere Sie dann."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Dann trat er zur anderen Seite und ließ Miss _ich hab wirklich nicht einmal die entfernteste Ahnung, was heute noch auf mich zukommt_ Swan aussteigen.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um, als ich zu ihr trat. „Bitte!", sagte ich und nahm das erstbeste Geschäft, in dessen Schaufenster Damenbekleidung ausgestellt war.

**Prada**

Aha.

Ich wusste nicht unbedingt viel von Damenmode, doch eines war selbst mir bekannt. Hier gab es exquisite Arbeitskleidung für Miss _Ich will aber kein Geld von meinem Boss annehmen!_ Swan.

Ein Mann in Livree öffnete uns die Tür und wir traten ein.

Sofort kam eine junge, für meinen – neuen – Geschmack zu grell geschminkte Blondine auf uns zu und strahlte uns mit ihrem professionellen _Ich-arbeite-in-diesem-Geschäft-auf-Provision-und-du-mein-Junge-siehst-so-aus-als-ob-du-meinen-nächsten-Urlaub-in-der-Karibik-finanzieren-kannst_ Lächeln auf uns zu.

„Ich heiße Sie Willkommen. Mein Name ist Clair. Womit darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Ich nickte knapp. „Guten Tag, Clair. Die junge Dame hier muss neu eingekleidet werden. Ich denke da an ungefähr zehn verschiedene, alltagstaugliche Kombinationen, einschließlich passender Schuhe, Handtasche und Jacke."

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würden ihr die Sinne schwinden.

Sie hatte gerade den Jackpot gezogen.

Es war mir egal. Wenn sie Miss _ich glaube, ich falle jeden Moment in Ohnmacht_ Swan anständig bediente, sollte sie dafür auch ordentlich entlohnt werden.

Sie fing sich erstaunlich schnell. „Selbstverständlich, Sir. Setzen Sie sich bitte. Ich werde die Models vorbereiten und Ihnen sofort eine Auswahl unserer Kollektion vorführen lassen. Was darf ich Ihnen anbieten. Kaffee? Tee? Wasser? Ginger Ale?"

Mit einer fragend erhobenen Augenbraue sah ich zu Miss _Ich scheine nur noch ein Rauschen im Ohr zu vernehmen_ Swan, die natürlich nicht reagierte.

Ginger Ale, entschied ich nach kurzer Bestandsaufnahme ihres Gesichts.

Miss Swan sah definitiv so aus, als bräuchte sie etwas Zucker in ihrem Blutkreislauf.

Gegen den Schock.

„Das ist sehr freundlich", erwiderte ich sanft und diesmal hatte Clair mit Sicherheit ein freudiges Erlebnis. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie schnappte leise nach Luft. „Einen Kaffee und ein Ginger Ale für Miss Swan."

Sie schluckte hörbar, ich sah, wie sie sich innerlich eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, denn kurz darauf blinzelte sie und nickte mechanisch. „Sehr wohl, Mr...?"

Mein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig charmanter und ich beglückte Clair ein weiteres Mal.

„Cullen", hauchte ich.

Bei diesem Mal schien es doppelt so gut zu sein, denn sie stöhnte leise auf.

„Sehr w-wohl, Mr...äh...Cullen." Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann schien ihr wieder eingefallen zu sein, dass ich ihr Karibik Jackpot war und sie verschwand eilig.

Mein Blick glitt auf das Mädchen und das Lächeln verblasste.

Nur durch mein Lächeln hatte ich Clair gerade dreimal glücklich gemacht. Ich hatte es also noch. Aber warum funktionierte es denn nicht bei ihr?

Sie war immer noch weiß wie eine Leiche und hatte ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Ich beschloss, ihr ein wenig zu helfen.

„Miss Swan?", sagte ich leise.

Sie wandte mir langsam ihren Kopf zu und ihr Blick drückte einfach nur Fassungslosigkeit aus.

_YESSSS! _

Der DS war schon mal begeistert.

„Warum tun Sie mir das an?", wisperte sie.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn und meine Augen wurden groß. „Was meinen Sie genau, Miss Swan? Ich kann Ihnen im Moment nicht ganz folgen."

Sie ließ ihren Blick einmal durch den großen Verkaufsraum gleiten, bevor er wieder auf mir landete. _„Das!" _

Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern. „Ich erwarte von Ihnen ein makelloses Auftreten, Miss Swan. Ich kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass Sie dafür allein aufkommen. Es ist meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie angemessen gekleidet sind."

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich ihre Miene und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, Mr. Cullen. Sie haben mit Sicherheit Recht, wenn Sie andeuten, dass ich nicht über sehr viel berufliche Erfahrung verfüge. Aber ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass irgendein Arbeitgeber seine Angestellte in eines der teuersten Geschäfte der Stadt schleift, und..."

Ich fiel ihr ins Wort. „Erstens, Miss Swan, habe ich nichts angedeutet, sondern festgestellt. Zweitens bin ich nicht _irgendein_ Arbeitgeber. Ich bin es gewohnt, mich um meine Angestellten zu kümmern!"

_HAAA! Der war gut, Cullen du Idiot! Der war wirklich gut! _

Sie schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf hin und her. „Nein", wisperte sie. „Das ist nicht richtig. Das ist absolut falsch. Das ist nicht..."

„Genug!" Meine Stimme war wieder eisig. „Setzen Sie sich!"

Sie schien mich nicht gehört zu haben. Denn sie schüttelte immer noch ihren Kopf. „...nicht richtig. Sie wollen mich ... ich weiß nicht ... _demütigen? _Wieder das?" Dann wurde sie noch etwas blasser und ihr Mund flog auf, ihre Augen wurden sogar noch größer. „Nein!", hauchte sie. „Es ist noch etwas ganz anderes..."

Auch ich hatte meine Augen aufgerissen –drohend.

„Setzen!", wisperte ich.

Doch sie beachtete mich immer noch nicht. „Sie wollen mich _kaufen_!", flüsterte sie und ihre Augen wurden in plötzlichem Begreifen immer größer. „Das ist es, nicht wahr? Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich überhaupt diese Stelle bekommen habe. Diese Mrs. Cole konnte mich nicht ausstehen, das habe ich sofort bemerkt. Sie hat mir kaum Fragen gestellt, meine Zeugnisse nur flüchtig angesehen. Sie _wollte mich nicht!" _

Ich stand da und ließ sie für keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte auf. „Natürlich. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein! Sie wollte mich nicht, aber Sie...Sie...Sie..."

Im nächsten Moment lagen meine Hände um ihrer erstaunlich schmale Taille und ich setzte sie mit einem wütenden Knurren in einen der Stühle. Dann legte ich meine Hände rechts und links auf die Lehnen des Stuhls, brachte mein Gesicht so nah an ihres, dass sich unsere Lippen beinahe berührten und wisperte.

„Du hast es erfasst, Miss Swan. Scharf beobachtet. Ich will dich. So wie ungefähr jeder andere Mann auf diesem Planeten. Du hast offensichtlich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie süß du bist. Doch mir ist keineswegs entgangen, dass dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Gut, damit kann ich leben. Aber merke dir eins und merke es dir gut. Ich bin dein Chef. Du bist meine persönliche Assistentin, nicht irgendein Mädchen aus der Poststelle. Und wenn ich der Ansicht bin, dir ordentliche Kleidung zu kaufen, damit du mein Unternehmen in angemessener Art und Weise repräsentierst, dann wirst du das hinnehmen! Und es interessiert mich einen Scheiß, ob dir das passt oder nicht! Hast. Du. Das. Verstanden?"

Sie schluckte und nickte nur. Diesmal hatte sie nicht aufgehört, zu atmen. Nein, jetzt hatte sich ihr Atem beschleunigt. Ich konnte ihr Herz rasen hören, und sah den hektischen Puls an ihrer Halsschlagader pochen.

„Aber wenn du besser gehen willst, dann bitte, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten..."

_HAAA! Der war sogar noch besser Cullen du Idiot! Mann, du bist einfach irre! _

Sie rührte sich nicht. Und in ihren Augen lag plötzlich etwas ganz anderes als Angst.

Als ich fort fuhr, berührten meine Lippen ihre. Nur ein Hauch. Bei jeder Bewegung. „Doch solltest du dich entschließen, bei mir zu bleiben, dann wirst du dich bemühen. Und du wirst meine Anwesenheit ertragen. Und mich ansehen, wenn ich mit dir spreche. Sind wir uns einig?"

Erneutes, mechanisches Nicken.

Sie wich meinem Blick nicht aus, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, bei jeder Berührung durch meine Lippen, bebte sie mehr. Und mit Sicherheit nicht aus Angst. Doch langsam ging mir selbst die Luft aus. Nur mit Mühe, gelang es mir, weiter zu sprechen.

„Letzte Chance, Isabella. Sag nein, und geh, und du bist mich los..."

Der DS schlug sich wieder mit seiner Hand auf das Knie. _BOAAAA! Das war dein bester bis jetzt! Mann Cullen du Idiot, das ist besser als jedes Kino. Was für eine Vorstellung! _

Sie blieb, wo sie war und ihr Atem ging immer schneller, während sie mich mit ihren Augen fixierte.

„Dann sind wir uns einig...", wisperte ich.

Ich hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Mundwinkel, richtete mich auf und musterte sie kühl.

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie zu kaufen, Miss Swan", informierte ich sie gelassen. „Ich beabsichtige, Ihnen zu vermitteln, dass Sie mich als Ihren Vorgesetzten zu respektieren haben." Dann wandte ich mich ab und bedankte mich bei der Gehilfin für die Getränke.

* * *

Für die nächsten zwei Stunden saß Miss _Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass ich von meinem Boss geküsst werden wollte_ Swan wie festgenagelt auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie rührte sich kein einziges Mal.

Ihr Ginger Ale stand unangerührt auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch, während ich in Ruhe meinen Kaffee schlürfte, vorgab, mich an den Models nicht satt sehen zu können (obwohl keine auch nur annähernd mit dem Mädchen neben mir konkurrieren konnte), und hin und wieder beifällig nickte.

Wenn mir eines der Stücke besonders gut gefiel, fragte ich sie nach ihrer Meinung. Zunächst antwortete sie mir nicht. Doch nach einem drohenden _Baby, entweder, du antwortest mir jetzt, oder wir veranstalten den ganzen Lippenzirkus noch einmal_ Blick, ließ sie sich dazu herab, zustimmend zu nicken.

Nachdem ich Clair ausreichend mit Glückshormonen versorgt hatte, verließ ich mit Miss _wenn ich gehofft habe, dass der Tag damit überstanden ist, dann habe ich mich ja so was von getäuscht_ Swan das Geschäft.

Auf der Straße angekommen, blieb sie neben mir stehen und blickte ausdruckslos vor sich hin.

Verdammt!, dachte ich entnervt. Es muss doch möglich sein, sie zu knacken!

_Also ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, Cullen du Idiot, aber im Moment bist du noch meilenweit von deinem Ziel entfernt. _

Ja, das war mir auch nicht entgangen. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen elf Uhr dreißig. Jetzt kannte ich sie genau vierundzwanzig Stunden, realisierte ich am Rande.

„Miss Swan?"

Ich konnte die Anstrengung erkennen, die es sie kostete, mir ihren Blick zuzuwenden. Doch es gelang ihr. „Ja?"

Mein Lächeln war milde. „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zu Mittag zu essen?"

Als ich beobachtete, wie ihre Miene immer länger wurde, musste ich mir das nächste Grinsen verkneifen.

_Klasse, Cullen du Idiot! Mach sie fertig. Du bist auf dem besten Weg dorthin! _

Doch ich wollte sie nicht „fertig machen". Ich wollte ihr einfach zeigen, dass ich nicht das Schwein war, für das sie mich hielt.

_Ähm, nicht dass ich dir in die Parade fahren will, Cullen du Idiot. Aber irgendwie scheint dir das im Moment nicht besonders gut zu gelingen! _

Ja, _das_ zumindest, war mir auch nicht entgangen. Nur, wie sollte sie mich denn kennen lernen, wenn nicht in meiner Gesellschaft? Und da sie ja nicht freiwillig in meiner Gegenwart sein wollte, musste ich sie eben dazu zwingen. Eine Alternative gab es nicht. Eines zumindest wurde mir mit jeder Sekunde mehr bewusst.

Ich konnte sie nicht ignorieren. Obwohl ich lieber nicht über die Gründe dafür nachdachte, die waren mir bei Weitem zu gefährlich, wusste ich, dass mir in Wahrheit überhaupt keine Wahl blieb. Mir war jedoch ihr Blick, als ich sie vorhin in die Enge getrieben hatte, nicht entgangen.

Diesen Blick kannte ich.

Es war immer der gleiche Ausdruck. Doch ihn auf dem Gesicht dieser Frau zu sehen, stellte wieder die atemberaubendsten Dinge mit mir an.

Einen winzigen Moment lang, nur ein Herzschlag, war der Impuls, sie in diesem verdammten überteuerten Designergeschäft zu Boden zu werfen und über sie herzufallen, absolut überwältigend.

_Oh verdammt Cullen du Idiot! Das wäre der krönende Abschluss für diesen Tag gewesen, meinst du nicht auch? Warum hast du dich beherrscht? Ich bin sicher, Clair hätte sich mit Begeisterung beteiligt. _

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf Miss _wenn ich geglaubt habe, mein Leben war bis heute ein einziger Albtraum, dann habe ich mich getäuscht, denn der geht jetzt erst richtig los_ Swan, die meine Frage wieder einmal nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Miss Swan? Hatten Sie mich nicht verstanden? Ich habe den Eindruck, Sie haben Probleme mit Ihrem Gehör." Meine Stimme war eisig.

Sie holte tief Luft und sah mich dann an. „Nein Sir, meinem Gehör geht es ausgezeichnet, danke."

Mein Lächeln war wieder sanft. „Wollen wir dann?" Mit einer Hand griff ich wie selbstverständlich ihren Ellbogen. Augenblicklich verkrampfte sie sich. Meine Augenbraue hob sich. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinab und murmelte.

„Miss Swan, ich beabsichtige mit Ihnen am helllichten Tage eine belebte Einkaufspassage entlang zu gehen. Es ist eine Frage der Höflichkeit, Ihren Arm zu nehmen. Und ich denke, wir sind uns beide einig, dass ich mit Sicherheit nicht unbedingt hier über Sie herfallen werde. Was Ihrer Meinung nach ja ganz offensichtlich meine Absicht ist. Sie werden sich jetzt zusammennehmen und zumindest den Anschein erwecken, als könnten Sie meine Gesellschaft ertragen!"

Mein Griff verstärkte sich, während ich zog und sie begann widerwillig, zu laufen.

„Hier in der Nähe befindet sich das Restaurant, in dem ich für gewöhnlich zu Mittag esse", informierte ich sie beiläufig. „Es sind zwar etwas über zehn Minuten zu laufen, doch ich dachte mir, an einem solch herrlichen Tag können wir auf einmal auf das Auto verzichten."

Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie unbedingt meine Meinung teilte. Doch ich ignorierte den erschrockenen Blick, den sie mir zuwarf und führte sie die Straße entlang. Als ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass sie mich widerstandslos begleiten würde, lockerte ich den Griff um ihren Arm.

Niemand sprach, während wir liefen. Doch ich sollte Recht behalten. Es war ein außergewöhnlich schöner Tag und selbst Miss _in Wahrheit werde ich gerade entführt, um diesem Monster als Sexsklavin zu dienen_ Swan konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Miene nach einiger Zeit entspannte und sie ihrem Umfeld etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Ja, zum ersten Mal schien sie sich wie eine Frau zu verhalten. Denn ihr Blick huschte immer wieder neugierig zu den Auslagen in den Schaufenstern und einmal schien sie tatsächlich etwas gesehen zu haben, was für sie von größerem Interesse war.

_Nicht stehen bleiben, Cullen du Idiot. Damit versaust du den ganzen EFFEKT! _

Ich ignorierte ihn.

„Wollen wir uns das näher ansehen?" Als sie mich argwöhnisch musterte bedachte ich sie mit der Art von Lächeln, das _normale_ Frauen, wie Clair zum Beispiel um den Verstand brachte. Bei ihr setzte zumindest vorübergehend die Atmung aus, bevor sie sich wieder fing. Besser als nichts, dachte ich.

_Cullen du Idiot. Also wenn du die Absicht hast, die Süße in dein Bett zu bekommen, müsstest du dich aber noch gehörig steigern. _

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Es war ein Buchgeschäft und als ich darüber nachdachte, realisierte ich, dass auch nur das zu erwarten gewesen war. Sie hatte englische und amerikanische Literatur studiert und mein Eindruck von ihr war nicht, dass sie besonders materiell eingestellt war. Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für mich. Die Frauen, mit denen ich mich sonst umgab, waren gerade zu zwanghaft materiell eingestellt. Ich hatte noch nie den Eindruck, dass sich eine von ihnen aufgrund meiner Person mit mir eingelassen hätte.

_Na ja, Cullen du Idiot. Sie scheint auch nicht unbedingt die Absicht zu haben, sich mit dir einzulassen. Abgesehen davon vermute ich, dass sie ihre Liebe zu deinem Geld schon noch entdecken wird. _

Wir werden sehen, dachte ich.

_HA! Mit Sicherheit werden wir das! Warte ab! _

Genau, abwarten.

Er stöhnte. _Mein Gott, Cullen du Idiot. Ist mir etwas entgangen? Seit wann gehörst du zu den Phantasten unter uns? Sie ist genauso wie alle anderen! Besser, du findest dich damit ab, bevor dein zartes Herz noch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird. _

Ich ignorierte ihn – mit Schwierigkeiten. Doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Hände sich kurzzeitig zu Fäusten ballten.

Währenddessen beobachtete ich, wie sie mit fast gierigem Blick die Bücher durch die Scheibe betrachtete.

„Wollen wir hinein gehen?", fragte ich leise.

Sie musterte mich wieder mit diesem argwöhnischen Blick und ich unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Stöhnen. Verdammt, was dachte sie denn von mir? Was hatte ich getan, dass sie hinter jedem Satz, einen versteckten Angriff witterte?

_Oh Mann, Cullen du Idiot! Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Sie KANN DICH NICHT AUSSTEHEN! Sie hält dich für ein mieses Schwein, das ihr nur an die Wäsche will. Was ja auch der Wahrheit entspricht, wenn wir ehrlich zu uns selbst sind, oder? _

Ich ignorierte ihn. Doch als ich wieder mit ihr sprach, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich etwas grober klang, als es in meiner Absicht lag.

„Miss Swan, ich hatte ihnen eine simple Frage gestellt. Ist es denn so schwer, mir zu antworten?"

Sofort verschloss sie sich wie eine Auster.

Schnapp.

Klappe zu und dicht.

Phantastisch!, grollte ich innerlich.

„Nein, Sir", sagte sie laut und deutlich.

„Nein, es ist nicht zu schwer, mir eine Antwort zu geben oder nein, Sie möchten nicht in dieses Geschäft gehen?" Ich musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Beides", erwiderte sie und wandte sich ruckartig von der Auslage ab.

Ich musterte, während sie ihr Bestes gab, meinen forschenden Blick zu ignorieren.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Swan", informierte ich sie dann kühl. „Ich glaube Ihnen nicht. Und bei der Gelegenheit informiere ich Sie auch gleich darüber, dass ich auf _Ehrlichkeit_ äußersten Wert lege."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm ich erneut ihren Arm und zerrte sie in das Geschäft.

Es war eines dieser gehobenen Buchgeschäfte. In dem weiträumigen Raum waren mehrere kleine Tische mit bequemen Sesseln davor angeordnet. Nur zwei Leser befanden sich im Moment vor Ort. Ein Mann mittleren Alters kam eilig auf uns zu gehastet.

„Guten Tag! Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich...?"

„Wir möchten uns nur umsehen", informierte ich ihn. Was aber nicht ganz stimmte, denn Miss _Auster_ Swan machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, auch nur ihren Kopf zu heben.

Der Verkäufer musterte sie verwirrt, bevor er zögernd nickte. „Wenn Sie meine Hilfe benötigen..."

„...werden wir Sie informieren", unterbrach ich ihn ungeduldig und in einem Ton, der ihm unmissverständlich mitteilte, dass er wegtreten durfte.

Er nickte noch einmal, warf Miss _Ich sehe so aus, als würde ich gerade gezwungen werden, Würmer zu essen_ Swan noch einen verwirrten Blick zu und verschwand.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinab und wisperte. „Entweder, Sie sagen mir jetzt, was wir uns ansehen wollen, oder ich kaufe das ganze beschissene Geschäft und zwinge Sie, jedes einzelne Buch zu lesen!"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und sie starrte mich verblüfft an. Ich sah, dass sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe biss. Sie bemühte sich, kämpfte mit ihrer Beherrschung. Sie gab tatsächlich alles.

Und versagte jämmerlich.

Als doch das Kichern aus ihr heraus brach, lächelte ich, während ich sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

_Recht so, Cullen du Idiot. Schließlich hast Du ihr eine Frage gestellt und sie hat sie noch nicht beantwortet. Ist dir das entgangen? _

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Schließlich gelang es ihr, sich auf die Innenseiten ihrer Wangen zu beißen und auf diese Art ihren Lachkrampf unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine große Strafe wäre", erwiderte sie etwas gepresst. Und dann sah ich sie. Zum ersten Mal erblickte ich Isabella Swan.

Es war unglaublich!

Ich hätte das niemals geglaubt, wäre es nicht vor meinen Augen geschehen. Aber plötzlich schien sie eine regelrechte Metamorphose zu durchleben.

Ihre Augen funkelten, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet und sie _lächelte. _

Tatsächlich!

_Cullen du Idiot! Bekomme dich in den Griff! Du starrst sie an wie ein Idiot! _

Ich blinzelte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. Er hatte Recht. Das war nicht unbedingt mein übliches Verhalten. Cullen – Bewahrer der drei Ks. Kühl, Kompromisslos, Kalkulierend – ließ sich von einem Lächeln völlig aus dem Konzept bringen.

Nun, das geschah nicht alle Tage und mit Sicherheit nicht bei _jedem_ Lächeln. Aber bei _diesem_, blieb mir die Luft weg.

Sie hatte mein Gesicht nicht aus den Augen gelassen und ihre Miene wurde plötzlich wieder wachsam.

Ich seufzte leise.

Vorbei!

Schon war die Austernklappe wieder geschlossen.

_Ich will ja nicht selbstgerecht sein, Cullen du Idiot, aber ich hatte dich gewarnt! _

Ja. Aber ich hatte nicht auf ihn gehört. Und nun war sie wieder verschwunden.

Dann fiel mir wieder ein, was am College ihr Hauptfach war. Ich entschied, den Umstand, keine Antwort von ihr bekommen zu haben, zu ignorieren.

„Zu den englischen Klassikern?", fragte ich stattdessen.

_Oh Mann, Cullen du Idiot! So wird sie dich niemals respektieren! Hast du denn alles vergessen, was ich dir beigebracht habe? _

Ja, ich wusste auch, dass meine Nachgiebigkeit nicht unbedingt ein Gewinn für mein zukünftiges Chef – Assistentinnen Verhältnis sein würde. Aber ich kämpfte hier schließlich an zwei Fronten. Denn es gab auch noch ein Edward – Isabella Verhältnis, das ich aufbauen wollte. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war mir das bedeutend wichtiger!

_Ja, klar Cullen du Idiot. Weil du mit einem Mal nur noch mit IHM denkst. Du bist so was von erbärmlich, weißt du das eigentlich? _

Ich runzelte wieder meine Stirn. Aber das stimmte nicht! Zumindest im Moment hatte ich überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, was ich mit dem Mädchen vor mir am liebsten alles anstellen würde. Ich wollte, dass sie mich mochte, verdammt! Nicht nur, dass sie sich von mir angezogen fühlte. Das war bei allen Frauen der Fall. Nein, sie sollte mir vertrauen und ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass dieses Ziel bedeutend schwieriger zu erreichen sein würde.

Hätte ich sie nur in mein Bett bekommen wollen, wäre die ganze Mühe nicht erforderlich gewesen. Sie konnte mir nicht widerstehen. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

_Hmmm, ja, da magst du vielleicht Recht haben, Cullen du Idiot. Aber ich vermute, dass du spätestens nach fünf Minuten deine Zunge wieder aus ihrem Mund nehmen müsstest. Weil die bei der Mund zu Mund Beatmung, die dann wieder angebracht ist, ziemlich stören würde. Cullen – du Idiot, sieh sie dir an! Sie ist ein Wrack! Sie ist im Arsch! Was willst du eigentlich mit ihr? _Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und stöhnte. _Mann, du könntest JEDE haben. Was WILLST du gerade mit ihr? _

Ich zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Keine Ahnung. Keine Frau, die ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte, war auch nur annähernd so faszinierend gewesen wie sie. Und sie stellte Dinge mit mir an, ohne mich auch nur zu berühren, die bisher noch keiner gelungen waren.

_HAAAAAAAAAA! Wie ich es gesagt habe, Cullen du Arsch! Du denkst sogar ausschließlich mit IHM! Du bist überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage, normal zu denken, wenn du in ihrer Nähe bist. Du willst sie flachlegen, dass ist alles! Ja Himmel! Dann nimm sie dir, damit wir das endlich hinter uns haben. Das hält ja keiner aus! _

Nein.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. _Nein? Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Cullen du Superarschloch? Wie lange soll denn das noch so gehen? Mann, sieh zu, dass du deinen Hormonhaushalt wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringst, damit dieser Horror ein Ende nimmt! Wie lange gedenkst du denn, deine Pflichten derart vernachlässigen zu können? HAST DU MAL AUF DIE UHR GESEHEN? Es ist Dienstag um zwölf Uhr mittags und du stehst in einem Buchladen und versuchst das Flittchen davon zu überzeugen, NETT zu dir zu sein! Bist du irre? _

Vorsicht! Pass auf, wie du sie nennst!

Er lachte bellend. _Cullen du Idiot! Es sind ALLES Flittchen! Schon vergessen? Ich sage es dir noch einmal und ich empfehle dir dringend, meinen Rat anzunehmen. KOMM ZU DIR! Wenn du sie willst, bitte. Kauf ihr ein Appartement, versorg sie mit Geld, nimm dir, was du willst. ABER BEENDE DIESES THEATER! _

Meine Fäuste hatten sich unwillkürlich geballt, meine Augen waren geschlossen, meine Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst und ich stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus.

Sie ist nicht wie die anderen! Sie hat NICHTS mit ihnen gemein! LASS SIE IN RUHE!

Zu spät erinnerte ich mich, dass sie sich keine fünfzig Zentimeter von mir entfernt befand.

Als ich meine Augen aufriss, starrte ich in ihr entsetztes Gesicht.

Oh, Scheiße!

Mit leicht geöffneten Lippen starrte sie mich an, unfähig, einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Und ich?

Ich tat genau das Gleiche. Zum ersten Mal seit vierundzwanzig Jahren fehlten mir tatsächlich die Worte. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich sagen sollte, um zu verhindern, dass sie in den nächsten Sekunden fluchtartig das Geschäft und mein Leben verließ.

_Gut so, Cullen du Idiot. Dann halt einfach deinen beschissenen Mund und lass sie gehen. _

Und genau das veranlasste mich dazu, doch etwas zu sagen.

_Oh Mann! Cullen du Idiot, du weißt, wie man dein Verhalten nennt, ja? INSUBORDINATION! _

Hmmm, war mir bekannt.

Behutsam löste ich zunächst meine Fäuste, danach meine Zähne und murmelte dann. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte mich weiterhin mit diesen seltsamen großen braunen Augen an. Was sah ich darin? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Da waren Entsetzen, Angst, auf jeden Fall, aber auch so etwas wie Interesse? Verständnis?

_Cullen du Idiot! Bist du jetzt völlig irre? Was für ein VERSTÄNDNIS? Hey, du hast gerade vor ihr gestanden, und sie ANGEKNURRT! Und das mit geballten Fäusten! Da würde noch nicht einmal eine Verständnis zeigen, die nicht total irre ist! _

Während ich mich bemühte, langsam und gleichmäßig zu atmen, versuchte ich, ihn zu ignorieren.

Ich wollte hier fort. Ich wollte dieses Geschäft verlassen, in dem der Inhaber nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt darauf lauerte, mir irgendeinen uralten Schinken anzudrehen, um seinen Tagesumsatz zu sichern. Raus aus diesem stickigen Raum, in dem es mir unmöglich war, mit ihr zu sprechen und dahinter zu kommen, wie viel ich mit meiner unbeherrschten Reaktion tatsächlich zerstört hatte.

_Zerstört? Cullen du Idiot. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass es mal notwenig werden würde, aber ich glaube, ich musst dich über die Realitäten aufklären. DU KANNST BEI DEM FLITTCHEN NICHTS ZERSTÖREN! Weil nichts da ist! Sie will nichts von dir! _

Und genau das bezweifelte ich.

Wäre ihre Meinung von mir tatsächlich so negativ gewesen, wäre sie spätestens jetzt geflüchtet.

Doch das tat sie nicht. Nach wie vor stand sie vor mir und starrte mich an.

_Ja, weil ihr der Schreck die verdammten Muskeln gelähmt hat! _

Möglich...

Aber es gab noch eine Alternative...

_Ach ja? Und welche, du hirnverbrannter Idiot? Welche? _

Ich lächelte sanft.

Es gab auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie nicht gehen _wollte. _

_Oh Mann, ich werde verrückt. Jetzt geht das wieder los! _

Ich ignorierte ihn und beugte mich stattdessen zu ihr hinab. Sie wich nicht zurück.

Gut.

_Das ist die beschissene Schockstarre, mehr nicht! Schon vergessen, dass sie irre ist? _

„Wollen wir gehen?"

Es war nur ein simpler Satz, der die Frage in den Raum stellte, ob wir dieses Geschäft jetzt verlassen wollten, oder nicht.

Doch für mich hatte sich seine Bedeutung plötzlich fundamental verändert. Ihre Antwort war mit einem Mal für mich lebenswichtig. Es ging plötzlich nicht mehr nur darum, ob sie gemeinsam mit mir durch diese Tür gehen würde oder nicht.

Nein, mit einem Mal ging es um viel mehr und ein Blick in ihre Augen genügte, um mir zu bestätigen, dass ihr dies mit Sicherheit nicht entgangen war.

Für einen langen Moment musterte sie mich. Nachdenklich, so wie es schien.

_Du hast ihr eine Frage gestellt und sie antwortet nicht! Mann! Cullen Du Idiot! WAS MACHST DU DENN? _

Diesmal beschränkte ich das Knurren auf meinen Geist.

H A L T -E N D L I C H- D E I N E- V E R D A M M T E- S C H N A U Z E!

Es funktionierte! Zumindest für den Moment. Der DS war verstummt.

Auch mein Aufatmen fand nur in meinem Kopf statt, während ich sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Als sie schließlich nickte und „Ja" sagte, wusste ich, dass dies die erste wirklich ehrliche Antwort war, die sie mir gab.

Ich wusste sogar noch mehr. Zumindest im Moment, hatte sie nicht die Absicht, mich zu verlassen. Zumindest im Moment war ich kein Schwein mehr für sie.

Als wir vor dem Geschäft standen, war dieses seltsame Gefühl immer noch nicht verschwunden.

Zwischen uns herrschte stummes Einvernehmen. Ich wusste, dass sich das wieder ändern konnte. Doch im Moment, gab es eine Verbindung zwischen uns. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu verschenken.

„Lunch?"

Sie nickte und setzte sich in die Bewegung, ohne darauf zu warten, dass ich ihren Arm nahm. Genau das erwies sich als grober Fehler.

Denn die glatten Steinplatten, mit denen der Gehweg gepflastert war, stellten nicht unbedingt einen Gewinn für ihren ohnehin schon mangelhaften Gleichgewichtssinn dar. Keine zwei Schritte später verwandelte sich das _Klack, Klack_ wieder in ein _Ratsch_. Doch bevor der Aufprall kommen konnte, hatte ich sie aufgefangen.

Scheiß drauf!

Als ich sie diesmal in meinen Armen hielt, war es vorbei.

Unsere Blicke versanken ineinander. Plötzlich schienen uns in einer anderen Realität zu befinden. Ich wusste, dass die Straße belebt war. Da hatten sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch jede Menge Passanten an uns vorbeigedrängt. Das war ja der Grund, weshalb ich nicht sofort ihren Arm nehmen konnte. Doch all die Menschen waren plötzlich verschwunden.

Die Autos, die sich eben noch hupend und stinkend durch den dichten Verkehr gedrängt hatten, waren fort. Nichts war mehr von all dem Lärm und dem Chaos, das uns umgab, zu spüren.

Es gab nur noch sie und mich.

Alles Weitere geschah, ohne, dass ich darüber nachdachte.

Wie von selbst legte sich meine Hand an ihren Kopf.

Auch sie schien von diesem Zauber gefangen zu sein. Denn als ich sie berührte, schloss sie wie ergeben ihre Augen und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

Es gab nur noch diese Lippen für mich. Ich wusste, würde ich sie jetzt nicht küssen, dann wäre das mein Tod.

„Isabella..." Noch während sich mein Kopf zu ihr hinab senkte, schloss ich meine Augen.

Es wurde ein intensiver Kuss, der sanft begann und sich langsam und stetig bis zur Explosion steigerte. Zunächst hielt sie ihren Mund geschlossen, doch als ich zögernd mit meiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe strich, öffnete sie ihn bereitwillig und plötzlich befanden sich ihre kleinen Hände in meinem Haar. Das schien eine Aufforderung für meine eigenen Hände zu sein, denn kurz darauf, hatten sie sich in ihrem Haar vergraben.

Noch nie hatte ich auf diese Art geküsst.

Während meine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte, zog ich sie immer fester an mich. Es geschah, ohne, dass ich mir dessen wirklich bewusst war.

Oh, M A N N ...

Mein leises, vollkommen ungewolltes und vor allem ungewohntes Stöhnen ertönte zeitgleich mit ihrem. Ich ertappte meine Hand dabei, die mit einem Mal langsam an ihr hinab glitt.

Ungewollt und unbefohlen.

Als hätte sie plötzlich einen eigenen Willen.

Ihr sanfter, weicher, zarter Körper an meinem und meine Hand auf ihr sorgten für meinen Untergang.

Ich vergaß alles!

Mein Verlangen nach ihr meldete sich zurück. Und das so überfallartig, dass ich keine Chance hatte, ihm zu widerstehen.

Es war einfach zu viel.

So etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor erlebt.

Instinktiv zog ich sie noch näher an mich, die Hand in ihrem Haar wurde zur Faust und hielt ihren Kopf fest und sicher, als hätte ich plötzlich Angst, sie könnte verschwinden.

Vielleicht traf das sogar zu.

Plötzlich wurde der Kuss wild und leidenschaftlich. Meine Lippen pressten sich auf ihren Mund, als würde ich in jeder Sekunde mit dem Weltuntergang rechnen. Augen und Ohren waren nicht mir funktionstüchtig. Diese Sinne existierten im Moment nicht mehr. Ich schmeckte sie und sie war so süß. Ich fühlte sie, und sie war so herrlich.

Meine Gefühle drohten mich zu überwältigen. Ich wollte plötzlich alles.

Alles.

Genau hier.

Jetzt!

Oh, verdammt!

Irgendwo am Rande, dort, wohin sich mein Verstand verzogen hatte, meldeten sich leise Zweifel.

War das zu viel?

Machte ich ihr Angst?

Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Mit einem dunklen, sehnsüchtigen Seufzen drängte sie ihren Körper gegen mich. Sie reagierte auf meine streichelnde Hand, bewegtes sich mit ihr und ihr Mund wurde mehr und mehr zu einer einzigen Offenbarung.

OH, VERDAMMTER MIST ...

Meine Hand, plötzlich mit eigenem Willen ausgestattet, wurde immer fordernder. Irgendwann versuchten die vorwitzigen Finger tatsächlich, unter ihr Top zu gelangen. Und das brachte mich schlagartig wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ich war Edward Cullen.

Und ich befand mich am helllichten Tag in einer Einkaufspassage und war gerade im Begriff, das Mädchen in meinen Armen ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen.

Nicht gut.

Das war eindeutig verboten!

Ich musste mich jetzt zusammenreißen.

Sofort!

Mit unvorstellbarer Mühe löste ich meine Lippen von ihrem Mund. Dann lehnte ich meine Stirn gegen ihre, während ich versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und mein chaotisches Gefühlsleben wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Noch nie war ich nach einem Kuss außer Atem gewesen.

Und noch niemals hatte ich ein derartiges Chaos in mir verspürt.

Es überraschte mich, dass mir im Moment noch mein Name bekannt war.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihr Atem kam stoßweise. Die kleinen Finger befanden sich immer noch in meinem Haar.

Ich war völlig überwältigt. DAS war nicht die Art von Begehren, die ich im Normalfall in Gegenwart einer attraktiven Frau empfand. Das war etwas anderes.

Es schien wie eine dritte Person. Wie etwas, das sich von mir nicht beherrschen ließ. Irgendwo, tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein, suchte ein kleiner Teil von mir verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, dieser Straße und diesen Menschen zu entkommen. Mit einem Wimpernschlag an einen Ort zu gelangen, wo ich das, was wir eben begonnen hatten, fortsetzen konnte.

Ich schluckte.

Dann erst realisierte ich, dass die Situation noch viel komplizierter war. Abgesehen, von der Angst, die sie mit Sicherheit wieder bekommen würde, abgesehen von dem DS, der garantiert nicht weit weg war, völlig abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt nicht in der Lage war, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, zumindest nicht in der Nacht, weil ich da meistens mit Schreien beschäftigt war...

Abgesehen von all diesen nicht unerheblichen Schwierigkeiten, befanden wir uns auch auf zwei Ebenen die ein Zueinanderkommen eigentlich ausschlossen.

Ich war ihr Chef, sie meine Assistentin...

Plötzlich wollte ich diese Hürde nehmen. Wenigstens sie. Denn alle anderen würden sich nicht so einfach beseitigen lassen. Ich ahnte, dass das Chaos, das im Moment in meinem Kopf tobte nur der Anfang war.

Der Wunsch brach aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich ihn zuvor richtig überdacht und analysiert hatte, ohne das Pro und Contra zu diskutieren, ohne überhaupt zu denken...

„Schenk mir diesen Nachmittag, Isabella..." Verwirrt lauschte ich meiner so ungewohnt rauen Stimme.

Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen.

„Was?", hauchte sie.

„Schenk mir diesen Nachmittag, Isabella", wiederholte ich. „Lass uns nur heute Nachmittag vergessen, wer wir sind. Lass uns irgendwohin gehen, wo wir nur wir selbst sein können. Bitte."

Ich hörte das Flehen in meiner Stimme, doch es störte mich nicht. Ich flehte nicht. Selbst von Bitten konnte keine Rede sein. Spontan fiel mir keine Situation ein, in der ich innerhalb der vergangenen vierundzwanzig Jahre gebeten hatte.

Doch für diesen Nachmittag wäre ich auf der Stelle vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen...

Sie musterte mich immer noch, schien über meine Bitte nachzudenken. Ich war mir ihrer Finger, die sich immer noch in meinem Haar befanden, nur allzu lebhaft bewusst.

„Bitte", wisperte ich.

„Und was kommt danach?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Isabella. Warum finden wir es nicht heraus?"

„Bella."

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite und lächelte. „Bella." Dann runzelte ich leicht die Stirn. _„Bella..." _, murmelte ich. „Ich glaube, das gefällt mir."

Und endlich lächelte auch sie. „Es ist ein Fehler, das weißt du." Es klang nicht wie eine Frage.

Mein Blick wurde ernst. „Es fühlt sich nicht so an."

Und auch sie wurde wieder ernst. „Nein", hauchte sie wieder. Dann wisperte sie nur noch. „Ich habe Angst..."

Ich schluckte und nickte dann. „Ich auch."

Seltsame Geständnisse, die ich da von mir gab.

Es störte mich nicht.

Anstatt etwas zu erwidern, musterte sie mich nur. Plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich hier nicht der einzige war, dessen Leben seit genau vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr dasselbe wie zuvor war.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte ich kurz entschlossen. Widerwillig entließ ich sie aus meinen Armen und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand. Forschend sah ich in ihr Gesicht doch sie lächelte.

_Sie lächelte! _

Plötzlich waren die Menschen wieder da, die Autos, die Häuser, die Geschäfte, der Lärm, die Hektik... die Realität.

Das war nicht der Ort, an dem ich mit ihr diesen Nachmittag verbringen wollte.

„Vertraust du mir?"

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schien meine Frage ernsthaft zu überdenken. Schließlich nickte sie zögernd. „Ich denke ja." Überraschung färbte ihre Stimme.

Ich lächelte, als ich mein Handy aus der Tasche zog. „Johnson...?"

Kein einziges Mal ließ ich ihre Hand los. Weder, während wir auf Johnson warteten, noch, als ich Gail anrief. Auch nicht, als Johnson kurze Zeit später mit dem Wagen vorfuhr und schon gar nicht, als wir einstiegen. Diesmal verzog sie sich nicht in ihre Ecke. Sie saß neben mir und nahm kein einziges Mal ihren Blick von mir. Als wir am Strand ausstiegen, nahm ich den kleinen Picknickkorb, den Johnson auf dem Weg zu uns besorgt hatte und nickte ihm zu.

„Ich rufe Sie an."

Er antwortete mit der gleichen unbewegten Miene wie immer. „Sehr wohl, Sir."

Also, was Johnson betraf, war an der Tatsache, dass ich die Absicht hatte, an einem Dienstag mit meiner Assistentin, die ich seit genau sechsundzwanzig Stunden kannte, an den Strand von Jacksonville zu gehen, um ein Picknick abzuhalten, nichts ungewöhnliches zu erkennen.

Ich nahm das als gutes Omen.

Als wir den weichen Sand betraten, zögerte sie zum ersten Mal. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um, schlagartig besorgt.

„Was hast du?"

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte nur es wäre vielleicht besser, die Schuhe auszuziehen."

Leise atmete ich auf. Gut. Schuhe ausziehen war akzeptabel.

„Das ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee." Ich stellte den Korb ab und ging vor ihr in die Knie, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Fuß!", kommandierte ich. Gehorsam hob sie den linken Fuß. Auf einem Bein stehen schien für sie auch keine leicht zu bewältigende Angelegenheit zu sein, denn sie schwankte und legte unwillkürlich ihre Hände auf meine Schultern.

Ich sah zu ihr auf. Sie war rot geworden.

Ignorieren!, befahl ich mir. Lass nicht zu, dass sie sich wieder zurückzieht. Nicht heute.

Ich zog ihr den ersten Schuh aus. „Fuß!", kommandierte ich und sie hob den anderen Fuß.

Als auch der zweite Schuh Geschichte war, erhob ich mich und nahm ihr Gesicht sanft zwischen ihre Hände.

Ich hörte, wie ihr Atem aussetzte wartete. Als er keine zwei Sekunden später, wieder einsetzte, atmete ich wieder erleichtert auf.

Sanft küsste ich sie, obwohl ich sie eigentlich in meine Arme ziehen wollte. „Komm!" wisperte ich - meine Stimme war wieder rau. Ich nahm die Schuhe und den Korb in die eine und ihre Hand in die andere Hand und zog sie hinab zum Meer.

Es wurde der schönste Nachmittag meines Lebens. Zumindest, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte.

Sie war nicht mehr das Mädchen, das ich in den vergangenen vier Stunden erlebt hatte.

_VIER Stunden! _

Es war unfassbar! Mir kam es wie Wochen vor.

Wir saßen am Strand. Ich hatte mein Jackett ausgezogen, und sie ihre Kostümjacke. So war ich dahinter gekommen, dass das Top darunter ärmellos war. Die helle Haut, hob sich in scharfen Kontrast von dem schwarzen Stoff ab. Allein dieser Anblick stellte die atemberaubendsten Dinge mit mir an.

Keine Ahnung, was innerhalb der letzten Stunden mit mir geschehen war. Doch eines stand fest.

Ich war nicht mehr der Gleiche.

Dieses Mädchen hatte eine Seite in mir geweckt, von deren Existenz mir bis gestern nichts bekannt gewesen war.

Mir war mein Unternehmen egal, mir war die Tatsache egal, dass ich dieses Mädchen neben mir überhaupt nicht kannte. Alles, was noch bis gestern mein gesamtes Leben bestimmt hatte, war mit einem Mal gegenstandslos geworden.

Aber das, was mich am meisten verwunderte, war, dass es mir keine Angst bereitete. Noch nie hatte ich mich so ruhig und sicher gefühlt, wie in diesen Stunden.

Sie saß neben mir auf der kleinen Decke, die in dem Korb gelegen hatte und blickte versonnen auf das Meer hinaus.

Einige Male sah ich die leisen Zweifel in ihren Augen. Vielleicht war es sogar Angst.

Doch ein Lächeln von mir genügte, um sie verschwinden zu lassen.

Genauso genoss ich, dass seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren zum ersten Mal diese beleidigende Kommandostimme aus meinem Kopf verschwunden war.

Das war undankbar, keine Frage. Ich hatte ihm viel zu verdanken, wahrscheinlich alles. Er half mir, als ich ganz allein war und sorgte dafür, dass ich _funktionierte. _Ja, genau das hatte ich auch getan.

Ich hatte funktioniert.

War mir jemals zuvor bewusst geworden, dass mir etwas fehlte? Nein, überlegte ich nach kurzem Zögern. Ich hatte mich mit meinem Leben arrangiert. Niemals wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, dass es vielleicht noch etwas anderes als Arbeit gab.

Genau diese Überlegung führte dazu, dass ich doch Angst bekam. Denn unbemerkt war ich von absoluter - wenn auch unendlich einsamer - Sicherheit, in ein Chaos gestürzt.

Nichts war mehr sicher.

Abgesehen von einer Tatsache.

Ich wollte sie. Und zumindest im Moment war mir völlig egal, was es mich kosten würde, um sie zu behalten...

* * *

_...Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich solche Augen gesehen. Sie schienen nicht von dieser Welt. Was genau so anders an ihnen war, konnte ich nicht einmal beschreiben. _

_Ich wusste nur, dass ich sie stundenlang ansehen konnte..._

_Aber nicht jetzt, realisierte ich. Denn auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln aus. Sie nahm mein Gesicht zwischen ihre kleinen Hände und sagte... _

„Edward?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich etwas Warmes an meiner Wange spürte. Sanft und behutsam.

Völlig ungewohnt... Denn ich schlief doch... Oder war ich wach?

Nein, ich schlief. Definitiv.

Gut ich war gerade am Aufwachen. Aber das war völlig falsch!

So wachte ich nicht auf!

Niemals!

Im Normalfall war dieser Prozess damit verbunden, dass ich in Schweiß gebadet war, mit diesen verdammten Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Dann war da noch diese beklemmende Atemnot, weil meine Kehle vor lauter Panik zugeschnürt war...

Noch nie hatte ich von verwirrend schönen Augen geträumt und von einem lächelnden Mädchen, das mein Gesicht in seine sanften Hände nahm... Und noch niemals hatte ein Mädchen auf diese Art meinen Namen gesagt. Unabhängig davon, ob dies nun ein Traum oder die Realität statt fand...

„Edward?"

Da! Genau das hatte ich gemeint. Also GENAU so, hatte noch nie ein Mädchen meinen Namen ausgesprochen.

Normalerweise war beim Aufwachen immer der DS zur Stelle, der dafür sorgte, dass ich mich ZUSAMMEN RISS und endlich meine SCHEISS ATMUNG unter Kontrolle bekam...

Mir hatte auch noch nie jemand auf diese Art die Wange gestreichelt...

Ich weigerte mich, meine Augen zu öffnen. Dann wäre der Zauber vorbei. Nein, bitte, lass ihn nicht vorbei sein. Mir war nicht geläufig, wo ich war, oder welchen Tag wir heute hatten. Allein das machte diese gesamte Situation so unwirklich. Was ich da hörte, war eindeutig das Meer. Ich konnte es sogar riechen.

Durch meine Lider sah ich Licht. Was bedeutete: Es war Tag, ich befand mich am Meer und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, dann saß neben mir das süßeste Geschöpf, dem ich je in meinem Leben begegnet war.

Nein, ich wollte nicht aufwachen. Ich war ja nicht blöd!

Stattdessen bewegte ich meine Hände suchend vorwärts, bis ich etwas berührte. Nackte Haut. Langsam tastete ich mich weiter vor und realisierte, dass es ein Arm war...dann eine Schulter... ein Hals... Kinn... Kopf...

Blitzschnell kalkulierte ich.

Edward – unmöglich sexy ausgesprochen; nackte seidige Haut; Kopf; Mund...

Kuss.

Fast instinktiv griff ich energischer zu und zog sie zu mir hinab...

Bereitwillig legten sich ihre Lippen auf meinen Mund. Plötzlich war das Rauschen, das mit einem Mal in meinem Kopf vorherrschte, bedeutend lauter als die Meeresbrandung. Ich wehrte mich nicht, gegen das, was mit mir geschah.

Warum auch?

Es war einfach... Wahnsinn!

Meine Hand wurde unnachgiebiger, jetzt kam auch die zweite zum Einsatz. Sie packte das dichte Haar an ihrem Hinterkopf und sorgte dafür, dass sie mit ihrem Mund nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, legte ich sie auf den Rücken, meine Lippen wurden unerbittlich, meine Zunge drängte sich zwischen ihre Zähne, ohne auf ihre Einwilligung zu warten und meine Hand legte sich unter ihr Kinn. Ich hörte mein Stöhnen, bemerkte am Rande, die Enge, die sich in den unteren Regionen meines Körpers breit machte und reagierte darauf.

Keine Gedanken mehr... mein Bein drängte sich zwischen ihre, zwangen sie auseinander... Meine Hand verließ ihr Kinn... glitt an ihrem Körper hinab, bis sie den Saum ihres Tops fand... oh, wie heiß ihre Haut war... Zielstrebig tastete ich mich bis zu ihrem BH vor, zerrte ungeduldig den Stoff nach unten und stöhnte wieder, als ich ihre Brust endlich spürte... Meine Zunge bewegte sich in ihrem Mund... Mein Daumen massierte ihre kleine Brustwarze und ich spürte, wie sie hart wurde... Oh, verdammt!... Ich wollte, dass sie mich spürte... sie sollte sehen, was sie mit mir anstellte, wie sehr ich sie begehrte, fordernd drängte ich meine Hüften gegen sie...

„Bella...", seufzte ich an ihren Lippen. Sie antwortete nicht und erst jetzt dämmerte mir, was mir in meinem Anfall von wilder Leidenschaft bisher völlig entgangen war...

Keine kleinen Hände befanden sich in meinem Haar, oder sonst irgendwo auf meinem Körper... Tatsächlich bewegte sie sich überhaupt nicht unter mir...

Während meine Übelkeit in umgekehrter Intensität zunahm, wie meine Erektion abnahm, versuchte ich, herauszufinden, ob ich ihren Atem hören konnte.

_Verdammt! _

Da war nichts!

Du musst jetzt die Augen aufmachen!, versuchte ich mich zu überreden. Doch das wollte ich nicht. Oh nein! Ich war zwar ein Scheißer, aber nicht so ein Scheißer...

Denn wenn ich das tat, dann musste ich mich den Konsequenzen stellen, und wie die aussahen, das konnte ich mir so ungefähr vorstellen...

_Oh ja, phantastische Idee Edward. Aber du müsstest jetzt wirklich etwas unternehmen, denn ansonsten liegt ihr Erstickungstod durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen... _

Mühsam schluckte ich, während ich langsam meine Hand aus ihrem Haar löste.

Okay, Edward. Auf drei. Okay?

Okay.

Eins.

Verdammt, was soll ich nur tun?

Zwei.

Ich kann nicht!

Drei! Jetzt!

Ich stöhnte vor Anstrengung, als ich meine Augen aufriss...

Ihre Augen standen auch offen...

Sie waren auch ziemlich starr...

„Bella?"

Keine Reaktion.

Doch viel brisanter. Keine Atmung!

Scheiße!

„BELLA!" Ich brüllte sie an und schüttelte sie an ihren Schultern. „ATME!"

In ihre starren Augen kehrte so etwas wie Leben zurück. Ausdruckslos musterte sie mich, wenn ich mal von der Anklage darin absah. Doch sie atmete immer noch nicht.

_Natürlich nicht, Cullen du Idiot! Weil sie irre ist! Das hatte ich dir gesagt, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören! Doch ich bin ja nicht nachtragend! Also hör zu! Und hör auf, zu flennen! _

Dankbarkeit! In diesem Moment war ich einfach dankbar, ihn zu haben.

Okay, was...?

_Frag nicht so dämlich, Cullen du Idiot! Was wohl? Das Gleiche, wie heute früh, als du wenigstens noch ein bisschen von deinem Verstand in deinem Kopf und nicht alles davon in der Hose gebunkert hattest! _

Natürlich... warum war ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

_Weil du ohne mich nichts auf die Reihe bekommst, Cullen du Idiot! Also, los! Los! Los! Du weißt, die Zeit drängt und ich hab nicht den Eindruck, dass es sich das Flittchen leisten kann, noch allzu viele Hirnzellen zu verlieren. _

Ja...Jawohl, Sir.

Wieder zwängte ich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger ihren Mund auf, winkelte den Kopf an und begann mit der alt bewährten Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.

Diesmal brauchte ich länger. Und als sie nach fünf Minuten endlich mit einem tiefen Keuchen Luft holte, war mein Hemd Schweiß nass.

Ich rollte mich von ihr hinunter, und ließ mich erschöpft auf den Rücken fallen. Mit bebender Hand wischte ich mir die Stirn und die Wangen ab und realisierte, dass das nicht nur Schweiß war.

V E R D A M M T E R- S C H E I S S !

Wie hatte ich mich so vergessen können? Ganz klar. So etwas wäre schon bei einem _normalen_ Mädchen ein Risiko gewesen. Himmel, ich kannte sie seit einem Tag! Doch bei Bella war mein Überfall einfach... saudämlich!

_Ha! Nun mach mal halblang, Cullen du Idiot! Also, du weißt, ich bin der letzte, der deine kleinen Stunts mit dem Flittchen unterstützt. Aber hey! Sie hat sich schließlich vorhin auch von dir küssen lassen. Und begleitet hat sie dich auch anstandslos. Ja, Himmel! Ihr muss doch klar gewesen sein, worauf das ganze hinaus läuft! _

Aber ich wollte überhaupt nicht ...

_Wen belügst du hier eigentlich, Cullen du Idiot? Ich meine, das mag bei dir ja funktionieren, weil du auch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast. Doch ich bin ziemlich klar in meinem alten Schädel. Und wenn du das Flittchen neben dir nicht durchnehmen willst... _

Hör auf!

Er hob eine Augenbraue und zischte. _Ach, schon wieder, ja? Wer hat der Nutte gerade das Leben gerettet? _

Okay, das warst du...

Er kniff seine Augen zusammen. _Gut für dich, dass du das einsiehst. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, um dir mal wieder deinen beschissenen Arsch GERETTET hätte, dann würdest du jetzt neben einer Leiche liegen! HAST DU DAS VERGESSEN? _

Nein...

_Gut, Cullen du Idiot. Dann wirst du sicher auch zugeben, dass du ohne mich keine Chance hast. Du baust nur Scheiße! Warum hast du sie überhaupt hierher gebracht? Du weißt, dass sie irre ist! War doch klar, dass das nicht gut geht... _

Aber, ich dachte...

_Schnauze Cullen du Idiot. Gedacht wird hier nur von einem, und der bin ich. Sind wir beide damit nicht immer gut gefahren? _

Ja, schon, aber...

_ABER, Cullen du Idiot? ABER? Verstehe ich dich richtig? Du willst abstreiten, dass du armseliges MUTTERSÖHNCHEN nicht einen beschissenen Cent auf deinem Konto hättest, wäre ich nicht gewesen, nachdem deine arme Mommy das Zeitliche gesegnet hat? _

Ich zuckte zusammen. Das war nicht der übliche Ton, in dem der DS mit mir sprach. Er war beleidigend, ja, aber er zog niemals die M Karte. Eigentlich. Ich hatte ihn definitiv verärgert. Und eines wusste ich mit Sicherheit. Es war schwer, mit einem gut gelaunten DS auszukommen. Doch es war beinahe unmöglich, mit einem schlecht aufgelegten zurande zu kommen. Und im Moment, so schien es zumindest, rauchte er vor Zorn...

_Rauchen vor Zorn, Cullen du Idiot? Ich? Mein Junge, du hast mich noch nicht erlebt, wenn ich VOR ZORN RAUCHE! Doch das wirst du, wenn du das Flittchen jetzt nicht zurück in die Crackbude schaffst, aus der sie gekrochen ist. BEWEG DICH! _

Er hatte Recht. Nicht umsonst war ich von ihr geweckt worden. Es dämmerte bereits. Auch wenn es angenehm warm war, hatten wir dennoch März. Ein Blick auf meine Uhr bestätigte, dass es bereits nach siebzehn Uhr war. Nicht mehr lange und es würde dunkel sein.

Ich warf ihr einen raschen Blick zu. Sie atmete wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig und starrte hinaus aufs Meer. Ansprechen. Irgendwie musste ich sie ansprechen. Und ... noch viel wichtiger. Ich musste mich entschuldigen...

_Ha! WOFÜR denn, Cullen du Idiot? Du hast sie geküsst! GEKÜSST! Zumindest dafür hatte sie dir ja bereits die Erlaubnis gegeben, oder? _

Ja, doch ich hatte mehr getan. Viel mehr und egal, was der DS auch sagte, ich war zu weit gegangen. Das wollte ich in Ordnung bringen.

„Bella?" Meine Stimme war sanft.

„Ja?"

Ich war überrascht. Sie klang völlig ruhig. Fast unbeteiligt. Doch sie sah mich nicht an, sondern blickte weiterhin hinaus aufs Meer.

„Es tut mir sehr leid", begann ich. „Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Es war..."

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", unterbrach sie mich mit der gleichen unbeteiligten Stimme.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn versuchte ich, an ihrem Profil auszumachen, ob etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Doch ihr Gesicht schien völlig ruhig...

„Ich hatte dich geweckt, weil es bald dunkel wird", fuhr sie mit dieser unbeteiligten Stimme fort. Noch immer sah sie mich nicht an. „Ich dachte, wir sollten vielleicht..."

Offensichtlich wollte sie nicht über diesen Vorfall sprechen. Und sie hatte ja auch Recht. Wir mussten zurück. Geschehen war geschehen. Gut, es war nicht besonders Gentleman like, doch ich hatte ihr ja nicht wirklich etwas getan. Sie hatte die "NEIN-Karte" nicht gezogen und ich war aus dem Schneider.

Rasch überlegte ich.

„Musst du zurück in das Büro... um deine Sachen zu holen, meine ich?"

„Ja." Es klang beinahe verträumt. „Ja, ich müsste noch meine Tasche holen..."

Ihr Ton ließ mich aufhorchen. Wieder musterte ich ihr Profil. Doch sie zeigte keine Regung. Vielleicht ist das ihre Art, mit den Dingen umzugehen, dachte ich. Ich nahm mein Handy und informierte Johnson...

Sie lächelte kein einziges Mal.

Weder, als ich ihr (unter den wütenden Protesten des DS) die Schuhe anzog. Noch, als wir ins Auto stiegen. Auch nicht während der Autofahrt, im Aufzug oder im Büro. Jede meiner Fragen beantwortete sie mit der gleichen, höflichen, gleichmütigen Stimme.

Ich stand im in der Tür zu meinem Büro und beobachtete sie, während sie in dem verlassenen und stillen Raum ihre Tasche und die Sachen zusammen suchte, mit denen sie heute Morgen zur Arbeit erschienen war. Noch heute Mittag, darauf hätte ich gewettet, wäre sie durch meinen forschender Blick völlig aus der Fassung geraten. Mit Sicherheit wäre sie rot wie eine überreife Tomate gewesen. Doch diese neue Bella, schien keine Verlegenheit zu kennen.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte sie schließlich, als sie mit ihrer Tasche vor mir stand. Ihr Blick war an meinem Kopf vorbei an die dahinter liegende Wand gerichtet.

Nein, irgendetwas war hier absolut nicht in Ordnung. Ich senkte meinen Kopf, so dass sie gezwungen war mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Bella?"

Doch erstaunlicher Weise gelang es ihr dennoch, mich nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie sah einfach durch mich hindurch.

„Ja?" Starrer Blick, durch mich hindurch.

„Soll ich dich besser nach Hause bringen?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schien mein Angebot ernsthaft zu überdenken. „Nein", sagte sie dann langsam. „Ich bin mit meinem eigenen Wagen hier..."

Ich nickte, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Das ist gut...", murmelte ich. „Denke ich zumindest..."

„Ja", erwiderte sie mit der gleichbleibend monotonen Stimme. „Das denke ich auch. Ich gehe dann jetzt..."

Irgendetwas wollte ich ihr sagen, doch ich nahm an, dass sie Zeit brauchte. Zeit, die Dinge zu verarbeiten...

_Das würde ich auch sagen, Cullen du Idiot. Lass sie nach Hause gehen. Morgen wirst du sehen, ob sie wütend ist oder nicht. Aber keine Angst, sie wird sich wieder beruhigen. Sie beruhigen sich alle... _

Das war es nicht, was ich meinte. Es ging mir eher darum, dass _ich_ sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen wollte. Doch ich sah ein, dass es so wohl das Beste war. Zumindest für den Moment...

„Gut." Meine Stimme war leise. „Dann... Gute Nacht."

Sie nickte knapp und trat durch die Tür, die ich ihr aufhielt, ohne mich noch einmal anzusehen. Ich blickte ihr nach, als sie den Flur entlang zu den Aufzügen ging.

Ihr Blick war nach vorn gewandt, ihre Haltung starr, ihr Gang seltsam steif.

Plötzlich wollte ich ihr nachgehen und sie zurückzuhalten. Das war nicht gut. Das war sogar nicht einmal annähernd gut. Irgendetwas stimmte absolut nicht mit ihr. Und das war allein meine Schuld...

_Ha! DEINE SCHULD? Cullen du Idiot, leidest du jetzt abgesehen von Blutarmut im Kopf und Hirnschwund auch noch an Amnesie? Das Flittchen war schon im Arsch, als sie gestern Mittag hier aufgetaucht ist! Du hast absolut nichts damit zu tun. Also rede dir nicht diesen Scheiß ein. DU HAST ALLES GETAN, WAS DU KONNTEST! Sie ist alt genug! Sie kann auf sich aufpassen! _

Und genau das wagte ich zu bezweifeln...

Ich wartete noch gute zehn Minuten, bevor ich mit dem Aufzug zu Johnson in die Tiefgarage fuhr. Um zu vermeiden, ihr noch einmal zu begegnen.

Es wurden ziemlich lange zehn Minuten; immer wieder lag meine Hand auf dem Türgriff und der DS musste schwere Geschütze auffahren, um mich davon abzuhalten, doch zu gehen. Eindeutig in der Hoffnung, sie doch noch einmal zu sehen.

_Oh Mann, Cullen du Idiot. Du siehst sie morgen früh! Reiß dich zusammen! _

Ja, aber zwischen jetzt und morgen früh lag noch eine verdammte scheiß Nacht! Mit einem Mal hatte ich eine ziemliche scheiß Angst vor der scheiß Nacht.

_Memme! _

Ja, gut. Das mochte sein. Der Grund war vielleicht, dass ich an diesem Nachmittag zum ersten Mal seit vierundzwanzig Jahren geschlafen hatte, ohne von dem M. Albtraum geweckt zu werden. Noch besser. Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen... Er hatte von _ihr _gehandelt...

_OBERMEMME! _

Ich seufzte und beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren...

Johnson hielt mir mit unbeteiligter Miene die Wagentür auf. Den Mann konnte nichts erschüttern. Keine Regung ließ darauf schließen, dass der heutige Tag wie kein anderer in seiner fünfjährigen Anstellung bei mir verlaufen war.

Ich nickte knapp. „Nach Hause."

Unbeteiligte Miene Johnson antwortete unbeteiligt wie immer. „Sehr wohl, Sir."

In der Limousine ließ mich in die Polster sinken, lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Ich hätte schwören können, sie zu _riechen_.

_Hmmm, Cullen du Idiot, und ich könnte schwören, dass sich jetzt auch noch dein Geruchssinn verabschiedet... _

Dann geschah etwas, was den Tag wahrhaftig zum bisher ungewöhnlichsten seit vierundzwanzig Jahren machte...

Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen, versuchte verzweifelt, nicht an sie zu denken und scheiterte unter dem spöttischen Gejohle von meinem DS.

„Sir!"

Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen. _Johnson sprach mich während der Autofahrt an? _Was?

„Ja?"

„Das dürfte Sie vielleicht interessieren", Zum ersten Mal klang seine Stimme nicht unbeteiligt. Sondern gepresst. Er hatte die Geschwindigkeit des Wagens verringert und ich beobachtete stirnrunzelnd, wie er seinen Sicherheitsgurt löste.

Was zum Henker...?

Dann sah ich es! Und in den nächsten fünf Sekunden machte ich die grausamste Erfahrung seit vierundzwanzig Jahren durch. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen stürzten alle negativen Emotionen gleichzeitig auf mich herein.

Ein Cocktail aus Panik, Angst, Zorn, Hass prasselte auf mich nieder und paralysierte mich. Ich war unfähig, mich zu bewegen. Meine Augen waren starr auf das gerichtet, was Johnson dazu veranlasst hatte, den Wagen überhaupt zu halten:

Der Weg zu meinem Haus am Rande der Stadt führte durch einige dunklere Straßen. Wir befanden uns gerade in einer solchen. Zuerst sah ich nur die Gruppe, die aus vielleicht sieben oder acht jungen Männern bestand. Alle von Kopf bis Fuß in Jeans bekleidet und alle eindeutig furchtbar amüsiert. Angetrunken, nahm ich an. Das war kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Doch dann erkannte ich, dass sich unter ihnen eine kleine schlanke Gestalt befand. In einem blauen Kostüm mit starrer Haltung und starren Blick.

Immer noch in den unendlichen fünf Sekunden meines Emotionscocktails gefangen, spürte ich die Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen. Und ich spürte noch etwas anders. Nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann hatte ich mich ausreichend gefangen, um mein vollständiges Versagen zu verhindern.

Ich verspürte das unwiderstehliche Verlangen, alle Muskeln meiner Blase erschlaffen zu lassen. Vor lauter Entsetzen und Panik. Doch ich war kein kleiner Junge mehr. ich hatte meinen Körper jetzt besser unter Kontrolle. Mühsam drängte ich alles zurück, was versuchte, mich zu überwältigen, während meine Hände nach dem Sicherheitsgurt tasteten...

Noch während ich aus dem Auto stürzte – Johnson folgte mir – dachte ich fassungslos:

_Sie tut nichts. Sie reagiert nicht. Sie geht nicht weiter. Sie tut einfach überhaupt nichts!_

_Warum tut sie nichts? _

Gleichzeitig erreichten wir die Meute. Zunächst bemerkte man uns überhaupt nicht.

Mein Emotionscocktail hatte sich jetzt auf zwei Bestandteile reduziert. Wut und Hass.

Allerdings waren diese beiden von außergewöhnlicher Intensität.

Die Kerle waren zu beschäftigt mit der „süßen, sprachlosen Puppe, die jemand aufgezogen und vergessen hatte, wieder zurück in den Schrank zu stellen." Der erste machte gerade Anstalten, nach ihrem Arm zu greifen, als wir sie erreichten

Ich schlug seine Hand weg.

Entgeistert fuhr er zu mir herum.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue, wisperte ich. „Du wolltest sie doch nicht gerade anfassen, oder?" Gleichzeitig griff ich das Mädchen und zog es hinter mich. Und _jetzt_ sah sie mich doch an. Erleichterung stand in ihren Augen.

Johnson – kein Leichtgewicht und seines Zeichens in Kampftechniken alles andere als unbedarft – hatte bereits zwei der vorwitzigsten Gestalten am Kragen gepackt und beiseite genommen. Sie schienen zu betrunken, um sich zur Wehr setzen zu können. Nicht, dass dies bei Johnson einen Unterschied gemacht hätte.

Auch ich war kein Leichtgewicht. Zu viel Zeit in der Nacht. Zeit, die ich mit trainieren verbrachte. Unter den begeisterten Anfeuerungsrufen meines DS, versteht sich...

Ich lächelte den Grabscher an, der nicht ganz so betrunken zu sein schien, wie Johnsons Patienten. Das war er auch nicht, wie sich herausstellte. Denn er verzog grimmig sein Gesicht und fauchte los.

„Nimm deinen scheiß Arsch und verschwinde!"

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich zu dem Mädchen und knurrte. „Auto!"

Entgeistert musterte sie mich. Dann, machte sie kehrt und stürzte zum Wagen. Dies schien einem anderen der Kerle nicht zu gefallen, dann er machte Anstalten, ihr zu folgen. Bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, bekam ich ihn am Ärmel seiner Jacke zu fassen. „Fass sie an und ich mach dich kalt!"

„Hey, ihr Scheißer! Besorgt Euch Eure eigene Nutte. Die gehört uns!" Das war wieder der erste – Mr. Grabscher – und bevor ich wusste, wie es geschah, hatte ich meine Faust in seinem Gesicht versenkt.

Ich hörte das Knirschen, als seine Nase brach, während ich hinter mir die unterdrückten Schreie von Mr. _Du steigst nicht in sein Auto, Baby!_ hörte. Mit dem befasste sich Johnson gerade, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte. Zwei der anderen todesmutigen Typen hatten beschlossen, lieber das Weite zu suchen. Nur einer der beiden Verbliebenen, machte Anstalten, seinen am Boden liegenden Kumpel mit der gebrochenen Nase zu rächen. Der andere stand mit weit aufgerissenem Mund da. Offensichtlich war er noch dabei, die Situation in Gänze zu analysieren.

„Hey du Scheißtyp, du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen!" Mit seltsam geballten Fäusten ging er auf mich los. Seltsam, weil er sich mit dieser Haltung eher die Arme brechen, als einen ordentlichen Treffer landen würde.

Ich blickte erst zu Mr. Grabscher, der röchelnd am Boden lag und Blut spuckte und dann wieder zu Mr. Freitod. „Was du nicht sagst", murmelte ich und hörte hinter mir erst dumpfe Schläge und dann unterdrückte Schreie.

Johnson befasste sich gerade mit einen der beiden, die er am Anfang beiseite genommen hatte. Sie schienen der Ansicht gewesen zu sein, das ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde.

Pech für sie!

„Hey, wir haben sie zuerst gesehen!", Mr. Freitod war von seinen Rachegedanken für seinen Kumpel Mr. Grabscher offenbar abgekommen und konzentrierte sich jetzt wieder auf das Wesentliche.

Das Mädchen!

„Falsch!", wisperte ich. „Und wenn du deinen beschissenen Arsch nicht endlich nimmst und zusiehst, dass du Land gewinnst, wirst du mit Sicherheit nie wieder in die Verlegenheit kommen, dir ein Mädchen zu kapern."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und grinste dämlich. „Oookay", zischte er und hob wieder seine lächerlichen Fäuste. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit, mich lange mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Denn inzwischen brodelte der Zorn in mir und war kurz davor, überzukochen. Ich hatte noch eine dringende Angelegenheit mit Miss _Ich mag zwar keine fremden Männer, lasse mich aber nur zu gern im Dunkeln überfallen, vergewaltigen und zu Tode stechen_ Swan zu klären. Und Mr. Freitod hinderte mich daran.

Als er mit seiner rechten Faust in einem weiten Bogen ausholte – der Plan hinter dieser Aktion blieb mir verborgen – versenkte ich meine Faust in seinem Magen und er brach zusammen wie ein nasser Sack.

Erledigt.

Ich sah mich um.

„Johnson!"

Johnson, der gerade den zweiten der beiden Jungen bearbeitete, hielt in der Bewegung inne und richtete sich auf.

„Ja, Sir." Es kam mit unbeweglicher Miene und wäre ich nicht so unheimlich wütend auf Miss _Ich hätte Edward beinahe seine Bella genommen_ Swan gewesen, wäre mein irres Gelächter nicht mehr aufzuhalten gewesen.

Als ich zu ihr ins Auto stieg, und sie ansah, war mein Siedepunkt inzwischen weiträumig überschritten. Ich nannte Johnson ihre Adresse und atmete dann zweimal tief durch, bevor ich mich zu ihr wandte.

Nun, ich _versuchte_ es zumindest, denn Miss _Ich belüge nicht nur meinen Chef, sondern ich benehme mich dann auch noch so, als wäre nichts gewesen_ Swan, starrte aus dem Fenster und machte keine Anstalten, MICH anzusehen.

Daraus schloss ich, dass sie nicht halb so viel Schonung benötigte, wie ich zunächst angenommen hatte.

Ich knurrte sie an. „Erklärung!"

Keine Reaktion.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, Cullen du Idiot, aber ich habe den beschissenen Eindruck, dass dein Superflittchen dir gerade wieder eine Antwort schuldig bleibt. _

Ja. Das war mir nicht entgangen!

_Tja, dann würde ich ihr an deiner Stelle mal zeigen, wer der Boss ist, Cullen du Idiot. Falls du dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage bist. _

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Hier ging es doch gar nicht darum, dass ich ihr beschissener Chef war! Um ehrlich zu sein, war mir das scheiß egal. Keineswegs egal war mir jedoch, dass sie sich beinahe UMGEBRACHT hatte!

_Komm, Cullen du Idiot! Nun übertreib mal nicht gleich wieder! Gut, sie hätten sich ein bisschen mit ihr beschäftigt. Aber umbringen? Mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich kenne die Sorte, die nehmen sie der Reihe nach durch und lassen sie dann laufen. Die gehörten nicht zu der ganz üblen Fraktion. _

Doch was das betraf, wusste ich zufälliger Weise mehr, als der geschätzte DS. Viel mehr. Allein der Gedanke daran, was ihr hätte geschehen können, ließ meine Übelkeit wiederkehren.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir spreche!" Inzwischen war ich kaum noch zu verstehen, so leise sprach ich.

Doch Miss _in Wahrheit bin ich überhaupt nicht hier und du sprichst nur mit meinem Geist_ Swan starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Bella, verdammt! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Keine Antwort.

Sehr langsam atmete ich ein, wartete fünf Sekunden, atmete wieder aus.

Gut.

Trotzdem musste ich die Worte durch meine Zähne pressen, als ich wieder anhob. „Bella, ich warne dich. Wenn du mir jetzt nicht sagst, warum du mich belogen hast, dann..."

_Ja! Was dann, Cullen du Idiot? Schmeißt du sie aus dem Wagen, hinaus auf die Straße, wo sie meiner Ansicht nach auch hingehört? Oder was? He, was? Los komm! Wenn du Tipps brauchst, ich hätte da einige auf Lager..." _

Ich ignorierte ihn, während ich meinen Satz beendete.

„..passiert wirklich ein Unglück! Glaub mir, du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie wütend ich bin..."

Das schien sie irgendwie zu erreichen. Sie blickte zwar weiterhin aus dem Fenster, doch plötzlich ertönte ihre Stimme im Wagen. Ruhig und scheinbar vollkommen unbeteiligt. „Mein Wagen wollte nicht anspringen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Ihr Wagen wollte nicht anspringen? _Wie? Und außerdem...

„Schön, mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht begreifen kann, weshalb ein Wagen _nicht anspringt... _UND? Weshalb hast du mich nicht angerufen, oder bist zu dem beschissenen Pförtner gegangen, um dir ein Taxi rufen zu lassen oder..." Ich hob die Hände und ließ sie erschöpft wieder sinken. „Was weiß ich! Alles, nur nicht allein auf die Straße gehen..."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Ich... hatte kein Geld für ein Taxi..."

Entgeistert starrte ich sie an. Und dann schloss ich ergeben die Augen. Natürlich hat sie kein Geld du ARSCH! Sie hat genau MINUD 1,45 Dollar. Mann! Hattest du das schon wieder vergessen?

_Ja, klar hattest du das, Cullen du Idiot. Weil es dich in Wahrheit nämlich ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS ANGEHT! Mann, wenn das Flittchen nicht in der Lage ist, sich ein lumpiges Taxi leisten zu können... _

Doch ich ignorierte ihn.

Ich lebte in einer völlig anderen Welt! Das realisierte ich gerade. Die Vorstellung, dass sie sich kein Taxi _leisten_ konnte und deshalb _gezwungen_ war, sich im Dunkeln durch Straßen zu bewegen, die alles andere als sicher waren, warf mich für einen Moment um... Das war für mich einfach unvorstellbar. Was würde die Fahrt kosten? Fünf Dollar? Vielleicht sechs? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ich fuhr nie mit dem Taxi. Ich hatte Johnson...

Die Vorstellung, dass sie aus Mangel an fünf oder sechs Dollar beinahe von diesen schmierigen Typen...

Doch dann kam mir ein anderer Gedanke. Gut. Sie hatte kein Geld, aber...

„Fein!" Diesmal knurrte ich. „Und warum, verdammte Scheiße, hast du mich nicht angerufen?"

Sie schwieg und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„WAS ist das überhaupt für ein Auto, das nicht _anspringt? _Ich meine, entweder, du hast ein zuverlässiges Auto, oder du hast gar keins! Das will mir nicht in den Kopf! Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Hast du überhaupt registriert, was da draußen beinahe geschehen wäre? UND WÜRDEST DU MICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ANSEHEN, WENN ICH MIT DIR SPRECHE!"

_Haha! Cullen, du bist so ein Idiot! _

Ich hatte genug! Von beiden! Falsch! Genaugenommen hatte ich die Schnauze gestrichen voll!

Dem DS ließ ich ein freundliches Knurren zukommen, das ich gleich laut ausstieß, damit Miss _ich treibe meinen Boss durch meine Ignoranz in den Wahnsinn und das interessiert mich einen Scheiß!_ Swan es gleich auch hören konnte. Und dann griff ich ihr Kinn – ich war nicht sanft – und zerrte ihren Kopf zu mir herum.

Ihre Augen waren leer und ich begriff überhaupt nichts mehr. Sie hatte doch eben noch mit mir gesprochen. Ganz normal!

_Haha! Cullen du Idiot! Ist dir aufgefallen, dass deine Kriterien, was NORMAL betrifft, in den letzten Stunden enorm gelitten haben? _

Ich zwang mich, ihn zu ignorieren und Bella, mich anzusehen. Und vor allem, mir zuzuhören. Das war ich nicht gewöhnt! Wenn ich etwas sagte, dann hörte man mir zu. Dieses Mädchen schien das einfach nicht akzeptieren zu wollen! Ich hatte verdammt noch mal eine scheiß Angst um sie gehabt! Mir war immer noch übel, vor lauter Angst. Und sie saß hier und tat so, als wäre ich überhaupt nicht anwesend. Das war mehr, als ich in meinem Zustand ertragen konnte.

Viel mehr.

„Solltest du dich noch ein einziges Mal in eine solche Situation bringen, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du keinen Schritt mehr allein machst! Denn offensichtlich ist es dir Scheiß egal, was mit dir passiert! Mir nicht! Mich würde interessieren, wie du es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hast!"

Ihr Blick wurde etwas klarer. Doch das, was sie dann sagte, warf mich nur noch mehr aus der Bahn.

„Ist es noch weit, bis zu mir nach Hause?"

Fassungslos starrte ich sie an.

„Was?"

„Ich denke, dass ich jetzt nach Hause möchte", erwiderte sie, wieder in diesem seltsamen, monotonen Ton. Ihr schien völlig zu entgehen, dass meine Hand ihr Kinn wie in einer Schraubzwinge hielt. Sie konnte ihren Unterkiefer überhaupt nicht richtig bewegen, die Worte kamen nur undeutlich.

Hastig ließ ich meine Hand sinken. Sie wandte ihren Kopf nicht von mir ab, sondern sprach weiter. Mit monotoner Stimme, nur diesmal ohne Nuscheln.

„Ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt. Du hast Recht. Ich hätte nicht allein auf die Straße gehen sollen. Aber ich besitze kein Handy und ich hab auch überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, jemanden anzurufen. Ich wollte nur nach Hause. Wenn ich dir Ärger bereitet habe, dann tut es mir leid."

_Ärger bereitet? _

ÄRGER BEREITET?

_Ä R G E R- B E R E I T E T?_

„Isabella." Ich sprach jetzt sehr leise, langsam und deutlich, während meine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. „Mein _Ärger, _wie du es auszudrücken pflegst, ist mir scheiß egal! Begreifst du das nicht? Ich kann nicht verstehen, weshalb du..."

_Na, was, Cullen du Idiot! Was wirfst du ihr vor? Dass sie wie gewohnt allein losgegangen ist? Oder was? _

Ich wusste, er hatte Recht. Denn das, was ich ihr eigentlich vorwarf, ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn! In Wahrheit war ich – abgesehen von der Gewissheit, dass ich sie beinahe verloren hatte – wütend auf sie, weil sie mich nicht sofort angerufen hatte! Weil sie mich nicht um Hilfe bat! Sie hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht, mich zu kontaktieren. Ich war nichts für sie. Ganz egal, was sie mir bedeutete – ich wollte im Moment besser nicht darüber nachdenken, was genau das war – es beruhte eindeutig nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.

_Guten Morgen, Cullen du Idiot! Auch schon begriffen, ja? Flittchen, erinnerst du dich? _

Aber das ergab alles überhaupt keinen Sinn! So war sie nicht! Nicht einmal ich durfte sie unbestraft berühren. Nein, mit Sicherheit war sie keine von denen, die Männer wie ihre Unterwäsche wechselten. Aber warum empfand ich so viel für sie, ohne, dass es auf Gegenliebe stieß?

Das war einfach nicht fair!

Ich konnte die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass dieser Nachmittag einmalig bleiben sollte. Er war bis kurz vor seinem Ende das schönste gewesen, was ich jemals erleben durfte. Das sollte ein Versehen gewesen sein – sorry, wird niemals wieder vorkommen? Bedeutete das, dass ich mich jetzt wieder in mein altes Leben trollen sollte? In das _Ich funktioniere – also bin ich_ Leben?

Das wollte ich nicht so einfach akzeptieren!

Warum konnte sie mich nicht mögen?

So, wie ich sie mochte?

Warum konnte sie mich nicht brauchen?

So, wie ich sie brauchte?

Wäre das denn zuviel verlangt?

Obwohl es das Letzte war, was ich wollte, musste ich sie gehen lassen. In den wenigen Stunden, die ich sie jetzt kannte, hatte sie mein Leben so gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt, dass ich mich nicht mehr zurecht fand. So viele Emotionen und Erlebnisse, so viel Neues – verdammte Scheiße, ICH HATTE SOGAR GESCHLAFEN!

Und das alles sollte bereits wieder vorbei sein?

_Mann, Cullen du Idiot! Übertreib doch nicht immer so maßlos! Nichts hat sie dir gegeben! Wer weiß, was für deinen beschissenen Schlaf tatsächlich verantwortlich war. Vielleicht die Luft, oder die Stille oder was weiß ich. Ist mir auch scheiß egal, um ehrlich zu sein... _

Ja, das dachte ich mir schon... Der DS hatte noch nie unter den Albträumen gelitten... Ich schon...

„Wir sind da, Sir."

Unvermutet begann mein Herz zu rasen. Jetzt musste ich sie verlassen. Ich würde mich verabschieden und dann bis morgen...

_Cullen du Idiot! Reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten! _

Scheiß drauf!

„Ich bring dich noch bis zur Haustür!"

Es war eine Aussage, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Doch es schien ihr egal zu sein. Sie reagierte nicht...

„Einen Moment, Johnson."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Ich stieg aus, hielt ihr die Tür auf und ließ sie aussteigen. Das tat sie auch, ohne zu zögern. Doch dann musterte sie mich verwirrt.

„Was?" Meine Augenbraue war erhoben und mein Ton vielleicht etwas zu eisig.

„Ich kann allein gehen."

Ich lachte trocken. „Nein, nach allem, was ich in den letzten vierundzwanzig – gut sechsunddreißig – Stunden erlebt habe, wage ich _das_ akut zu bezweifeln. Ich werde dich zu deiner Haustür bringen. Wo entlang?" Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, griff ich ihren Arm und musterte sie fragend.

Nachdem sie mein Gesicht einer intensiven Musterung unterzogen hatte, setzte sie sich wortlos in Bewegung.

Jetzt erst nahm ich meine Umgebung bewusst wahr. Wir befanden uns definitiv in einer der günstigeren Wohngegenden Jacksonvilles. Die Appartementhäuser waren alt und machten einen herunter gekommenen Eindruck. Sie waren im Motelstil gebaut. Ein Hausflur war nicht vorhanden, stattdessen waren die Appartements direkt von den Treppenaufgängen zugängig. Die waren zur Vorderseite hin offen. Gut. Dann konnte ich sie wenigstens direkt bis an ihre Tür begleiten.

Schlecht. Denn mit einem Mal hatte ich akute Schwierigkeiten, sie hier allein zurück zu lassen. Auf dem kurzen Weg bis zu ihrem Appartement, sah ich mindestens zehn Leute, die sich gerade in irgendeinem Rauschzustand befanden. Wahlweise Alkohol oder Drogen, schätzte ich. Hier war es schmutzig und es stank erbärmlich nach Urin, Erbrochenem und verdorbenen Essen.

Nein, das hier war gewiss nicht die Gegend, in der ich Bella wissen wollte.

„Wie lange wohnst du schon hier?", stieß ich hervor.

„Nicht sehr lange." Sie sah mich nicht an.

„Hattest du in naher Zukunft vor, diesen Umstand zu ändern?" Meine Missbilligung war unverkennbar. Nein, hier würde sie unter Garantie nicht länger leben...

„Es ist okay", erwiderte sie nur.

_Es ist billig. _Das sollte es heißen. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen. Warum hatte ich mir bisher keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, WIE sie lebte?

_Weil es dich einen Scheißdreck angeht, Cullen du Idiot! DU BIST NICHT IHRE MUTTER! Sie kommt klar, lass sie in Ruhe! _

Wir waren vor ihrer „Tür" angelangt, wenn man das zerkratzte Etwas, das ungefähr soviel Schutz vor der Außenwelt bot, wie eine dünne Lage PVC Folie, so nennen wollte. Allein der Gedanken, sie zumindest für heute Abend hier zurückzulassen, ließ die Panik wieder in mir hochschnellen.

Dann realisierte ich, dass sich mich mit diesem neuen, unbeteiligten Blick musterte.

Ich nahm an, damit war ich entlassen.

Aber nicht so schnell, Miss _ich kann es überhaupt nicht erwarten, endlich meinem aufdringlichen Chef los zu werden, der mir heute ungelogen drei Mal das Leben gerettet hat! _Swan!

„Aufschließen!"

Sie gehorchte.

_So, und das reicht jetzt, Cullen du Idiot. Alles andere würde an Belästigung grenzen. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass das irre Flittchen davon überhaupt etwas bemerken würde... _

Doch ich war noch nicht bereit, zu gehen. Gut, sie benahm sich seltsam. Aber sie musste einfach wissen...

„Bella?"

Ich hatte es behutsam gesagt und meine Stimme verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Fragend, jedoch nicht ängstlich sah sich mich an, als ich vorsichtig einen Schritt auf sie zu machte

_NEIN, Cullen! _

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

Ich ignorierte beide, als ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände nahm. „Schlaf schön!", wisperte ich und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Sorgfältig achtete ich darauf, dass sie atmete, bevor ich sie wieder los ließ.

„Ich denke, du solltest dringend einen Wohnungswechsel in Betracht ziehen!", Meine Stimme war kühl. Ich wartete, bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und von innen den Sicherheitsriegel vorschob.

Sicher war sicher.


	3. Chapter 3

_**1. FEUER UND WASSER**_

_**5. Mittwoch, 17. März**_

„_Olala, Baby..._

_Ich kann seine Augen sehen. Sie sind blau und klein und BÖSE._

_Ich will rufen. Mommy pass auf! Mommy, pass auf! Pass auf! Aber ich kann nicht rufen. Ich bekomme meinen Mund nicht auf. Ich versuche es, aber es GEHT nicht. Ich will mich bewegen, aber auch das geht nicht. Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr finden..._

_Mommy!_

_Mommy!_

_Moommmmmyyyyyyy! _

„NEIIIIIIIN!"

Mit einem Schrei wurde ich wach.

Ohhhh!

Ich warf meine Hände über die Augen und spürte den Schweiß auf meiner Stirn, die Nässe auf meinen Wangen. Im Raum war nur mein hektischer, angestrengter Atem zu hören...

Luft! Ich brauche Luft! Ich kann nicht atmen!

_Reiß dich zusammen, Cullen du Idiot! Einatmen! _

Ja, einatmen...

Ich versuchte es.

_Na geht doch, Cullen du Idiot. Luft anhalten, Bis fünf zählen! _

Ich hielt die Luft an. Eins...zwei...drei...

Und dann sah ich _ihre Augen_ vor mir. Oh, ihre Augen ja... Das Gefühl, sie in meinen Armen zu halten... oh ja... ihre warme, weiche Haut unter meinen Händen, ihr Haar, ihr Duft... verdammt...

Ich hörte mich vorsichtig ausatmen und dann, wie sich mein Atem wieder beschleunigte. Aber diesmal nicht panisch... oh nein... Absolut nicht panisch... OH NEIN!... Hastig wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, die Tränen von den Wangen. ... Denk an sie... denk an sie...

_Cullen du Idiot! Was machst du denn? Du musst die Luft anhalten! Bis fünf zählen! Bist du jetzt total irre geworden...? _

„Ach, leck mich am Arsch...", murmelte ich.

Denk an sie... denk an sie... denk an sie... Und sie war wieder da... oh ja, die Augen... besser...die Lippen...noch besser...die kleine Brust in meiner Hand...oh ja... ich stöhnte leise. Verdammt, sie war so süß...

_Ich soll dich am Arsch lecken, Cullen du Idiot? Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du diesen Satz noch bereust. Aber ich bin ja nicht nachtragend. Wir wissen beide, dass dein Verstand momentan abwesend ist... Also mach verdammt noch mal, dass du endlich aus dem Bett kommst! _

Ich seufzte und öffnete meine Augen.

Warum?

Warum konnte er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Dann sah ich auf die Uhr.

3:10 AM

Ich hatte die Routine erstaunlich gut hinter mich gebracht.

Frühstück: ein Kaffee, Eier mit Speck, eine Grapefruit, ein Glas Orangensaft.

Eine Stunde im Fitnessraum (zwanzig Minuten Lauftraining, zwanzig Minuten Gewichte stemmen, zwanzig Minuten Lauftraining). Der DS war eher mäßig zufrieden.

Duschen.

Emailkontrolle – noch keine neue Nachricht von Jenks, der Mann ließ sich Zeit.

Anziehen: Weißes Hemd, graue Hose, dunkelblauer Binder, kein Jackett.

Noch ein Kaffee – die Müdigkeit, an die ich so lange gewöhnt war, machte mir heute definitiv mehr zu schaffen, als gewöhnlich.

Pünktlich sieben Uhr fünfundvierzig stieg ich zu Johnson in den Wagen.

„Guten Morgen, Johnson."

„Guten Morgen, Sir."

Ende der Routine...

Als erstes fiel mir der Truck Chevy auf, der in der Tiefgarage stand.

Nicht der Umstand, ihn hier noch nie gesehen zu haben, war schuld daran, dass ich abrupt stehen blieb und ihn wie eine Erscheinung anstarrte.

Sondern weil er so unglaublich _alt_ war. So rostig. So... unverantwortlich. Das war kein Auto sondern ein Haufen Schrott auf vier Rädern, den irgendwer vergessen hatte, auf den Schrottplatz zu fahren und ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand dieses _Ding_ noch fuhr. Faktisch konnte ich mir noch nicht einmal vorstellen, dass er überhaupt noch fahren _konnte. _

Seit wann wurde die Tiefgarage meines Unternehmens als Abstellplatz für gestorbene motorisierte Monster missbraucht? Und seit wann wurde das geduldet? Angewidert schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und ging zu den Aufzügen. Plötzlich war ich wieder von der neuen Aufregung gepackt, die ich bis gestern morgen nicht gekannt hatte.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Cullen du Idiot! _

Ich versuchte es.

Der Aufzug war leer. Ich nutzte die Zeit, die er benötigte, um mich in die fünfunddreißigste Etage zu bringen, für konzentrierte Atemübungen.

Einatmen...

Du wirst völlig entspannt den Raum betreten...

Ausatmen...

Du wirst dir nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie dir gefehlt hat...

Einatmen...

Und du wirst dein dämliches Grinsen lassen...

Ausatmen...

Halt verdammt noch mal deinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle...

Einat...

_Pling. _

Die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich und ich musste mich zwingen, nicht zu eilig zu meiner Bürotür zu hasten. Geistesabwesend erwiderte ich die Guten Morgen Wünsche der Leute, die an mir vorbei liefen.

Wer waren sie?

Was wollte sie von mir?

In Wahrheit war ich überhaupt nicht wirklich anwesend...

Konnten sie nicht einfach so tun, als würden sie mich nicht sehen?

Atemlos griff ich nach dem Türgriff...

_Cullen du Idiot! Reiß dich zusammen! _

Ach, Schnauze!

Ich stieß die Tür auf und erblickte...

_Gail. _

Und...

Nichts.

Hastig fuhr mein Blick durch den Raum.

Immer noch nichts.

„Wo ist sie?"

Ich realisierte am Rande, dass ich mir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, die Tür zu schließen. Geschweige denn, den Raum zu betreten. Ich stand mit dem Griff in der Hand im Türrahmen und starrte Gail an.

Sie fragte nicht.

„Sie ist heute Morgen nicht erschienen, Sir." Kein Vorwurf, kein _Arschloch Sir. _ Doch ihr wissender Blick war etwas, über das ich besser nicht nachdenken wollte. Nicht, dass ich dazu im Moment Zeit gehabt hätte.

„Alle Termine absagen!"

Damit war die Tür wieder geschlossen und ich befand mich auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen.

Verdammt!

VERDAMMT!

_VERDAMMT! _

Warum hatte ich nicht auf meine innere Stimme gehört?

_Was ich immer sage, Cullen Arschl..." _

Oh, doch nicht DU!

Sie war gestern Abend eindeutig nicht in Ordnung gewesen. Was hatte sie gesagt?

_Ich wollte nur nach Hause! _

Ich zerrte mein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Gail, erkundigen Sie sich, ob sie sich krank gemeldet hat..."

„_Ja, Sir." _

Als ich die Tiefgarage betrat, rief Gail zurück.

Ihre Stimme war seltsam behutsam. Das machte mich nur noch nervöser. _„Sie hat sich nicht krank gemeldet, Sir..." _

Da fehlte noch etwas. Definitiv war das nicht alles, was sie mir mitteilen wollte.

„Aber?" Ich zischte es in den Apparat.

„_Sie hat gekündigt, Sir." _

Ich befand mich bereits auf dem Weg zum Wagen, und zwang mich, nicht stehen zu bleiben. „Wann war das?"

„_Vor wenigen Minuten, Sir." _

„In Ordnung, Gail. Danke."

Ich schloss das Handy knurrte Johnson ein „Miss Swan!", zu, als er mir die Wagentür aufhielt.

* * *

Warum?

Warum mussten die Straßen an einem gewöhnlichen Mittwochmorgen nur so verdammt verstopft sein? Konnten die Leute nicht zu Hause bleiben, verdammte Scheiße? Oder die Bahn nehmen, oder den Bus, oder was sonst noch so fuhr! Oder LAUFEN? Ich hatte es nämlich zufällig eilig. Und zwar verdammt eilig.

_Ja, Cullen du Idiot, genau! Wir bemühen uns um die Angestellten, die sich bei uns unverzichtbar gemacht haben. Ob nun mit ihrer Arbeit, oder damit, dass sie gehorsam den Mund aufmachen, wenn wir unsere Zunge dort hineinstecken wollen, was? _

Ruhe!

_Weißt du, Cullen Du Idiot! Ich halt ja im Allgemeinen meine Schnauze... _

Das ist mir neu...

_... aber ich denke, dass du gerade im Begriff bist, einen verdammt beschissenen Fehler zu machen. Und du wirst mir nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich dich zumindest darauf aufmerksam mache... _

Lass es...

_...du bist nämlich gerade dabei, alles, was du dir mit meiner Hilfe aufgebaut hast, zur Detonation zu bringen! Falls dir das entgangen ist! Also, kannst du mir erklären, WAS GENAU DU HIER EIGENTLICH TUST? _

Ganz einfach, ich hole sie zurück...

_ABER SIE WILL NICHT ZURÜCK GEHOLT WERDEN! Will das denn nicht in deinen dämlichen Schädel? Sie will dich nicht! Sie will nicht für dich arbeiten! Also verdammt noch mal, LASS SIE IN RUHE! _

Nein!

_Cullen DU IDIOT! Sie ist ein Flittchen! Sie ist nicht einmal den Dreck unter deinen Fingernägeln wert! Sie ist ein NICHTS! Lass sie dort, wo sie hingehört. In ihrem von Ratten verseuchten Drecksloch und komm endlich wieder ZU DIR! _

Nein!

Er raufte sich die Haare und stöhnte. _Oh Mann! Warum kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal auf mich hören? Weshalb kannst du sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? _

Ganz einfach, weil sie ohne mich nicht überleben wird...

_Haaaaa! Das ist der schlimmste Fall von Selbstbetrug, der mir jemals untergekommen ist! Sind wir doch mal ehrlich, Cullen! Du bist hier derjenige, der glaubt, ohne sie nicht überleben zu können. Und für diese irrsinnige Vermutung hast du dir mit Abstand die ungeeignetste Person ausgesucht auf dem Planeten ausgesucht! Sie WIRD DIR NICHT HELFEN! Weil sie sich nämlich schon selbst nicht helfen kann! _

Da erzählst du mir nichts neues...

„Wir wären dann da, Sir..."

Mein „Warten Sie hier!", dürfte für ihn relativ unverständlich gewesen sein. Ich war nämlich bereits aus dem Wagen, bevor der noch ganz zum Stehen gekommen war.

Bei Tageslicht wirkte die Gegend sogar noch unfreundlicher. Jetzt waren nämlich all die Müllberge zu sehen, die gestern von der Dunkelheit so freundlich verborgen wurden. Es tummelten sich tatsächlich Ratten darauf. Schmutzige Kinder spielten in dem, was wohl mal ein von freundlichen Gemeindemitgliedern gespendeter Sandkasten gewesen sein musste. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, wie viel benutzte Junkie Spritzen sich wohl in dem verdreckten Sand befanden und erschauderte.

Was war das hier nur für eine Gegend?

Doch im Moment zumindest war das von eher untergeordneter Bedeutung. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich sehr bald noch einmal auf diese Frage zurückkommen würde.

Ich hatte ihre Wohnungstür erreicht und ohne erst die sanfte Art zu versuchen – zu klingeln - begann ich, auf sie einzuhämmern.

Keine Reaktion.

Das veranlasste mich dazu, nur noch härter auf die Tür einzuschlagen. Kein Problem. Ich würde sie auch eintreten, wenn es sich als notwendig erwies.

Der Lärm hatte die „Nachbarn" aufgeschreckt. Rechts von mir öffnete sich eine Tür und ein fetter, unrasierter Mann mit Zigarette im Mundwinkel und nur mit einem verblichenem Unterhemd und Unterhose bekleidet, blinzelte um die Ecke.

„Wasn los?" Es klang so, als hätte ihn mein Hämmern aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Logisch, dachte ich. Weshalb auch aufstehen? Es ist ja erst um acht Uhr dreißig.

Ich ignorierte ihn und hämmerte weiter. Nach einer weiteren Minute, genoss ich die Audienz der gesamten Nachbarschaft. Einschließlich einer hochschwangeren Frau, die verdächtig nach Whisky roch und torkelnd auf mich zukam.

„Sie is nich da", informierte sie mich. „Sie is abeiten..."

„Nein, ist sie nicht!", knurrte ich.

Die werdende Mutter, die alles daran setzte, dass auch ihr Kind in ihre Fußstapfen trat und sich wacker ausschließlich von Flüssignahrung ernährte – bis dahin eine gute Idee, bloß war diese braun und nicht weiß – nickte heftig.

„Doch, Mista! Wenn ich's Ihnen sage. Sie hat´s mir erzählt. Neue Abeit. In so´n Schicky Micky Schuppen in der City. Ehlich, hat sie mir erzählt."

Ich ignorierte sie. Langsam wurde die ganze Situation unangenehm.

„Isabella! Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort die beschissene Tür öffnest, trete ich sie ein!"

„Hey Mister!" Das war wieder Mr. Unterhemd. Er hatte gnädigere Weise die Zigarette aus dem Mund genommen. „Das is verboten! Ich kenn mich aus bei die Gesetze! Das is Haus...", Er runzelte die Stirn und schien darüber nachzugrübeln, wie genau sich das Delikt nannte, dessen ich mich gleich schuldig machen würde. „Wohnungsdiebstahl!" schrie er dann begeistert.

„ISABELLA!" brüllte ich. „Letzte Chance!"

Keine Ahnung, was der Grund war. Ob nun meine Drohung, oder ihre Angst, dass die ehrenwerte Hausgemeinschaft zum Angriff auf mich übergehen würde. Eigentlich war mir ihre Motivation auch scheiß egal. Wichtig war nur, dass der Sicherheitsriegel zurückgezogen wurde. Dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Einen winzigen Spalt...

Bevor ich irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, stellte ich sicherheitshalber meinen Fuß dazwischen.

Nur für alle Fälle.

Ich sah nur ein Fragment ihrer Stirn und ihre Augen. Doch das, was ich davon erkennen konnte, genügte mir. Ohne ihr die Chance zu geben, mir den Zutritt zu verweigern, hatte ich die Tür aufgestoßen und stand in ihrem Appartement.

Ich trat die Tür mit dem Fuß zu, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie war bleich - nun_ bleicher_ – und ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Möglicherweise war ihr die Kündigung nicht ganz so leicht gefallen, wie sie gehofft hatte.

_Mann, Cullen du Idiot! Natürlich ist sie ihr nicht leicht gefallen. Das war DER JOB! Kann mir persönlich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand in diesem Alter schon mal einen besseren bekommen hätte! _

Ich ignorierte ihn.

Sie starrte mich an. Als ich begann, auf sie zuzugehen, wich sich Schritt für Schritt vor mir zurück.

„Warum, hast du das getan?" Mein Wispern war kaum hörbar.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern trat weiter den Rückzug an. Es war mir egal. Mein Kopf war wieder gesenkt, meine Lippen zusammengepresst, meine Augen drohend geöffnet.

Ich wollte Antworten! Und ich würde nicht eher gehen, bevor ich sie bekommen hatte.

_Hahaha! Cullen du Idiot. Das will ich sehen! Ich will echt sehen, wie du gehst, WENN sie dir die FALSCHEN Antworten gibt! _

Widerwillig gab ich ihm Recht. Gut, ich würde nicht eher gehen, bevor sie sich ihre verdammten Sachen angezogen und zur Arbeit gegangen war. Dort wo sie hingehörte!

_Oh Mann, ich gebs auf! _

Umso besser.

Das Fenster beendete ihren Rückzug. Wieder waren ihre Hände abwehrend erhoben, während ich unbeirrt auf sie zuging. Erst, als ihre Handflächen meine Brust berührten, blieb ich stehen.

„Warum. Hast. Du. Das. Getan?" Das kam sogar noch leiser.

Sie antwortete nicht. Ihr Gesicht schien nur noch aus diesen großen, starrenden Augen zu bestehen. Kurzzeit schloss ich meine Augen und konzentrierte mich; versuchte, den Zorn, der in mir brodelte, hinunter zu schlucken. Sie war also der Ansicht, mich einfach verlassen zu können, ja? Einfach so, als wäre nichts gewesen?

_Ha! Cullen du Idiot! Was... _

SCHNAUZE!

Er verstummte. Dann waren meine Augen wieder offen und mein grimmiger Blick lag auf ihr. „Isabella, wenn du mir nicht augenblicklich eine Antwort gibst, werde ich wahnsinnig! Und ich versichere dir, dass du das lieber nicht erleben willst. Antworte mir!"

Irgendwie schien sie zu ahnen, dass mit mir ihm Moment nicht zu spaßen war. Denn sie holte tief Luft und wisperte. „Aber, ich kann doch unmöglich noch bei dir arbeiten..."

„Warum nicht?" Ich blinzelte nicht einmal.

„Weil... das nicht die geeignete Basis ist, um..."

„Nein?", wisperte ich. „Was ist denn deiner Ansicht nach eine _geeignete Basis? _" Wie von selbst legte sich meine Hand unter ihr Kinn. Sie schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und öffnete sie wieder...

„Das gestern hätte nicht passieren dürfen..."

„Mit dieser Erkenntnis kommst du reichlich spät..."

Sanft streichelte mein Daumen ihr Kinn.

„Es war falsch..."

Meine Augen lagen auf ihren Lippen.

„Das sehe ich anders..."

Plötzlich befand sich meine andere Hand in ihrem Haar...

„Ich, ich habe falsch reagiert..."

Ich neigte mein Gesicht zu ihr hinab.

„Nein, ich habe dich überfordert. Das tut mir leid..."

Meine Lippen waren keinen Millimeter mehr von ihrem Mund entfernt.

„Aber, ich kann...

Ich hob ihr Kinn und jetzt gab es keinen Millimeter mehr...

„Mir ist so was von scheiß egal, was du kannst oder nicht kannst, Bella. Aber ich sage dir, was ich nicht dulden werde. Also hör mir gut zu. Du. Wirst. Nicht. Gehen. Es sei denn..."

Wieder berührten meine Lippen bei jedem Wort ihren Mund, wieder begann sie, zu beben. „Es sei denn, du willst mich wirklich verlassen. Sage mir Miss Swan, willst du das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht..."

„Okay, ich gebe dir eine Entscheidungshilfe." Meine Lippen legten sich auf ihrem Mund.

Ich wusste, dass ich zu wild war. Ich würde ihr wieder Angst machen... ja, das war mir nicht entgangen... aber das war mir so was von scheiß egal... ich war hier... wenn ihr die Luft wegblieb, dann würde ich eben wieder die gute alte Mund zu Mund Beatmung aus dem Ärmel ziehen müssen. Doch die Angst, sie verloren zu haben, diese Angst, die seit meinem Eintreten in das Büro in mir gewütet hatte, ließ mir keine andere Wahl. Die Hand an ihrem Kinn wurde unnachgiebiger, die andere vergrub sich in ihrem Haar... ich drängte sie mit meinen Hüften gegen das Fenster, bis nur noch ihre Hände zwischen uns waren... ich wartete nicht darauf, dass sie mir ihren Mund öffnete... sie gehörte mir, verdammt, und sie würde nicht einfach gehen... Ich erlaubte es nicht... niemals... ihr Mund war eine Offenbarung... Hätte sie meinen Kuss nicht erwidert, dann wäre ich danach liebend gern freiwillig in die Hölle gegangen. Doch im Moment war mir das einfach nur scheiß egal...

_Doch sie erwiderte meinen Kuss_... als ich ihre Zunge an meiner spürte... vorsichtig... eher zaghaft, als dass sie wusste, was sie da tat, verließ meine Hand ihr Kinn und legte sich um ihren Hals. Oh Mann... wie machte sie das bloß? Hatte sie auch nur die entfernteste Ahnung, was für eine Macht sie über mich besaß?... Ohhh Mann...

Ich stöhne, als ich sie heftiger küsste, wilder, fordernder... Sie sollte verdammt noch mal wissen, was sie mir angetan hatte, als sie heute Morgen nicht da war... Ich hatte die vergangene Nacht nur überstanden, weil ich wusste, dass sie mich erwarten würde... und sie war nicht da gewesen... Meine Hand legte sich um ihren Kopf und wurde wieder zur Schraubzwinge... die Hand in ihrem Haar packte fester zu und meine Lippen wurden fordernder.

Mich verlassen?

Niemals!

Als ich sie endlich freigab, waren ihre Lippen geschwollen und ihr Atem kam stoßweise. Ich versuchte, nicht zu laut zu atmen, als ich meinen Mund nur wenige Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernte.

„Du wirst mich nicht verlassen."

Mit gesenktem Blick versuchte sie, mich von sich zu schieben.

Warum tat sie das? Ich hätte sie auch gegen ihren Willen geküsst, weil ich wusste, dass ich sie damit umstimmen konnte. Doch sie hatte meinen Kuss eindeutig erwidert. Warum wies sie mich jetzt zurück?

_Konnte sie sich denn nicht einmal normal verhalten? Damit ich wusste, was ich von ihr zu halten hatte? _

Der Druck ihrer Hände wurde stärker und ihr Atem noch hektischer. Doch ich hatte nicht vor, sie loszulassen und plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. Er war gemein. Aber ich würde damit wahrscheinlich erfolgreicher sein, als mit allem Gebettel...

„Sag, dass du bei mir bleibst." Anstatt zurück zu weichen, verstärkte ich nur noch den Druck meiner Hüften. Sollte sie mich doch spüren. Warum vor ihr verbergen, wie sehr ich sie wollte? Noch offensichtlicher ging es doch ohnehin nicht mehr...

Ihre Hände wurden immer drängender, inzwischen waren ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie kämpfte gegen mich, ohne jemals eine Chance gehabt zu haben. Und ich würde nicht locker lassen. Oh nein Miss _Ich begehre dich genauso wie du mich, doch ich würde eher sterben, als das zuzugeben_ Swan.

Langsam begann ich zu realisieren, dass ich mich nicht so verhalten durfte, wie ich es gewohnt war. Überließ ich ihr jetzt die Entscheidung, dann würde sie gehen. Und sie würde es bereuen. Zumindest das hatte ihr Kuss mir verdeutlicht. Und auch die roten, vom Weinen geschwollenen Augen, sprachen für sich. Es war ein schmaler Grat, doch ich musste ihn betreten. Denn sie war außerstande, die für uns richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Sie würde aus ihrer Angst heraus getroffen werden. Worin auch immer ihre Ängste bestanden. Angst vor mir, vielleicht sogar die Angst vor sich selbst. Ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, doch ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie vor mir bereits viele Männer geküsst hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie genau so wenig wie ich, was eigentlich mit ihr geschah.

Okay...

Als ich wieder zu sprechen begann, zog ich meine Lippen keinen Millimeter zurück.

„Ich akzeptiere deine Kündigung nicht..."

„Das. Kannst. Du. Nicht. Tun!" Mittlerweile stemmte sie sich mit ihrem gesamten Körper gegen mich.

„Ach nein?"

„NEIN!" Sie riss ihre Augen auf. Ihr wilder Blick traf mich. „Wenn du mich nicht sofort los lässt, dann schreie ich!"

Ich lachte leise. „Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass das hier jemanden sonderlich interessieren würde. Aber nur zu! Versuch es! Schreist du, küsse ich dich!"

Ich hatte inzwischen beide Arme um sie gelegt und hinderte sie daran, sich zu bewegen. Sie kämpfte und kämpfte, dann kamen die ersten Tränen. Jetzt kämpfte sie noch verbissener. Ihre Hände wurden zu Fäusten und sie begann, auf mich einzuschlagen. Ich nahm eine Hand und umfasste ihre Handgelenke, um sie daran zu hindern. Inzwischen zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und schließlich... gab sie auf.

Ihr Kopf sank gegen meine Brust und die Tränen kamen mit einem Mal hemmungslos. Ich stand hilflos da, hielt sie fest und hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war.

Scheiße!

Behutsam ließ ich ihre Handgelenke los und streichelte ihr Haar. Hoffte, dass es das Richtige war.

„Es wird alles gut werden", hörte ich mich murmeln. „Es wird alles gut werden..."

Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, wen ich versuchte zu überzeugen. Wahrscheinlich war wohl, dass ich mit uns beiden sprach.

Denn ich wollte verzweifelt, dass alles gut wurde.

Ja, man konnte ohne zu Übertreibung behaupten, dass dies mein größter Wunsch war.

Irgendwie schien meine Botschaft nicht anzukommen. Ihr Weinen steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Bald war es ein regelrechter Heulkrampf. Ihre Beine gaben nach und ich musste fester zufassen, damit sie nicht zu Boden stürzte.

Was war der Auslöser für diesen Zusammenbruch. Ihre Angst?Mein Verhalten? Irgendwo tief in mir meldete sich eine leise Stimme, die meinte, dass ich vielleicht ein wenig zu fordernd gewesen war. Oder zu heftig.

Doch ich wischte sie beiseite. Vorrangig war im Moment nur eine einzige Wahrheit, der ich mich endlich stellen musste.

Ich durfte sie nicht verlieren!

Was immer ich für sie empfand, das konnte ich noch nicht genau benennen; sie hatte bewirkt, dass ich schlafen konnte.

Schlafen.

Das mochte für jeden beschissenen Durchschnittsmenschen nicht der Rede wert sein. Doch für mich es mehr als ein Wunder.

Es war der Himmel.

Sie hatte die Macht, mir diesen Himmel zu bereiten. Ergo, war sie mit einem Mal das Wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich würde ihr alles andere unterordnen.

Bis gestern Nachmittag hatte ich nicht einmal zu hoffen gewagt, auch nur ein einziges Mal ohne zu schreien aufwachen zu dürfen. Sie war meine Rettung! Ich musste sie halten! Egal was es mich kostete.

Egal, was es vielleicht sie kostete...

Ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es war, ausgeschlafen zu sein. Diese lähmende Müdigkeit war allgegenwärtig. Sie gehörte zu meinem Leben, wie der DS. Mir wurde immer bescheinigt, ich wäre der absolute Frauentyp . Die Art von Mann, den die Frauen ansahen und dahin schmolzen. Das hielt ich immer für eine wilde Übertreibung und bildete mir nie etwas darauf ein.

Denn Fakt war eines. Ich war höchstwahrscheinlich der Mensch mit den schwärzesten Augenringen, der auf Erden sein Dasein fristete.

ICH WAR MÜDE!

Dieses Mädchen, das im Moment hemmungslos schluchzend in meinen Armen lag, machte, dass ich schlafen konnte!

Nur ging es meiner Rettung zumindest im Moment nicht sonderlich gut. Das musste ich ändern.

Suchend ließ ich meinen Blick durch den kleinen, düsteren Raum schweifen. Zum ersten Mal nahm ich ihn überhaupt bewusst wahr.

_Oh verdammte Scheiße! _

Es gab faktisch nichts!

Da waren ein Bett, eine kleine Anrichte mit drei Schubfächern und einer Schranktür, die halb aus den Angeln hing. Eine kleine Nische sollte wohl die Küche darstellen. Dann gab es noch eine zweite Tür. Ich nahm an, dass es dort ins Bad ging. Keine Couch, kein Tisch, kein Stuhl.

Nichts.

Edward, dachte ich am Rande. Du solltest besser für deine persönliche Rettung sorgen.

Ja.

Ich würde sofort damit beginnen...

Behutsam hob ich sie hoch und trug sie hinüber zu dem Bett. Es entsprach nicht unbedingt den üblichen Anstandsregeln, doch eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Also setzte ich mich mit ihr auf das Bett und hielt sie fest, bis das Schluchzen langsam verebbte.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich. Dann erst wagte ich einen Blick zu ihr hinab. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, eine Hand hatte sich in meinem Hemd festgekrallt und die andere lag zwischen meiner Brust und ihrem Kopf.

Ein Kind. Nicht mehr. Nur ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind.

Nur leider löste dieses „Kind" verdammt beängstigende Reaktionen in mir aus. In jeder Hinsicht. Doch im Moment zumindest war mein Drang, sie zu beschützen, mit Abstand am größten. Vor allem, was nicht gut für sie war. Irgendwie hatte ich eine Ahnung, dass sie dazu gehörte.

Vorsichtig legte ich einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es, bis ich in ihre Augen sehen konnte.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Sie blinzelte einmal, schien über meine Frage nachzudenken und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Nein!" Ihre Stimme klang belegt. Von dem ganzen Weinen, nahm ich an. „Ich glaube nicht."

Ich nickte. „Okay. Was kann ich tun?"

Wieder überlegte sie. Schließlich murmelte sie. „Nimm meine Kündigung an."

„Nein." Meine Stimme klang eisig.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Edward..."

Oh verdammte Scheiße, hatte sie eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie sich mein Name aus ihrem Mund anhörte? Angestrengt schluckte ich an den unterschiedlichen Emotionen, die gerade in mir wüteten.

Zorn, weil sie ihren dämlichen Plan, mich zu verlassen, scheinbar immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Verwirrung darüber, was sie mit einem winzigen Wort in mir auslöste. Angst vor den Plänen, die sich in meinem Kopf zu formen begannen. Pläne, was ich alles unternehmen würde, damit sie mich nicht verließ.

Festhalten war dabei mit Abstand das Vertretbarste.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fuhr sie fort. „Gail wird in einer Woche fort sein, dann sind wir beide allein. Ich kann nicht für meinen Chef arbeiten und ihn gleichzeitig..." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Gleichzeitig..."

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete ich darauf, dass sie den Satz zu Ende führte.

_Was? Sag schon, Baby. Was? Was passiert hier? Ich will, dass du es sagst! Sag es! Sag es, verdammt noch mal! Denn ich kann es nicht sagen! Sag es! _

Sie war rot geworden und versuchte, ihren Kopf zu senken. Mein Finger hielt unerbittlich dagegen.

„Was?"

„Ich weiß nicht", wisperte sie. „Ich glaube, ich ... mag dich. Aber wenn du mich zwingst, wenn du mich festhältst... Du hast keine Ahnung... ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Ich... ich ..."

Sie war wieder weiß geworden, sehr weiß und schluckte angestrengt. „Das kannst du nicht machen. Du musst respektieren, wenn ich das nicht will!"

Ich nickte. „In Ordnung, ich werde es versuchen."

„Versuchen?", echote sie.

Mein Lächeln war bitter. „Bella, du scheinst nicht zu begreifen, dass ich dich manchmal nur zwingen kann. Was wäre dein nächster Schritt gewesen, hätte ich dich nicht festgehalten?"

Sie zögerte für einen Moment. „Dann hätte ich... dann wäre ich...gegangen."

Ich nickte wieder und meine Augen wurden große. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, das zuzulassen."

Ihre Stimme wurde jetzt lauter und fester. „Edward! begreifst du das nicht? Du kannst mich nicht _zwingen!" _

„Kann ich nicht?" Mein Wispern war eiskalt und drohend. Sie musterte mich ängstlich.

Ängstlich?

Sie sollte keine Angst vor mir haben! Ich wollte nur, dass sie bei mir blieb, verdammte Scheiße! Warum begriff sie das nicht und trieb mich immer bis zum Äußersten?

„Es ist unfair, wenn du das tust", wisperte sie.

Ich holte tief Luft und schloss meine Augen. Das wusste ich auch. Ich war unfair. Aber ließ sie mir eine andere Wahl? Sah sie nicht, dass ich sie nur vor sich selbst schützte?

Nein. Nur war das hier nicht der passende Moment, ihr das zu sagen. Daher atmete ich einige Male ein und aus, versuchte, meine Stimme freundlich zu färben.

„Ich werde versuchen, es zu unterlassen."

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, musterte sie mich forschend. „Wirst du das?"

„Ja."

„Aber du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wie das mit der Arbeit funktionieren soll. Hast du das noch nie gehört? So etwas funktioniert nicht. Wir können nicht miteinander arbeiten und gleichzeitig..." Sie verstummte wieder.

„Wer sagt das?" fragte ich sie. „Die strikten Regeln? Die Moral? Die Ethik? Wer bestimmt, was wir tun können und was nicht?"

Sie zögerte wieder. Dann...

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken..."

Ich seufzte leise. Was sollte ich ihr antworten? 'Dann hör auf für mich zu arbeiten?' Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Was dann? 'Ich werde dich nie mehr berühren?' Allein die Vorstellung ließ mich beinahe würgen. Doch es gab noch eine dritte Möglichkeit...

„Okay, hier mein Vorschlag: Solange wir uns im Büro befinden, halte ich mich vor dir fern."

Sie schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Scheinbar genügte ihr das nicht. Denn sie setzte noch eins drauf. „Gut. Und du versprichst, dass du mich nicht mehr zwingst."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Sie wurde wieder rot. „Du zwingst mich ständig. Du treibst mich in die Enge und dann..." Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht wurde eine Nuance dunkler.

Ich lachte leise. „Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn es dir gefällt, Miss Swan. Du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen. Ich habe das nur früher erkannt."

Jetzt war sie violett. „Aber ich werde nicht..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich kann nicht... mit dir... Du und ich, wir können nicht..."

Hastig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Das weiß ich Bella. Glaub mir, ich werde dich nicht dazu drängen. Ich kann warten, bis zu dazu bereit bist. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde warten. Das gestern, war... ein Fehler. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Es tut mir sehr leid." Beschwörend musterte ich sie. „Glaubst du mir das?"

Sie nickte, doch die Zweifel waren nicht aus ihren Augen verschwunden. „Aber du wirst nicht ewig warten wollen." Dann sagte sie einen Satz, der mir mehr zu denken gab, als alles andere. „Ihr Männer braucht es."

Aufmerksam betrachtete ich ihr Gesicht. Ja, das glaubte sie tatsächlich. Wir _Männer_ brauchten das...

„Und _ihr Frauen_ braucht das nicht?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein. Wir machen es nur... damit ihr zufrieden seid." Ihr Ton war verwundert, beinahe spöttisch. _Hey! Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass dir dieser winzige Umstand bisher entgangen ist!_

Was waren denn das für Thesen? Besser formuliert. Was hatte sie denn erlebt, dass sie DAS glaubte? Dann kam mir ein wahnwitziger Gedanke.

Nein!

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Bella, wie oft hattest du bereits Sex?"

Jetzt war sie definitiv braun. Eine schöne Bräune. Intensiv und Marke karibischer Sommer. Oder afrikanischer. Auf jeden Fall viel weiter südlich als Florida. Das genügte mir als Antwort.

Verdammte Scheiße!

Verdammt _phantastische_ Scheiße!

Ich hielt gerade die atemberaubendste Frau in meinen Armen, der ich jemals begegnet war. Ich schätzte, bereits jetzt war ich ihr hoffnungslos verfallen.

Was an sich bereits ein Witz war.

Und sie war noch Jungfrau?

Aber wie?

Dann seufzte ich. Ja wie wohl? Sie ließ ja niemanden an sich heran. Mit Sicherheit hatten schon viele Männer ihr Glück versucht. Vergebens. Auch meine Vermutung, was das Küssen betraf, war möglicherweise nicht sehr weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.

Sie war tatsächlich absolut unberührt!

Und sie gehörte mir!

Mir allein!

Oh Baby, und wenn ich zwanzig – ich runzelte die Stirn, okay, okay zwei – Jahre warten muss. Ich werde warten.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf zu ihr hinab „Bella. Du bist so süß."

Dann küsste ich sie sanft und als ich meinen Kopf hob und in ihre strahlenden Augen sah – jawohl, Cullen, du hast sie zum Strahlen gebracht - hatte ich das Gefühl, eine völlig andere Person im Arm zu halten.

Sie war ein Schatz! Nicht nur, weil ich bei ihr schlafen konnte. Nein, sie war ein absolutes Geschenk. Eine Kostbarkeit! Ich würde verdammt noch mal aufpassen, dass ihr nichts geschah.

Ich würde auf sie aufpassen, verdammte Scheiße!

Ihre Stimme weckte mich aus meinem Begeisterungstaumel.

„Warum...?"

„Hmmm?"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich meine, du hast doch bestimmt viele Frauen. Warum...?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte sie denn? Als sie keine Anstalten machte, fortzufahren, hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Was?"

Sie wurde tatsächlich noch roter und versuchte wieder, ihren Kopf zu senken. Was ich selbstverständlich nicht zuließ. Es war viel zu faszinierend, dieses Strahlen in ihren Augen zu betrachten. „Ich meine, ich weiß, wie ich aussehe...", murmelte sie.

Mein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf du hinaus willst."

Noch einen Ton dunkler, bitte. Ja. Danke!

„Die anderen sehen viel... sie sind viel attraktiver und das alles" Ihr Murmeln wurde immer leiser, während ihre Hautfarbe immer dunkler wurde.

Fassungslos starrte ich sie an.

_Was? _

Sie _hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung, welche Reaktionen sie bei den Männer auslöste? _Ich hatte das völlig falsch eingeschätzt, realisierte ich plötzlich. Sie versuchte nicht, sich absichtlich unattraktiv zu machen. Sie hielt sich dafür! Wie konnte es sein, dass ihr in den einundzwanzig Jahren noch nie ein Mann gesagt hatte, wie atemberaubend sie war?

Gut, dafür war ich ja jetzt da, oder?

Ich lächelte sanft und küsste sie erneut. „Bella, du bist mit Abstand die schönste Frau, der ich jemals begegnet bin. Genügt dir das als Antwort?"

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern.

Das entstandene Schweigen nutzte ich, um mir einen Überblick über die derzeitige Situation zu verschaffen.

Ich saß in einem heruntergekommenen Appartement auf einem Bett, das seine Geburtsstunde vor etlichen Jahrzehnten erlebt haben musste. Im Arm hielt ich eine atemberaubende Schönheit, die keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie bezaubernd sie war. Und die der Ansicht war, dass Sex nur ein Vergnügen für Männer war. Sie trug ein verwaschenes T-Shirt das ihr etliche Nummern zu groß war und eine ausgebeulte Jogginghose. Nicht dass dies ihrer Attraktivität abträglich gewesen wäre. Wenn ich sie unüberlegt berührte, bekam sie Erstickungsanfälle und Panik, doch sie reagierte auf mich. Soviel stand fest. Und sie mochte mich. Ach so, nur nebenbei, in ihrer Nähe konnte ich das erste Mal seit vierundzwanzig Jahren schlafen.

Ich schätzte, es war an der Zeit, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen.

Erneut ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Bella, du musst aus diesem Drecksloch raus!"

„Was?"

Das drohte, schwierig zu werden. Doch ich hatte nicht die Absicht, in dieser Angelegenheit, klein bei zu geben. Der Anblick der Nachbarn und der Ratten hatte mir gereicht. (Obwohl ich persönlich nicht ganz sicher war, wer nun die Ratten und wer die Nachbarn gewesen waren. Die Übergänge waren scheinbar fließend)

„Du kannst hier nicht weiterhin wohnen. Es ist zu unsicher. Ich werde dir ein..."

"Nein!" Das kam mit Abstand zu schnell, zu frostig und zu bestimmt. Ihre Handflächen lagen wieder an meiner Brust und diesmal schob sie mich erfolgreich von sich und erhob sich hastig.

„Ich werde hier wohnen bleiben. Es ist billig, die Nachbarn sind nett..."

Ich schnaubte ungläubig. „Nett? Isabella, deine Nachbarschaft besteht aus einer Bande von Tagedieben, Rauschgiftabhängigen und arbeitslosen Quartalssäufern!"

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Das kannst du nicht wissen. Du kennst sie nicht!"

„Ach nein? Du vergisst, dass ich gerade das ganze Haus mit meinem Gehämmer an deiner Tür zusammen getrommelt habe. Glaub mir, ich kenne sie sogar alle..."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich werde hier nicht fortgehen, um mich von dir aushalten zu lassen. Vergiss es!"

Erst wollte ich diskutieren. Doch dann überlegte ich es mir anders. Dazu war das letzte Wort nicht gesprochen und das war nicht der einzige Überfall, den ich auf sie beabsichtigte. Es war besser, in diesem Stadium die Dinge langsam anzugehen.

„Gut, wie du meinst. Dann geh dich jetzt anziehen. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, meine Assistentinnen aus ihrem unautorisierten Urlaub zu holen." Meine Stimme war hart und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Aber..."

„Geh!" Es war ein Befehl und ich war erfreut, als sie gehorchte. Sie warf mir einen unsicheren Blick zu, den ich mit großen drohenden Augen erwiderte. Dann seufzte sie und verschwand in dem Verschlag, der sich Bad nannte.

Kaum war sie verschwunden, hielt ich mein Handy in der Hand.

„Gail, finden Sie den Eigentümer des Appartementhauses in der Flower 7 und erkundigen Sie sich, ob er zu einem Verkauf bereit wäre..."

„_Jawohl, Sir. ...Sir...?" _

Ich lächelte. „_Wir_ werden in ungefähr einer Stunde im Büro sein, Gail."

„_Gut, Sir... Ich bin erleichtert, Sir." _

„Ich auch, Gail. Glauben Sie mir, ich auch."

Dann legte ich auf und runzelte die Stirn. Das war das erste private Wort, das ich mit Gail gewechselt hatte. In fünf Jahren. Ich kannte Gail schon lange. Sie war früher die Sprechstundenhilfe meines Dads gewesen. Doch niemals hatten wir ein privates Wort miteinander gewechselt. Zumindest nicht, seitdem ich kein kleiner Junge mehr war. Miss _ich lebe furchtbar gern in einem von Ratten verseuchten Drecksloch und basta! _Swan war tatsächlich ein Wunder. Sie schien nicht nur mich zu verzaubern. Nein, auf Gail hatte sie offensichtlich die gleiche Wirkung...

_Ha! Cullen du Idiot... _

Oh nein...

_Oh doch. Cullen du Idiot! Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr. Also fassen wir die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages soweit zusammen. Du hast das Flittchen..." _

Wie bitte? Ich denke, dir ist da etwas entgangen...

_Okay, der Punkt geht an dich. Du hast das lebensunfähige und selbstmordgefährdete MÄDCHEN dazu verdonnert, gegen ihren Willen weiterhin für dich zu arbeiten. Du hast sie gegen ihren Willen geküsst, hast sie ziemlich bedrängt und hast gerade deine feste Absicht durchblicken lassen, ihr Haus zu kaufen... Richtig soweit? _

Ich habe sie nicht gegen ihren Willen geküsst...

_Aber du HÄTTEST, Cullen du Idiot. Und daher kommt es im Ergebnis aufs selbe heraus. Okay. Es könnte sein, dass ich bei ihr vielleicht ein wenig überreagiert habe. Möglicherweise. Nicht, dass ich nicht trotzdem glaube, dass du einen Fehler machst. Aber vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir uns die Kleine sichern... _

Da gibt es nichts zu sichern. Sie gehört mir!

_Ganz deiner Meinung, Cullen du Idiot. Aber warum willst du dieses Haus kaufen? _

Sie weigert sich, auszuziehen. Also muss ich auf andere Art und Weise dafür sorgen, dass sich ihre Wohnverhältnisse ändern...

_Ähm, Cullen du Idiot. Du weißt aber, dass sie alles macht, was du willst, wenn du sie nur auf die richtige Art überredest? _

Was?

_Siehst du, und das ist der Grund, weshalb du mich eben doch brauchst, Cullen du Idiot. Mann, wenn du es richtig anstellst, dann frisst sie dir aus der Hand! Sie weiß nichts! Stellst du es klug an, dann ist sie absolut willenlos. _

Atemlos, wolltest du sagen. Wohl eher Atemlos. Und ehrlich, ich habe nicht die Absicht, sie ständig eher tot als lebendig...

_Oh Mann, Cullen du Idiot. So viele Frauen später und du weißt nichts. Das ist ja eben das Kunststück. Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie dich NICHT küssen wollte? Und was ist passiert? _

Sie hat mich doch geküsst.

_HA! Ich werde verrückt. Es besteht noch Hoffnung! DAS ist es, was ich dir die ganze Zeit beibringen will. Sie KANN nicht anders. Sie ist dir völlig verfallen. Wenn du es richtig anstellst, hast du sie – hmmm, lass mich nachdenken – in zwei Tagen in deinem Bett. _

Ehrlich, das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Und außerdem will ich sie nicht nur in mein...

_Das ist mir schon klar. Aber vergiss niemals eines, mein Junge. Hör dem guten alten DS gut zu und merke dir seine Worte. Solange du sie nicht in deinem Bett hattest, gehört sie dir nicht wirklich. Was wäre zum Beispiel passiert, wenn du gestern zu spät gekommen wärst? _

Ich wurde bleich. Oh verdammte Scheiße! Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht! Wären diese verdammten Hurensöhne gestern erfolgreich gewesen, dann wäre alles noch viel, viel schlimmer gewesen. Ich sah ihre braunen Augen vor mir und wagte nicht, mir vorzustellen, wie sehr das Ausmaß der Zerstörung dieser ohnehin schon kaputten Seele gewesen...

_Genau, Cullen du Idiot. Doch mir ging es eigentlich um etwas völlig anderes. Jetzt denk mal an Smith, Johnson, Scheiße Mann, jeden! Sie alle wollen sie dir wieder wegnehmen. Und wenn du nicht verdammt aufpasst, dann ist ein anderer schneller... _

Nein!

_Reg dich nicht auf, Cullen du Idiot. Ich bin ja schon dabei, das Problem zu lösen. Wie immer. Schon vergessen? Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir sie an uns binden. Und zwar so, dass sie überhaupt nicht mehr in DIE VERLEGENHEIT kommt, einen anderen kennenzulernen. Klar soweit? _

Ja!

_Gut. Wie war das, sie hat kein Auto? _

Ich werde ihr eins kaufen.

_Siehst du, und deshalb bin ich da. NEIN, du kaufst ihr natürlich KEIN Auto. Warum nicht Cullen du Idiot? _

Meine Augen verengten sich.

Sie könnte fliehen.

_Sehr richtig, Cullen du Idiot. Es ist also doch noch nicht alles verloren. Was machst du stattdessen? _

Johnson?

_Phantastisch, Cullen du Idiot! Aber WAS du ihr kaufst und zwar sofort ist ein HANDY. Warum, mein Junge? _

Damit sie erreichbar ist?

_Fast richtig. Damit sie erreichbar ist, ja. Aber viel wichtiger. Damit du immer weißt, WO sie ist. _

Verdammt, du hast Recht. Aber wie soll ich denn auf sie aufpassen? Du siehst doch selbst, in welche Schwierigkeiten sie sich ständig bringt. Ich meine, das gestern...

_Ganz ruhig, Cullen du Idiot. Dazu komme ich gleich – oh, ich glaube, sie ist fertig. Also später. Nur noch eins. Hast du vielleicht einmal in ihren Kühlschrank gesehen? _

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Nein, warum sollte ich...

Oh, Mann!

$ MINUS 1,45

Ja, verdammt!

Essen! Was isst sie denn eigentlich?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Verschlages, der sich Badezimmer schimpfte. Sie trat heraus.

Bezaubernd. Ja. Heute trug sie ein kurz geschnittenes, buntes Kleid mit schmaler Taille und weitem Rock. Es stammte zweifellos aus der Kollektion von gestern. Sie hatten zügig geliefert. Darüber trug sie eine leichte blaue Jacke – die Farbe tendierte dazu, meine Lieblingsfarbe zu werden – und hochhackige Sandalen. Ihr Haar hatte sie wieder zu einem Zopf in den Nacken gebunden.

Sie war einfach atemberaubend.

Doch sie war auch verdammt blass. Und verdammt dünn.

Bis vor zwei Minuten hätte ich das auf ihren seelischen Zustand geschoben. Doch inzwischen glaubte ich, es besser zu wissen. Ich stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Doch ich war zu schnell. Sofort blitzte die Angst in ihren Augen auf. Ich blieb stehen und hob meine Hände.

„Ich wollte nur...", murmelte ich und ging bedeutend langsamer weiter. So, dass sie immer meine Hände sehen konnte. Sie entspannte sich.

Gut.

Es gab genau drei Sachen, die ich wollte.

Erstens...

Meine Hand glitt in ihren Nacken und ich löste den Halter aus ihrem Haar. Dann trat ich einen Schritt zurück.

„Du siehst... umwerfend aus, Baby." Ich hörte, wie rau meine Stimme klang, doch es störte mich nicht. Es war genau passend für zweitens.

Sie wurde rot und senkte ihren Blick.

Zweitens...

Der DS hatte gemeint, sie würde alles tun, was ich wollte. Das musste ich genauer wissen. Ich wusste, dass sie instinktiv vor meinen Berührungen zurück schreckte. Wie also würde sie reagieren, wenn ich...

Ich trat wieder an sie heran – sehr langsam – hob mit meinem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn und blickte in ihre Augen.

Keine Angst.

Langsam ging ich vorwärts, so dass sie zurückweichen musste. Niemals verließ mein Blick ihre Augen.

Etwas Angst. Definitiv. Doch keine Panik. Zumindest noch nicht.

Die Tür zu dem Verschlag, der sich Bad schimpfte, stoppte ihren Rückzug, doch ich blieb nicht stehen. Ich lief weiter, bis uns nichts mehr trennte. Tatsächlich konnte ich ihre kleinen Brüste an mir spüren.

Oh Mann!

Ein wenig mehr Angst. Keine Panik.

„Ich werde dich jetzt küssen, Bella", informierte ich sie so ruhig, wie möglich. „Ist das okay?"

Sie schluckte und nickte dann - _trotz_ der Angst in ihren Augen.

_Siehst du, Cullen A... _

Ruhe!

„Wie soll ich dich küssen, Bella? So, wie vorhin, als ich diesen Raum betrat, oder so wie auf dem Bett?"

Ich hielt die Luft an und wartete.

Sie war wieder rot geworden. Mein Gott, wie hatte ich jemals daran zweifeln können, dass sie noch Jungfrau war?

Doch sie antwortete mir nicht.

Okay... Dann los, Cullen. Gib alles.

Meine Mund war wieder an ihren Lippen und meine Hand legte sich an ihren Hals. „Sag es mir Bella. Wie möchtest du es?"

Sie schwieg, die Hitze, die von ihrem Gesicht ausging, war mörderisch. Mein Daumen strich über den hektisch pochenden Puls an ihrem Hals. „Bella, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du willst, dann werde ich Fehler machen. Und ich will keinen Fehler machen. Weil du dich nämlich irrst. Wenn es richtig ist, dann haben beide Spaß. Glaubst du mir?"

„Nein", stieß sie hervor.

Meine Hand glitt langsam auf ihre Schulter.

„Glaub mir, was immer du bis heute gedacht hast. Es war falsch. Sag mir, was du willst", wisperte ich.

Meine Hände hatte ihre Schlüsselbeine erreicht. Sie schluckte wieder. Meine Hand stoppte ihre Wanderung und ich zog meinen Kopf zurück. „Also besser keinen Kuss?"

Sie schwieg und musterte mich.

„Oder soll ich dich einfach küssen, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen?", murmelte ich und meine Lippen waren wieder an ihrem Mund.

Sie sagte keinen Ton, doch ihr Kopf bewegte sich genau ein Mal nach oben und nach ...

... unten kam er nicht mehr, weil eine Hand ihn umfasste und meine Lippen auf ihren lagen. Ich küsste sie sanft und nahm meinen Kopf wieder zurück...

„So? Isabella?" Dann lagen meine Lippen wieder auf ihren und diesmal zwang ich ihren Mund auf. Genau wie zuvor. Wild und leidenschaftlich. Meine linke Hand hielt sie erneut in der Schraubzwinge während meine rechte weiter an ihr hinab glitt. Bis ich ihre Brust gefunden hatte. Ohhh, kein Büstenhalter. Verdammter Scheiß! _Cullen du Idiot, sachte! _... Okay... Mit Mühe löste ich meine Lippen von ihr, doch meine Hände ließ ich dort, wo sie waren. „Oder so? Isabella?"

Es hätten so viele Dinge geschehen können. Ich rechnete mit ihrer akuten Gegenwehr. Oder sogar, dass ihr die Luft weg blieb. Doch mit Sicherheit kalkulierte ich nicht mit dem, was jetzt folgte.

Sie keuchte leise auf. Eine Sekunde später waren ihre Finger in meinem Haar und sie zog meinen Kopf zu sich hinab.

Oh Scheiße. Oh, verdammte Scheiße...

Overkill!

Die Badtür erzitterte in ihrem Rahmen, als ich sie dagegen stieß, meine Hände befanden sich an beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes. Scheiße, sie war ein Naturtalent... zumindest, was das Küssen betraf... Ihr Mund öffnete sich und sie erwartete meine Zunge, lud sie ein und bewegte sich mit ihr. Ich hörte ihr Seufzen und dann mein eigenes heiseres Stöhnen... Was machte sie nur mit mir? Ich war schon wieder dabei, völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren... Aber ich musste doch vorsichtig sein... vorsichtig...

Trotzdem glitt meine Hand wieder hinab zu ihrer Brust und ich umfasste sie sanft und rieb mit meinen Daumen ihre Brustwarze... sie stöhnte... okay, das war in Ordnung... Oh, Cullen reiß dich zusammen... Ja, leicht gesagt... _Zählen, Cullen du Idiot! Zähle! _... ja, zählen... Ich begann zu zählen, während meine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte und mein Daumen ihre Brust massierte... eins... Scheiße, sie ist so süß... zwei ... Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in meinem Haar und zogen – okay, das war garantiert keine Gefahr... Ich drängte meine Hüfte gegen sie... drei... hörte mein Stöhnen, als meine Zunge an ihren Zähnen entlang glitt... vier... Meine Hand fuhr an ihrem Körper hinab und fand ihr nacktes Bein unter dem kurzen Rock... fünf... umfasste ihre Kniekehle... sechs...

Sie zog wieder an meinem Haar und stöhnte in meinem Mund... gut... sieben... Ich schob meine linke Hand unter ihren kleinen, süßen Hintern, hob sie an und legte ihr Bein um meine Hüfte... acht...

Ihre Hände wurden schlaff...

Mist!

Ich ließ sie los und suchte ihre Augen..

Panik!

_Okay, Cullen du Idiot! Jetzt hör zu! Sieh ihr fest in die Augen! _

Was glaubst du, was ich gerade mache...?

_Schnauze, Cullen! Befiehl ihr, einzuatmen! _

„Bella, Atme ein!"

Sie gehorchte.

_Luft anhalten! _

„Halte die Luft an und zähle bis fünf!"

Sie schloss die Augen, hielt aber die Luft an.

_Augen auf, sofort! Sonst siehst du nicht, ob sie noch bei dir ist! _

„Bella, mach die Augen auf!"

Sie riss sie wieder auf.

_Ausatmen! _

„Bella, Ausatmen!"

Quälende zwei Sekunden vergingen, während sie mich anstarrte und dann öffnete sie zögernd ihren Mund und atmete bebend aus.

„Besser?"

Sie nickte zögernd.

Mein Lächeln verblasste. „Was war es?"

„Ich weiß nicht", wisperte sie. „Ich glaube das Bein..."

„Kein Problem, wir versuchen es wieder", versicherte ich ihr leise.

Sie nickte. Doch ich sah plötzlich Verzweiflung in ihren Augen.

„Was hast du?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann das einfach nicht."

„Du wirst es lernen", versprach ich ihr. „Lass dir Zeit. Oder mochtest du das nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht..."

Sie wusste es nicht. Keine sehr hilfreiche Auskunft.

Okay...

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden.

„Sieh mich an!"

Sie gehorchte.

Meine Hand glitt langsam an ihrer Seite herunter, über ihre Taille, ihre Hüften, ihre linke Pobacke, Oberschenkel bis zum Knie...

„Okay soweit?"

Sie nickte.

Ich lächelte. Dann winkelte ich ihr Knie an und hob es langsam...

„Immer noch okay?"

Nicken.

Meine linke Hand glitt unter unter sie, ich hob sie an und legte ihr Bein über meine Hüfte...

Unwillkürlich legten sich ihre Arme um meinen Hals und sie schlang auch das andere Bein um mich.

Scheiße!

„Immer noch okay?" Meine Stimme klang etwas gepresst, während ich mich bemühte, mich zusammenzureißen. Irgendwie.

Sie nickte und lächelte.

_Sie lächelte! Oh, verdammter Scheiß! _

Irgendwie musste ich es richtig gemacht haben...

_Ja, hast du, Cullen du Idiot. Aber ich denke, das reicht jetzt fürs erste. Lass sie runter. _

Ich gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig.

Dann fiel mir der dritte Punkt auf meiner Liste ein. Ich hatte sie gerade angehoben. Was wog sie? Vielleicht fünfzig Kilogramm? Wahrscheinlich weniger...

„Was hattest du zum Frühstück?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und musterte mich verwirrt. Das ließ sofort den Zorn wieder in mir aufbrodeln...

„Isabella! ESSEN! Die Geschichte, bei der man den Mund aufmacht und etwas hineinsteckt, damit man überlebt. Wann. Hast. Du. Das. Letzte. Mal. Etwas. Gegessen?"

Sie wurde rot.

Nächster Overkill!

„Bella!"

„Gestern", murmelte sie.

„Wann ge..." Ich schloss die Augen. „Am Strand?"

Sie nickte.

„Dieses Sandwich?"

Erneutes Nicken.

Ich holte tief Luft. Fünf Sekunden halten. Ausatmen.

Dann ließ ich sie los und nahm ihre Hand.

„Dann, denke ich Miss Swan, ist es höchste Zeit für ein anständiges Frühstück..."

* * *

Unbewegte Miene Johnson wartete genau dort, wo ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Mir entging nicht das winzige Lächeln, mit dem er Miss _Ich bin die personifizierte Versuchung_ Swan bedachte. Zaghaft erwiderte sie es und ich bildete mir ein, in dem beiläufigen Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden etwas zu erkennen. Wie eine versteckte Botschaft.

Versteckte Botschaft? Verbargen die beiden irgendetwas vor mir? Der Gedanke, dass sie hinter meinem Rücken miteinander kommunizierten, ließ sofort meinen Argwohn in die Höhe schnellen. Der Blick, mit dem ich Johnson bedachte, war dementsprechend eisig. Ich zischte ihm unser Ziel entgegen und hielt Bella selbst die Wagentür auf.

Ohne zu zögern stieg sie ein und kaum hatte ich neben ihr Platz genommen, lag meine Hand bereits auf ihrem Bein. Johnson hatte die Trennscheibe auf meine Anweisung hin geschlossen, damit ich ungestört mit ihr war. Ihr Blick ging erst auf meine Hand und dann in mein Gesicht.

Fragend.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir sind noch nicht im Büro, richtig?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Dann nickte sie. „Richtig."

_Los, Cullen du Idiot, mach da weiter, wo du aufgehört hast. Du bist noch lange nicht am Ziel, oder hast du Johnson schon wieder vergessen? _

Oh, nein, das hatte ich mit Sicherheit nicht. Ich mustere sie. Nein, sie war nicht ängstlich. Gut. Es war auch besser, wenn sie diese dumme Angst endlich ließ. Sie hatte keinen Grund, vor mir Angst zu haben... Das musste sie endlich begreifen. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Momente wie diesen ungenutzt zu lassen. Dafür war sie mit Abstand zu süß und ich zu besessen von ihr.

Meine Hände legten sich um ihre Taille und ich hob sie mit mühelos zu mir auf dem Schoss. Noch bevor sie saß, spürte ich, wie sie sich verkrampfe. Doch ich ignorierte es.

Stattdessen zog ich sie in meine Arme.

„Atme, Isabella!"

Sie gehorchte.

Ich sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich werde dir nichts tun. Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte zögernd.

Ich lächelte und küsste sie sanft. „Das Problem ist nur", murmelte ich, als meine Lippen ihren Mund wieder verließen, „... dass du so unglaublich heiß bist, Baby."

Sie wurde rot und senkte ihren Blick.

Warum wurde sie jetzt rot?

_Weil sie schüchtern ist, schon vergessen, Cullen du Idiot! Und ich persönlich bin der Ansicht, dass das nicht die schlechteste Eigenschaft ist, die ein kleines Mädchen wie sie haben kann. _

Damit hatte er nicht ganz Unrecht. Doch andererseits wollte ich nicht, dass sie schüchtern war. Denn ihre Schwierigkeiten waren bereits groß genug. Wie sollte ich wissen, was ich durfte oder nicht, wenn sie nicht mit mir _kommunizierte? _

_Indem du dich langsam vortastest, Cullen du Idiot. Ich schätze, dass ist bei dem Fl... Mädchen die einzige Möglichkeit. Doch du musst etwas unternehmen. An dich binden, schon vergessen? _

Nein, das hatte ich nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt, ließ mich der Umstand, sie auf meinem Schoß sitzen zu haben auch alles andere als kalt.

_Ha! Nein, so was aber auch! _

Schnauze!

Ohne ihr Gesicht aus den Augen zu lassen, legte ich meine Hand wieder auf ihr Bein.

„Okay?"

Sie nickte.

Meine Finger tasteten sich langsam zu ihrem Oberschenkel vor. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Das _hörte_ sich okay an.

„Okay?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen und nickte. Fasziniert musterte ich sie. Verdammte Scheiße! Sie war wirklich so unglaublich schön. Die Röte hatte sich aus ihrem Gesicht verzogen, nur einige hektische Flecke befanden sich jetzt auf ihren Wangenknochen. Und diese Art von Flecken kannte ich. Sie hatten mir noch nie so gut gefallen, wie bei dieser Frau. Schon gar nicht, dass ich sie bei ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Denn ich war der Einzige, dem das bisher gelungen war.

Und ich würde auch der Einzige bleiben.

_Recht so, Cullen du Idot! Ich denke, ein kleines Stück kannst du noch... _

Okay...

Langsam bewegte sich meine Hand zur Innenseite ihres Schenkels. Ihr Atem stoppte. Sofort zog ich sie wieder zurück.

Ihr Atem setzte wieder ein.

Okay, also außen ja, innen nicht. Diese Zone war Sperrgebiet.

_Zumindest im Moment, Cullen du Idiot... _

Ja, zumindest im Moment. Gut, ich war wieder etwas schlauer.

Sie hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und die Panik, die flüchtig darin aufgeblitzte, verschwand. Sie lernte! Noch gestern wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich allein aus dieser Falle zu befreien. Jetzt atmete sie wieder _beinahe_ normal. Beinahe, weil sie etwas hektischer als gewöhnlich Luft holte. Ihre Augen lagen auf meinen Lippen.

Sie wollte geküsst werden!

Natürlich wollte sie das. Es hatte ihr eindeutig Spaß gemacht.

_Na ja, Cullen Idiot. Ich nehme an, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. _

Innerlich runzelte ich die Stirn. Was war das für eine dämliche Bemerkung? Ja, natürlich hatte es mir gefallen. Mir gefiel so ungefähr alles, was mit ihr zu tun hatte. Ich durfte es nur leider nicht übertreiben. Denn ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass nur eine einzige unüberlegte Bewegung uns wieder ganz zum Anfang katapultieren konnte. Und ehrlich, dort wollte ich nicht noch einmal hin. Mit Grauen dachte ich an ihre Atemverweigerung zurück. Doch ich wollte sie auch bei mir haben, und das so nah wie möglich.

Aber zurück zu ihren Wünschen.

Meine Hand legte sich unter ihr Kinn. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer und wieder hielt sie den Atem an. Warum das jetzt? Verwirrt musterte ich sie, doch da war keine Panik in ihren Augen.

Ah, okay, okay. Natürlich, es gab selbstverständlich auch noch die Möglichkeit, der _normalen_ Reaktion. Sie war erregt. Aber wie zum Henker sollte ich das unterscheiden?

_Hände, Cullen, du Idiot! _

Ja, das war eine Möglichkeit.

Ich nahm ihre Hände und legte sie in mein Haar. „Greif zu."

Sie gehorchte. Kurzzeitig schloss ich meine Augen.

Oh, Scheiße!

„Wenn ich etwas falsch mache, dann hörst du auf."

Sie nickte, während sie meine Lippen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Oh, verdammt. Ich wusste nicht viel. Aber eins mit Sicherheit. Wenn dieses Mädchen nicht geküsst werden wollte, dann würde ich freiwillig auch noch auf den wenigen Schlaf verzichten, der mir geblieben war.

Okay, Baby. Alles geklärt. Du willst, ich will ohnehin. Lets go!

Meine Hand an ihrem Kinn griff fester zu, als ich mich ihrem Mund näherte. Langsam und vorsichtig.

Zu langsam.

Zumindest für ihrem Geschmack. Denn der Druck ihrer Hände in meinem Haar verstärkte sich und einen Wimpernschlag später hatte sie die Initiative ergriffen.

Und wie sie das hatte, verdammter Mist!

Ungeduldig zog sie meine Lippen auf ihren Mund und seufzte leise. Wie? Wie sollte ich das durchstehen? Ich meine, Scheiße, ich war doch auch nur ein Mann!

_Ja, aber sie weiß nicht, was sie damit in dir auslöst, du MANN! Alles reiß dich verdammt noch mal zusammen und zähle! _

Okay, okay, zählen. Sie wartete nicht, bis ich meine Zunge bemühte. Miss _Ich glaube, küssen erhebe ich zur Königsdisziplin_ Swan hatte sich bereits selbst bedient. Und jetzt war da überhaupt nichts mehr zaghaft... nein! So wie es aussah, lernte sie recht schnell. Denn bevor ich mich versah befand sie sich in meinem Mund. Unwillkürlich griff ich in ihr Haar und stöhnte... Oh, verdammt! _Zählen, du Idiot! Zählen_... Geht nicht! Keine Chance! Vorbei! Overkill!

_Dann hör auf und sag es ihr! Cullen DU IDIOT! Sofort, oder willst du alles versauen? _

Nein!

In meiner Not zog ich sie an ihrem Haar zurück. Schmerzhaft verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid." Ich hasste es, wenn ich so außer Atem war. Nach einem tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug, sah ich sie an. „Bella, wenn du mich auf diese Art überfällst, dann kann ich mich nicht beherrschen."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Oh, sorry", wisperte sie.

Ich grinste. „Das ist nicht unbedingt ein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen", wisperte ich zurück und küsste sie sanft. „Ich wollte dich nur vorwarnen."

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu sagen und ich lachte. „Es ist nicht falsch, in mir diese Gefühle auszulösen, Bella", versicherte ich ihr. „In Wahrheit ist das echt gut."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen sollen."

Scheiße!

_Ich hab's dir gesagt, Cullen du Idiot. Zählen! Jetzt hast du den Dreck! _

Ich war ernst geworden. „Bella, es ist wichtig, dass du das tust, was du willst! Ich muss lernen, mich besser zu beherrschen. Wenn du beginnst, gegen das anzukämpfen, was du willst, dann..." Ich suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Verdammt! Woher sollte ich wissen, wie man das so ausdrückte, dass sie nicht noch gehemmter wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war? Die Frauen, mit denen ich mich bisher umgeben hatte, waren Profis gewesen. Profis, die alles daran gesetzt hatten, mich zu einer solchen Reaktion zu bringen. Ich lachte leise. Nicht, dass ihnen das jemals gelungen war. Oh nein, da musste dieses Mädchen kommen, die noch nicht einmal _wusste_, was sie tat. Ihr gelang das, was keiner Frau zuvor gelungen war. Mit einer unbedarften Berührung trieb sie mich zum Äußersten.

Wow!

Scheiße!

Ja, was denn nun?

Im Moment Scheiße. Später wow! Ja, so konnte man es ausdrücken. Aber zurück zu meinem Lehrprojekt:

_EINFÜHRUNG IN DIE UNENDLICHEN WEITEN DES SEX. _

„Ich war nicht darauf vorbereitet, verstehst du?" Eindringlich musterte ich sie. Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Ich reagierte mehr als es üblich ist auf dich. Das ist nichts Schlechtes, Bella. Das ist gut. Selten."

Sie schien alles andere als von meinen Ausführungen überzeugt. „Aber ich wollte dich nicht ärgern."

Fassungslos sah ich sie an und dann begann ich zu lachen. Prompt wurde sie rot und ich verstummte. Ich zog sie in meine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Bella, du hast mich nicht geärgert", sagte ich leise. „Du hast mich... nur kalt erwischt. Verdammt kalt, um genau zu sein. Das Problem ist, dass ich das wahnsinnig sexy finde. Aber wir müssen uns vorsehen, weil du sonst wieder..." Ich beendete meinen Satz nicht.

„Dann war das nicht falsch?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, das war verdammt richtig, Baby. Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie richtig..." Ich schloss meine Augen und seufzte leise. Oh ja, verdammt richtig.

Als ich meine Augen öffnete, sah ich, wo wir uns befanden und löste mich widerwillig von ihr. „Wir sind da."

Mein bissiger Blick zu Johnson, der uns die Tür aufhielt sprach Bände. Er schien meine Botschaft verstanden zu haben. Sein Nicken zu Miss _Ich verdrehe wirklich sogar jedem verschissenen Chauffeur den Kopf_ Swan gestaltete sich kurz und knapp.

Gut, der Mann hatte es also begriffen.

Jetzt galt es, nur noch den Rest der Welt davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mir gehörte.

_Ja, und damit werden wir sofort beginnen, Cullen, du Idiot. Hand! _

Ich nahm ihre Hand und als sie mich erstaunt betrachtete, hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Noch nicht im Büro, erinnerst du dich?"

Sie lächelte und ich erwiderte tat es ihr nach.

Ich hatte ein hübsches kleines Café in der Innenstadt ausgewählt. Nicht weit entfernt von dem Geschäft, in dem wir gestern unter anderem das sexy Kleid gekauft hatten, das sie heute trug.

Ich trank meinen Kaffee, während sie unter meiner Aufsicht vier Waffeln mit Ahornsirup, ein Glas Orangensaft und auch einen Kaffee zu sich nehmen musste.

Nach der zweiten Waffel hatten wir eine kurze Krise. Sie weigerte sich, weiter zu essen. Doch ein drohender Blick von mir genügte, damit sie hastig ihren Kopf senkte und die nächste Waffel griff. Gut. Sie würde schon noch begreifen, dass es das Beste war, mir einfach zu gehorchen. Es würde ihr bedeutend besser gehen und mir auch.

Als sie fertig war, beschloss ich, dass es an der Zeit war, mich ein wenig mit ihr zu unterhalten.

„Warum hast du eigentlich kein Handy?", fragte ich beiläufig. Denn ich hatte gestern Abend noch einmal in den Zwischenbericht von gesehen. Darin war eindeutig eine Handynummer vermerkt.

Schon war sie rot und senkte ihren Blick. „Ich hab es in Seattle vergessen."

Gut, das war eine Erklärung, aber weshalb wurde sie rot? Und warum Seattle?

„Du hast nicht bei deinem Vater gelebt?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah mich wieder an. „Nein, ich wohnte während des Studiums in Seattle."

„Und warum bist du hierher gekommen?"

Wieder war sie rot. Aha, langsam begann ich zu begreifen. Immer dann, wenn sie rot wurde, hatte ich zufällig ein Thema angeschnitten, dass ihr nicht gefiel. Ich begann, die Fragen, auf die sie mit Erröten reagierte, zu speichern. Ich vermutete, dass ihre Antworten nicht wirklich ehrlich waren. Oder nicht umfassend...

„Meine Mutter wohnt hier...", murmelte sie.

„Warum bist du nicht zu ihr gezogen?"

Prompt war die Röte verschwunden, sie lächelte sogar. „Oh, das Haus ist viel zu klein, ehrlich. Und ich wollte sie und Phil nicht stören."

Ich nickte, besann mich dann und fügte eilig hinzu. „Wer ist Phil?" Es war klüger, sie nicht wissen zu lassen, wie gut ich über ihre Familienverhältnisse informiert war.

„Der neue Ehemann meiner Mom", informierte sie mich ruhig. Das sanfte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht genügte mir. Egal, was ihr widerfahren war, es betraf nicht Jacksonville.

Also zurück in den Norden...

„Und dein Vater? Wie war es bei ihm?"

Wieder ein Lächeln. Ein wenig wehmütig. Ich atmete auf. Der Gedanke, mit ihrem Dad abrechnen zu müssen, hätte mir nicht sonderlich gefallen. Nicht, dass er deshalb nicht gestorben wäre, hätte ich herausgefunden, dass er das Schwein war, das mich daran hinderte, mit ihr glücklich zu sein.

„Mein Dad ist... sehr besorgt", sagte sie. „Er mochte es nicht, dass ich allein in Seattle wohnte." Schon war sie wieder rot.

Erstens. Ich mochte ihren Dad, fühlte mich beinahe mit ihm verbunden. Der Mann hatte definitiv auf seine Tochter aufgepasst. Solange es ihm möglich war. Police Chief? Ja, so stand es in der Mail. Das machte Sinn. Zweitens. Das Problem lag eindeutig in Seattle...

Hmmm...

Noch antwortete sie relativ bereitwillig. Ich tastete mich weiter vor. „Wo hast du in Seattle gewohnt. Hattest du dein eigenes Appartement, oder...?"

„Ja, ich hatte ein kleines Appartement auf dem Campus. Aber allein..."

„Und, hattest du einen Freund...?"

Treffer! Jetzt war sie schillernd rot. Aha. Also ein zu aufdringlicher Freund. Wie aufdringlich? Meine Hände begannen, leicht zu beben. Hastig nahm ich sie vom Tisch und legte sie auf meinen Schoss.

„Nein."

Nein! Sie hatte ihn abgewiesen und er sah das anders! Eindeutig! Wie weit war er gegangen? Es war definitiv keine Vergewaltigung, soviel wusste ich inzwischen. Hatte das Schwein sie verfolgt? In die Enge getrieben? Zu Dingen genötigt, die sie nicht wollte? Womöglich _begrabscht? _

Sofort tauchte vor meinem geistigen Auge eine dunkle, enge, stinkende Gasse bei Nacht auf. Bella, die sie allein und ängstlich entlang ging, verfolgt von diesem Stalker... Und hatte er sie dann angesprochen?

_Olala, Baby...! _

So liefen die Dinge doch immer ab, oder?

_Cullen Idiot! Reiß dich zusammen! _

Ich holte tief Luft. Richtig.

Hastig warf ich ihr einen Blick zu, doch ihr schien mein kurzfristiger Aussetzer entgangen zu sein.

„Bella, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass sich niemand für dich interessiert hat." Meine Stimme klang spöttisch.

Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Doch..." Ihr Murmeln war beinahe unverständlich.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf. „Wie bitte?"

Hastig sah sie auf. „Doch", sagte sie, etwas lauter...

_Sehr schön, Culle, du Idiot. Deine Erziehungsmaßnahmen zeigen Wirkung. _

Hmmm.

„Und?"

„Ich hatte kein Interesse..."

Ah ja. Bis dahin sehr gut...

Masterfrage. „Und er hat sich einfach so abweisen lassen?"

Sie blinzelte einmal und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Nein."

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Mühsam kontrollierte ich meine Stimme.

„Was hat er getan?"

Sie musterte mich verwirrt. Gut, ich hatte mich etwas gepresst angehört. Nicht mein üblicher Standard. Im Normalfall ließ ich mir meinen Zorn nicht anmerken. Ich seufzte innerlich. Nun, nichts, was mit diesem Mädchen zu tun hatte, war mein üblicher Standard.

Aber dann fiel mir auf, dass sie mir nicht geantwortet hatte. Ich brauchte aber so viele Informationen, wie ich bekommen konnte.

„Bella, was hat er getan?" Erfreut stellte ich fest, dass ich diesmal ruhiger klang.

Sie senkte wieder ihren Kopf und murmelte. „Er wollte sich immer wieder mit mir verabreden..." Wieder war sie kaum zu verstehen, doch ich ließ es ihr durchgehen. Die Erinnerungen an diesen verdammten Scheißer von Stalker mussten furchtbar für sie sein.

„Aber du hast nicht eingelenkt...?"

Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und schüttelte ihn verneinend.

„Und... ließ er dich dann in Ruhe?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte beharrlich auf den Tisch. Verdammt, warum konnte sie mir nicht antworten?

„Bell!"

Hastig hob sie ihren Kopf.

„Er hat es nicht verstanden...", sagte sie leise. „Er verstand nicht, dass ich..."

„Dass du was...?"

„Dass ich nicht mit Männern..."

Ahh, ihr Problem hatte also bereits zuvor bestanden, dieser Hurensohn hatte es nur noch verstärkt... „Und dann bist du gegangen?" _Geflohen_, wäre wohl die korrektere Bezeichnung gewesen.

Sie nickte.

„Und heute wolltest du wieder gehen?"

Erneut nickte sie, doch diesmal war ihr Blick ängstlich. Ich brauche einen Moment, um diese Angst einordnen zu können. Es war ihre Flucht. Sie kannte meine Meinung dazu.

„Wie oft bist du denn schon gegangen?"

„Einige Male", murmelte sie.

„Wie oft?"

Sie atmete hörbar aus und starrte mich wütend an. „Einige Male! Das sagte ich bereits! Warum habe ich gerade das Gefühl, verhört zu werden, Edward?" Ihre Stimme war ein unangenehmes Zischen, das in meinen Ohren schmerzte. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und war im Begriff, etwas Grobes zu erwidern. Doch dann besann ich mich. Sie wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Das konnte ich verstehen. Auch ich sprach mit niemandem über die Tatsache, dass ich eigentlich eine wandelnde Leiche war.

Mein Dad hatte mich nach jenem _Ereignis_ vor vierundzwanzig Jahren in „Therapie" geschickt. Oh ja. Niemals würde ich diesen beschissenen Idioten von Quacksalber vergessen, der mich zwei Jahre „behandelt" hatte um meinem Vater und meiner Stiefmutter dann meine _vollständige Genesung_ zu verkünden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich kurz davor, wahnsinnig zu werden. Was Doktor Quacksalber selbstverständlich entgangen war... Ungefähr zum gleichen Zeitpunkt tauchte der DS zum ersten Mal.

Er hatte mich gerettet.

Nur mein Problem mit dem Schlafen konnte er nie lösen...

Niemand wusste davon. Weder meine Eltern, oder meine Geschwister. Noch irgendeine meiner ehemaligen Geliebten. Es war mein Geheimnis. Ich sprach nicht darüber. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Deshalb, und nur deshalb, ließ ich sie gewähren. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich sie irgendwann dazu bringen musste, sich mir zu offenbaren. Denn nur so würden wir ihr Problem, langfristig gesehen lösen können.

Ich wollte es lösen.

Das würde ich auch.

Ich ignorierte ihren Wutausbruch und rief die Bedienung, eine Mittvierzigerin mit aufdringlichem Blick und schlecht gefärbtem blondem Haar, um zu zahlen.

Als wir aus dem Café traten, wollte Bella zurück zu Johnson, doch ich hielt sie zurück.

_Cullen du Idiot! Hand! Sie muss doch wissen, zu wem sie gehört! _

Oh. Natürlich. Es war nur so ungewohnt. Für gewöhnlich hielt ich mit niemandem Händchen. Hastig griff ich ihre kleine Hand und registrierte erfreut, dass ich diesmal keinen erstaunten Blick dafür erntete. Ich lächelte und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Mein Zorn über ihren Ausbruch im Café war beinahe vergessen.

Doch leider nur beinahe...

Ich musste ihr unbedingt beibringen, mir zu vertrauen. Sonst würden wir noch enorme Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Außerdem hatte sie mir nicht zu widersprechen! Niemand widersprach mir! Auch Miss _Ich treibe meinen Boss allein mit meinem kurzen Rock in den Wahnsinn! _Swan nicht.

Aber das würde ich ihr schon noch begreiflich machen...

Wir schlenderten die Einkaufsstraße entlang, bis ich das gesuchte Geschäft gefunden hatte und sie mit hinein zog. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, das kleine V erschien wieder auf ihrer Stirn. Doch sie sagte nichts.

Ich verhandelte mit dem Verkäufer, ließ mir verschiedene Exemplare vorführen und entschied mich dann für das Hochwertigste.

Selbstverständlich.

Doch das wichtigste war, dass es über ein GPS Signal verfügte. Ab diesen Moment würde ich wissen, wenn Miss _Ich habe eine Affinität, mich ständig in lebensbedrohliche Situationen zu bringen_ Swan in Schwierigkeiten war.

Wir verließen das Geschäft. Davor blieb ich stehen und reichte ihr das Handy.

„Einstecken!"

„Nein!"

_Was? _

Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen starrte ich sie an. „Bella, steck das ein, verdammt!"

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Nein. Ich kann mir selbst ein Handy kaufen."

Das brachte mich trotz meines Zorns zum Lachen. „Bella, du kannst dir noch nicht einmal etwas zu _Essen_ kaufen!" Dann wurde mein Blick drohend. „Einstecken!"

Sie reagierte nicht.

_Cullen du Idiot! Zwingen, erinnerst du dich? _

Selbstverständlich tat ich das.

Ich nahm sie am Arm und zog sie neben das Schaufenster, durch das der Verkäufer bereits neugierig blinzelte. Stattdessen drängte ich sie an die daneben liegende Hauswand, meine Hände befanden sich links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf.

„Steckst du es jetzt ein?"

„Nein." Ihr Blick war trotzig.

_Trotzig_. Fein Miss _Ich habe scheinbar immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich auf Mr. Cullen zu hören habe_ Swan. Du willst es einfach nicht anders.

Meine Lippen näherten sich ihrem Mund. „Einstecken!", wisperte ich.

„Nein", wisperte sie zurück, doch ihr Atem kam bereits hektisch.

Ich trat noch einen Schritt näher, meine Hüften drängten sie an die Hauswand und sie war gefangen. Dann legte ich meine Lippen auf ihren Mund und küsste sie wieder sanft. Sofort waren ihre Hände in meinem Haar und sie seufzte leise. Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück und musterte sie. „Bella, steck das verdammte Handy ein", wisperte ich an ihren Lippen und sie erschauderte.

„Nein", es klang wie eine Frage.

Ich drängte mich noch weiter an sie. Leise stöhnte sie auf und schloss die Augen.

Verdammt, wer hatte hier mehr Macht?

_Oh, Mann, Cullen du Idiot! Das hatte ich dir doch gesagt! Sie ist dir absolut hörig. Du kannst alles von ihr haben. Wenn du nur weißt, wie! Also streng gefälligst deinen Kopf an. Mann, du bist der erste, der sie geküsst hat... _

Und der Einzige.

_Sicher, sicher! Aber sie ist einundzwanzig Jahre alt und hat sich bisher immer verleugnet. Hast du eine Vorstellung, wie es in ihr aussieht? Sie will dich! Dich allein! Mach was draus! _

Okay...

Sanft biss ich sie in ihre Unterlippe. „Steck es ein, Isabella. Oder ich schwöre dir, du bettelst in einer Minute darum, es nehmen zu dürfen."

Dann spürte ich, wie sie eine Hand aus meinem Haar nahm, das Handy griff und es in die kleine schwarze Handtasche gleiten ließ.

„Braves Mädchen", wisperte ich und nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände. Doch ich küsste sie nicht wild und leidenschaftlich. Meine Mund blieb geschlossen, während ihre Finger wieder in meinem Haar glitten.

Sie hatte mich in diesem Café angeschrien, nicht wahr?

Als sie sich sehnsüchtig gegen mich drängte, löste ich mich von ihr und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt besser ins Büro gehen", informierte ich sie gelassen und übersah ihren fassungslosen Blick. „Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, noch einen weiteren Tag zu vertrödeln."

* * *

Kaum waren wir wieder im Wagen, saß sie auf meinem Schoß – dort, wo sie hingehörte. Mir blieben schließlich nur noch maximal zehn Minuten. Sanft küsste ich sie.

„Du solltest meinem Urteil trauen, Bella."

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Ich hasse es, wenn du dein Geld für mich ausgibst."

Ich nickte ruhig. „Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Doch wenn du es vernünftig betrachtest, dann habe ich mein Geld nicht für Bella, sondern für Miss Swan ausgegeben. Der Vorfall am gestrigen Abend hätte nicht geschehen dürfen. Da stimmst du mir doch zu?"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Ja", murmelte sie dann.

„Wie bitte?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch. „Ja."

„Hätte ich dafür gesorgt, dass du ein Handy hast, wäre es dir möglich gewesen, Hilfe zu holen. Und wenn du deine Mom angerufen hättest. Richtig?"

Die Antwort erfolgte sofort. „Ja."

Ich nickte wieder. „Also ist das weniger ein Geschenk von Edward an Bella, als vielmehr eine überaus notwendige Leihgabe von Mr. Cullen an seine Assistentin. Was mich betrifft, ist die Angelegenheit damit erledigt."

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu erwidern.

_Cullen du Idiot, doch solltest zum Auto kommen... _

Ja richtig. Ich wusste schon genau, wie ich es anstellen würde. Meine Hand legte sich wie beiläufig auf ihr Bein. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Während ich sprach, wanderte sie höher - _außen_, selbstverständlich.

„Dein Auto steht im Moment in der Tiefgarage?"

Sie nickte.

„Was..." Ich schloss meine Augen. Ich Idiot! Natürlich! Weshalb war mir dieses rostige Ungeheuer nie aufgefallen? Nun, ganz einfach. Weil es nie zuvor dort gestanden hatte!

„Das kannst du vergessen!", knurrte ich.

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was"

„Dein _Auto! _Weil es nämlich keins ist!"

Ihre Unterlippe schob sich vor. „Natürlich ist es ein Auto! Es hat mich von Seattle bis hierher gebracht..."

Dreitausend Meilen? Sie war dreitausend Meilen durch die Staaten gereist? Ohne Schutz, mit dieser Rostlaube? Sie war hier _angekommen? _Und das lebendig, nicht in einem Leichensack?

Mir wurde übel, wenn ich nur daran dachte. Nein, sie war eindeutig lebensuntüchtig! Sie schien irgendwie Gefallen daran zu finden, sich in lebensgefährliche Situationen zu bringen. Ich _konnte_ ihr überhaupt keine Entscheidungen überlassen. Das hätte ja an Beihilfe zum Selbstmord gegrenzt.

Doch ich blieb ruhig. Mit Mühe.

_Sehr gut, Cullen Idiot. Du kommst langsam wieder zu dir... _

Ja.

„Du kannst das _Auto_ nicht mehr nutzen. Es ist unzuverlässig."

„Nein, es war nur kein Benzin mehr im Tank", murmelte sie.

Oh, das wurde ja immer besser! Langsam kämpfte ich doch mit meiner Beherrschung.

„Also nur, um das zusammenzufassen. Du bist nicht nur mit dieser Schrottmühle auf den verdammten Straßen unterwegs, nachdem du damit einmal die halben Staaten durchquert hast. Nein darüber hinaus fährst du auch noch mit einem beinahe leerem Tank von zu Hause los, ist das richtig?"

Sie war rot geworden, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran mich wieder anzuzischen. „Es ist ein gutes Auto!"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Falsch, Isabella. Es ist _überhaupt_ kein Auto. Das Ding war vor dreißig Jahren eins. Wie war das mit dem Benzin?"

„Ich hatte kein Geld!" Ihre Augen blitzten.

Meine Augen wurden groß und ich musterte sie drohend. „Verdammte Scheiße! Dann hättest du vielleicht einmal etwas sagen sollen! Das sieht man dir nämlich nicht an der Nasenspitze an!"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und antwortete nicht, doch ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Du wirst nicht mehr damit fahren!"

Jetzt fuhr ihr Kopf wieder hoch. „Das. Ist. Mein. Auto!" Diesmal war ihr Zischen lauter.

Mein Blick wurde noch drohender und ich sprach jetzt wieder sehr leise. „Ich werde nicht dulden, dass eine meiner Angestellten mit einer solchen Schrottlaube ihr Leben riskiert. Auch Sie nicht, Miss Swan!"

Sie holte tief Luft und schloss ihre Augen. „Edward. Er. Ist. Sicher."

Ich begann, zu lachen. „Bella, wenn _das_ Teil sicher ist, dann bin ich der Papst! Außerdem hast du ja ohnehin kein Geld für das Benzin. Also wie gedenkst du, zur Arbeit und wieder nach Hause zu kommen?" Ich musterte sie mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und neigte meinen Kopf. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Sie seufzte. „Da fährt ein Bus..."

„Bella!" Nur mit Mühe konnte ich verhindern, sie wieder zu schütteln. In diesem Moment fuhren wir in die Tiefgarage. Ich hob sie von meinem Schoß. Doch das hier musste ich noch klären. Denn gleich waren wir im Büro und ich matt gesetzt. Zumindest für den Moment. Meine Zähne waren fest aufeinander gepresst, als ich wieder anhob. „Du hast doch nicht wirklich vor, heute Abend wieder zu _laufen? _"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Mir bleibt wohl..."

Schon lagen meine Hände auf ihren Schultern und jetzt schüttelte ich sie tatsächlich. Hatte es schon einmal so viel Unvernunft gegeben? „Bella, du wirst mit Sicherheit nicht laufen! Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue, das werde ich zu verhindern wissen. Ich werde dir..."

„Nein!"

Aha, mein Plan schien aufzugehen. Johnson hatte den Wagen inzwischen auf meiner Stellfläche gehalten. Mir blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Als er die Tür öffnete, hob ich meine Hand.

„Einen Moment, bitte." Ich ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Ich musste mein Grinsen unterdrücken, als ich sprach . „Was nein?"

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte mich wütend an. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir ein Auto kaufst!"

Meine Augen wurden schmal und meine Lippen pressten sich zusammen, als ich leise knurrte. „Das lag auch überhaupt nicht in meiner Absicht, Miss Swan. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du es ablehnst, von mir Geld anzunehmen. Ich sagte dir, dass ich deine Wünsche respektieren werde."

Sie hatte ihre Stirn gerunzelt und musterte mich verwirrt. „Willst du nicht?"

„Nicht im geringsten, Miss Swan", erwiderte ich. Dann küsste ich sie sanft. „Wir sollten jetzt aussteigen."

„Ja", murmelte sie, immer noch verwirrt.

Als wir ausgestiegen waren, nahm sie dankbar meine Hand. Offenbar war ihr der gestrige Sturz noch in lebhafter Erinnerung geblieben.

„Um eins, Johnson." Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ging ich.

Vor den Aufzügen, begann ich erneut.

„Johnson wird dich ab sofort zur Arbeit bringen und wieder heimfahren."

Ein fassungsloser Blick war die Antwort.

„Aber..."

Die Kabine war leer. Ich wusste, ich hatte noch zwanzig, maximal dreißig Sekunden...

Zwanzig Sekunden bis Mittags um eins...

Mit einem Ruck zog ich sie in meine Arme.

„Oh nein, Miss Swan, kein ABER", wisperte ich und drängte sie gegen die Wand. Ihr Atem kam wieder hektisch, ihre braunen Augen musterten mich erwartungsvoll. „Gehst du heute Mittag mit mir essen?"

Sie nickte, ihre Augen lagen auf meinen Lippen, die Flecken auf ihren Wangen waren wieder vor Ort und ihre Hände griffen wie auf Kommando in mein Haar.

Fest. Fast schon schmerzhaft.

Das gab mir den Rest. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich in ihr Haar, bog ihr Gesicht zurück und küsste sie. Ihr Stöhnen vermischte sich mit meinem, bevor ich noch ganz ihren Mund erobert hatte. Heftig drängte ich sie gegen die Wand, und ich küsste sie.

Und küsste...

Oh verdammt, also wenn sie alles so schnell lernte wie das, dann... _verdammte Scheiße... _Wie von selbst drängte ich mich gegen sie. Sie musste meine Erregung einfach spüren. Doch seltsamer Weise zögerten ihre Hände nicht den winzigsten Moment. Also hatte sie keine Angst davor. Ich versuchte die Hoffnung, die schlagartig in mir erwachte, zu verdrängen. Zu schnell. Zu früh. Viel zu gefährlich...

Doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Lippen noch gieriger auf ihre pressten, meine Zunge noch tiefer und heftiger in ihren Mund arbeitete, meine Hand noch fester ihr Haar packte. Sie machte mich zu einem wilden Monster. Völlig außer Kontrolle. Oh, wenn nur allein ein Kuss _das_ bei mir bewirkte, wie musste es erst sein, mit ihr zu schlafen? Allein der Gedanke, wie es sein musste, in ihr zu sein, führte dazu, dass mir tatsächlich die Luft weg blieb...

_Pling! _

Ich nahm meine Hand aus ihrem Haar und stand in der nächsten Sekunde neben ihr.

Ruhig und gelassen.

Nach außen hin, zumindest.

Sie hatte sich nicht ganz so gut unter Kontrolle. Ihre Lippen waren halb geöffnet und sie atmete in kurzen, hektischen Stößen.

Und natürlich. Als die Aufzugtüren aufglitten, blickte ich in die dämliche Visage von Smith. Sein Blick ging zuerst zu mir. Das Lächeln war kaum sichtbar und dann zu dem Mädchen, das sichtlich um Fassung bemüht war. Sein dünnes Lächeln mutierte erst zu einem Strahlen, dann zu einem abschätzenden Blick, als er ihren aufgelösten Zustand registrierte. Wieder ging sein Blick zu mir, dann wieder zu ihr.

Sie blickte ausdruckslos vor sich hin, panisch bemüht, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann breitete sich ein wissendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Scheißer!

Ich bedachte ihn mit meinem eisigsten Blick.

„Smith."

Sein beleidigendes Grinsen verblasste nicht das winzigste Bisschen, als er nickte. „Mr. Cullen."

Dann huschte sein Blick wieder zu Miss_Mein Boss hat mich gerade halb bewusstlos geküsst, und meine Lippen sind nicht nur geschwollen sondern an einer winzigen Stelle sogar etwas blutig_ Swan, die sich krampfhaft um Haltung bemühte.

Okay, du Scheißer, das genügt.

Ich trat an die Tür. „Miss Swan?"

Sie warf mir einen hastigen Blick zu, senkte dann ihren Kopf und huschte aus dem Aufzug. Der Blick, mit dem ich Smith diesmal bedachte war drohend. Und er war ein Versprechen.

_Sie gehört mir! Halt dich von ihr fern, du Arsch! Ansonsten mach ich dich fertig. _

Doch der Blick, mit dem er meine Kriegserklärung erwiderte, war auch ein Versprechen.

_Lass uns sehen, wer der Bessere ist. Du bist zwar der Ansicht, hier die größte Nummer zu sein, aber trifft das auch bei dem Mädchen zu? _

Wir würden sehen. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dieses Schwein auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Besser.

Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass er über kurz oder lang mein Unternehmen verließ. Leider war es nicht so einfach, sich eines Vorstandsmitgliedes zu entledigen. Da konnte man nicht einfach eine Kündigung ausstellen und ihm einen Tritt verpassen. Nur... hatte ich mich schon jemals von diesen dämlichen wirtschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten bei der Umsetzung meiner Pläne hindern lassen?

Nein, hatte ich nicht. Das war ein Grund, weshalb ich der jüngste und erfolgreichste Unternehmer in den gesamten Vereinigten Staaten war. Weil ich mich eben nicht von dahergelaufenen verschissenen Idioten unter Druck setzen ließ.

Smith hatte den Bogen überspannt und ich würde ihn entfernen. Ende!

Doch eines nach dem anderen. Es gab einige Dinge, die ich zu erledigen hatte. Ich würde keines davon aus den Augen verlieren. Zunächst einmal musste ich meine Assistentin an ihren Arbeitsplatz geleiten und dafür sorgen, dass sie mit ihrem süßen Hintern genau dort blieb. Bis ich ihr sagte, dass sie wieder gehen konnte.

Um mit mir zu Mittag zu essen.

Als ich die Tür zum Büro öffnete, erwartete uns Gail. Ohne hochgezogene Augenbraue, dafür mit stolzen Blick für mich – oha, meine Assistentin war auf mich stolz – und einem mitleidigen für Miss _ich bin mir nicht sicher, wohin ich sehen soll_ Swan.

Ich warf Gail einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und sie erwiderte ihn.

Okay, offenbar hatte sie von gestern zu heute die Seiten gewechselt.

Das war gut.

Ihr war wohl aufgegangen, dass Bella eine Gefahr für sich selbst darstellte.

Wenn Gail meine Versuche unterstützte, das Mädchen zu retten, dann würde ich meinen Geschäften vielleicht doch wie gewohnt nachgehen können... War ich nicht anwesend, würde sie auf Bella aufpassen.

Dann realisierte ich, dass Gail in einer Woche in den Ruhestand gehen wollte. Soweit mir dieses Prozedere bekannt war, würde sie ab diesem Moment wohl der Arbeit fern bleiben...

Das war ein Problem, mit dem ich mich noch ausgiebiger beschäftigen musste...

Ich ignorierte Miss _Ich bin inzwischen wieder so rot, dass man ein Ei auf meiner Wange braten könnte_ Swan und hielt mich nur an Gail.

„Einen Kaffee, bitte Gail."

Sie nickte, der verschwörerische Blick war noch vor Ort. „Sehr wohl, Sir."

Ohne noch einen Blick auf meine persönliche Rettung zu werfen, ging ich in mein Büro. In Wahrheit hatte ich tatsächlich keine Zeit zu verlieren. Es gab jede Menge zu erledigen.

Kaum saß ich hinter meinem Schreibtisch, hielt ich auch schon den Hörer in der Hand.

„Cullen."

„_Guten Morgen, Sir." _Jenks klang aufgeräumt und reserviert zugleich - wie immer. Er stellte nie eine Frage zu viel und erledigte meine Aufträge zügig und absolut zuverlässig.

„Ich habe einige Dinge, die ich persönlich mit Ihnen besprechen muss. In einer Stunde in meinem Büro."

„_Selbstverständlich, Sir..." _

Die Tür öffnete sich und Gail trat ein. Ich bedeutete ihr, sie hinter sich zu schließen.

Sie brachte mir meinen Kaffee. „Danke, Gail. Setzen Sie sich."

Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, doch sie gehorchte kommentarlos.

Noch nie hatte sie auf diesem Stuhl gesessen. Normalerweise besprach ich die notwendigen Dinge mit ihr im Vorzimmer oder regelte die Angelegenheiten telefonisch. Doch normal war seit gestern ein äußerst unnormaler Zustand.

Alles hatte sich verändert.

„Haben Sie den Eigentümer des Appartementhauses ausfindig machen können?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, Sir. Es ist kein _einzelner_ Eigentümer. Das Haus befindet sich im Besitz eines Konsortiums, das die Rechte vom früheren Besitzer übernommen hat. Zwangsverwaltung..."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Das erklärte vieles. Sowohl den heruntergekommenen Zustand, als auch die Tatsache, dass sich niemand wirklich Gedanken über die Auswahl der Mieter machte.

„Dann steht es zum Verkauf?"

Sie spitzte die Lippen. „Nun, _Verkauf_ würde ich das nicht unbedingt nennen. Das Konsortium sucht verzweifelt nach einem _Übernahmewilligen_. Der Wert der Immobilie liegt faktisch bei Null, die Grundstückspreise sind in dieser Gegend weit im Keller. Dazu die Mieter, die so wie es scheint nicht sehr regelmäßig zahlen. Der Zustand des Hauses wird als hochgradig baufällig eingestuft... ich habe die Expertise ausgedruckt, Sir."

Ich nickte nachdenklich. Miss Swan hin oder her. Dies war eine Fehlinvestition, selbst wenn sie mich zunächst nichts kostete. Ich war nicht soweit gekommen, weil ich mein Geld aus dem Fenster warf...

Andererseits... Mit anderen Mietern, hergerichteten Appartements konnte man aus der Immobilie ein Vorzeigeobjekt in dieser heruntergekommenen Gegend machen. Auf meinen guten Ruf als Samariter der Armen legte ich äußersten Wert. Image war alles, das zumindest würde sich nie ändern.

Ich hasste diese Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen, auf denen sich die fetten übersättigten Millionäre mit einem großzügigen Scheck alljährlich ihr Gewissen erleichterten. Daher nahm ich so gut wie nie an ihnen teil. Das hier war ein wunderbares Projekt, um meine Bemühungen im sozialen Bereich wieder einmal ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit zu rücken. Nur eigentlich wollte ich nicht, dass Bella weiterhin dort wohnte. Ich wollte, dass sie zu mir kam. So schnell wie möglich. Ich würde keine ruhige Minute haben, solange sie dort lebte.

Aber vielleicht...

Mir kam ein Gedanke, der sich innerhalb von Sekunden in meinem Kopf festsetzte und der DS jaulte vor Vergnügen.

_Genau Cullen du Idiot. Zwingen und Nachhelfen. Das sind die beiden Zutaten, sie weich zu klopfen. _

Gut.

Dann das nächste Problem.

„Gail, Ihnen ist sicher nicht entgangen, dass Miss Swan einige... Schwierigkeiten hat?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Einzelheiten kann ich Ihnen derzeit nicht nennen. Größtenteils, weil sie mir nicht bekannt sind. Das Problem ist, man kann sie tatsächlich nicht einen Moment aus den Augen lassen. Sie neigt dazu, sich in Situationen zu bringen, die... gefährlich sind."

Das ließ sie umkommentiert, doch ich konnte an ihrem Blick ablesen, dass sie mir zustimmte.

Meine nächsten Worte wählte ich mit Bedacht. Bemüht, ihr so wenig wie möglich von mir zu offenbaren. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte. Die Frau war geistig viel zu rege, um mich nicht schon längst durchschaut zu haben. Und ich hatte mich ja auch mehr als verdächtig aufgeführt, oder? „Ich beabsichtige, sie unter ständiger Kontrolle zu halten..."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Ständige Kontrolle, Sir?"

Ich fuhr rasch fort. „Ja, sie ist... _krank_. Verstehen Sie, was ich damit andeuten will?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte langsam. „Ich denke schon, Sir..."

„Verlasse ich das Büro, ist sie allein und unbeaufsichtigt. Und diese Vorstellung behagt mir nicht sonderlich. Wäre es möglich, dass Sie während meiner Abwesenheit...?"

Ihre Augenbraue befand sich wieder am Haaransatz. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die Richtige für diese Aufgabe bin, Sir. Vielleicht sollten Sie besser professionelle Hilfe zu Rate ziehen..."

Meine Antwort kam eiskalt und mein Blick war drohend. „Sie braucht keine _professionelle Hilfe_, Gail! Sie braucht jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert! Ich habe die Absicht, dieser Jemand zu sein. Also verschonen Sie mich mit ihren absurden Ratschlägen..."

Ihr Kinn ging nach oben und sie musterte mich kühl. „Wie Sie meinen, Sir. Ich muss Sie im Übrigen darauf hinweisen, dass ich am heutigen Nachmittag nicht zugegen sein werde. Meine ... _Hilfe_ ist daher nicht verfügbar."

Ich erstarrte und musterte sie verwirrt. „Weshalb sind Sie nicht hier?"

Das war völlig falsch. Gail war _immer_ anwesend. Es hatte noch keinen Tag gegeben, an dem sie fehlte.

Jetzt wurde ihr Ton schneidend. „Mr. Cullen! Ich hatte Sie bereits vor Monaten darüber informiert, dass ich heute einige Dinge meinen Ruhestand betreffend, erledigen werde. Das bedeutet, dass ich in genau..." Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und gespitztem Mund blickte sie auf ihre Uhr, „... zweiundzwanzig Minuten – also um zehn Uhr - das Gebäude verlassen werde."

Ich schloss die Augen. Ja, sie hatte so etwas erwähnt. Jetzt fiel es mir wieder ein. Verdammt! Ungünstiger hätte es überhaupt nicht kommen können!

_Cullen du Idiot! Was habe ich dir von jeher gepredigt? Es ist alles eine Frage des richtigen Timings. Dann wirst du es eben so einrichten, dass du nicht gehst! _

Richtig!

„Sie sind morgen wieder hier?"

„Ja, Sir."

Ich nickte. „Gut. Die Expertise des Hauses...?"

„Liegt vor Ihnen, Sir."

Ich hatte noch nicht einmal auf meinen Schreibtisch gesehen. „Danke Gail. Das wäre dann alles."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Sie hatte sich bereits erhoben. „Sagen Sie alle auswärtigen Termine für heute ab!"

Ich ignorierte ihren forschenden Blick. „Das hatte ich bereits heute morgen auf ihre Anweisung hin erledigt, Sir." Damit verließ sie den Raum.

Stimmte ja. Nun, in all dem Chaos war es ja nur zwangsläufig, das mir das eine oder andere entfiel. So, wie es aussah, musste ich alles ganz allein bewältigen.

Vielleicht war es so am besten.

Es hatte seine Vorteile, allein zu agieren. Zumindest war man sich dann sicher, dass keine Fehler gemacht wurden.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn.

_Professionelle Hilfe! _Oh ja, ich kannte mich mit der beschissenen „professionellen Hilfe" aus. OH JA! Mein Vater hatte auch auf die _PH_ gesetzt. Und mich den Haien zum Frass vorgeworfen! Unwissend, wie ich gern zugab. Doch am Ende kam es auf das Gleiche heraus. Keiner dieser sogenannten Psychiater, die in Wahrheit nur verschissene überteuerte Kummerkastenonkel waren, würde Bella zu nahe kommen. Dieses Problem löste ich ganz allein! Und zwar besser und effektiver, als es einer dieser Bastarde jemals zustande bringen würde!

_Richtig, Cullen, du Idiot. Das Mädchen verarzten wir allein. Damit sind wir immer am besten gefahren, oder? _

Jawohl, Sir.

_So ist es gut, Cullen, du Idiot. So gefällst du mir! Du tust das, was ich dir sage und dann werden wir das Kind schon schaukeln. Wie immer, richtig? _

Richtig.

_Dann sieh dir jetzt die Expertise an. Ich kann zwar nicht verstehen, weshalb du das Haus kaufen willst, denn so wie es aussieht, hast du einen anderen Plan. Aber die Idee, mit der Wohltätigkeit ist nicht schlecht. Und du kannst dafür sorgen... _

Genau das. Ich konnte dafür sorgen, dass sie niemals wieder in der Lage ...

_Wir sind uns einig, mein Freund. Genau. Also, als nächstes das Haus... _

Richtig. Das Haus.

Ich nippte an meinem nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee und keine drei Sekunden später war ich in die Mängelauflistung des maroden Appartementhauses in der Flower 7 vertieft...

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ja?"

„_Ich werde jetzt gehen, Sir." _

„Ja, Gail."

Ich verbiss mir ein Lachen. Gail mochte zwar der Ansicht sein, hier die Fäden zu ziehen. Das funktionierte aber nur so lange, wie sie auch hier war. Entschloss sie sich zur Desertion, dann sah ich mich durchaus in der Lage, die Dinge auch allein zu bewältigen. Auch wenn sie das nicht für möglich hielt.

Weitere zwanzig Minuten später hatte ich telefonischen Kontakt zu dem Bankenkonsortium hergestellt und eine Option auf das Haus legen lassen. Nicht dass dies erforderlich gewesen wäre. Niemand zeigte Interesse, Eigentümer dieser Immobilie zu werden. In Wahrheit war der zuständige Bearbeiter am Telefon beinahe vor Dankbarkeit auf die Knie gegangen, als ich ihm meine Absichten mitteilte.

Dann summte wieder das Telefon. Diesmal nahm ich nicht so selbstverständlich den Hörer ab.

„Ja?"

„_Sir?" _Oh, verdammt, selbst am Telefon und wenn auch nur mit "Sir" hörte sie sich zu heiß an. Viel zu heiß, als gut für mich war.

„Ja?" Ich verbiss mir ein Lächeln.

„_Sir, ein Mr. Jenks ist hier. Er sagt, er hätte einen Termin." _

Normalerweise hätte ich sie bereits nach dem vierten Wort unterbrochen. Ich hasste Zeitverschwendung. Doch in diesem einen Fall machte ich eine Ausnahme. Niemand außer Jenks und Miss _Ich hab auch keine Ahnung, wie sexy ich am Telefon klinge_ Swan würde es jemals erfahren.

„Dann schicken Sie ihn herein, Miss Swan."

„_Jawohl, Sir." _

„Und, Miss Swan?"

„_Ja, Sir?" _Ha! Phantastisch!

„Bringen Sie Mr. Jenks bitte einen Kaffee."

„_Jawohl, Sir." _

Ha! Das wollte ich sehen, wie sie ohne Unfall den Kaffee an den Tisch bekam! Okay, es würde wenn, nur Jenks treffen. Der konnte so etwas verkraften.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und schlagartig war meine gute Stimmung Geschichte. Nicht sein Eintreten war das Problem. Sondern die Tatsache, dass alles, was ich von ihm sehen konnte, sein breiter, unförmiger Rücken war.

Im Allgemeinen hatte ich keine Probleme mit ihm. Obwohl er nicht meinen üblichen Anforderungen entsprach. Er war weder durchtrainiert, noch groß, oder schlank. Auch seine gesundheitlichen Beeinträchtigungen waren bereits an seiner Brille, deren Gläser mindestens eine Stärke von fünf Dioptrien hatte, unübersehbar. Ich war mir sicher, dass dies nicht die einzigen körperlichen Einschränkungen waren, mit denen er sich herumplagte.

Jenks war Ende Vierzig, klein, mit Bierbauch, einer Halbglatze, großen, wachen blauen Augen, knollenförmige Nase und einem Schnauzbart, der eine schlecht operierte Hasenscharte nur ungenügend verdeckte. Seine Aussprache war aufgrund des Geburtsfehlers immer ein wenig unsauber. Seine Kleidung erweckte bei mir den Eindruck, als hätte er sie sich aus der Altkleidersammlung zusammengeramscht.

Doch Jenks war der fähigste Leiter meiner unternehmensinternen Sicherheitsabteilung, den ich jemals beschäftigt hatte. Er war seit vier Jahren für mich tätig und hatte noch nie versagt.

Rücken Jenks machte immer noch keine Anstalten, sich umzudrehen und meine Augen waren inzwischen riesig, als ich mich vernehmlich räusperte.

_Das_ schien er vernommen zu haben, denn abrupt schloss er die Tür und fuhr zu mir herum.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Cullen."

„Jenks!" Mein Ton war eisig. Ein verwunderter Blick war die Antwort. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und setzte sich.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"

„Ja, Jenks..." Vergeblich versuchte ich, das Eis aus meiner Stimme zu halten. In all den Jahren hatte Jenks noch nie die Kontrolle über sein gleichbleibend teilnahmsloses Auftreten verlieren sehen.

Und wer beendete diese Erfolgsserie?

Natürlich!

Miss _Ich muss verdammt noch mal jedem beschissenen Mann den Kopf verdrehen! _Swan!

Wo ich gerade von ihr sprach. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und sie erschien. Immer noch im kurzen bunten Sommerkleid, immer noch mit offenem Haar, immer noch atemberaubend und immer noch mein!

_Mein, Jenks! _

Er hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht, während sie vorsichtig die Tasse zu meinem Schreibtisch jonglierte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und meine Züge verhärteten sich.

Scheißer!

Unvermutet sah er wieder zu mir und hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Er blickte wieder zu Miss _Bitte bitte, lass mich die Tasse ohne Katastrophe zum Tisch bekommen_ Swan, dann wieder zu mir.

Ausdruckslos erwiderte ich seinen Blick, meine Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammen gepresst.

Aufgrund des nonverbalen Schlagabtauschs konnte ich mich überhaupt nicht der Attraktion im Raum widmen, verdammt! Die hatte inzwischen meinen Tisch erreicht und stellte die Tasse vor Jenks ab.

Ohne Zwischenfälle. Ja, das Baby war eindeutig lernfähig.

Und dann _lächelte_ sie ihn an!

Sie lächelte ihn tatsächlich an!

_Cullen du Idiot, reiß dich zusammen. Sie macht nur ihren Job! Hattest du ihr nicht erst gestern einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass sie dir und deinen Gästen den Tag versüßen soll? _

Ja gut, nur hatte ich _versüßen_ gesagt. Meines Wissens war keine Rede davon gewesen, gleich seinen ganzen Körper in Honig zu wälzen!

_Oh Mann, ich gebs auf! _

„Sie können dann gehen, Miss Swan!" Meine Stimme war wieder eisig.

Miss _Ich werde nachher noch ein äußerst intensives Gespräch mit meinem Boss führen, weiß es nur noch nicht_ Swan warf mir einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Doch diesmal bekam sie mich damit nicht.

Ich war zu wütend.

Meine Augen waren groß und drohend und meine Lippen wieder zusammengepresst. Sie wurde bleich.

„Ja, Sir."

Eilig verließ sie den Raum. Einen Moment lang befürchtete ich, sie würde fallen. Das wäre kein echtes Problem gewesen. Nun, für sie vielleicht. Für mich mit Sicherheit nicht. Denn dann konnte ich ihre dämlichen Benimmregeln im Büro umgehen und sie auffangen oder ihr zumindest wieder aufhelfen.

Aber ich saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und Jenks davor.

Er wäre schneller.

Und wenn dieser alte Mann auf die Idee kam, sie mit seinen gichtkranken Händen anzurühren, dann würde er eines sehr grausamen Todes sterben, soviel war sicher.

Der alte Mann musterte mich forschend. Er musste seinen nahen Tod in meinen Augen gesehen haben, denn als sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, atmeten wir beide hörbar auf.

Das war gerade noch einmal gut gegangen...

„Jenks ich möchte, dass Sie einige Dinge für mich erledigen." Diesmal machte ich mir erst gar nicht die Mühe, die Drohung aus der Stimme zu nehmen. Er zuckte mit keiner Wimper. In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich ihn heimlich dafür beglückwünscht. Jenks war kein Mann, der sich einschüchtern ließ. Doch in diesem Fall, tat er gut daran, von seinen Plänen Bella betreffend, die mit Sicherheit in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten, sofort Abstand zu nehmen.

Er musterte mich mit regloser Miene. Eindeutig wartete er auf Fakten. Wie immer. Langsam senkte sich mein Wutpegel.

Ein wenig.

„Ich habe die Absicht, ein Appartementhaus in einem der sozial schwachen Bezirke der Stadt zu erwerben. Die Mieterschaft in diesem Haus entspricht jedoch alles anderem als meinen Wunschvorstellungen. Wie stehen die Möglichkeiten, einige von ihnen, so schnell wie möglich aus den Appartements zu bekommen?"

Er spitzte die Lippen. „Nun, da gibt es einige sehr nachhaltige Maßnahmen. Wie schnell sollen sie denn verschwinden?"

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Eigentlich sollte nur EINE verschwinden. Der Rest der Mieterschaft war mir im Moment zumindest relativ egal. Sie würden schon von allein gehen, wenn ich erst einmal mit der Modernisierung begonnen und die Mieten drastisch erhöht hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass eines der Appartements bis zum heutigen Abend unbewohnbar ist. Und zwar so unbewohnbar, dass der betreffende Mieter keine Nacht mehr darin zubringen kann."

Jenks musterte mich mit seinen scharfen und klugen Augen. „Ich verstehe. Das dürfte realisierbar sein. Sollten Sie allerdings auf die Entfernung der anderen Mieter nicht allzu großen Wert legen und wenn die Immobilie nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden soll – wovon ich ausgehe – dann fallen endgültig vernichtende Maßnahmen, wie beispielsweise ein Brand..."

Hastig fuhr ich dazwischen, als ich an die Kinder dachte. „Nein, kein Brand. Nichts, was Leben gefährden könnte. Ich möchte nur, dass besagtes Appartement unbewohnbar ist."

Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. „Wir könnten einen Wasserschaden inszenieren", meinte er schließlich zögernd. „Obwohl sich die Schäden immer erst langfristig als verheerend erweisen. Muss es denn unbedingt ein Schaden sein, oder kann auch ein physischer Akt Ursache sein?"

Fragend musterte ich ihn.

„Nun", begann er. „Wir könnten einen Einbruch fingieren. Die ... Person würde das Appartement verwüstet vorfinden. Niemand betritt ein Appartement, das verwüstet ist und in dem sich unter Umständen noch die Täter befinden. Und mit Sicherheit keine... _Frau? _" Wieder traf mich sein forschender Blick. Aha, Jenks hatte verstanden.

Ich nickte. „Diese Idee gefällt mir besser, Jenks. Die Angelegenheit muss bis heute Abend, siebzehn Uhr erledigt sein."

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass es sich um die Flower sieben handelt?" Seine scharfen Augen waren ausdruckslos. Ohne Wertung.

„Genau dieses Objekt."

„Das geht in Ordnung, Sir."

„Gut. Mein zweites Problem ist Smith. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir Informationen über ihn liefern, die mich dazu befähigen, ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten aus dem Unternehmen zu entfernen."

„Das dürfte mit Sicherheit kein großes Problem darstellen." Seine Stimme war immer noch gleich bleibend monoton.

„Soll heißen?"

„Mr. Smith ist kein Mann, der die Dinge mit dem erforderlichen Feingefühl angeht, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Es dürfte nicht kompliziert werden, entsprechende Indizien gegen ihn zusammenzutragen."

Ich nickte wieder. „Gut. Je schneller, desto besser. Ich will ihn hier raus haben."

„In Ordnung, Sir."

„Wie liegen die Dinge in Dallas?"

„Keine Probleme, Sir."

„Haben Sie schon Ergebnisse im Fall Swan?"

„Es gibt keine Polizeiakte oder Krankenhausaufenthalte, abgesehen von einigen Behandlungen in der Notaufnahme."

Mein Kopf fuhr hoch. „Notaufnahme?"

Er hob seine Hände. „Nie etwas Ernsthaftes. Prellungen, kleine Wunden. Andere ambulante Notbehandlungen. Sieht mir eher nach jemandem aus, der zu kleineren Missgeschicken neigt."

Ich verzog das Gesicht. Ja, damit hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen...

"Sie scheint ein Asthmaleiden zu haben."

_Asthmaleiden?_ So wurden ihre Anfälle also entschuldigt, ja?

Wie clever!

Wieder sah ich nur das bestätigt, wovon ich persönlich bereits seit Jahrzehnten überzeugt war. Ärzte gehörten alle einer Sekte an. Sie waren nichts anderes, als Dilettanten, die sich eine eigene, für den Normalsterblichen unverständliche Sprache zugelegt hatten. Um zumindest den Eindruck zu erwecken. auch nur die entfernteste Ahnung von dem zu haben, was sie taten.

Was natürlich keineswegs der Realität entsprach!

Asthmaleiden!

Hervorragend!

Einen Augenblick lang blickte ich düster vor mich hin, dann fiel mein Blick wieder auf Jenks.

„Dann möchte ich, dass Sie Ihren fähigsten Leibwächter in Bereitschaft halten, Jenks."

„Darf ich fragen, zu welchem Zweck, Sir?"

„Dann und wann werde ich die Stadt verlassen müssen. Ich wünsche, dass Miss Swan nicht ohne Schutz zurück bleibt."

Er nickte. „Das ist kein Problem, Sir. Ich werde Ihnen Demitri zur Verfügung stellen. Er verfügt über langjährige Erfahrungen im Militär, war in etlichen Krisengebieten im Einsatz. Soll der Schutz offen realisiert werden, oder...?"

„Oder", erwiderte ich. „Miss Swan soll nichts davon bemerken, wenn es nicht unbedingt erforderlich wird."

Seine nächste Frage verblüffte mich für eine Sekunde. Dann hatte ich mich wieder gefangen.

„Welche Umstände würden ein Eingreifen seinerseits unbedingt erforderlich machen?"

Ahh, Jenks hatte offensichtlich bereits verstanden, worum es mir vorrangig ging. „Ich möchte, dass sich ihr kein Mann nähert. Sie soll hier in Ruhe ihre Arbeit versehen können. Danach wird sie von Johnson in mein Haus gefahren und hat dort zu verbleiben. Ich wünsche nicht, dass sie es ohne mein Beisein verlässt."

Jenks nickte. „Das lässt sich einrichten, Sir. Wie sollen wir reagieren, sollte sie sich Ihren Anweisungen widersetzen?"

Das war die Masterfrage, nicht wahr?

Ja, wie?

„Folgen, mich sofort informieren, nicht aus den Augen lassen. In verdächtigen Situationen sofort eingreifen."

„In Ordnung, Sir."

„Ab wann ist Demitri verfügbar?"

„Ab sofort, Sir.

„Gut. Ich melde mich kurzfristig, sollten seine Dienste erforderlich werden, Jenks. Das war zunächst alles."

Er nickte, leerte seine Kaffeetasse und erhob sich. „Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Sie bekommen nach Erledigung der Angelegenheit in der Flower sieben die entsprechende Nachricht."

„Das ist in Ordnung, Jenks." Auch ich erhob mich. Ich hatte keineswegs die Absicht, ihn mit Miss _Ich habe den Angestellten meines Bosses angelächelt, und dafür werde ich noch jede Menge Ärger bekommen_ Swan allein zu lassen.

War er verwirrt, dann konnte er diesen Umstand hervorragend überspielen. Auf seinem Weg zur Tür erfolgte nicht das winzigste Zögern. Als er sie öffnete und ins Vorzimmer trat, bedachte er das Mädchen mit einem knappen Nicken. „Miss Swan."

Sie lächelte nicht. Gut.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir."

Er war verschwunden. Ich würdigte sie keines Blickes, bevor ich mich wieder zu meinem Tisch begab. Die Tür jedoch, ließ ich offen. Noch einmal würde ich sie nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Das war mir zu gefährlich.

Den Kontakt zu meinen Anwälten, mit dem Auftrag, die Übernahme der Flower 7 in die Wege zu leiten, stellte ich per Email her. Dann nahm ich mir das Memo von Smith vor und arbeitete für die nächsten zwei Stunden daran, sein Machwerk auseinander zu nehmen.

Abgesehen von meinem Zorn. Rein objektiv betrachtet, war das, was er hier abgeliefert hatte schlicht und einfach eine Sauerei. Die Daten waren wahllos zusammengetragen, nicht überprüft, teilweise unvollständig, in keinem Fall mit Fakten belegt. Ich konnte mir sogar exakt vorstellen, wann genau er dieses Memo erstellt hatte.

Smith nahm meine Anweisungen also nicht ernst. Nun, das war ein Tendenz, die ich zu korrigieren gedachte. Und zwar augenblicklich.

Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, den Hörer abzunehmen.

„Miss Swan!"

Die stand augenblicklich auf und eilte an meinen Tisch. Sie bemühte sich, soviel musste ich ihr lassen. Und wenn sie schnell lief, dann hob sich ihr Rock sogar noch ein Stückchen höher. Auch das ließ ich in meine Bewertung mit einfließen. Nun, wir würden sehen.

„Bitte vereinbaren Sie mit Mr. Smith um sechzehn Uhr einen Termin." Ich sah nicht von den Unterlagen auf.

„Ja, Sir." Es war nur ein Hauchen.

„Wie bitte?" Wieder ohne aufzublicken.

„Ja, _Sir!" _Diesmal lauter. Gut.

„Und wenn Sie das erledigt haben, machen Sie sich bitte fertig."

„Entschuldigung, Sir?"

Ihr verwirrter Ton ließ mich jetzt doch aufsehen. „Zeit für den Lunch, Miss Swan, schon vergessen?" Ich hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, Sir", sie lächelte zaghaft. Ich ging nicht darauf ein. Sie sollte wissen, dass ich immer noch wütend war.

Sofort wurde sie blass und huschte aus dem Raum.

Ich hörte sie mit Smiths Sekretärin verhandeln und registrierte erfreut, dass sie sich nicht abwimmeln ließ. Ah, sie hatte ihre Qualitäten, das war gut. Inzwischen bezweifelte ich nicht mehr, dass sie ihre Arbeit auch nach Gails Fortgang äußerst effizient bewältigen würde.

Zwei Minuten später erhob ich mich, nahm meine Brieftasche und trat zu ihr ins Vorzimmer.

„Fertig?"

Sie sah nur flüchtig zu mir auf. „Ja, Sir."

Ich ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, als sie die Anrufe in das Schreibzimmer meines Büros umleitete und sich dann erhob. Dann hielt ich ihr die Tür auf. Sie huschte hindurch und wartete auf dem Flur.

Sehr gut.

_Cullen du Idiot, ich denke, das bekommen wir ohne Probleme geregelt. _

Der Meinung konnte ich mich nur anschließen.

Es war Mittagszeit und der Aufzug dementsprechend gefüllt. Das ärgerte mich, denn ich hätte gern genau dort weitergemacht, wo ich vor dreieinhalb Stunden aufgehört hatte.

_Fehler, Cullen du Idiot! Sie hatte ihn angelächelt, schon vergessen? Du wirst nirgendwo weiter machen, solange sie sich nicht entschuldigt hat. _

Richtig, das hatte ich vergessen. Verdammt!

_Reiß dich zusammen! Oder willst du, dass sie ständig so weitermacht? _

Nein, natürlich nicht, aber...

_Kein Aber! _

Jawohl...

In der Tiefgarage angekommen, konnte ich nicht ihre Hand nehmen, weil es auch hier nur so von Leuten wimmelte. Daher mussten wir sehr langsam gehen. Miss _Es wäre besser, wenn ich mir ganz schnell einfallen lasse, wie ich mich mit meinem Boss wieder gut stelle_ Swan war nicht wirklich sicher auf Absätzen. Offensichtlich hatte sie noch nicht oft welche getragen. Nun, ich nahm an, dass sich ihre Schwierigkeiten mit der Zeit geben würden. Wenn sie dauerhaft auf diese furchtbaren Stiefel verzichtete.

Johnson erwartete uns mit geöffneter Tür. Er bedachte mich mit einem knappen „Sir!" und ignorierte sie vollkommen.

Sehr gut.

Als ich saß und die Tür geschlossen war, musterte ich sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Unsicher erwiderte sie meinen Blick . „Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du wütend bist..."

Ich nickte. „Kann man so sagen."

„Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, warum..."

Meine Augenbraue ging noch ein Stück höher. „Nein?"

Ihre Augen verengten sich. „Nein, ich habe nicht die entfernteste Ahnung, was ich falsch gemacht haben soll. Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich es wohl nie erfahren. Und dann kann ich es auch in Zukunft nicht lassen."

_Damit liegt sie nicht ganz falsch, Cullen du Idiot. Wie soll sie sich richtig verhalten, wenn du ihr nicht sagst, was sie falsch macht? _

Gut, das Argument ließ ich gelten. „Du hast einen meiner Angestellten _angelächelt_, Bella!"

Sie runzelte verwirrt ihre Stirn. „Ja, und?"

_"Und?" _Mein Blick wurde drohend und sofort sie wich zurück.

Oh, Mist!

Ich ordnete meinen Gesichtszüge und versuchte, meine Stimme milder zu färben. „Bella, du hast keine Ahnung, welche Wirkung du auf Männer hast, das weiß ich. Aber würdest du bitte, bitte aufhören, sie auch noch zu provozieren?"

Sie hatte sich ein wenig entspannt, doch die Verwirrung blieb. „Aber du sagtest gestern..."

„Ja, zu den _Gästen_, Bella. Nicht den _Angestellten_. Und selbst bei den Gästen musst du ja nicht so maßlos übertreiben!"

Ihr Blick blieb noch einen Moment länger verwirrt, doch dann hellte sich ihre Miene auf und sie begann, zu grinsen. „Du bist eifersüchtig!"

Ich verstand nicht, was es daran zu grinsen gab. „Ja, natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig. Wie sollte ich das nicht? Jeder will dich, verdammt! Das ist unerträglich!"

„Aber ich will nicht jeden", informierte sie mich ruhig.

Sofort schlug meine Stimmung um. „Wen willst du denn?"

Sie wurde rot. „Dich", wisperte sie dann.

Ich neigte meinen Kopf und lächelte. „Davon ist im Moment zumindest nicht viel zu merken."

Sofort saß sie auf meinem Schoß und hatte ihre Hände in meinem Haar. Seltsam, wie sich solche Rituale verfestigten.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so bei mir sitzt. Ich will, dass du das immer machst", murmelte ich.

Sie lächelte. „Okay."

„Küss mich!", forderte ich.

Und dann tat sie etwas, womit ich wirklich nicht in meinen kühnsten Träumen gerechnet hätte. Dieses Mädchen steckte voller Überraschungen. Immer dann, wenn ich glaubte, zumindest auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, warf mich ihr Verhalten wieder völlig aus der Bahn.

Bella schien beschlossen zu haben, ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Oder sie wollte mir beweisen, dass meine Eifersucht unbegründet war. Auf jeden Fall setzte sie sich auf mich, ein Knie links, das andere rechts von mir. Dann richtete sie sich auf und sah auf mich hinab. Diesmal litt ich plötzlich unter akuter Atemnot.

Wow!

Welche Geheimnisse verbargen sich noch in diesem Mädchen?

Als sie den Kopf neigte und ihre Lippen auf meinen Mund senkte, legten sich meine Hände beinahe unwillkürlich auf ihre Hüften.

Sie strich mit ihrer Zunge an meiner Lippe entlang... so wie ich es ihr zuvor gezeigt hatte.

_Lass sie zappeln! Gib nicht sofort nach! _

Phantastisch! Warum denn nicht?

_Oh Mann, Cullen du Idiot. Sie will dich! Mach es ihr schwer, sie hat ihn schließlich angelächelt, nicht wahr? _

Ja. Das hatte sie wirklich...

Ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander und verweigerte ihr das, was sie wollte. Doch sie gab nicht auf. Ihre Lippen wurden noch bittender, beinahe _bettelnd_, die Bewegungen ihrer Zunge noch sanfter...

_Nicht locker lassen, noch nicht... _

Okay...

Schließlich wisperte sie an meinen Lippen. „Bitte, Edward..."

_Sehr schön, jetzt klär die Angelegenheit. Ein für alle MAL! _

„Wirst du es noch einmal tun?" Insgeheim beglückwünschte ich mich zu meiner unbeteiligten Stimme.

„Nein..."

„Wem gehörst du?"

Ihr Zögern währte genau eine Sekunde. Dann hauchte sie. „Dir..."

„Sehr richtig." Sie war auch ein Biest, wie ich jetzt feststellen musste. Denn sie nutzte den Umstand, dass sich meine Lippen geteilt hatten, gnadenlos aus. Ihre Zunge fuhr dazwischen, ihre Finger zogen an meinem Haar und ich hörte mein Stöhnen.

Verdammte Scheiße, sie war wirklich heiß. Verdammt heiß. Und das hatte noch niemand vor mir realisiert?"

_Weil sie niemanden so nah an sich heran gelassen hat, du Idiot! Ich würde dir empfehlen, die Situation auszunutzen. Sie hat nämlich gerade ihre Barrieren fallen gelassen... _

Okay...

Meine Hände bewegten sich langsam an ihren Hüften hinab, wieder zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Doch diesmal machte ich nicht halt. Ich glitt nach innen und bewegte mich langsam nach oben.

Ihre Hände hörten auf, sich zu bewegen, ihre Zunge verharrte in der Bewegung.

_Weiter, Cullen. Weiter! _

Das tat ich. Immer weiter bewegten sich meine Hände hinauf, schoben ihren Rock beiseite, fanden ihr Ziel...

Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück. Ihr Atem war nicht mehr zu hören.

„Atmen, Bella!"

Sie gehorchte und holte bebend Luft. Ich ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, als ich langsam unter ihr Höschen glitt. Erst mit der einen Hand, dann mit der anderen. Ich streichelte sie, glitt tiefer...

Wieder hatte sie aufgehört, zu atmen.

„Atmen, Bella!"

Diesmal brauchte es etwas länger, doch sie gehorchte. Wilde Panik in ihren Augen.

„Bekämpfe deine Angst, Bella! Vertrau mir! Du musst mir vertrauen!"

Sie nickte.

Ich schloss meine Augen, als ich sie berührte. Das bereit zu nennen, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Verdammt! Sie wollte mich! Warum wehrte sie sich dagegen?

_Augen auf! Sonst kannst du doch nicht sehen, ob es gut geht! _

Richtig.

Ich riss meine Augen auf und blickte wieder in ihr Gesicht. Sie atmete immer noch, doch ihr Körper war erstarrt.

„Küss mich!", forderte ich wieder.

Die Panik war immer noch da, doch sie legte ihre Lippen wieder auf meinen Mund, kämpfte eindeutig gegen ihre Ängste an. Ich streichelte sie weiter und langsam schien sie sich zu entspannen. Ihre Zunge glitt erneut in meinen Mund, der Griff in meinem Haar wurde wieder fester..

_Jetzt, Cullen du Idiot! _

Oh ja!

Langsam ließ ich einen Finger in sie hineingleiten.

_Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Alles eine Frage des Timings. _

Ich schloss meine Augen, während ich begann, meinen Finger langsam in ihr zu bewegten. Oh nein, ihre Atmung versagte keineswegs. In Wahrheit wurde sie immer hektischer, ihre Hände grober, ihre Zunge fordernder... Und ich war kurz davor, wirklich und wahrhaftig die Kontrolle zu verlieren...

_Zählen, Cullen du Idiot. _

Ach, Verdammter Mist. _Zählen! _Ich konnte mich an keine beschissene Zahl mehr erinnern... Wie war das, eins? Möglich. Und weiter? Keine Ahnung.

Zeit, dem Spiel ein Ende zu setzen, bevor ich Dinge tat, die ich ernsthaft bereuen würde. Ich zog meinen Finger zurück und meine Hände lösten sich von ihrem Körper.

Dann schob ich sanft ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Genug, Bella", wisperte ich.

Ihr Atem kam jetzt stoßweise und ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Wir sind angekommen, Liebling", murmelte ich und küsste sie sanft, bevor ich sie von meinem Schoß hob. „Ich habe wirklich nicht die Absicht, Johnson eine Gratisvorstellung zu geben. Oder hattest du etwas in der Richtung vor?"

Sie wurde rot. „Nein."

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wir können das jedoch jeder Zeit wiederholen, wenn du möchtest. Möchtest du?"

Noch eine Nuance roter später, murmelte sie. „Ja..."

„Wie bitte?"

Sie sah auf und ihre Augen blitzten. „Ich. Könnte. Mir. Vorstellen. Das. Noch. Einmal. Zu. Wiederholen."

Ich ignorierte ihren Zorn, in Wahrheit amüsierte ich mich darüber. „Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Miss Swan."

Das schien sie zu besänftigen, denn jetzt lächelte sie zaghaft.

In diesem Moment öffnete Johnson die Tür.

Violet erwartete uns an der Rezeption.

„Mr. Cullen!" Ihr Blick ging zu Miss _Ich glaube, ich habe nicht die Absicht, noch lange Jungfrau zu bleiben_ Swan, dann zu unseren verlinkten Händen und verhärtete sich unmerklich.

„Darf ich Sie zu ihrem Tisch geleiten?" Ich nickte und ignorierte sie ansonsten. Mein Blick lag nämlich auf Miss _Ich glaube, mein Boss ist hier nicht der einzige, der eifersüchtig ist_ Swan. Denn deren Augen hatten sich verengt und sie blitzten wieder. So wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie wütend war.

Im Moment zumindest war sie zur Abwechslung nicht wütend auf mich. Die Dolche, die sie in Richtung Violet schoss, waren unübersehbar.

_Ha! Sie ist eifersüchtig! Das ist gut, Cullen du Idiot. Das ist wirklich Klasse! _

Da musste ich ihm ausnahmsweise Recht geben. Die Vorstellung, dass Bella ausgerechnet auf die unscheinbare Violet eifersüchtig war, amüsierte mich nur noch mehr. Obwohl es egal war, ob unscheinbar oder nicht. Es gab definitiv keine Frau, die mich von Bella ablenken konnte. Langsam begann ich, an meinem Einjahresplan zu zweifeln.

Wollte ich sie wirklich noch einmal hergeben?

_Cullen du Idiot! Ich halte mich ja eigentlich bei dieser Nummer heraus. Aber findest du nicht auch, dass du jetzt ein wenig zu weit gehst? _

Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt vielleicht. Doch ich würde den Gedanken später noch einmal aufgreifen...

_Ja, ja. Richtig. Cullen du Idiot. Später. Verschieb das auf später. Du weißt doch noch gar nicht, ob ihr zusammen passt. Vielleicht stellt sie sich ja als Niete im Bett... _

Mein inneres Gelächter ließ ihn grimmig verstummen. Also, wenn dieses Mädchen neben mir eine Niete war, dann war ich wirklich der Papst. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie war der Hauptgewinn. Und sollte sie sich tatsächlich als Niete herausstellen, dann lag das ganz allein an _mir. _Nicht an ihr. Es lag an mir, sie in die Dinge so einzuführen, dass sie Spaß dran hatte. Und bisher schien ich es richtig gemacht zu haben...

_Nicht ganz ohne meine Unterstützung, wie du zugeben musst, Cullen du Idiot! _

Seufzend gab ich ihm Recht. Sicher. Ich hätte niemals gewagt, bereits heute so weit zu gehen. Niemals! Es hatte funktioniert. Das warf mich immer noch um!

Wir nahmen an meinem Tisch Platz und ich bestellte bei einer ebenso am Boden zerstörten Irina die Getränke. Martini für mich, Wein für Bella. Die Cola hatte sie nach meiner missbilligend erhobenen Augenbraue wieder zurückgezogen.

Braves Mädchen.

Ich konnte nicht wirklich erwarten, dass sie sich bereits in meinen Kreisen zurecht fand. Wenn sie alles so schnell lernte, wie das Küssen, dann dürfte es nicht lange dauern, bis sie sich unter den Hyänen der feinen Gesellschaft hervorragend behaupten konnte. Da machte ich mir keine Sorgen.

Sie sah Irina mit ihrem Dolchblick nach, dann fixierten ihre Augen mein Gesicht.

„Sie sind alle in dich verliebt!" Es war ein Vorwurf.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und lächelte nachsichtig. „Falsch, Bella. Sie sind nicht verliebt. Sie glauben es vielleicht. Aber sie sehen nur das Äußere..." Ich verstummte und runzelte meine Stirn. Offenes Gespräch, Cullen? Seit wann?

Keine Ahnung. Das Mädchen brachte mich einfach dazu, unüberlegt zu antworten.

_Dann ist es an der Zeit, dich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, Cullen du Idiot! _

Sicher.

Doch Bella schien gerade erst Gefallen an ihrem Verhör gefunden zu haben. So lange sie ihre Fragen so beiläufig hielt, fand ich, schuldete ich ihr Antworten. Sie musste mich ja schließlich auch kennen lernen, oder?

_Cullen du Idiot! Bist du irre? Wenn sie dich richtig kennen lernt, dann rennt sie schreiend bis in den nächsten Bundesstaat! _

Ich hatte ja nicht gesagt, dass ich alles von mir offenbaren würde. Nur die unverfänglichen Dinge...

Der DS musterte mich zweifeln, hielt aber seinen Mund.

„Kommst du oft mit Frauen hierher?" Wieder das Blitzen in ihren Augen.

Herrlich!

Ich lächelte. „Ich war noch niemals mit einer Frau hier, Isabella", dann runzelte ich meine Stirn. „Einmal war ich mit meinen Schwestern und meiner Mutter hier."

Schlagartig verschwand das Blitzen. „Wie alt sind deine Schwestern?"

„Rosalie ist dreiundzwanzig und Alice so alt wie du. Einundzwanzig."

„Oh."

„Und warum hast du mich dann hierher gebracht?" Sie musterte mich neugierig. Ich zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Kein Problem. Die Wahrheit war ohnehin offensichtlich.

„Weil du etwas Besonderes für mich bist, Isabella."

Meine Stimme war sanft. Sie wurde rot und senkte ihren Blick.

„Für mich bist du auch etwas Besonderes."

Ich legte meinen Arm auf den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich weiß", erwiderte ich ruhig. Sie sah auf und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Für die nächsten Minuten schwiegen wir. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Bis wir von Laurent, unterbrochen wurden.

„Willkommen, Mr. Cullen... Miss." Er musterte Bella erstaunt, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und verteilte die Karten.

Meine Wahl erfolgte, ohne dass ich einen Blick hinein geworfen hatte. Ich aß immer das Gleiche. „Steak, Medium, Salat."

Bella brauchte etwas länger. Schließlich entschied sie sich für einen großen Salat. Laurent nickte und wollte gehen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück. „Den Salat etwas kleiner und für die junge Dame auch ein Steak. Ohne Chilissoße, sondern mit..."Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Pilzragout?", schlug er eilfertig zu. Ich nickte. „Ja. Danke."

Dann sah ich wieder zu Miss _Ich will mich mit allen Mitteln aushungern_ Swan, die mich wütend anstarrte. „Ich habe keinen großen Hunger, Edward!"

Mein Ton war eisig und meine Hand, die immer noch ihre hielt, verstärkte ein wenig ihren Griff. „Bella! Du wiegst vielleicht 45 Kilogramm! Du bist zu dünn! Du musst essen! Ein Salat ist wohl kaum ausreichend, für jemanden, der den ganzen Tag arbeitet!"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, wollte etwas erwidern, entschloss sich im letzten Moment dagegen und seufzte resigniert.

Ich war zufrieden. Offensichtlich sah sie ein, dass es einfacher war, sich meinen Wünschen zu fügen.

Dann brachte Irina die Getränke und die Eifersucht lenkte Bella von ihrer Wut auf mich ab. Gut. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie auf mich wütend war. Das verkomplizierte die Dinge und außerdem mochte ich es viel lieber, wenn sie sich so verhielt, wie auf der Fahrt hierher.

_Nein, Cullen du Idiot. Tatsächlich! Ich bin gerührt! _

Ruhe!

Als Irina wieder gegangen war, musterte Bella mich forschend. „Hattest du schon viele Freundinnen?"

„Einige", erwiderte ich.

„Aber mit keiner bist du hierher gegangen?"

„Mit keiner."

„Waren es..." Sie zögerte und wurde wieder rot. „Waren es immer Frauen aus deinem Unternehmen?"

Fassungslos sah ich sie an und dann lachte ich. „Nein, Bella. Es war noch _nie_ eine Frau aus meinem Unternehmen. Für gewöhnlich trenne ich das Geschäftliche und mein Privatleben strikt voneinander."

Sie lächelte sanft. „Aber diesmal nicht..."

Schlagartig war ich wieder ernst. „Nein, Isabella. Diesmal nicht."

„Oh!", murmelte sie nur und ich nickte zustimmend.

„Ja. Oh, trifft es so ungefähr."

„Ja", erwiderte sie nur und dann schwiegen wir wieder.

Schließlich erschien Laurent mit dem Essen. Ich behielt Recht, wie ich heimlich grinsend feststellte. Das Steak war erstklassig wie immer. Nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein für Bella und sie aß alles auf. Einschließlich ihres Salates. Als sie ihr Besteck niederlegte sah sie mich an und nahm mein breites Grinsen einen Moment lang in sich auf. Schließlich meinte sie: „Weißt du, es ist unhöflich, eine Frau so anzugrinsen!"

Ich biss mir auf meine Wange und versuchte, das Grinsen von meinem Gesicht zu verbannen. „Du hast selbstverständlich Recht, Miss Swan."

„Ja", sagte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich. Vermutlich waren meine Bemühungen wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen.

„Dein Wein", sagte ich leise. „Du hast deinen Wein noch nicht getrunken."

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Glas, das noch vor ihr stand. Die Teller waren inzwischen abgeräumt worden.

„Ich trinke eigentlich keinen Wein", murmelte sie.

„Versuch ihn, er ist sehr gut", ermunterte ich sie. Gehorsam nahm sie das Glas und trank einen vorsichtigen Schluck. Ihre Augenbraue hoben sich erstaunt. Beim nächsten Schluck war die Vorsicht vergessen.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete ich, wie sie ihr Glas abstellte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Wein so gut schmeckt."

„Nicht jeder Wein", schränkte ich ein. „Dieser schon. Es gibt nicht viele Personen, die in der Lage sind, den richtigen Wein zum Essen auszuwählen."

„Du schon?"

Ich lächelte wieder. „Ich denke ja."

„Natürlich", murmelte sie.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Natürlich kennst du dich mit Weinen aus", erklärte sie. „Wenn du nur in solchen Restaurants isst."

Mein Blick glitt über das geschmackvolle Ambiente des Raumes. „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Weinkenntnisse auf die Auswahl meines Lieblingsrestaurants zurückzuführen sind."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen, war das Weinglas halbleer und ihre Wangen gerötet. Ich war halb versucht, eine ganze Flasche zu bestellen. Sie schien Alkohol nicht gewöhnt zu sein. Verdammt, warum mussten wir ins Büro zurück?

_Cullen du Idiot! Fängst du schon wieder damit an? _

Nein! Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage, verteidigte ich mich hastig. Dann sah ich wieder zu Bella.

„Trink aus, wir müssen dann gehen!"

Irina hatte meinen erhobenen Finger bereits gesehen. Keine fünf Sekunden später war sie mit meiner Kreditkarte verschwunden. Bella machte sich inzwischen an die Vernichtung ihres Weines. Je mehr sie trank, desto roter wurden ihre Wangen.

Plötzlich hatte ich es verdammt eilig, zum Wagen zu kommen. Ich brannte darauf, zu erfahren, wie sich der Alkohol auf ihr Verhalten auswirkte. Im Allgemeinen wirkte er enthemmend. Doch bei Bella gab es kein „im Allgemeinen". Sie verhielt sich völlig unkalkulierbar. Gestern noch wäre sie bei meiner unüberlegten Berührung beinahe erstickt und heute hatte sie sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf mich gesetzt. Nein, es gab keine Gesetze, die man bei Bella anwenden konnte. Man konnte nur versuchen, probieren, erfolgreich sein, oder sich die Finger verbrennen und von vorn beginnen.

Genau das lag in meiner Absicht. Ich wollte probieren. Und ich wollte endlich wissen.

Ich wollte wissen, wann ich endlich mit ihr schlafen durfte.

_Endlich? ENDLICH Cullen du Idiot? Das ist ein Witz, oder? Du kennst sie seit vorgestern. _

Das war mir bekannt und es war mir scheiß egal. Ich wollte sie. Punkt! Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Immer wieder! Ich hatte so den Verdacht, ich würde nie von ihr genug bekommen.

_Wow, wow, wow! Immer sachte, Junge. Jetzt fährst du ja bereits die ganz schweren Geschütze auf! Wer sagt dir denn, dass du nicht nach einer Woche genug von ihr hast? Ist nicht das Vorspiel immer das wichtigste? _

Im Allgemeinen sicher, dachte ich ironisch. Doch nicht bei ihr. Nein. Nicht bei ihr...

Irina brachte mir die Karte zurück. Ich dankte ihr, ohne meine Augen von Bella zu nehmen. Dann erhob ich mich und reichte ihr meine Hand. Sie nahm sie, ohne zu zögern und bereits als wir das Restaurant verließen, entging mir ihr leichtes Taumeln nicht.

Verhalten lächelnd führte ich sie zum Wagen zurück. Johnson hielt uns mit unbewegter Miene die Tür auf und sie stieg als erstes ein. „Wir müssen erst in zwanzig Minuten zurück sein. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass wir auch solange benötigen."

Unbewegte Miene Johnson nickte. „Sehr wohl, Sir."

Als er die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, sah ich in ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Sie lächelte und irgendetwas schien in mir anzuschwellen. Keine Ahnung, was es war, doch bereits nach Sekunden schien es mir die Luft zu nehmen.

Verdammter Mist!

Einladend nahm ich meine Arme auseinander und sie kam ohne zu zögern. Doch offensichtlich machte sie der Wein nicht besonders wild und leidenschaftlich. Denn anstatt mich zu überfallen – wie ich gehofft hatte – schmiegte sie sich in meine Umarmung und schloss ihre Augen. Ich zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Auch das war in Ordnung.

Ihr Kopf lag an meiner Brust und ich streichelte ihren Rücken. Mehr denn je machte sie auf mich den Eindruck eines schutzbedürftigen Kindes. Seltsam, welche unterschiedlichen Gefühle sie in mir zum Vorschein brachte. Ich war mit dem festen Vorhaben in den Wagen gestiegen, sie halb besinnungslos zu küssen. Und jetzt überlegte ich, ob es nicht besser war, sie nach Hause zu bringen und in ein Bett zu legen.

Ich hatte schließlich darauf bestanden, dass sie den Wein trank. Ich wusste, wie schwer er war. Und mir war keineswegs entgangen, dass sie Alkohohl nicht gewöhnt war. In jedem anderen Fall hätte ich meinen Gedanken in die Tat umgesetzt. Ich hätte sie nach Hause gebracht und wäre wieder ins Büro gefahren. Doch das ging nicht.

Weil heute Abend nämlich noch das schwierige Vorhaben im Raum stand, ihr überhaupt begreiflich zu machen, dass mein zu Hause auch ihres war. Niemals würde sie akzeptieren, dass ich sie jetzt zu mir brachte. Angetrunken hin oder her. Sie war vielleicht beschwipst. Aber sie war nicht volltrunken und besinnungslos.

Leider, dachte ich bitter. Das hätte die Dinge vereinfacht. Ich dachte an Smiths Termin, am heutigen Nachmittag und seufzte. Nein, um den Idioten musste ich mich kümmern. Er wurde mir zu aufdringlich und – und es war schön, dass sich auch dieses Detail in meine Anklageliste mit einfügte – qualitativ untragbar. Er musste aus meinem Unternehmen verschwinden.

Als sich ihre Hand lockerte, die sich zunächst am Stoff meines Hemdes festgehalten hatte, wusste ich, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Mist. Ich würde sie wecken müssen. Das tat mir leid. Sie wirkte so süß in ihrem Schlaf...

* * *

„Bella." Sanft streichelte ich ihre Wange. „Bella, du musst aufwachen."

„Edward", murmelte sie leise.

„Ja, Schatz, du musst aufwachen." Ich hasste mich dafür! Diese Erschöpfung musste noch andere Ursachen, als den Wein haben. Ich konnte mir nur nicht erklären, welche. Sie war in den kurzen zwanzig Minuten tief eingeschlafen. Das war verdächtig. Gut, hätte ich die Möglichkeit, zu schlafen, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mehr wach geworden. Doch soweit mir bekannt war, litt Bella nicht seit vierundzwanzig Jahren unter Schlafstörungen.

Also, woher kam diese Erschöpfung?

_Hör zu, Cullen du Idiot! Das ist ja alles sehr niedlich. Doch du solltest jetzt das Mädchen wach bekommen und aussteigen. Der Smith Termin. _

Richtig.

Dieser Idiot stand ja auch noch auf dem Plan. Ich sah auf meine Uhr. zwei Uhr dreißig. Gut, mir blieb noch etwas Zeit, Bella sanft zu wecken.

Ich küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Bella, du musst aufstehen." Diesmal schien ich mehr Erfolg zu haben, denn sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Dann schien sie in der Realität angekommen zu sein, denn sie setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Oh Mist, ich hab geschlafen!" Ihr schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Ich verbiss mir ein Lachen.

„Kann man so sagen. Bist du jetzt wach?"

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und diese kleine Falte erschien wieder. „Ich weiß nicht genau", murmelte sie.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig nachhelfen", murmelte ich und küsste sie sanft.

Schon seufzte sie und legte ihre Hände gehorsam in mein Haar, so wie ich es ihr beigebracht hatte.

Der Wagen stand bereits in der Tiefgarage, Johnson war zu seiner eigenen Mittagspause gegangen. Ich hatte sie ganz für mich allein.

Schon war meine Hand in ihrem Haar und meine Lippen fest auf ihren. Ich hörte mein Stöhnen, als sich ihre Lippen teilten. Mindestens eine halbe Stunde hatte ich. In einer halben Stunde konnte viel passieren...

_Ähm, Cullen, du Idiot, ich glaube es wäre nicht sehr günstig, wenn du hier... _

Das habe ich doch auch überhaupt nicht vor!, dachte ich angewidert. Wofür hältst du mich? Bist du ernsthaft der Ansicht, ich würde sie in einem Auto entjungfern.

Nein!

Dafür würde ich mir Zeit nehmen. Mit Kerzen, klassischer Musik. Sie würde ein seidenes Negligé tragen. Oh ja, so was in der Art... Sonst noch Fragen?

Er schwieg. Doch sein Schweigen war grimmig.

War mir egal.

Was mir nicht egal war, war das Mädchen in meinen Armen. Sie küsste so verdammt heiß. Sehnsüchtig tastete sich meine Hand zu ihrer kleinen Brust vor. Immer noch kein Büstenhalter, das hatte ich beinahe vergessen. Sanft massierte ich sie, bis sie wieder aufstöhnte.

Und dann verlor ich irgendwie die Kontrolle. Ihr Stöhnen hatte mich kalt erwischt. Meine Hand tastete sich weiter hinab. Ich vergaß alles. Jedes Tabu, alle Einschränkungen, alles, was ich mir immer wieder in den Kopf gehämmert hatte. Ich musste sie jetzt einfach spüren.

Als meine Hand wieder unter ihren Slip schlüpfte, erstarrte sie. Doch sie atmete.

Ignorieren, dachte ich. Einfach ignorieren. Bitte, ich brauche sie. Ich begnügte mich nicht damit, den Stoff beiseite zu schieben. Ich wollte sie ohne all das.

Mit einem Ruck zog ich den Slip über ihre Beine. Dann schluckte ich und sah zu ihr auf. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete langsam. Keine Gefahr. Schon befand sich meine Hand wieder zwischen ihren Beinen. Ich stöhnte leise und schloss meine Augen, als ich sie berührte.

Ich hörte mich lauter stöhnen, als ich begann, sie zu streicheln, obwohl ich wusste, dass es nicht das war, was ich wirklich wollte.

In Wahrheit wollte ich sie. Das hier waren Placebos. Schöne, ja. Aber unzureichend.

Ich öffnete meine Augen im gleichen Moment, wie sie. Und war im nächsten Moment mit ihrem flehenden Blick konfrontiert.

Das holte mich schlagartig in die Gegenwart zurück.

Sie hatte Angst!

Mist!

_Das war es, was ich meinte, Cullen, du Idiot... _

Ruhe!

Hastig zog ich sie in meine Arme. Verdammt!

„Warum sagst du nicht einfach, wenn du es nicht willst", murmelte ich, während ich ihr über das Haar strich. „Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir? Ich will doch nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Ich will dir doch nicht wehtun. Bella..."

Ich realisierte, dass ich sinnlos vor mich hin faselte und schloss meinen Mund. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einmal registriert, dass ich gesprochen hatte...

Sie hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Langsam legten sich ihre Arme um meinen Hals und sie schmiegte ihre Wange an meine Brust.

Verdammt!

Warum _kommunizierte_ sie nicht mit mir?

Warum hatte sie nicht einfach "Nein" gesagt?

Jede andere es getan. Ich war es einfach gewöhnt, dass die Frauen, mit denen ich es zu tun hatte, mir ganz genau sagten, was sie wollten. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, weshalb sie es nicht tat.

Aber ich durfte sie jetzt auch nicht einfach damit davon kommen lassen.

„Bella", begann ich wieder und versuchte, sie von mir zu schieben. Doch das ließ sie nicht zu. Sie klammerte sich an mir fest und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Was zum Teufel...? Was ging hier vor?

„Bella!" Diesmal sprach ich lauter und nach einer Weile hörte ich sie seufzen.

Dann ertönte ihre leise Stimme. „Ich hab es versaut, richtig?"

Was?

„Wovon sprichst du?"

Diesmal wurde das Seufzen länger und resignierter.

„Ich... hätte... vergiss es." Sie löste sich von mir, zog sich, ohne einen Blick zu mir zu wagen, ihren Slip wieder über und ordnete ihren Rock.

„Ich gehe...", murmelte sie dann.

WAS?

_HAAAA! Die ist wirklich irre! Ich hab's dir immer gesagt! Die hat definitiv nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Die ist total gestört! Lass sie besser gehen, Cullen. Vielleicht ist das, was sie hat ansteckend und ehrlich, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du noch mehr davon gebrauchen kannst... _

Ruhe!

„Bella!" Meine Stimme war schneidend. „Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wovon du eigentlich sprichst?" Ich hörte die Panik in meiner Stimme, doch selbst das war mir im Moment egal. Okay, ich war zu weit gegangen. Das hatte ich inzwischen begriffen! Ich hätte es niemals gewagt, hätte sie verdammt noch mal, einfach ihren Mund aufgemacht. Aber weshalb verließ sie mich jetzt?

Mit gesenktem Kopf antwortete sie. Wieder war es nur ein Murmeln. Alles, was ich erkennen konnte, war ihre strahlend rote Stirn. „Ich denke, ich gehe dann jetzt besser."

_WAS? _

„Darf ich fragen, wo du hingehen willst?" Meine Stimme war ruhig, während ich mich krampfhaft bemühte, das Gelächter des DS und meine Panik zu ignorieren.

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Weg."

„Aha. Weg. Und darf ich auch fragen, weshalb du jetzt _WEG _willst?" In dem Versuch, wenigstens ein wenig mehr von ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu können, neigte ich meinen Kopf. Ohne Erfolg. Hastig zog sie ihren Kopf zurück.

Sie schwieg beharrlich und langsam mischte sich Wut unter meine Panik.

Was sollte das eigentlich? War sie ernsthaft der Ansicht, ich würde sie einfach so gehen lassen? Wenn ja, dann kannte sie mich noch nicht. Das grenzte ja an Lächerlichkeit. Ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht, gut. Es tat mir leid. Sehr sogar. Aber deshalb konnte sie doch nicht alles wegwerfen...

„Könntest du mir bitte antworten, Isabella!" Langsam wurde ich laut und das war mit Sicherheit ein Novum. Ich wurde nicht laut. Niemals! Doch dieses Mädchen brachte tatsächlich den verschissensten Proleten in mir zum Vorschein, der ich nie war.

Sie schwieg.

Das machte mich so zornig, dass ich für einen Moment meine Augen schließen musste. Meine Fäuste ballten sich und ich begann wieder mit meinen Atemübungen...

Einatmen...

Luft anhalten...

Eins...

Zwei...

Dr...ach, Scheiß auf das verdammte Zählen!

Entschlossen riss ich meine Augen wieder auf.

Mit einer Hand hob ich ihr Kinn, so dass sie mich ansehen musste. „Hör zu, Isabella! Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste nicht, dass du das nicht möchtest! Du hättest einfach _etwas sagen müssen! _Verstehst du mich?" Sie versuchte, sich aus meinem Griff zu winden und ich wurde immer wütender. Verdammt noch mal! „KOMMUNIKATION! ISABELLA!" Inzwischen sprach ich sogar ziemlich laut.

_Ähm, Cullen, du denkst aber daran, dass wir uns in der Tiefgarage deine Unternehmens befinden? _

Weißt du, das ist mir im Moment ja so was von scheiß egal!

„Antworte mir!", knurrte ich. „Warum willst du gehen?"

Irgendwie schien ihr nicht entgangen zu sein, dass die Luft brannte. Denn sie atmete tief ein und sagte nein. „Ich hätte mich mehr bemühen sollen. Das weiß ich. Ich schwöre dir, ich habe es auch versucht. Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuscht zu haben. Ich weiß auch, dass ich jetzt gehen muss. Also mach es mir doch nicht so schwer und lass mich einfach gehen." Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, dann glitzerten da tatsächlich Tränen in ihren Augen. Aber das machte mich nur noch wütender, weil nichts von dem, was sie sagte, für mich auch nur irgendeinen Sinn ergab.

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon sie überhaupt sprach!

Entweder, mir war in den vergangenen zehn Minuten etwas Grundlegendes entgangen, oder wir hatten sie in zwei weit voneinander entfernten Parallelwelten verbracht.

Ich spürte, wie der Zorn drohte, mich zu überwältigen und presste die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht wieder laut zu werden.

„Bella!", stieß ich dann hervor. „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du überhaupt sprichst! Aber wenn du glaubst, ich würde dich einfach gehen lassen, ohne zu wissen, weshalb, dann hast du dich getäuscht! Also erkläre mir bitte, womit, verdammte Scheiße, du mich enttäuscht haben willst. Im Moment habe ich nämlich nicht den leisesten Schimmer! Und es macht mich scheiß wütend, wenn ich nicht begreife, was eigentlich vor sich geht!"

Jetzt liefen die ersten Tränen und ich wurde noch wütender. Hervorragend! Das hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten. Dieses Mädchen machte mich nicht nur innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen so geil, dass ich alles vergaß und nur noch über sie herfallen wollte. Nein, sie trieb mich auch noch in die größten Zornausbrüche, denen ich jemals ausgeliefert war.

Sie schien die Gefahr irgendwie zu spüren, denn – oh Wunder! – sie beschloss, noch einmal, zu antworten. Beinahe hätte ich ein Halleluja gebrüllt.

„Ich weiß, was du von einer Frau erwartest", murmelte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dir das nicht geben zu können. Hätte ich mehr Zeit gehabt... ich meine, ich weiß so etwas bist du natürlich nicht gewöhnt... Ich hab mir auch wirklich Mühe gegeben..." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und auf einmal waren die Tränen verschwunden und ihr Gesicht wurde bissig. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nichts bringt!" Inzwischen zischte sie. „Warum hast du nicht einfach auf mich gehört? Es _tut mir leid! _Hatte ich das schon gesagt? Es TUT MIR LEID! _Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen? _"

„Nein!"

Fassungslos starrte sie mich an. „Warum denn nicht?" Jetzt brüllte sie zur Abwechslung. Schön, brüllten wir beide.

_Ähm, Cullen, du Idiot. Ich denke nicht, dass du dich von ihr... _

SCHNAUZE!

Ich konnte ihm jetzt nicht zuhören. Die Angelegenheit hier war gerade viel zu interessant...

Sie holte tief Luft und schrie dann weiter. „Ist es denn nicht schon schlimm genug? Gut! Ich hab's nicht gebracht! Fein. Schön! Ich wollte heute Morgen verschwinden und dann wärst du glücklich gewesen! Aber du musstest ja unbedingt darauf bestehen, dass ich in dein blödes Büro zurückkehre! Und? Wofür? Dafür, dass ich jetzt trotzdem gehen muss! Nur, dass es mir jetzt noch viel schwerer fä..."

„RUHE!"

Sie verstummte erschrocken. Wenn sie der Ansicht gewesen war, sie könne brüllen, dann hatte sie jetzt eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was wirklich laut war. Meine Augen waren groß und drohend und als ich wieder anhob, war meine Stimme sehr leise. Äußerst leise.

„Ich denke, es ist wieder einmal an der Zeit, einige grundlegende Dinge zu klären, Isabella!"

Sie schluckte.

„Erstens: Niemand. Brüllt. Mich. An! Merk dir das! Verstanden?"

Sie nickte erschrocken.

„Gut! Zweitens: Ich weiß nicht, was du dir in deinem kleinen Schädel ausgemalt hast, aber ich zwinge niemals eine Frau zu irgendetwas! Und ich mache eine Beziehung auch nicht davon abhängig, wie schnell sie für mich ihre entzückenden Beine breit macht. Also unterstell mir nicht diese Oberflächlichkeit..."

_Haaa! Cullen, du bist so ein Arsch! Ich glaub, du hast schon zuviel von ihr abbekommen... _

Ruhe!

„Hast. Du. Das. Verstanden?"

Ihre Augen waren groß und sie nickte wieder.

„Hervorragend! Drittens: Ein NEIN, Isabella! Ein beschissenes NEIN! Ist dir das vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen? So läuft das nämlich in jeder normalen, verdammten Beziehung. Man _kommuniziert_ miteinander! Woher soll ich verdammt noch mal wissen, was du willst oder nicht, _wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst? _"

Sie antwortete nicht, doch das war meiner Ansicht nach auch nicht notwendig. Außerdem war die Tatsache, dass meine Panik langsam verschwand, viel zu befreiend, als dass ich im Moment auf die Antwort bestanden hätte. Das würde ich heute Abend klären...

„Und letztens. Und das ist am wichtigsten. Komm niemals wieder auf die Idee, mir mit deinem Fortgehen zu drohen! Tu. Das. Nie. Wieder! Es könnte nämlich sein, dass du damit Seiten in mir weckst, die du lieber nie kennen lernst! Ist. Das. Klar?"

Sie schwieg, doch diesmal bestand ich auf einer Antwort.

„Antworte mir, verdammt!"

„Ja..."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ja", diesmal lauter...

Ich lächelte. „Fein."

Ich zog sie in meine Arme und küsste sie. Kein wilder leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Ich hoffte, sie verstand, was ich ihr sagen wollte. Sorgfältig achtete ich darauf, dass meine Lippen fest geschlossen blieben. Als ich mich wieder von ihr löste, wischte ich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, Isabella Swan. Weder aus dem Grund, den du mir gerade unterstellt hast, noch aus jedem anderen. Je früher du das begreifst, umso besser. Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich warten kann. Das war keine Lüge. Ich weiß nicht, wo du deine seltsamen Vorstellungen hernimmst, aber sie sind falsch. Kein Mann würde dich gehen lassen – nun, zumindest kein vernünftiger – nur weil du Zeit brauchst, Bella. Ich mit Sicherheit nicht. Und jetzt sollten wir an die Arbeit gehen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann macht uns Mr. Smith heute noch seine Aufwartung..."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln und es gelang ihr sogar.

Ein wenig.

Es war inzwischen drei Uhr Nachmittags geworden und die Tiefgarage wieder voller Menschen. Trotzdem nahm ich ihren Arm, und nur deshalb nicht ihre Hand, weil ich sie so besser stützen konnte.

Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass Bella nicht ganz klar war, wo genau meine Absichten lagen. Irgendwie glaubte ich, zu wissen, warum. Ich hatte sie ihr nämlich nie mitgeteilt. So wie es aussah, glaubte sie, ich wäre rein körperlich an ihr interessiert. Das verwirrte mich. Was mir jedoch Angst machte, war ihre Ansicht, sie müsse irgendeine Norm erfüllen...

Mein Wissen, was die Psyche einer Frau betraf, hielt sich in überschaubaren Grenzen. Doch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass uns diese Einstellung helfen würde. Unter Leistungsdruck mochte man vielleicht gute Arbeit leisten. Doch mit Sicherheit keinen guten Sex. Sie wollte mich. Ihr Körper hatte mir die eindeutigen Signale gesendet. Das war nicht falsch zu interpretieren. Scheinbar war es ihr Kopf, der sie daran hinderte, glücklich zu sein.

Wollte ich dieses Problem lösen, musste ich ihr zeigen, was sie mir bedeutete. Wirkte sich auch der unbedeutende Umstand etwas störend aus, dass ich das selbst nicht so genau wusste.

Noch nicht, zumindest. Ich hatte einfach noch keine Zeit, darüber nachzugrübeln. Sie war wie ein Hurrikan über mich hereingebrochen und hatte mich und alles, was mich ausmachte, mit sich gerissen.

Allerdings glaubte ich meinem derzeitigen Gefühlschaos insofern, dass es mir scheiß egal war, was meine Angestellten von mir dachten. Sie gehörte zu mir, daher gewöhnten sie sich besser so schnell wie möglich an den Anblick.

Ich hatte nämlich nicht die Absicht, diesen Zustand so bald wieder zu ändern...

Der Aufzug war leer, natürlich war er das. Denn man fuhr ja nach unten, um einen frühen Feierabend zu machen. Die einzigen Idioten, die sich in diesem Gebäude aufwärts bewegten, waren der Chef höchstpersönlich und seine süße, im Moment ziemlich niedergeschlagen aussehende, Assistentin.

Beiläufig legte ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an mich. Erschrocken sah sie zu mir auf, doch ich ignorierte es.

Offenbar musste Miss Swan sich erst an meine neuen Spielregeln gewöhnen...

_Weißt du, ich mach wirklich ungern ständig den Spielverderber. Aber hältst du das tatsächlich für eine gute Idee? Du kannst nicht wissen, ob es funktioniert... _

Stimmt.

_Gut, Cullen, du Idiot. Das höre ich gern. Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung. Nur warum schaltest du dann nicht einen Gang runter... _

Weil ich mich entschieden habe.

Mit Begeisterung beobachtete ich, wie er sich wieder entnervt die Haare raufte. _Was du sagst, ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn, ist dir das klar, Cullen? Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, dann KANNST DU DICH DOCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHT ENTSCHEIDEN! _

Du siehst ja, dass ich es doch kann...

_Oh Mann, die Dosis muss größer gewesen sein, als ich befürchtet habe... _

Ja, damit liegst du wohl richtig. Das muss eine beschissene Überdosis gewesen sein...

_Irre! Cullen du Riesenrindvieh! Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das zum letzten Mal zu dir gesagt habe, doch du bewegst dich in deiner Entwicklung zurück... Du verfällst wieder dem Wahnsinn... _

Möglich.

_Pling. _

Schade, ich hätte gern länger mit ihm diskutiert. Langsam machten mir diese Auseinandersetzungen mit dem DS Spaß. Denn auch sie waren neu. Ich hatte mich noch nie mit ihm auseinandergesetzt. Am einfachsten war es, zu tun, was er wollte. Doch mir war nicht entgangen, dass er ganz andere Ziele mit Bella verfolgte als ich. Und seine Ratschläge, was sie betraf, waren meist nicht besonders hilfreich. Auch wenn ich nicht vergaß, dass er sie ein paar mal gerettet hatte, als ich allein viel zu sehr im Arsch war, um noch vernünftig zu reagieren. Das würde ich ihm auch nie vergessen. Doch ich hatte beschlossen, in Zukunft auf seine Ratschläge zu verzichten. Sie ritten mich nämlich nur noch tiefer in die Scheiße hinein, als ich ohnehin bereits in ihr stand...

_Das habe ich gehört, Cullen! _

Prächtig. Dann weißt du ja Bescheid...

_Cullen Arsch... _

Ruhe!

Ich lächelte Bella an, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie aus dem Fahrstuhl. Ihr Blick wurde immer verwirrter, und als wir Caren – Smiths Sekretärin – begegneten, wurde sie sogar verlegen. Doch nicht rot. Caren hingegen starrte uns an, als wären wir aus einem Horrorkabinett entsprungen. Als ich ihr freundlich zunickte, stolperte sie tatsächlich. Ich musste mit meiner freien Hand rasch zugreifen, sonst wäre sie gestürzt.

Darüber musste Bella leise lachen, als wir weiter liefen und ich hatte Mühe, mein irres Gelächter zu unterdrücken. An der Tür zum Vorzimmer angekommen, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu Caren um, die mit hochrotem Kopf in Richtung Damen Toilette eilte.

„Ähm, Caren?"

Sie erstarrte – verfluchte wahrscheinlich den Tag, an dem sie geboren worden war – und drehte sich langsam um. „Ja, Sir?"

„Ich hoffe doch, Mr. Smith wird pünktlich um sechzehn Uhr in meinem Büro erscheinen?"

Sie wurde etwas fahrig. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir..." Sie _murmelte! _

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Jetzt brüllte sie mich über den Flur an. Dann schien sie ihren Fauxpas zu realisieren, denn sie eilte wieder zu mir – und Bella.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", keuchte sie, als sie vor uns stand. „Er hat den Termin bisher noch nicht bestätigt."

Meine Augen wurden drohend. „Caren, wenn Ihnen ihr Job lieb ist, dann sorgen sie dafür, dass Smith zum anberaumten Zeitpunkt in meinem Büro erscheint. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Miss Swan", ich neigte meinen Kopf in Bellas Richtung und Carens Augen drohten, aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen, „hat Ihnen unmissverständlich verdeutlicht, welchen Wert ich auf sein Erscheinen lege. Sechzehn Uhr, mein Büro. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, anzunehmen, Sie wären mit Ihren Aufgaben überfordert."

Jetzt war sie nicht mehr rot, sondern bleich. „Jawohl, Sir."

Sie wandte sich um, machte sich erneut auf dem Weg zur Toilette. Doch ich hatte sie noch nicht entlassen. Irgendwie schienen in diesem Haus alle den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Caren!"

Wieder blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich hatte den Eindruck, ihre Knie zitterten ein wenig, als sie sich erneut zu mir umwandte und eilig zurück tippelte.

„Sie haben es wohl sehr eilig?" Meine Stimme war ausnehmend leise, während mein Daumen sanft Bellas Handrücken streichelte.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sir!"

„Sicher. Kein Problem, Caren", erwiderte ich eisig. „Solange es nicht zur Gewohnheit wird..."

Sie zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten.

„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, unter Zuhilfenahme welcher Daten, Sie das Memo erstellt haben, das Smith gestern in meinem Büro abgab?"

Jetzt war sie nicht mehr bleich, sondern leichenblass.

„Ich... Sir...", stotterte sie und ihr Blick wurde bettelnd.

_Bitte, lass mich einfach gehen. Bitte. _

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Absicht.

Meine Augenbraue war wieder oben, als ich meinen zur Seite neigte. „Nun?"

„Internet", hauchte sie.

„Sicher, Caren", meine Stimme war noch eisiger. „Davon gehe ich aus. Das World Wide Web beherbergt nach letzter Zählung weit über eine Billion verschiedener Seiten. Geht es vielleicht etwas genauer?"

Sie schluckte und ich rechnete mit dem schlimmsten. Und wurde augenblicklich bestätigt.

„W – Wikipedia", stotterte sie.

„Verstehe ich das richtig. Sie haben die Analyse einer möglichen Dezimierung der personalunabhängigen Kosten meines Konzerns über den allgemeinen Ratgeber bei Wikipedia erstellt und sie mir dann vorlegen lassen?"

„Ich..." Sie schluckte wieder, ihr Blick wanderte zu Bella, die sie nur ausdruckslos anstarrte. Dann sah sie hastig wieder zu mir. Ihre wässrigen blauen Augen tränten jetzt leicht. „Mr. Smith sagte..."

Ich nickte. „Ja. Das dachte ich mir. Wann hat Mr. Smith Sie mit der Erledigung dieser Aufgabe betraut?" Meine Stimme war jetzt sehr sanft und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Caren entspannte sich leicht.

„Gestern Morgen, Sir."

„Vor oder nach um acht?"

„Nach um acht, Sir. Ich bin erst ab acht im Büro."

„Caren, arbeiten Sie gern in meinem Unternehmen?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „J– ja, Sir."

„Das kann ich durchaus nachvollziehen. Es dürfte Ihnen schwer fallen, eine entsprechende Stellung mit ähnlicher Bezahlung irgendwo anders in dieser Stadt zu finden, nicht wahr?"

„Das denke ich auch, Sir."

„Gut, dann gebe ich Ihnen den guten Rat, Smith von unserer kleinen Unterhaltung nichts verlauten zu lassen. Denn sollten Sie sich nicht an meine Anweisung halten, werde ich mich leider gezwungen sehen, Ihr Arbeitsverhältnis. Und das würde mir tatsächlich sehr leid tun." Ich lächelte. „Wir verstehen uns?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Hervorragend."

Sie lächelte etwas gequält und wollte wieder gehen. Doch in letzter Sekunde hielt ich sie zurück.

„Ähm, Caren?"

Und diesmal hätte ich schwören können, dass sie ein Wimmern unterdrückte. „Ja, Sir?"

„Dies hier ist – wie ich zuvor bereits erwähnte – Miss Swan. Sie wird in gut einer Woche Gails Position übernehmen, nachdem diese in ihren wohlverdienten Ruhestand gegangen ist. Ich erwarte, dass die Zusammenarbeit ohne Komplikationen fortgesetzt wird."

Jetzt huschte ihr Blick wieder zu Bella, die ein wenig rot geworden war, doch bei weitem nicht so strahlend, wie Caren es eben demonstriert hatte. Die blickte auf auf unsere verlinkten Hände und dann wieder zu mir. „Sehr wohl, Sir."

Sie schluckte, dann sah sie Bella an.

„Miss Swan. Herzlich W – Willkommen. Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich bei uns wohl fühlen."

Bella lächelte sanft. „Danke, davon gehe ich aus."

Das war mein Baby!

Das Lächeln, mit dem ich Caren dann entließ, war ebenso sanft. Sie schien es nicht mehr eilig zu haben, zur Toilette zu kommen.

Möglicherweise hatte sich die Angelegenheit inzwischen erledigt...

Als ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, zog ich Bella in meine Arme.

„Ich scheiß auf deine Regeln", wisperte ich und diesmal wurde es ein intensiver Kuss. Meine linke Hand lag auf ihrem Rücken und meine rechte war um ihr Kinn gelegt. Ich achtete sorgsam darauf, sie nicht zu bewegen. Ihre Hände befanden sich in meinem Haar, ohne dass sie Anstalten machte, zu protestieren und erst, als sie leise stöhnte, löste ich mich von ihr.

„Die Tür bleibt offen", informierte ich sie ruhig. „Ich traue diesem Smith nicht."

„Ja, Sir." Etwas atemlos aber in akzeptabler Lautstärke.

Ja, das war eindeutig mein Baby.

„Und bringen Sie mir bitte einen Kaffee, Miss Swan." Ich lächelte, als ich ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah und ging an meinen Schreibtisch.

Die Tür ließ ich weit offen...

Als sie mit dem Kaffee kam, brütete ich bereits wieder über dem Wikipedia Memo. Ich war so zornig, dass der Blick, mit dem ich sie bedachte, wohl nicht besonders freundlich ausfiel. Denn sie wurde blass und schluckte.

Ich beeilte mich, zu lächeln.

„Danke."

„Bitte, Sir." Klar und deutlich.

Dann wandte sie sich um und machte Anstalten, wieder hinauszugehen. Doch das ging mir zu schnell. Außerdem bereitete mir diese „Ja, Sir", und „Nein, Sir", Sache inzwischen ziemlichen Spaß. Irgendwie schien es eine absurde Art von Rollenspiel zu sein.

Es gefiel mir sogar außerordentlich...

„Ähm, Miss Swan?"

Sie sah sich zu mir um. „Ja, Sir?"

„Kommen Sie doch bitte noch einmal zurück."

Sie schluckte, gehorchte aber. Fast.

Denn sie blieb vor dem Tisch stehen. Ich wollte sie aber bei mir haben. Lächelnd schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Zu mir", wisperte ich.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, neigte dann leicht ihren Kopf und trat langsam um den Tisch.

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. Einen halben Meter vor mir blieb sie stehen.

Wieder schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Zu _mir, _Miss Swan."

Lächelnd trat sie näher, doch mir entging der Argwohn in ihren Augen nicht.

Sie versuchte, ihn vor mir zu verbergen. Das war sicher.

Und sie misstraute mir, dass war noch sicherer.

Ich nahm an, ich musste irgendwie die Taktik ändern...

„Was denkst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst", murmelte sie.

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh, das lässt sich einfach in Worte fassen, Miss Swan. Ich will dich."

Sie schluckte.

„Damit meine ich, dass ich Miss Isabella Marie Swan will", informierte ich sie. „Nicht nur die süße Bella, die mir den Verstand raubt. Verstehst du das?"

Sie sah auf und ihr Blick war offen. „Nein."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?"

„Weshalb solltest du das wollen?"

„Hmmm." Aufmerksam musterte ich sie. „Wenn dieser Smith nachher verschwunden ist, würdest du dich mit mir darüber unterhalten?"

Sie nickte.

„Hier, oder lieber in der Öffentlichkeit? In einem Café oder etwas in der Art?"

„Nein, es kann auch hier sein."

Gut, soweit vertraute sie mir also.

Ich lächelte. „Würde es gegen deine Würde verstoßen, wenn wir... nur so lange, wie niemand anderes im Raum ist... hin und wieder..."

Ich verstummte. Ha! Ich hatte tatsächlich Schwierigkeiten, mich zu artikulieren. Es war fantastisch. Ich versuchte es erneut und registrierte meine Angst. Tatsächlich! Ich hatte Angst vor ihrer Zurückweisung.

_Cullen, du Vollidiot! Du bist so EINE MEMME! _

Jawohl, bestätigte ich ihm fröhlich und hätte beinahe gegrinst. Was war ich für eine Memme.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war..." Erneut schluckte ich. „Dein Rock ist verdammt kurz, Miss Swan und deine Augen verdammt groß, deine Lippen sind süß und dein Haar so wahnsinnig lang. Ich..." Sie stand immer noch vor mir, wartend. Doch plötzlich grinste sie und dann kam wieder Miss _ich überrasche meinen Boss doch immer wieder_ Swan zum Vorschein. Denn sie beugte sich plötzlich vor und versuchte, mich an meinen geschlossenen Beinen vorbei, zu erreichen.

Schnell nahm ich die Knie auseinander und zog sie an mich. Ihre Hände wanderten wie von selbst in mein Haar, als sie mich küsste. Ich zwang mich zu völliger Reglosigkeit. Aus Angst, sie wieder zu verschrecken.

Ihr Kuss war sanft, süß und unschuldig. So richtig in diesem Augenblick. Als sie sich von mir löste, murmelte ich. „Bella, du hast keine Ahnung, wie süß du bist. Wirklich."

„Falsch", wisperte sie. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie..." Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, „... wie ... wie ... ich..."

„Schon gut", wisperte ich. „Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst."

„Ja?" Ihr Blick war wieder zweifelnd.

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, klopfte es an der Tür zum Vorzimmer und wir lösten uns hastig voneinander.

„... dann legen Sie mir bitte noch den letzten Quartalsbericht des vakanten Unternehmens in Südostasien vor. Das Schreibbüro müsste sie inzwischen fertig gestellt haben." Mein Ton war ruhig und entspannt wie immer. Bella stand neben mir und nickte, wobei sie einen äußerst konzentrierten Eindruck machte.

Ich sah auf und erblickte ihn.

Smith. Der Arsch!

Er sah recht verschwitzt aus. Offensichtlich hatte er sich beeilen müssen, um noch pünktlich zu erscheinen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Uhr meines Rechners. Nun ja, _fast_ pünktlich. Denn es war bereits drei Minuten nach vier Uhr.

„Das wäre dann alles, Miss Swan." Zaghaft erwiderte sie mein Lächeln. „Und schließen Sie bitte beim Hinausgehen die Tür."

„Jawohl, Sir."

Sie ging mit raschen, aber nicht eiligen Schritten, bedachte Smith mit einem knappen Nicken. Der war inzwischen wortlos und immer noch nach Luft schnappend in den Raum getreten. Doch die Tür schloss sie erst, nachdem sie mir hinter seinem Rücken ein Strahlen geschenkt hatte.

Ja, das war mein Baby!

Meine Miene war eisig. „Smith!"

Er versuchte, mich zu imitieren, versagte jedoch jämmerlich. Das lag nicht nur an seinem verschwitzten Gesicht und seinem Keuchen, mit dem er den Effekt gründlich ruinierte.

Der Mann hatte es einfach nicht.

„Mr. Cullen."

„Setzen Sie sich."

Doch er ignorierte meine eindeutige Anweisung und blieb stehen. Wenn ich ihn bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht gehasst hatte, dann war dies der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Der Mann war nicht nur unfähig, ließ seine Arbeiten von einer unterbelichteten Sekretärin ausführen, vergriff sich an meinen weiblichen Angestellten und beabsichtigte, es an meiner... keine Ahnung was, auf jeden Fall für mich äußerst wichtigen derzeitigen Partnerin, noch zu tun. Darüber hinaus war er auch noch hochgradig anmaßend.

„Mr. Cullen", begann er mit diesem näselnden wollen-wir-nicht-Freunde-sein Ton, den er offenbar auch im Zustand höchster körperlicher Erschöpfung noch zustande brachte.

„Setzen!" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern.

Ein tödliches Wispern.

Er schien zu begreifen, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war. Okay, das war ihm vielleicht schon zuvor aufgegangen. Denn sonst wäre er heute hier wohl kaum erschienen. Mein Tonfall musste seine Einschätzung auf jeden Fall untermauert haben. Er verzog zwar das Gesicht, bequemte sich jedoch, Platz zu nehmen.

Ich stützte meine Ellbogen auf den Lehnen meines Stuhls ab, brachte meine Fingerspitzen zusammen und lächelte sanft.

„Danke."

Er nickte knapp. Seine Augen blitzten.

Meine Augenbraue hob sich. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht von einer wichtigen Angelegenheit abgehalten."

Seine Augen wurden klein. „Nein. Ich musste zwar einige Termine umlegen, um diesen hier wahrnehmen zu können..."

„...was für Sie mit Sicherheit kein großes Opfer dargestellt hat. Ich weiß, wie wichtig Ihnen die Belange unseres Unternehmens sind", unterbrach ich ihn. Das Lächeln, mit dem er meine Worte bedachte, war etwas gequält.

„Ich habe heute sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, Ihr Memo auszuwerten ", fuhr ich gelassen fort. „Alles in Allem eine durchaus akzeptable Arbeit. Doch ich habe zu dem einem oder anderen Detail noch einige Fragen. Sie werden mir sicher weiterhelfen können?"

Gekonnt verbarg er sein Entsetzen, soviel zumindest musste ich ihm lassen. „Das ist kein Problem, Sir." Wieder erschien das gequälte Lächeln.

Meine Miene wurde bedauernd. „Ich habe völlig vergessen, Sie angemessen zu bewirten. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ein Wasser? Ginger Ale? Kaffee? Tee?"

„Wasser wäre nett." Das war jetzt tatsächlich ein Zischen gewesen.

Ich lächelte, beugte mich vor und nahm den Hörer ab. „Miss Swan. Wären Sie so freundlich, Mr. Smith ein Mineralwasser zu bringen?"

„_Selbstverständlich, Sir." _

Als der Hörer wieder lag, nahm ich das Memo und begann, die erste von mir markierte Seite aufzuschlagen. Es war genau die zweite von ca. vierzig Seiten. Und aus jeder einzelnen ragte ein bunter Papierschnipsel. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Smith erbleichen.

„Meine erste Frage betrifft den Unterpunkt 1a. Die Energiekosten. Die wurden hier mit fünfundzwanzig Prozent Anteil an den Gesamtkosten angegeben. Meine Frage ist: Bezieht sich das ausschließlich auf die anfallenden Ausgaben im Verwaltungsbereich oder wurden die Kosten aus den verschiedenen produzierenden und vertreibenden Niederlassungen mit einbezogen? Sind diesen Angaben ausschließlich nationale Daten zu Grunde gelegt, oder beziehen Sie sich auf die international verursachten Kosten? Dann wäre da auch die Frage, ob es sich bei den fünfundzwanzig Prozent um einen durchschnittlichen Wert handelt. Ich war immer der Ansicht, die produzierenden Niederlassungen würden in weitaus größeren Volumen..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie die Tür aufging und Bella den Raum betrat.

„... Strom konsumieren, als die reinen Verwaltungseinrichtungen. Mir fehlen auch die finanziellen Aspekte. Reine prozentuale Angaben mögen mir zwar einen schnellen Überblick über den Kostenanteil verschaffen, doch wenn mir die tatsächlichen Zahlen nicht vorliegen..."

Bella war an den Tisch herangetreten und goss Smith in sicherer Entfernung das Wasser ein. Das Schwein schien nicht nicht erschöpft genug zu sein, ihr erst auf die Brüste und dann auf die Beine zu starren.

Mein Hasspegel stieg noch einmal um satte zweihundert Prozent. In tatsächlichen Zahlen hieß das. _Wenn du Hurensohn nicht sofort deine beschissenen Augen von meiner, keine Ahnung was, auf jeden Fall für mich äußerst wichtigen derzeitigen Partnerin/Assistentin nimmst, brauchst du keinen Aufzug, um nach unten zu gelangen, weil du dann die ABKÜRZUNG nimmst! _

„..habe ich zugegebener Maßen einige Verständnisprobleme. Sie können mir doch folgen, Mr. Smith?" Meine Stimme war schneidend. Er zuckte zusammen und wandte endlich seinen Blick von Miss _ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal so gleichgültig und gelassen ein Glas mit Wasser der Marke Evian füllen zu können_ Swan ab.

Ich lächelte. „Danke, das ist alles, Miss Swan."

Sie nickte und ging.

Dieses Schwein besaß nicht den geringsten Funken Anstand. Anstatt sich auf unser Gespräch zu konzentrieren, das ihn gerade seinen Arsch kostete, und nur, wenn er sich ganz angestrengt vorsah, beschränkte sich das auf seinen Posten in diesem Unternehmen, starrte er immer noch Bellas Beine an.

„Mr. Smith?" Verwirrt sah er mich an. Für eine halbe Sekunde. Dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Nun, Sie werden verstehen, dass ich Ihre Fragen ohne Vorbereitung nicht erschöpfend beantworten kann..."

„Smith, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Sie dies auch aus dem Stehgreif bewältigen können. Sie müssen Stunden mit der Erstellung dieser Unterlagen zugebracht haben. Mit Sicherheit konnten Sie das Gebäude am Montagabend erst sehr spät verlassen?"

Er nickte bekümmert. „Ja. Dies kam äußerst kurzfristig und musste neben meinen üblichen, nicht gerade geringen Aufgaben..."

„Oh, fühlen Sie sich überfordert, Smith? Brauchen Sie etwas Entlastung?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und seine Antwort kam gepresst. „Selbstverständlich nicht, Mr. Cullen. Ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen..."

„Ja?"

„Dass ich die Angelegenheit trotz übrigen Verpflichtungen erledigen konnte." Seine Augen blitzten.

„Sehen Sie, Mr. Smith. Und gerade deshalb hege ich keinerlei Zweifel, dass Sie meine Fragen auch ohne Vorbereitung beantworten können. Schließlich haben Sie sich lange und ausführlich mit der Materie beschäftigt. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt, handelt es sich hierbei ohnehin um relevante Daten ihres Fachbereichs..."

„Nicht unbedingt, Sir", der Schweiß, der ihm jetzt auf der Stirn stand, war neu.

Gut, Arschloch.

„Wieso?" Mein Ton war erstaunt. „Sind sie nicht mehr für die Verwaltung verantwortlich?"

„Selbstverständlich bin ich das, wie Sie sehr gut wissen!" Jetzt waren seine Zähne zusammen gepresst. „Aber Sie können unmöglich verlangen, dass ich jede kleine Zahl im Kopf..."

„Aber Mr. Smith! Ich betrachte die jährlichen Aufwendungen für die Energieversorgung unseres Unternehmens nicht als _jede kleine Zahl. _Da Sie diese in Ihrem Memo nicht separat ausgewiesen haben, ging ich davon aus, sie würden eher zum gängigen Wissen gehören. Wenn Sie den Eindruck haben, mir in einer _Kostenanalyse_ lediglich die Prozentzahlen zu offenbaren, schlussfolgere ich daraus, Ihrer Ansicht nach, über die genauen Zahlen bereits Kenntnis haben zu müssen."

Er musterte mich ausdruckslos.

„Soll ich meine Fragen noch einmal wiederholen? Sie schienen zuvor etwas _abgelenkt_." Meine Stimme war wieder leise.

Sein linkes Auge begann zu zucken, als er antwortete. „Das wäre äußerst hilfreich, Mr. Cullen."

Jetzt strahlte ich. „Aber gern." Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Beziehen sich die prozentualen Angaben ausschließlich auf die anfallenden Ausgaben im Verwaltungsbereich oder wurden die Kosten aus den verschiedenen produzierenden und mit dem Vertrieb befassten Niederlassungen mit einbezogen?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Daten werden nicht zusammen erhoben. Produktionskosten werden immer getrennt aufgeführt..."

Mein Strahlen wurde breiter. „Sehen Sie, Mr. Smith, dann werden Sie sicher meine Verwirrung nachvollziehen können. Denn das ist hier an keiner Stelle vermerkt..."

„Darf ich das einmal sehen?"

Ich hob meine Augenbraue. „Smith. Sie haben nach eigener Aussage über Stunden an dieser Expertise gearbeitet. Ihnen muss doch bekannt sein, welche Angaben sie gemacht haben!"

Er holte tief Luft und starrte mich an. Sein Blick voller Hass. „Was soll das Theater?"

Meine Augenbraue ging sich noch etwas höher. „Pardon?"

„Sie wissen doch längst, dass ich mit diesem beschissenen Memo nichts zu tun habe. Wenn das tatsächlich dort steht, mache ich mich ja lächerlich, würde ich meinen guten Namen darunter setzen..."

„Oh, Moment...", Ich blätterte bis zur letzten Seite und sah dann erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Smith, ist ihr Vorname John. W.?"

„Das wissen Sie doch." Jetzt knurrte er nur noch.

„Dann haben Sie tatsächlich ihren _guten Namen_ unter diesen Bericht gesetzt, Smith", informierte ich ihn kühl.

„Hören Sie auf!"

„Smith, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen. Wo liegt Ihr Problem?"

„Hören Sie auf!" Er hatte sich halb aus dem Stuhl erhoben.

„Setzen!" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern und mein Blick drohend.

Er war so verblüfft, dass er gehorchte. Mit einer abfälligen Bewegung warf ich die Mappe auf dem Tisch, dann sah ich ihn an.

„Wissen Sie, Smith, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mich mehr anwidert. Die Tatsache, dass Sie diese Sauerei als Ihre eigene ausgeben, ohne auch nur einen Blick hinein geworfen zu haben. Oder, dass Sie sich meinen Anweisungen widersetzen und obendrein noch lügen um Ihren Arsch zu retten."

Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich kann Sie nicht ausstehen, Smith", informierte ich ihn. „Doch das würde mich nicht davon abhalten, Sie weiterhin in meinem Unternehmen zu dulden. Das Problem ist, mich nötigen qualitative Gründe, unsere Zusammenarbeit zu beenden. Ihnen bleiben genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, sie räumen freiwillig Ihren Stuhl, ich zahle Ihnen eine angemessene Abfindung und wir trennen uns in ehrlicher Abneigung voneinander. Oder Sie beharren auf Ihren Posten und ich werde Sie mit Gewalt entfernen lassen. Ich gebe Ihnen eine Minute, die Sachlage zu überdenken!"

Sein Blick war fassungslos. „Mit Gewalt...? Sie drohen mir tatsächlich damit, mich von diesem alten Pförtner dort unten...?"

Ich lachte leise. „Mit _Gewalt! _, Smith", wisperte ich. „Was bedeutet _nicht freundlich_. Akzeptieren Sie mein Angebot nicht, werde ich jeden einzigen Vorfall ganz genau untersuchen lassen, bei dem Sie ihre dreckigen Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnten, oder noch schlimmer ihre Hose nicht geschlossen. Ich jage Sie so lange durch sämtliche Gerichte Floridas, bis Sie sich wünschen, niemals von der Trust Holding gehört zu haben."

Mein Blick fiel auf meine Uhr.

„Eine halbe Minute noch, Smith."

„Wie hoch ist die Abfindung?" Ah, er begann zu verhandeln.

Ich musterte ihn abschätzend. „Eine glatte Million. Das ist mehr, als Sie verdienen. Fünfzehn Sekunden."

Jetzt stand blankes Entsetzen in seinen Augen. „Das ist Erpressung!"

Ich lächelte. „Sie sagen es. Zehn Sekunden."

„Sie mieses Schwein!"

Ich nickte bestätigend. „Auch das. Fünf Sekunden."

„Gut!" Er war aufgesprungen und seine Lippen bleich. „Ich nehme das Geld. Sie Scheißer! Sie wissen, dass sie mir mindestens das Fünffache schulden..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es steht Ihnen selbstverständlich frei, den Rechtsweg einzuschlagen, Smith. Ich weise Sie jedoch darauf hin, dass wir in diesem Fall den zuvor genannten Anschuldigungen gegen Sie nachgehen müssen..."

„Vergessen Sie es!" Jetzt knurrte er wieder.

„Sehen Sie, ich wusste, dass wir uns einig werden. Ich lasse den Aufhebungsvertrag von den Anwälten aufsetzen. Das wird eine Woche in Anspruch nehmen. Solange bitte ich Sie, den Räumlichkeiten meines Unternehmens fernzubleiben. Sie erhalten von mir zehn Minuten, um ihr Büro zu räumen. Ab dann befinden Sie sich im bezahlten Urlaub." Ich erhob mich. „Ich denke, das wäre dann alles."

Er schluckte, sein Gesicht war grau. „Dafür werden Sie bezahlen, Cullen! Ich bekomme Sie klein! Verlassen Sie sich darauf!"

Ich nickte. „Sicher, Smith. Neun einhalb Minuten..."

Er stürzte zur Tür und ich folgte ihm.

„Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis du dafür bezahlt hast, du mieses..."

Er riss die Tür auf...

„...kleines Schwein... Ich mach dich fertig, ich werde..."

Er erstarrte als sein Blick auf Bella fiel, die erschrocken von ihm zu mir sah. Zu erschrocken.

Mein Knurren war bedrohlich leise. „Raus, Smith. Sofort!"

Doch er reagierte nicht. Seine Augen waren wild und außer Kontrolle. Ein in die Enge getriebenes Raubtier, das bei der geringsten Möglichkeit zuschnappen würde.

Im nächsten Moment schnappte es zu.

Seine Hand schoss vor und versuchte, Bella am Haar zu packen. Entsetzt wich sie zurück und in der nächsten Sekunde lag mein Arm um seinem Hals.

„Eine falsche Bewegung und ich mach dich kalt", wisperte ich an seinem Ohr. Er schwang seine Arme, versuchte, mich zu erwischen. Sein rechtes Handgelenk bekam ich zu fassen. Ich bog seinen Arm auf den Rücken, bis sich seine Hand zwischen den Schulterblättern befand.

Dann sah ich zu Bella. Sie war bleich, aber gefasst.

„Kannst du telefonieren?"

Sie nickte.

„4589 Jenks. Zwei Leute!" Smith röchelte, unter meinem würgenden Arm.

Mit bebenden Fingern gab sie die Nummer ein. „M-Mr. Jenks. Swan. Wir brauchen zwei Leute vom Sicherheitspersonal in Mr. Cullens Büro. Ja", sie wisperte nur noch. „Danke."

Smith war gerade eingefallen, dass er auch noch über eine linke Hand verfügte. Mit der versuchte er jetzt, das zu erreichen, was ihm mit der rechten nicht gelungen war. Ich hatte keine meiner Hände vergessen, nur leider befanden sich beide bereits im Einsatz. Ich drückte meinen Arm fester um seinen Hals und sein Röcheln wurde leiser. Er musste unbedingt hier raus, bevor er versehentlich noch Bella erwischte.

„Tür auf!"

Sie stürzte zur Tür und riss sie auf, wobei sie einen großen Bogen um den um sich schlagenden Smith machte...

Ich zwang ihn in den Flur. In diesem Moment gingen am anderen Ende die Aufzugtüren auf und zwei Leute in schwarzen Anzügen stürzten heraus. Kaum hatten sie mich erblickt, eilten sie auf mich zu.

Der eine, mit Abstand größere, nickte knapp. „Ich übernehme dann, Mr. Cullen."

Ich löste meinen Arm und den Griff meiner Hand. Zwei Sekunden später lagen Smiths Hände in Handschellen.

„Polizei?"

Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Nicht erforderlich. Machen Sie einen Ausflug in sein Büro, gegenüber von den Aufzügen. Er hat fünf Minuten, um seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und dann stellen Sie ihn vor die Tür."

Der größere hob eine Augenbraue. „Sir?"

„Nein, es ist okay. Nur raus."

„In Ordnung, Sir." Ich nickte knapp, ging wieder in den Raum und schloss die Tür. Bella stand in einer Ecke, bleich vor Entsetzen und mit großen Augen. Als ich zu ihr ging und sie in meine Arme zog, atmete sie auf. „Ist er weg?

Ich nickte.

„Wird er wiederkommen?"

„Nicht in dieses Gebäude."

„Gut."

Ich schwieg.

Nein, dieses Gebäude würde er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr betreten. Das war aber auch alles, wofür ich garantieren konnte.

**- Bella -**

Ehrlich, diesmal hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich falsch gemacht haben sollte. Es war mir sogar gelungen, in diesen Todesfallen von Schuhen _in_ das Büro zu gehen den Kaffee vor Mr. Jenks abzustellen _und_ wieder hinauszugehen, ohne einmal zu stolpern.

Das war bisher meine persönliche Bestleistung.

Und das sollte etwas heißen. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass man ständig mit den Absätzen in diesem blöden Teppich hängen blieb, war es beinah unmöglich, unter dem Blick _dieses_ Mannes auch nur einen vernünftigen Schritt zu machen. Und wenn es sich dann auch noch um mich handelte...

Ich stellte also den Kaffee vor dem netten Mr. Jenks ab, lächelte ihn freundlich an, während ich _ihn_ entschlossen ignorierte. Das war nämlich am sichersten.

Denn dieser Mann schien mit seinen blitzenden, grünen Augen direkt durch mich hindurch auf meine Seele zu blicken. Nur ein Blick von ihm genügte, und meine Knochen verwandelten sich in Gelee. So etwas hatte ich noch nicht erlebt. Und hätte ich nicht gerade diese Erfahrung gemacht, wäre mein Urteil kurz und schmerzlos ausgefallen.

So etwas gibt es nicht!

Na ja, zumindest diese Annahme wäre wohl eindeutig falsch gewesen.

Nicht nur, dass er der erste Mann war, dem es gelang, solche Gefühle in mir auszulösen. Nein, es musste auch noch genau _dieser_ Mann sein.

Dieser Mann war das Schönste, was ich bisher gesehen hatte. Inklusive aller Models, ob weiblich oder männlich. Sah ich ihn an, wurde mir warm. Okay, heiß, traf es wohl eher.

Deshalb waren die fünf Meter von der Bürotür bis zu seinem Tisch ein Parcours, wie er schlimmer nicht hätte werden können. Er saß da, sein rotbraunes Haar wie immer perfekt, seine grünen Augen blitzend, seine Gesichtszüge markant, beinahe wie geschnitzt. Diese unmöglich schön geschnittenen Lippen zu diesem kaum merklichen Lächeln verzogen, sein Kinn lag in der rechten Hand, der Ellbogen war auf dem Tisch gestützt.

Ihm entging keine einzige meiner Bewegungen.

Wie zum Henker sollte ich da _nicht_ stolpern?

Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit!

Doch ich schaffte es!

Ja!

Isabella Swan, ihres Zeichens personifizierter Unfall, war es gelungen, nicht nur ohne Katastrophe diese verdammte Tasse zu Mr. Jenks zu bringen, nein, ich stellte sie auch noch _ohne_ etwas zu verschütten vor ihm ab!

Ich persönlich fand, dafür stand mir ein Orden zu!

Ganz bestimmt nicht dieser wütende Blick, mit dem mich Mr. Perfekt bedachte!

Nur diesmal war das nicht nur Wut! Das war fast _tödlich! _

Drohend weiteten sich seine Augen – diese grünen, wahnsinnig schönen Augen. Was Ursache dafür war, dass ich es fast doch noch versaute. Denn als ich diesen Blick sah, begann meine Hand zu zittern.

Bevor die Katastrophe eintreten konnte, stürzte ich aus dem Raum.

Ja, so musste man es wohl nennen.

Und jetzt saß ich hier an meinem – naja im Moment noch Gails – Tisch und zermarterte mir den Schädel, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Es war so verdammt schwer, es ihm recht zu machen. Immer wenn ich glaubte, endlich verstanden zu haben, was in ihm vorging, wartete er mit einer neuen Überraschung auf. Seine Reaktionen waren unmöglich vorherzusagen. Und diese permanenten Stimmungswechsel! Die kamen so schnell, dass man Atemnot bekam.

Ha ha, dachte ich trocken. Atemnot war ein gutes Stichwort.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, der mir nicht geläufig war, schien dieser Mr. Perfekt, an mir interessiert zu sein. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich wahrscheinlich Nummer in seiner Galerie von Assistentinnen war, auf die das zutraf. Doch die waren mit Sicherheit alle schön gewesen. Sie neigten auch ganz bestimmt nicht dazu, jedes Mal zwanghaft die Luft anzuhalten, wenn er ihnen zu nahe kam! Ich hasste mich dafür, ihm nicht widerstehen zu können. Doch ich musste der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen.

Dieser Mann besaß Macht über mich.

Nie hätte ich geglaubt, so etwas sei möglich. Ich war einundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden, ohne dass irgendein Mann auch nur annähernd diese Gefühle in mir hervorgerufen hatte. Interessenten hatte es schon gegeben. Man sollte es nicht glauben. Wehmütig dachte ich an Jake.

Er wollte einfach nicht begreifen, dass ich nicht auf diese Art für ihn empfand. Dass ich nicht _konnte! _Noch jetzt sah ich den traurigen Blick, als ich in den Truck stieg und in Richtung Jacksonville davon fuhr. Okay, floh traf es wohl eher.

Er war so lieb. Bestimmt nicht hässlich. Doch ich konnte seine Berührungen nicht ertragen. Mir war bewusst, wie sehr ich ihn mit meiner Zurückweisung verletzte.

So, wie ich zuvor Mike verletzt hatte – kurz vor meiner Flucht aus Forks. Oder Duncan – kurz vor meiner Flucht aus Phoenix...

Ja, irgendwie war ich ständig auf der Flucht. Man konnte mich getrost Dr. Kimbel nennen. Immer dann, wenn ein Junge beschloss, sich nicht länger von mir zurückweisen zu lassen.

Auch vor Mr. Perfekt wollte ich fliehen. Doch diesmal nicht, weil ich seine Nähe nicht ertragen konnte. Nein, diesmal, weil mir alles so peinlich war. Was musste er nach meiner Vorstellung gestern am Strand von mir denken? Und das, nach meiner ebenso exklusiven und peinlichen Darbietung in seinem Büro. Er musste doch glauben, ich wäre total irre!

Ich hatte es ehrlich versucht. Ohne mich zu bewegen, ließ ich ihn tun, was er wollte. Stattdessen betrachtete ich den Himmel, und lauschte dem Meeresrauschen, dachte daran, wie schön es war, wenn er mich küsste.

Trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht dagegen wehren.

Es waren Eisenkrallen, die sich um meine Kehle legten. Sie nahmen mir die Fähigkeit, zu atmen. Als er mich dann rettete, wäre ich beinahe vor Scham im Boden versunken. Ich wollte es gut machen. Für ihn und nur für ihn, war ich bereit _ES_ ertragen. Ich liebte es, wenn er mich küsste. Das war neu. Männer wollten mehr, das war mir bekannt. Ich war schließlich nicht blöd. Neu war, dass ich bereit war, es auf mich zu nehmen.

Für Mr. Perfekt.

Obwohl ich bereits vor dem Strand wußte, dass ich am nächsten Morgen nicht wieder in das Büro zurückkehren würde.

Ich würde gehen.

Denn ich konnte ihn nicht glücklich machen. Auch wenn ich ihn noch so sehr mochte. Ich durfte nicht in seiner Nähe bleiben.

Nur dieser eine Nachmittag. Mit einem Mann, der wie ein Traum schien. Eine Illusion, die am nächsten Tag vorbei sein würde.

Das wäre doch ein würdiger Abschluss für diesen Traum gewesen.

Ich versagte.

Schon war mein Traum zu einem Albtraum mutiert. Mit krönendem Abschluss!

Mir blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. So weit und so schnell wie möglich fort!

Als er dann heute morgen in meinem unaufgeräumten Zimmer stand – bleich, völlig außer sich, mit blitzenden Augen – wäre ich ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

Er war zu _mir_ gekommen! Er wollte nicht, dass ich ging! Dann küsste er mich... verflucht! Nie hatte ich geahnt, dass das so schön sein konnte! Vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, weil _ER_ es war, der mich küsste. Diese personifizierte Schönheit.

In diesem Moment schwor ich mir, gegen meine Panikattacken anzukämpfen. Sicher würde er irgendwann von mir genug haben. Doch das war mir egal! Für diesen Mann hätte ich alles getan!

Das war dämlich, sicher. Doch ich konnte mich nicht gegen mich wehren. Allein sein Geruch! So frisch, in Verbindung mit seinem Aftershave, ließ er mich alles vergessen.

Ich war ihm verfallen. Und das war noch milde ausgedrückt! Allerdings gab ich mich nicht der Illusion hin, in mit Küssen für immer bei Laune halten zu können.

Leise seufzte ich.

Das wäre zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

Ich küsste ihn so gern.

Isabella Marie Swan. Ich glaube, du hast endlich den einen gefunden, der dich eben doch küssen darf.

Sobald ich mir das eingestand, tauchten die nächsten Probleme am Horizont auf.

Ich hatte Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Sicher, ich kannte ihn erst seit zwei Tagen. Trotzdem war ich mir sicher. Verlor ich ihn, war ich am Ende.

Aber er würde „mehr" wollen. Und mehr konnte ich ihm nicht geben.

Was mich betraf, endete Mr. Perfekt genau an der Gürtellinie. Bis dahin war er mein persönliches Wunder. Darunter kam nichts mehr. Doch ich hatte dieses _Ding_ gespürt. Als er es gegen mich drängte. Erwartungsgemäß setzte meine Atmung aus. Aber dann lief nichts mehr so, wie ich es seit Jahren gewöhnt war. Ich landete nicht in der Notaufnahme.

Irgendwie konnte ich atmen!

Trotz der Schmerzen, die das verursachte. Es war ein ziemlich gemeiner Versuch, eine Öffnung, die mit Eisenkrallen verschlossen war, mit Gewalt wieder aufzureißen. Der Schmerz in der Brust war mörderisch...

Doch zum ersten Mal gelang es mir!

Ab diesem Moment begann ich, mich zu manipulieren. Ich suchte nach Wegen, mit dem DING zu leben.

Ich ignorierte es, trotzdem ich es spüren konnte. Ich lenkte mich ab, konzentrierte mich nur auf die Dinge, die ich an Mr. Perfekt mochte. Und es funktionierte. Ich konnte dieses harte, ekelhafte _Ding_ tatsächlich aus meinem Bewusstsein verbannen!

Er hatte versprochen, mir Zeit zu lassen. Sein Blick war so ehrlich und ernst. So bemüht! So liebevoll. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich _musste_ ihm vertrauen! Er würde mit Sicherheit nicht über mich herfallen. Gut, er würde nicht ewig warten. Aber vielleicht hatte ich bis dahin ja eine Taktik entwickelt, auch das zu ertragen.

Bevor ich ihn kennen lernte, war es mir ein Rätsel, weshalb die Frauen das überhaupt ertrugen. Diese grausamen Schmerzen. Wann immer ich mir das bildlich vorstellte, wurde mir schlecht. Inzwischen hatte ich so eine Ahnung. Für ihn würde ich eine ganze Menge ertragen.

Es war nicht so, dass ich mich besonders dafür beglückwünschte. Niemand sah gern, wie seine festen Vorsätze heimlich und unbemerkt das Zeitliche segneten. Ich hatte mir vor etlichen Jahren geschworen, mich niemals auf diese Art erniedrigen zu lassen.

Nur damals wusste ich aber auch noch nichts von Mr. Perfekt.

Ich schätzte, für jede Frau gab einen Mr. Perfekt. Den einen, der sie all diese _Dinge_ ertragen ließ...

Ich zumindest hatte meinen gefunden... Irgendwann, das hoffte ich zumindest, würde ich es ertragen können. Nicht jetzt, nein. Aber vielleicht später... irgendwie...

Doch im Moment, schien mein Mr. Perfekt ziemlich wütend auf mich zu sein. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung warum.

Wieder so etwas, wofür ich mich heimlich hasste. Ich wollte so dringend, dass er nicht _wütend_ auf mich war, dass ich Dinge tat, die bis vor zwei Tagen faktisch unmöglich gewesen wären. Niemand zwang mir seinen Willen auf!

Ich seufzte.

Mr. Perfekt schon. Kaum riss er diese unmöglich grünen blitzenden Augen auf und musterte mich drohend, schon sprang ich. Nicht sehr selbstbewusst, Bella. Schon dieser Fetzen, den ich hier trug! Gut, ich sah ein, dass meine Jeans, mein Baumwollhemd und meine geliebten Stiefel nicht unbedingt für dieses Gebäude, einschließlich des verboten teuer eingerichteten Büros geeignet waren.

Nicht, dass in diesem Büro gearbeitet wurde! Oh nein. Das hier war das _Vorzimmer vom Chef_, wie Gail mir erklärte. Gearbeitet wurde in seinem Schreibzimmer. Das befand sich zehn Etagen tiefer. Als ich sie fragte, worin dann meine Aufgaben bestanden, lächelte sie nur geduldig.

„Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass Mr. Cullen seine Arbeit ohne Zwischenfälle erledigen kann. Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, dass er seine Termine nicht vergisst, Sie empfangen seine Gäste angemessen und sorgen dafür, dass er stressfrei arbeiten kann."

Ich spitzte meine Lippen und nickte dann. Okay... Das hörte sich jetzt nicht allzu kompliziert an...

Die Tür öffnete sich. Zuerst trat Mr. Jenks heraus, dahinter erschien Mr. Perfekt. Ich wagte einen raschen Blick in sein Gesicht und sah die blitzenden Augen.

Aha, immer noch wütend.

Jenks, der vorhin so freundlich war – irgendwie erinnerte er mich an meinen Dad - beschränkte sich diesmal auf ein knappes Nicken. „Miss Swan."

In seinen Augen sah ich die Warnung und ich verstand. Ohne zu lächeln erwiderte ich seinen Gruß.„Auf Wiedersehen, Sir."

Mr. Perfekt wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter Jenks geschlossen hatte und marschierte dann ohne ein Wort an seinen Schreibtisch. Doch er ließ die Tür offen stehen!

Hmmm.

Sollte ich sie schließen? Gail hatte mir eingeschärft, dass Mr. Perfekt immer seine Ruhe haben wollte. Ich bezweifelte, dass er die hatte, solange die Tür offen stand. Andererseits war ich mir fast sicher, dass Mr. Perfekt nie seine Gäste zur Tür geleitete. Das musste etwas mit seinem wütenden Blick zu tun haben. Vielleicht wollte er sich ja vergewissern, dass ich meine Arbeit ordentlich erledigte.

Hmmm.

Das Problem war nur. _Ich hatte nichts zu tun! _

Die Arbeit erledigte ja dieses seltsame Schreibbüro zehn Stockwerke tiefer! Ich sollte Mr. Perfekt lediglich vor Stress fernhalten.

Mir kam ein Gedanke und ich unterdrückte ein Kichern. Also ich für meinen Teil fand, dass ein Kuss – von Mr. Perfekt – ziemlich Stress senkend war...

Isabella!

Ich seufzte innerlich. Ja... Schließlich hatte ich darauf bestanden, unser Verhältnis im Büro rein geschäftlich zu halten. Er war auf meine Bedingung eingegangen...

Also wäre es wohl ein Fehler, meine eigenen Regeln zu untergraben. Außerdem schien er immer noch ziemlich wütend. Nicht, dass ich genau gewusst hätte, was ich verbrochen hatte...

„Miss Swan!"

Mist! Das hörte sich überhaupt nicht nach Entwarnung an. Er sprach nicht laut. Seine Stimme war sogar ausnehmend leise. Doch sie war so eisig, dass sich mir unwillkürlich die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Ich hastete zu ihm, hoffte, dass es richtig war. Als ich vor seinem Tisch stand, sagte er, ohne den Kopf zu heben:

„Bitte vereinbaren Sie mit Mr. Smith um sechzehn Uhr einen Termin." Seine Stimme war immer noch eisig.

„Ja, Sir."

„Wie bitte?" Jetzt hatten sich unter das Eis einige dieser scharfen Splitter gemischt. Verdammt, ich wusste, dass er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn ich zu leise sprach. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Ja, _Sir!" _

Sofort waren die Splitter verschwunden. Doch er sah mich immer noch nicht an. _Sieh mich an, verdammt! _„Und wenn Sie das erledigt haben, machen Sie sich bitte fertig."

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Fertig machen! Was...? „Entschuldigung, Sir?"

Diesmal sah er auf und ich glaubte in seinen Augen einen Hauch von Humor zu erkennen, obwohl seine Stimme immer noch eisig war. „Zeit für den Lunch, Miss Swan, schon vergessen?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, Sir." Er war auf jeden Fall nicht so wütend, dass er das Mittagessen mit mir absagte. Das machte mir etwas Mut und ich lächelte – ein wenig. Sofort wurden seine Augen groß. Verdammt! Fehler!

Ich machte, dass ich aus dem Zimmer kam. Und ich ließ die Tür offen stehen. Inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass es gewollt war. Er kontrollierte mich. Ich konnte mir seine Wut nur damit erklären, dass ich meine Arbeit nicht ordentlich genug erledigte. Er war ein strikter Chef. Das wusste ich bereits seit unserer ersten Begegnung.

Smith, Smith. Wer zum Henker war Smith? Ich hatte mich bereits halb erhoben, um ihn zu fragen, als ich mich wieder setzte.

Das war die Falle, die er mir gestellt hatte. Ganz klar. Er wollte testen, ob ich mir allein behelfen konnte.

Oh, das konnte ich. Was hatte Gail gesagt? Verzeichnis der Angestellten im Rechner... Ja, irgend so etwas hatte sie erwähnt. Ich bemerkte, dass meine Finger zitterten, als ich die Datei suchte.

Ah, da war sie!

Smith... Smith... Wo bist du... Smith...

Hier! _Vorstandsmitglied, Abteilung Verwaltung, Smith, John, W. - Nr. 5347_

Hastig tippte ich die Nummer.

„_Büro Mr. Smith, Caren am Apparat...?" _

Ich räusperte mich und ballte unwillkürlich meine linke Hand zur Faust. Mist. Mr. Perfekt entging nichts von dem, was ich sagte. Ich musste das jetzt einfach gut machen.

„Ja, Miss Swan aus Mr. Cullens Büro. Guten Tag. Mr. Cullen wünscht Mr. Smith um sechzehn Uhr in seinem Büro zu sprechen."

Caren schien plötzlich nervös. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb. _„Oh, Miss... äh...? _

„Swan..."

„_Ja, Miss Swan, das ist äußerst ungünstig. Mr. Smith hat bereits um fünfzehn Uhr dreißig einen Termin außer Haus. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir das Gespräch auf morgen..." _

Ich holte tief Luft. „Caren. Ich habe lediglich die Anweisung, Mr. Smith heute um sechzehn Uhr zu Mr. Cullen zu bestellen. Es geht nicht darum, den für Mr. Smith günstigste Termin auszuhandeln..."

Ihre Stimme wurde schnippisch. _„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, MISS SWAN. Aber wenn Mr. Smith um diese Zeit nicht im Hause weilt, kann er unmöglich den Termin wahrnehmen, daher..." _

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Mr. Cullen bereit ist, über den Zeitpunkt zu verhandeln, Carren. Welche Verpflichtungen hat Mr. Smith denn?"

Jetzt war sie sogar ausnehmend schnippisch. _„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen darüber Rechenschaft..." _

„Nein", unterbrach ich sie und meine Stimme war frostig. „Natürlich nicht, Caren. Und ich denke nicht, dass ich mit Ihnen verhandeln muss. Um sechzehn Uhr, Büro Mr. Cullen. Richten Sie das Mr. Smith aus." Damit warf ich den Hörer zurück auf den Apparat.

Blöde Schnepfe!

Ha! Der arroganten Ziege hatte ich es gezeigt! Ich bezweifelte, dass sie so auch mit Gail gesprochen hätte. Ich war gestern und auch heute Zeuge einiger Telefonate geworden. Mit Gail diskutierte niemand.

Ich würde auch nicht diskutieren!

Dann sah ich, wie mein Mr. Perfekt sich erhob und langsam zu mir kam. Allein dieser Gang! Er lief nie schnell und nie langsam. Jeder Schritt sprach von Selbstsicherheit und Eleganz. Wie auf einem ewigen Laufsteg.

Dann merkte ich, dass ich ihn angaffte und senkte hastig meinen Blick.

Bei Mr. Perfekt wusste man nie so genau. Erst mal sehen, wie sich seine Stimme jetzt anhörte...

„Fertig?" Eisig, aber insgesamt etwas wärmer...

Ich wagte einen raschen Blick. Aha, er sah nicht mehr ganz so wütend aus. Aber immer noch definitiv not amused. Aber warum? Ich gab mir Mühe, extra deutlich zu sprechen, als ich antwortete. „Ja, Sir."

Er ließ mich nicht aus den Augen, als ich das Telefon auf das Schreibzimmer umstellte – zehn Stockwerke tiefer – so, wie Gail es mir gezeigt hatte. Dann öffnete er die Tür. Immer noch, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.

Wusste dieser Mann eigentlich, wie nervös er mich damit machte?

Ich schätzte ja, denn in seinen Augen blitzte wieder dieses spöttische Funkeln. Eindeutig sollte ich wieder stolpern oder so etwas. Nicht mit mir, Mr. Perfekt. Diesmal nicht.

Ohne ihn anzusehen, trat ich durch die Tür und wartete in dem hellen Gang mit dem blauen Teppich. Wir gingen zu den Aufzügen. Er ignorierte mich. Was mir jedoch ganz recht war, denn ich hatte wieder mit diesen dämlichen Absätzen zu kämpfen. Alle paar Schritte verfingen sie sich in den Schlaufen des Teppichs. Leise atmete ich auf, als wir warten mussten. Kleine Verschnaufpause...

Welcher Idiot hatte sich nur solche Schuhe einfallen lassen? Das musste ein Mann gewesen sein. Mir wollte partout nicht in den Kopf, dass eine Frau die Verräterin gewesen sein sollte, die ihre Geschlechtsgenossinnen dieser Folter aussetzte.

Dann öffneten sich die Aufzugstüren und wir traten zu den bereits vorhandenen fünf oder sechs Personen. Mr. Perfekt erwiderte die pflichtschuldigen Grüße mit einem knappen Nicken und schien ansonsten niemanden zu sehen. Blicklos sah er zur Tür.

Mir entgingen jedoch die Blicke der beiden Frauen nicht – beide natürlich atemberaubend schön. Die eine mit langem, blondem Haar, einer schon ungesunden Wespentaille und Schuhen mit Absätzen, gegen die meine aussahen, wie der eher missglückte erste Versuch. Die andere war Rothaarig – und ich meine Rothaarig – von der wallenden, lockigen, ewig langen Sorte. Sie trug ein elegantes, graues Kostüm und ähnliche Todesfallen von Schuhen. Beide waren mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter größer als ich. Das war schon niederschmetternd genug. Aber darüber hinaus schienen sie _meinen_ Mr. Perfekt mit Blicken zu verschlingen. Kannten die denn keinen Anstand?

Nicht, dass ihm das aufgefallen wäre. Irgendwie schien er überhaupt keine Frauen in seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Das war mir gestern schon aufgefallen. Bei dieser aufdringlichen Clair in dem sündhaft teuren Geschäft in das er mich verschleppt hatte. Er ignorierte sie. Und die hatte ihn nicht nur mit Blicken verschlungen. Bei der hatte ich kurzzeitig den Eindruck, sie würde sich an Ort und Stelle vor ihm die Klamotten fallen lassen.

Diese Frauen schienen alle bereit zu sein, ihm zu geben, was er wollte. Ich runzelte meine Stirn. Nein, wollte er ja nicht. Er beachtete sie überhaupt nicht.

Mich beachtete er. Zumindest, bevor er wütend auf mich wurde. Also wollte er _ES_ von mir. Und zwar ausschließlich von mir. Im Moment...

Schon war wieder die Panik da.

Verdammt, Bella. Reiß dich zusammen!

Willst du ihn?

Oh ja...

Dann wirst du damit leben müssen. Zumindest über kurz oder lang. Das muss dir doch klar sein...

Ja...

Du bekommst einen Mann nur im Gesamtpaket. Ausschließlich küssen funktioniert nicht...

Ich weiß...

Sieh dir die Konkurrenz an! Wie willst du gegen sie bestehen, wenn er dich nicht einmal anfassen darf?

Ich stöhnte innerlich. Das wusste ich alles! Und ich gab mir ja auch Mühe... Aber...

Aber vielleicht hast du ja auch schon alles versaut und er will überhaupt nichts mehr von dir wissen...

Nein!

Siehst du, dann nimm dich jetzt zusammen und sei ein großes Mädchen.

Ich schluckte. Okay...

Als wir aus dem Aufzug stiegen, musste ich mich auf diesen glatten Betonboden konzentrieren. Er war entnervt, weil ich nur in kleinen Tippelschritten laufen konnte. Und er bot mir nicht seine Hand, so wie er es heute Morgen getan hatte.

Definitiv wütend.

Aber warum?

Gut, eindeutig war er nicht gewohnt, dass sich die Frauen zu dämlich beim Laufen anstellten. Noch dazu, wo die Tiefgarage voller Leute war. Alle auf dem Weg zum Lunch oder davon zurückkehrend. Er befürchtete, ich würde wieder fallen und ihn unmöglich machen. Vor lauter Angst lief ich sogar noch langsamer. Er passte sich meinem Schritt an. Natürlich. Das gebot ja die Höflichkeit...

Als endlich dieses Monster von Mercedes in Sicht kam, hätte ich beinahe vor Erleichterung geweint. Mr. Johnson erreichten, von dem ich diesmal nicht nur kein Lächeln bekam, sondern der mich völlig ignorierte – war wahrscheinlich auch auf mich sauer – öffnete die Tür.

„Sir!"

Mr. Perfekt bedeutete mir mit ausdrucksloser Miene, einzusteigen und ich gehorchte.

Gehorchen war bei Mr. Perfekt immer das Beste. Und in seiner derzeitigen Stimmung wohl auch am klügsten.

Kaum saß er neben mir, musterte er mich.

Heimlich atmete ich auf. Er war immer noch wütend, aber wenigstens schien er noch nicht ganz das Interesse an mir verloren zu haben...

Er machte keine Anstalten, etwas zu sagen. Anscheinend, lag es an mir, den Anfang zu machen.

Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte, seinen blitzenden Augen nicht auszuweichen. „Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du wütend bist..."

Er nickte. „Kann man so sagen."

Er sprach mit mir! Noch besser, er akzeptierte immer noch das „du". Dann war vielleicht noch nicht alles verloren. „Aber ich weiß nicht warum..."

Seine Augenbraue rangierte in gefährliche Höhen und sein Ton war wieder eisig. „Nein?"

Langsam wurde ich sauer. Warum sprach er denn nicht mit mir? „Nein, ich habe nicht die entfernteste Ahnung, was ich falsch gemacht haben soll. Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich es wohl nie erfahren. Und dann kann ich es auch in Zukunft nicht lassen."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Ich betete, dass er mir meine laute Stimme nicht übel nahm. Das konnte er nämlich absolut nicht leiden. Aber manchmal konnte ich mich einfach nicht beherrschen...

„Du hast einen meiner Angestellten _angelächelt_, Bella!"

Was? Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. „Ja, und?"

_Und?" _Diesmal war sein Blick, nicht nur Eis mit einigen Splittern. Oh nein, diesmal waren es messerscharfe Klingen. Unwillkürlich wich ich vor diesem mörderischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zurück.

Er machte mir Angst.

Das schien er nicht zu wollen. Als er meine Reaktion sah, huschte wieder dieser entsetzte Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. Das ganze dauerte keine Sekunde und danach war seine Stimme sanfter, wenn er auch die Wut nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Die Klingen waren aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

Ich entspannte mich ein wenig.

„Bella, du hast keine Ahnung, welche Wirkung du auf Männer hast, das weiß ich. Aber würdest du bitte, bitte aufhören, sie auch noch zu provozieren?"

Provozieren? Ich? Das konnte nur ein Witz sein! Ich tat alles, um die Männer nicht auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie waren gefährlich! Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel es mich gekostet hatte, diesen Mr. Jenks anzulächeln, obwohl er so nett gewesen war...

„Aber du sagtest gestern..."

„Ja, zu den _Gästen_, Bella. Nicht den _Angestellten_. Und selbst bei den Gästen musst du ja nicht so maßlos übertreiben..." Er verstummte.

Übertreiben? Ich hatte doch nur gelächelt, verflucht! Dann kam mir ein seltsamer Gedanke. Seltsam weil unfassbar. Ich musste grinsen. „Du bist eifersüchtig."

Ich rechnete mit seiner Leugnung, sobald die Worte herausgerutscht waren. Ja, Isabella Marie Swan war Königin der unbedachten Worte. Damit brachte sie sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Doch er verzog keine Miene. Im Gegenteil, wenn überhaupt, dann wurde er nur noch ernster. „Ja, natürlich bin ich eifersüchtig. Wie sollte ich das nicht? Jeder will dich, verdammt! Das ist unerträglich!"

_Er war eifersüchtig! _

Dieser unglaubliche Mann, dem die Frauen zu Füßen lagen, war eifersüchtig! Dann lag ihm vielleicht doch etwas an mir? Mir, dem unscheinbaren Mädchen aus der Kleinstadt? Ich mit diesem Gott von einem Mann? Gut, ein trauriger Gott. Es schien niemandem aufzufallen, doch er trug immer einen traurigen, erschöpften Zug um seinen Mund und seine Augenringe waren mörderisch. Ich hatte ständig das Gefühl, ihn trösten zu müssen, obwohl ich nicht wusste, weshalb. Nur ein einziges Mal war dieser Ausdruck verschwunden. Als er am Strand schlief. Wie friedlich sein Gesicht mit einem Mal gewesen war. So sicher. Zufrieden. Ich konnte ihn nur anglotzen und mich fragen, wie jemand nur so ... _schön_ sein konnte. So etwas musste verboten werden...

Und dieser Mann war eifersüchtig, weil ich einen anderen angelächelt hatte? Das war... _irrsinnig! _

„Aber ich will nicht jeden", erwiderte ich leise.

Sein Blick wurde sanft. „Wen willst du denn?"

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden. Das entzog sich meiner Kontrolle. „Dich."

Er neigte seinen Kopf und lächelte mich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der mir den Atem raubte. Das _gute_ atemlos. Nicht das schlechte. „Davon ist im Moment zumindest nicht viel zu merken."

Er wollte, dass ich bei ihm war! Er war wütend. Ja. Ich konnte es immer noch in seinen Augen sehen. Ich wusste, was er wollte und ich wollte es auch. Viel zu groß erschien mir die Distanz zu ihm. Ich kletterte auf seinen Schoß – fragte mich insgeheim, wie dumm ich mich wohl dabei anstellte – und hatte endlich _endlich_ wieder meine Finger in seinem duftenden Haar. Die Gründe weshalb er darauf bestand, leuchteten mir ein. Außerdem tat ich es nur zu gern. Sein Haar zwischen meinen Fingern zu haben, diese _Macht_ über ihn zu besitzen, war etwas, dass sich mit Worten nicht beschreiben ließ.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so bei mir sitzt. Ich will, dass du das immer machst." Das, was er sagte in Verbindung mit diesem unerlaubten Blick, mit dem er mich betrachtete... das war ... _WOW! _

„Okay...", murmelte ich und lächelte.

Plötzlich wurde sein Blick wieder eisig.„Küss mich!" Es war ein Befehl. Keine Bitte.

Ein winziger Teil in mir hob warnend den Finger.

Nein!

Doch ich wischte ihn beiseite. Ich _wollte_ ihn küssen. Ich hatte ihn eifersüchtig gemacht. Wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, trotzdem war ich dafür verantwortlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Irgendwie ahnte ich, dass das sowieso schon der Normalzustand bei ihm war. Ich wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal in Gegenwart eines Mannes nicht dazu genötigt fühlte, in blinder Panik die Flucht zu ergreifen. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass _ich_ mich gut fühlte. Ich schuldete ihm das Gleiche.

Okay, Isabella. Gib alles!

Und das tat ich. Ich setzte mich breitbeinig auf ihn – ignorierte das panische Gefühl in meiner Kehle, ignorierte den Selbsthass, der in mir aufstieg – richtete mich auf und sah in seine Augen. Sie wurden warm, heiß und glitzerten vor Aufregung und ... _Überraschung. _

Damit hatte er auf jeden Fall nicht gerechnet!

Langsam senkte ich meine Lippen auf seinen Mund und spürte seine Hände auf meinen Hüften.

Lippen, Isabella! Denk an seine Lippen und vergiss seine Hände!

Ich gehorchte, konzentrierte mich nur auf diese scharf geschnittenen, festen, unnachgiebigen Lippen...

Wie hatte er das gemacht? Ah ja. Ich strich ihm sanft mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe und registrierte zufrieden, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigte... Meine Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar. Da war es wieder, dieses unglaubliche Machtgefühl.

Das Problem war nur, dass er nicht reagierte. Im Gegenteil. Sein Atem ging mit einem Mal wieder ruhig und seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander.

Er war immer noch wütend und er wusste, wie gern ich ihn küsste. Vielleicht war das bei ihm anders und er tat es nur, um mir einen Gefallen zu tun.

Ich hatte ihn geärgert. Ich hätte diesen Jenks ja nicht anlächeln brauchen. Ziemlich breit, wie ich zugab. Eigentlich tat ich es nur, um Mr. Perfekt zu signalisieren, dass ich seine Anweisungen genaustens befolgte. Doch irgendwie war ich wohl weit über das Ziel hinausgeschossen.

Aber dafür konnte Mr. Perfekt nichts. Mit einer erfahreneren Assistentin, die wusste, wie sie ihren Job zu erledigen hat, wäre ihm das mit Sicherheit nicht passiert.

Anscheinend hatte er mir das noch nicht verziehen. Aber er hatte gesagt, dass ich ihn küssen sollte. Also gab er mir eine Chance. Ich wusste, dass er das nicht nötig hatte. Vor meinem geistigen Auge tauchte wieder diese Rothaarige auf. Die würde freiwillig alles mitmachen. Das hatte ihr eindeutiger Blick gezeigt. Aber sie fand immer noch genügend Zeit, mich spöttisch zu begutachten und dann herablassend zu lächeln.

Sie wusste genau, dass ich ihm nichts bieten konnte. Doch er wollte mich trotzdem. Irgendwie zumindest.

Ich wollte ihn auch. Soviel stand fest.

Sanft bewegte ich meine Lippen, streichelte mit meiner Zunge jetzt nicht nur seine Unter- sondern auch seine Oberlippe. Dann kam mir ein anderer Gedanke. Ich nahm sanft seine Oberlippe zwischen meine Zähne...

Doch es half alles nichts. Er atmete immer noch ruhig und gleichmäßig. Meine Idee war wohl nicht so gut gewesen, wie ich geglaubt hatte.

Nun, ich konnte mich auch kaum als Kussexperte bezeichnen. In Wahrheit hatte ich bis gestern noch nie geküsst...

„Bitte, Edward..." Das kam ohne Absicht. Im ersten Moment wollte ich mich dafür ohrfeigen. Die kleine innere Stimme in mir wandte sich mit angewidertem Blick von mir ab.

Betteln!

Isabella Marie Swan – ihres Zeichens Männerverächterin und letzte Jungfrau ihres gesamten Jahrgangs am College - _bettelte_ einen Mann an, ihn küssen zu dürfen!

Ja, aber es war auch nicht irgendein Mann.

Außerdem schien ich ihn irgendwie erreicht zu haben...

„Wirst du es noch einmal tun?" Sein Ton war knapp und wieder eisig. Ich beeilte mich, zu antworten.

„Nein..."

„Wem gehörst du?"

Hatte er mich gerade gefragt, wem _ich_ gehörte oder war das eine Halluzination? Wollte er tatsächlich, dass ich – Isabella Marie Swan, unscheinbar und langweilig - _ihm_ – Mr. Perfekt – gehörte? Wenn ich nicht völlig den Verstand verlor, dann hatte er genau das gesagt. Was wollte ich? Ich musste nur meine Augen schließen und den Duft seiner Haut einatmen um das sogar ganz genau zu wissen.

„Dir..." Es kam leise, zu leise für seinen Geschmack, doch er ignorierte es.

„Sehr richtig." Seine Antwort war arrogant! Sie ärgerte mich ein wenig. Den winzigen, unabhängigen, _stolzen_ Teil meines Unterbewusstseins brachte es zum Aufbrüllen. Doch alles was ich sah, war sein Fehler! Er hatte nämlich nicht bedacht, dass er zum Sprechen _seinen Mund_ öffnen musste.

Ha! Ich fand, ich hatte mich genug entschuldigt. Mir lag nichts ferner, als den Mann zu ärgern und irgendwann musste es auch wieder gut sein.

Meine Lippen lagen auf seinem Mund und ich drängte meine Zunge zwischen seine Zähne.

Das war einfach... _Wow! _

Meine Hände in seinem Hand wurden rabiat, ich zog, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Sein Stöhnen brachte es zurück, das Machtgefühl. Ich konnte ihn zum Stöhnen bringen und es gefiel mir, wenn er das tat. Das machte die ganze Angelegenheit noch besser.

Hätte ich einen Wunsch frei gehabt, dann wäre meine Wahl ganz einfach gewesen. Lass diesen Momen niemals enden.

Ich könnte ihn ewig so küssen...

Leider gab es kein ewig. Die Realität holte mich in der nächsten Sekunde mit Pauken und Trompeten wieder ein.

Seine Hände, die ich erfolgreich aus meinem Bewusstsein verbannt hatte, bewegten sich plötzlich wieder. Zunächst wanderten sie auf meinen Oberschenkel, doch dort blieben sie nicht. Plötzlich gingen sie nach innen.

Schlagartig waren die Krallen um meine Kehle wieder da.

Ich erstarrte.

Er schien es nicht zu bemerken, denn seine Hände bewegten sich immer weiter.

_Nein! Nein! Nein! Er hatte es versprochen! Er hatte es versprochen! _

Ja, aber du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass du dich so auf ihn setzen kannst, ohne dafür den Preis zu zahlen, oder?

Aber ich...

Kein Aber! Willst du ihn?

Ja!

Dann reiß dich zusammen!

Ich kann nicht!

Als die Hände zwischen meinen Beinen angelangt waren, wurde mir schlecht. Ich konnte das nicht! Unmöglich!

Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück, meine Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst, meine Lunge hatte noch das Volumen eines Tennisballs – so fühlte sie sich zumindest an – und die Stahlkrallen waren scharfkantig als hätten sie Zähne.

Forschend musterte er mich. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und wieder bettelte ich.

_Lass es einfach! Hör auf damit! _

Doch diesmal hatte ich weniger Erfolg. Sein Blick wurde streng.

„Atmen, Bella!"

Aber verstand er nicht, dass es nicht ging? Ich versuchte, es ihm zu sagen, doch er wollte mich nicht hören. Und seine Hände blieben genau dort, wo sie waren.

Ich hatte vielleicht noch eine Minute. Vielleicht anderthalb. Dann war es vorbei. Ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen.

Jetzt!

Wie sehr wollte ich diesen Mann?

Eines stand fest. Wies ich ihn jetzt zurück, dann hatte ich ihn verloren! Am Ende war er eben auch nur ein Mann und was die wollten, das wusste ich. Konnte ich es ertragen, ihn zu verlieren?

Nein. Ganz einfach. Das konnte ich nicht.

Konnte ich seine Berührungen ertragen?

Nein. Genauso einfach. Das konnte ich auch nicht.

Tja, Isabella. Das nennt man ein Patt. Du solltest dich für eine Seite entscheiden.

Ging es nicht ohne... _das? _

Ein Blick in seine funkelnden Augen machte die Antwort überflüssig.

Nein.

Jetzt meldete sich mein rationaler Verstand.

Isabella. Er will dich. Zumindest im Moment. Wie groß ist denn das Opfer? Er will dich ein wenig berühren. Ja gut, du magst es nicht. Du fühlst dich nicht gut dabei...

Nicht gut...? Das nenne ich jetzt etwas untertrieben.

Okay, wenn du es dir noch schwerer machen willst, bitte. Du fühlst dich miserabel dabei! Richtig?

Ja.

Aber bist du wirklich davon überzeugt, dass du es nicht ertragen kannst? Unter keinen Umständen? Auch wenn du bedenkst, dass er dich dann nicht mehr will?

Ich weiß nicht...

Aber ich weiß es. Du nimmst dich jetzt zusammen. Das ist weniger, als die meisten anderen Frauen ertragen müssen. Zumindest im Moment. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er hier in diesem Auto _alles_ tun wird. Bis zum Restaurant ist es nicht weit. Also wirst du jetzt an etwas Schönes denken...

Seinen Mund... wisperte ich eifrig.

Ja, zum Beispiel... Atme jetzt, Isabella!

Ich atmete. Ich zwang die Luft vorbei an den spitzen Krallen. Der Schmerz war unendlich grausam. Niemand kann nachvollziehen, wie sehr es schmerzt, wenn man versucht, Luft in eine Lunge zu bekommen, die wild entschlossen ist, keine mehr in sich aufzunehmen.

Ich versuchte, mich zu konzentrieren. Auf sein Haar, auf sein schönes Gesicht. Ich versuchte, mich über den glücklichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu freuen. Doch, es gelang mir nicht. Alles, woran ich denken konnte waren seine Hände, die immer bedrohlicher wurden.

Warum tat er das?

„Atmen, Bella!" Seine Stimme war laut und herrisch. Doch diesmal half es nicht.

Langsam verschwamm sein Gesicht vor meinen Augen.

„Bekämpfe deine Angst, Bella! Vertrau mir! Du musst mir vertrauen!" Kein Befehl. Eine Bitte.

Vertrauen...

Ich hatte ihm vertraut! Er versprach, mich nicht zu drängen!

Wieder war mein Verstand zur Stelle.

Ja, und nun hat er es sich anders überlegt! Das wusstest du doch vorher. Also willst du ihn oder nicht...

Ich will ihn...

Dann atme, verdammt...

Wieder nahm ich einen dieser sengenden Atemzüge... und zwang mich, zu nicken.

Aufmunternd lächelte er, während seine Hände sich weiter vortasteten.

_WEITER? _

Dann berührte er mich da _unten! _Zu meiner Übelkeit gesellte sich Ekel.

Es gefiel mir! Irgendein verräterischer Teil von mir war so abartig, dass er diese ekelhaften Berührungen auch noch schön fand!

Ich schluckte an meiner Übelkeit und meinem Ekel, an dem Hass, der in mir aufstieg und betrachtete ausdruckslos seine geschlossenen Augen, während seine Finger sich dort unten bewegten. Da war auf einmal alles feucht, klebrig. Merkte er das nicht? Das musste ihm doch auffallen! Warum war er nicht so angeekelt, wie ich?

Dann schlug er die Augen wieder auf und diesmal blitzte etwas Neues in ihnen. Ich kannte es nicht. Aber es machte mir Angst. Denn es wirkte so... _gierig. _

„Küss mich!", befahl er rau.

Und genau das machst du jetzt auch!, befahl mir mein Unterbewusstsein. Vergiss das da unten. Konzentrier dich auf seinen Mund.

Ich schloss meine Augen und gehorchte. Während ich gegen die Übelkeit kämpfte, während ich um jeden Atemzug kämpfte, während ich gegen meinen Ekel kämpfte, küsste ich ihn.

Es hätte fast funktioniert.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit ich absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Nicht einmal, dass es geschah, brachte mich so aus der Fassung. Nein, ich hatte mich mental von den Geschehnissen dort unten verabschiedet... Sondern die _Reaktionen, _die es bei mir auslöste...

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie etwas in mich hinein glitt. Ich hörte seinen Atem, der plötzlich abgehackter kam, hörte sein Stöhnen...

Warum tat er mir das an?

Oh, ich wusste ganz genau, wie es ablief. Hatte ich zumindest immer gedacht.

Wann immer ich mir diesen entwürdigenden Akt vorgestellte – und das geschah häufig - war da immer ein und dasselbe Bild vor meinem geistigen Auge...

Eine Frau, deren Hände an ein Bettgestell gefesselt waren und der Mann davor. Es war einer dieser ekelhaften fetten unrasierten stinkenden Typen und dieses _Ding_ ragte vor ihm hervor, während er die Frau anbrüllte, sie sollte VERDAMMT NOCH MAL DIE BEINE BREIT MACHEN und dann kniete er sich vor sie und rammte dieses _Ding_ in sie hinein... sie schrie – eindeutig vor Schmerzen – und er grunzte und machte komische Geräusche, und bearbeitete sie mit diesem _Ding... _

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieses Bild herkam. Doch das war die Realität. Aber ich hatte mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können, dass sie da auch noch etwas anderes hineinsteckten...

Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass Geschmacklosigkeit überhaupt _möglich_ war. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb er das tat. Das Ding in mir bewegte sich langsam, immer kreisförmig und ich spürte, wie meine Hüften zu zucken begannen.

Was war das?

Er manipulierte mich! Ganz bewusst!

Das war ... ekelerregend!

Ich hasste mich, weil ich mich nicht wehrte. Ich hasste meine Hüften, die immer ungezügelter zuckten. Ich hasste meine Zunge, die sich immer hektischer in seinem Mund bewegte, meine Hände, die sich fest in sein Haar krallten, so als wollten sie es niemals wieder los lassen. Ich hasste meinen Atem, der plötzlich wieder da war. Nur war er genau so ruckartig wie seiner. Und ich konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun.

Totale Kontrolle!

Ich hasste das. Es war nicht richtig! Es war falsch, schmutzig und abstoßend.

Dann spürte ich, wie er das, was immer es war, wieder aus mir zog. Mein Kuss wurde noch hektischer, damit ich ihn nicht ansehen musste. Doch seine Hände legten sich sanft um mein Gesicht. Ich konnte die Feuchtigkeit spüren und neuer Ekel überkam mich.

Weil ich wusste, dass es _meine_ Feuchtigkeit war.

„Genug, Bella", wisperte er.

Einen Moment lang war ich versucht, nach unten zu sehen. Da musste doch Blut sein. Er war schließlich in mir gewesen...

„Wir sind angekommen, Liebling." Seine Stimme war immer noch rau, als er mich küsste und dann neben sich setzte. Verstohlen sah ich nach unten. Kein Blut... „Ich habe wirklich nicht die Absicht, Johnson eine Gratisvorstellung zu geben. Oder hattest du etwas in der Richtung vor?"

Allein die Vorstellung war grauenhaft. „Nein."

Er lächelte. „Wir können das jedoch jeder Zeit wiederholen, wenn du möchtest. Möchtest du?"

Ich wusste, was er hören wollte. „Ja..."

„Wie bitte?"

Warum musste er das immer tun? War diese ganze Angelegenheit nicht schon peinlich genug? Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, zischte ich ihn wieder an. „Ich. Könnte. Mir. Vorstellen. Das. Noch. Einmal. Zu. Wiederholen."

Doch Mr. Perfekt schien bester Laune zu sein. „Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Miss Swan."

Gut, es war ekelhaft. Aber er war mir nicht mehr böse. Ich war immer noch Jungfrau. Zumindest technisch gesehen. Und er war gut gelaunt. Ich lächelte.

Und es hat dir gefallen, meldete sich die verräterische Stimme in meinem Unterbewusstsein.

Hat es nicht. Es war schlecht. Und es war schmutzig.

Sie schwieg und betrachtete mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

In diesem Moment öffnete Johnson die Tür.

Diesmal nahm er meine Hand und ich war glücklich. Irgendwie war ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich leicht zufrieden zu stellen.

„Mr. Cullen!" Die Frau an der Rezeption des Restaurants betrachte erst meinen Mr. Perfekt mit einen Strahlen, dann ging ihr Blick zu mir und wurde beißend. Als sie unsere Hände sah, wurde er zu reinem Gift.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Was sollte das denn?

„Darf ich Sie zu ihrem Tisch geleiten?" Der Blick, mit dem sie Mr. Perfekt bedachte klärte mich auf. Aha, auch eine von denen. Gab es eigentlich irgendeine Frau, die ihn nicht wollte? Meine Augen wurden noch ein wenig kleiner, während ich sie musterte. Gut, sie war schön, das gab ich gern zu. Aber war ihr entgangen, dass _ich_ mit Mr. Perfekt hier war? Das Recht darauf, hatte ich mir gerade redlich verdient, um es mal freundlich auszudrücken.

Schon war meine Übelkeit wieder da.

Sein Blick lag auf mir, als wir der _Frau_ zu einem Tisch folgten, der etwas abseits gelegen war. Er lächelte und meine Übelkeit legte sich ein wenig.

Ich hatte ihn glücklich gemacht! Und alles in allem war es nicht sooo schlimm.

Meine gute Laune hielt genau so lange, bis die Bedienung erschien, um die Getränkebestellung aufzunehmen. Sie starrte mich an, als hätte ich soeben einen Mord begangen und ich starrte zurück.

_Meiner! Er ist mit MIR hierher gekommen! Nicht mit DIR! _

Dann kam mir der zermürbende Gedanke, dass er wahrscheinlich jedes Mal mit einer anderen hierher kam und ich seufzte innerlich.

Hatte ich das bereits vergessen. Mr. Perfekt gehörte ja allen, nicht wahr?

Er bestellte ein Glas Martini und ich nahm eine Cola – sah seine hochgezogene Augenbraue und seufzte diesmal hörbar.

Was war jetzt wieder?

Aha, man trank in einem solchen Restaurant keine Cola. Man trank Wein. Ja, Wein, den Mr. Perfekt nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Karte mit Kennermiene auswählte.

Ich hätte wetten können, dass er sonst nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten mit seiner weiblichen Begleitung hatte. Irina – so hieß die Bedienung – bedachte mich mit einem spöttischen Blick, den ich gekonnt retournierte.

Tja, Mädchen. Die Indizien stehen trotzdem. Du bedienst, ich sitze ihm gegenüber. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat er, abgesehen von seinem kurzen Ausflug auf die Weinkarte, noch keinen Blick von mir genommen.

Warum auch immer.

Ich musste es wirklich richtig gemacht haben.

Als sie endlich verschwunden war, fuhr ich ihn an, bevor ich mich bremsen konnte.

„Sie sind alle in dich verliebt!"

Das schien ihn zu erheitern. „Falsch, Bella. Sie sind nicht verliebt. Sie glauben es vielleicht. Aber sie sehen nur das Äußere..." Dann hielt er inne und schwieg.

Als würde er bereuen, etwas gesagt zu haben. Warum? Ich beschloss, sein Verhör von heute früh umzukehren. Ich wusste nämlich überhaupt nichts über ihm. Das war nicht fair.

„Kommst du oft mit Frauen hierher?"

Meine Frage schien ihn zu amüsieren. Denn sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Klasse! Er machte sich über mich lustig! Doch seine Antwort verblüffte mich.

„Ich war noch niemals mit einer Frau hier, Isabella." Er hielt inne und fügte dann hinzu. „Einmal war ich mit meinen Schwestern und meiner Mutter hier."

Niemals? Wow! „Wie alt sind deine Schwestern?"

„Rosalie ist dreiundzwanzig und Alice so alt wie du. Einundzwanzig."

„Oh."

„Und warum hast du mich dann hierher gebracht?" Es war dämlich, unbedingt die Wahrheit erfahren zu wollen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir gute Manieren beibringen, damit ich mich in „der Gesellschaft" gut benahm. Dann runzelte ich innerlich die Stirn. Gab ich mich tatsächlich der Illusion hin, dass er mich in „die Gesellschaft" einführen wollte?

Isabella? Denkst du das wirklich?

Ich fand heraus, dass ich tatsächlich auch innerlich erröten konnte.

Nein, nicht wirklich, gestand ich mir dann ein.

Doch seine Antwort warf mich diesmal vollständig um.

„Weil du etwas Besonderes für mich bist, Isabella."

Sein Ton war die reinste Verführung und sein Blick... ich schluckte. Also dieser Blick gehörte verboten.

„Für mich bist du auch etwas Besonderes", wisperte ich.

Seine Hand legte sich auf meine. „Ich weiß." Es kam so ernst, dass ich unwillkürlich meinen Kopf hob. In seinen Augen stand soviel Versprechen. Soviel Zuneigung. Echte. Soviel Wärme. Vorbei war es mit meinem Verhör. Ich glotzte nur in diese wunderbaren Augen und wusste nicht, ob ich das alles nicht vielleicht doch nur träumte.

Dann kam wieder eine andere Bedienung – diesmal gnädigerweise ein Mann, Laurent. Ich begann mich zu fragen, wie viele verschiedene Kellner es hier wohl gab.

„Willkommen, Mr. Cullen... Miss."

Er lächelte verwirrt. Was hatte ich getan? An meiner Kleidung konnte es nicht liegen. Die war so sündhaft teuer gewesen, dass ich froh war, den genauen Preis nicht zu kennen.

Doch ehe ich mich versah, hatte er eine Karte vor mich gelegt. Er ging jedoch nicht, sondern schien auf die Bestellung zu warten. Hastig blätterte ich in den Seiten. Mist. Da standen Gerichte, von denen ich wirklich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Außerdem waren die meisten auf Französisch. Ich beherrschte Spanisch. Leidlich. Kein Französisch.

Mr. Perfekt informierte Laurent ohne einen Blick in die Karte zu werfen darüber, dass er „Steak, Medium, Salat", nehmen würde.

Nach einer weiteren Minute gab ich auf und nahm einen großen Salat. Nach dieser Autofahrt hielt sich mein Appetit ehrlich in Grenzen. In Wahrheit hätte ich gern eine Dusche genommen. Denn ich fühlte mich, als würde ich überall kleben, besonders da _unten. _

Laurent war zufrieden, Mr. Perfekt nicht. Er hielt ihn zurück und murmelte doch tatsächlich:

„Den Salat etwas kleiner und ein zweites Steak. Ohne Chilissoße, sondern mit..." Er musterte ihn fragend. „Pilzragout?", schlug der eilfertig vor. Edward nickte. „Ja. Danke."

Das war die Höhe! Abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Cola trinken _durfte_, wurde mir jetzt auch noch vorgeschrieben, was ich zu essen hatte!

„Ich habe keinen großen Hunger, Edward!" Und diesmal war es mir egal, dass ich etwas laut sprach.

Mr. Perfekt nicht...

Der Druck seiner Hand verstärkte sich und sein Ton wurde schneidend. „Bella! Du wiegst vielleicht 45 Kilogramm! Du bist zu dünn! Du musst essen! Ein Salat ist wohl kaum ausreichend, für jemanden, der den ganzen Tag arbeitet!"

Ich wollte etwas erwidern und tat es dann als müßig ab. Wenn er diesen Blick aufsetzte und diesen Ton anschlug, war jede Diskussion überflüssig. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass er wieder wütend wurde...

Dann tauchte diese Irina wieder auf und ich war für einen Moment versucht, den Wein abzulehnen. Weil ich der festen Überzeugung war, dass sie ihn mit Rattengift versetzt hatte.

Mein Blick war mörderisch. Doch irgendwie verfehlte ich mein Ziel. Denn sie schien sich beim Servieren verdammt viel Zeit zu nehmen.

Mr. Perfekt schien von alledem nichts zu bemerken. Er nahm nie seinen Blick von mir und als Irina hoch erhobenen Hauptes von Dannen gezogen war, platzte ich mit meiner elementarsten Frage heraus. „Hattest du schon viele Freundinnen?"

„Einige", gab er zu.

Irgendwie hatte ich den Verdacht, dass er untertrieb.

„Aber mit keiner bist du hierher gegangen?"

„Mit keiner."

„Waren es..." Ich zögerte, spürte wie ich rot wurde und holte tief Luft. „Waren es immer Frauen aus deinem Unternehmen?"

Seine Augen wurden groß, diesmal vor Verblüffung. Dann lachte er. „Nein, Bella. Es war noch _nie_ eine Frau aus meinem Unternehmen. Für gewöhnlich trenne ich das Geschäftliche und mein Privatleben strikt voneinander."

Mein Grinsen musste äußerst debil gewesen sein, als ich antwortete. „Aber diesmal nicht..."

Schlagartig war er wieder ernst. Fantastisch ernst. „Nein, Isabella. Diesmal nicht."

„Oh!" Gab es irgendeine Antwort, die man auf so etwas geben konnte?

„Ja. "Oh" trifft es so ungefähr." Noch ein wenig ernster. Nur seine Augen funkelten.

„Ja", hauchte ich und konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.

Dann kam das Essen und zu meinem Erstaunen stellte ich fest, dass ich wirklich hungrig war. Er war viel schneller fertig und beobachtete mich danach ungeniert und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich ignorierte es, bis ich mein Besteck nieder legte. Dann musterte ich ihn gelassen. „Weißt du, es ist unhöflich, eine Frau so anzugrinsen!"

Er versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen und versagte. Im Moment wirkte er so vergnügt, wie ein kleiner Junge. „Du hast selbstverständlich Recht, Miss Swan."

„Ja." Vergeblich versuchte ich, streng zu wirken.

„Dein Wein", sagte er plötzlich. „Du hast deinen Wein noch nicht getrunken."

Verwirrt sah ich auf mein Glas.

„Ich trinke eigentlich keinen Wein", murmelte ich.

„Versuch ihn, er ist sehr gut", versicherte er mir. Widerwillig nahm ich mein Glas und kostete um meinen guten Willen zu demonstrieren. Ich hatte immer gedacht, Wein wäre trocken oder fade. Aber dieser hier schmeckte.

Als ich das Glas abstellte, realisierte ich, dass er mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Wein so gut schmeckt."

„Nicht jeder Wein", korrigierte er mich. „Dieser schon. Es gibt nicht viele Personen, die in der Lage sind, den richtigen Wein zum Essen auszuwählen."

„Du schon?"

Er lächelte. „Ich denke ja."

„Natürlich", murmelte ich.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Natürlich kennst du dich mit Weinen aus", informierte ich ihn. „Wenn du nur in solchen Restaurants isst."

Er musterte den Raum. „Nun, ich glaube weniger, dass meine Weinkenntnisse auf die Auswahl meines Lieblingsrestaurants zurückzuführen sind."

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu erwidern und nahm lieber noch einen Schluck von meinem Wein.

Er schien der Ansicht zu sein, der Anblick wäre unheimlich interessant. Denn er beobachtete mich dabei. Augenblicklich stieg mir der Wein zu Kopf. Und ich sah, dass ihm das nicht entging. Seine Augen funkelten wieder.

„Trink aus, wir müssen dann gehen!"

Wie auf Bestellung war diese Irina wieder da. Ich ignorierte sie und trank meinen Wein.

Langsam wurde mir schwindlig.

Oh, oh, Isabella. Das ist nicht gut... Nein, das ist überhaupt nicht gut.

Kaum hatte Irina seine Karte zurück gebracht, erhob er sich. Diesmal nahm er meinen Arm und geleitete mich hinaus. Was gut war. Verdammter Mist. Ich war tatsächlich angetrunken.

Was musste er nur von mir denken? Ich warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, doch er lächelte nur in sich hinein. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht wütend.

Gott sei Dank.

Dankbar glitt ich auf den Sitz der Limousine und schloss meine Augen. Alles drehte sich... Oh, oh. Das war keine meiner besten Vorstellungen.

Als er neben mir saß, musterte er mich forschend.

Er war so verdammt gut aussehend. Und er wollte mich. Zumindest für den Moment... ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihn anstrahlen.

Einladend nahm er seine Arme auseinander und ich sank hinein. Hier wollte ich sein. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und spürte, wie er seine Arme um mich legte und sanft meinen Rücken streichelte...

Meine Hand klammerte sich in seinem Hemd fest als ich diesen unbeschreiblichen Duft in mir aufnahm. Noch nie hatte ich so etwas gespürt. War ich dabei, mich zu verlieben?

Bevor ich wirklich einschlief dachte ich noch.

Nein, dafür war es wohl zu spät. Ich war bereits verliebt. Und ich war auf dem besten Weg, ihn wirklich zu lieben.

Aber du weißt, was der Preis ist, den du zu zahlen hast, nicht wahr? Das war wieder diese Stimme in meinem Unterbewusstsein und unwillkürlich spürte ich wieder das unsaubere Gefühl zwischen meinen Beinen. Aber daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken. Ich wollte einfach nur in seinen Armen liegen und von ihm gehalten werden.

Von meinen Mr. Perfekt...

**- Edward -**

„Ich muss noch einige Telefonate führen", sagte ich, als ich mich behutsam von ihr löste. „Danach können wir reden."

Sie nickte und ging wortlos wieder an ihren Schreibtisch.

An der Tür zögerte ich. War es sinnvoller, sie zu schließen? Ich musste mit Jenks sprechen, und ich wollte nicht, dass Bella erfuhr, welcher Art die Aufträge waren, die Jenks für mich erledigte.

Der Arsch Smith war aus dem Gebäude. Meines Wissens gab es hier keinen weiteren Grabscher und außerdem war die Belegschaft ohnehin schon in ihren unverdienten Feierabend entschwunden.

Ich nahm an, das Risiko konnte ich eingehen.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihren gesenkten Kopf, schloss ich die Tür.

Wieder an meinem Schreibtisch, verbannte ich als erstes das Wikipedia Memo in die entlegenste Schublade. Ich würde später entscheiden, ob ich es mir einrahmen ließ. Als ewige Erinnerung daran, in welche Höhen Dämlichkeit sich erheben konnte.

Dann rief ich Jenks an. Er antwortete wie immer nach dem zweite Klingeln.

„_Mr. Cullen?" _

„Jenks, Smith muss umgehend aus allen Systemen entfernt werden."

„_Ist bereits erledigt, Sir." _

Das war Jenks. Zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch in der Lage, eigenständig zu denken. Eine Fähigkeit, die nur äußerst wenigen Personen vergönnt war. „Wie steht es mit der Flower sieben?"

„_Meine Leute sind gerade vor Ort. Sie werden verstehen, dass die Angelegenheit mit etwas Fingerspitzengefühl behandelt werden muss. Um mögliche Zeugen zu vermeiden..." _

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst. Können Sie dafür sorgen, dass die Polizei bereits vor Ort ist, wenn ich mit Miss Swan dort eintreffe? Das dürfte die ganze Angelegenheit beschleunigen..."

„_Selbstverständlich, Sir." _

„Wie lange wird es in etwa noch dauern?"

„_Ich denke, ungefähr eine Stunde. Ich habe meine Leute angewiesen, gründlich vorzugehen." _

„Gut, Jenks. Bitte schicken Sie mir eine Textnachricht, sobald alles bereit ist..." Ich runzelte die Stirn, als mir etwas einfiel. „Jenks, wen genau haben sie mit der Erledigung dieses Auftrages betraut? Kann er unter Umständen mit uns in Verbindung gebracht werden?"

Diesmal lachte er leise. Bei jedem anderen hätte mich das zornig gemacht. Bei diesem Mann nicht. Ich ahnte, dass meine Frage etwas naiv gewesen war. Jenks war zu gerissen, um einen solchen Fehler zu begehen. _„Ich habe einige Kontakte in die... weniger gesellschaftsfähigen Kreise dieser Stadt, Sir. Die Leute werden gut bezahlt, selbst wenn sie gefasst werden sollten – was ich für eher unwahrscheinlich halte, um ehrlich zu sein – könnten sie nicht einmal meinen Namen preisgeben." _

„In Ordnung. Ich werde in meinem Büro auf Ihre Mitteilung warten."

„_Natürlich, Sir." _

Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, beschloss ich, mich am heutigen Abend Stück für Stück vorzutasten. Jede Hürde, die ich zu nehmen hatte, war für sich unkalkulierbar. Also musste ich mich auf die Situation einstellen, wenn sie sich ergab. Planung, wie ich sie sonst so gern vornahm, war einfach nicht möglich.

_Genau, Cullen, du Idiot. Improvisation ist alles, nicht wahr? _

Ich stöhnte leise.

_Hattest du tatsächlich gedacht, ich würde mich so einfach geschlagen geben? _

Nicht wirklich. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt, oder?

_Hör zu, Cullen! Ich habe nicht vor, dir im Weg zu stehen... _

Ach nein?

_NEIN! Du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich bin nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass sie irre ist. Wenn du ehrlich bist, dann musst du zugeben, dass ich damit nicht unbedingt falsch liege... _

Hmmm...

_Aber mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du gern mit ihr zusammen bist. Und hey, warum nicht? Wenn du meinst, dich dann besser zu fühlen... _

Meine ich...

_Richtig... Meine Devise war schon immer: Nimm dir, was du haben willst. Und damit sind wir immer gut gefahren... _

Ja, kann man so sagen.

_Siehst du. Also, ich habe nicht vor, sie dir zu verbieten. Ich passe nur auf, dass die Dinge nicht zu sehr aus dem Ruder laufen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... _

Nicht so ganz.

_Du neigst ein wenig dazu, deine Perspektive zu verlieren, mein Junge. _

Ach...

_Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du im Moment nicht besonders viel für dein Unternehmen tust... _

Gut, da mag vielleicht etwas dran sein.

_Mit Sicherheit, mein Junge, mit Sicherheit. Ich will dir ja keine Vorschriften machen... _

Das wäre mir neu.

_ICH WILL DIR JA KEINE VORSCHRIFTEN MACHEN, Cullen du Oberrindvieh! Untersteh dich, mich ständig zu unterbrechen! Ich denke, du hast dir die kleine Auszeit verdient... _

Oh, jetzt überraschst du mich aber.

_Ja, nicht? Man sollte es kaum für möglich halten... Was ich sagen wollte ist: Erledige die Dinge heute Abend und dann sieh zu, dass du wieder deinen Verpflichtungen nachgehst... _

Nichts anderes lag in meiner Absicht.

_Dann sind wir uns doch einig. Sind wir ein Team? _

Ja.

_SIND WIR EIN TEAM? _

Jawohl, Sir!

_Dann mach deinen alten DS glücklich, mein Junge! _

Ich geb mir alle Mühe.

_Geht das schon wieder los? Seit wann geben wir uns Mühe? Wir erreichen immer unser Ziel! _

Das ist der Plan.

_Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin da und achte darauf, dass alles in unserem Interesse läuft... _

Ja.

_Dann beginnst du jetzt am besten mit Erledigung von Punkt eins auf deiner Liste... _

Ja.

_Und Cullen Arschloch? _

Ja?

_Räum ihr nicht zuviel Spielraum ein... Mehr will ich nicht sagen... _

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte. Doch es war unwichtig. Ich hatte alles erledigt, was es zu erledigen gab. Smith war Geschichte. Dafür hätte ich schon vor Jahren sorgen sollen. Bella war nicht mehr wütend auf mich und sie würde heute Abend mit in mein Haus kommen. Ich fand, als Etappenziel war das nicht schlecht.

Jetzt konnte ich mich auf den angenehmen Teil des Tages konzentrieren. Immer schön das Geschäftliche vom Privaten trennen. Das hatte ich nicht vergessen. Im Moment strapazierte ich dieses Gesetz vielleicht etwas. Aber war das wirklich so furchtbar?

Ich fand, nach fünf Jahren hatte ich mir diese kleine Veränderung verdient.

Richtig. Ich sollte endlich damit beginnen, dieser kleine Veränderung einen permanenten Touch zu geben.

Kurzentschlossen ging ich zur Tür. Es erschien mir unangebracht, Bella über das Telefon zu rufen. Die Bürozeiten waren vorbei.

Sie lächelte, wenn auch etwas gequält. Mit Sicherheit waren das die Nachwirkungen von Smiths Überfall.

„Stell das Telefon um", wies ich sie an, während ich zur Tür des Vorzimmers ging und sie abschloss.

Als ich mich umwandte, sah ich ihren entsetzen Blick.

Verdammt!

Jetzt war sie mit Sicherheit der Überzeugung, ich wolle sie einschliessen. Dabei war das Gegenteil der Fall. Ich wollte die anderen ausschließen.

„Bella, wenn ich die Tür nicht blockiere, dann wird hier im zwanzig Minuten Takt irgend ein Idiot herein platzen. Ich will dich nicht einsperren. Hier", ich wies auf das Schloss. „Der Schlüssel steckt. Du kannst jeder Zeit gehen."

Sie sah auf das Schloss und nickte dann, sichtlich entspannt.

„Kommst du?"

Jetzt war ihr Lächeln etwas überzeugender. „Ja." Als ich wieder in mein Büro ging, hörte ich, wie sie mir folgte.

Ich wies sie an, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen, während ich mich in den Sessel setzte. Als ich ihren verwirrten Blick sah, lächelte ich. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dir noch einmal zu nah zu kommen, solange wir uns nicht unterhalten haben, Bella."

Das "O", zu dem sich ihr Mund formte war so entsetzt, dass aus meinem Lächeln ein breites Grinsen wurde.

„Ich sagte _ich_ habe nicht die Absicht, Bella. Dir steht natürlich jederzeit frei..."

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn im nächsten Moment sie in meinen Armen.

Also irgendwie wurde ich aus diesem Mädchen absolut nicht schlau. Nicht, dass mich das im Moment sehr gestört hätte.

Sie hatte ihre Arme um meinen Hals und wollte mich küssen.

„Bella!"

Mehr musste ich nicht sagen. Schon befanden sich sie ihre kleinen Finger in meinem Haar. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für mich zu wissen, ob du in Ordnung bist", erklärte ich ihr und sie nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Du sollst wissen, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, dich zu irgendetwas zu nötigen, Bella", fuhr ich fort und das in einem, wie ich persönlich fand, sehr gelassenen Ton. Man bedenke, sie saß wieder auf meinem Schoß.

Aber irgendwie hatte sie Schwierigkeiten, meinen Worten zu folgen, denn ihr Blick lag unverwandt auf meinen Lippen. Zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, was genau sie für mich empfand.

Fühlte sie sich nur von meinem Äußeren angezogen?

Aber irgendwie konnte ich mir das auch wieder nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte vorher noch niemanden geküsst. Mir wollte partout nicht in den Sinn, dass ich dieses unglaubliche Zölibat, dem sie sich scheinbar selbst unterworfen hatte, nur allein durch mein Aussehen gebrochen haben sollte. Am besten war es wohl, sie danach zu fragen.

Als sie mich küsste, ließ ich nicht zu, dass sie den Kuss in die Länge zog. Sobald sich ihre Lippen öffneten, schob ich sie von mir.

„Wir wollten reden, Bella!"

„Oh!" Sie wurde rot.

_Haha! Das nenn ich mal verkehrte Welt! _

Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Dass ich einmal einen Kuss von diesem Mädchen zurückweisen würde, um zu _reden_, hätte ich bis vor zwei Minuten nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich besser wieder auf die Couch setzen", bemerkte ich. Meine Stimme war immer noch gelassen, wenn auch mit Mühe. Verdammt, musste sie so unwiderstehlich sein...?

Sie schien von meinem internen Problem nichts zu bemerken, denn sie setzte sich kommentarlos wieder auf die Couch und musterte mich. Teilweise neugierig, teilweise – hmmm – ängstlich vielleicht.

Keine Ahnung, womit ich sie jetzt konfrontieren wollte, lautete mein Urteil. Nun, Cullen, dann leg los.

„Hör zu Bella", begann ich. „Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass wir uns gerade einmal drei Tage kennen. Glaub mir, ich habe wirklich noch nie so schnell in einer Beziehung diese Ebene erreicht..."

Ehrlich nicht. Mit Lara hatte ich allein eine Woche um das Kleingeschriebene in unserem Vertrag gefeilscht. Per Email...

„Ich auch nicht", sagte sie und lächelte über ihren Witz.

Mein Antwortlächeln fiel knapp aus. Dieses Gespräch war zu wichtig. Ich musste mich konzentrieren. „Ich möchte, dass du einige Dinge weißt. Denn ich habe den Eindruck, du interpretierst einiges völlig falsch."

Sie sagte nichts.

„Erstens. Ich beabsichtige nicht, dich so schnell wie möglich in mein Bett zu bekommen."

_Cullen Arschloch! _

Warte doch ab, ich bin ja dabei.

„Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich es natürlich will. Weil es zu einer Beziehung gehört. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte und wurde rot. Ich ignorierte es.

„Doch ich habe weder die Absicht, dich zu zwingen, noch unser Zusammensein davon abhängig zu machen. Ich werde warten, bis du bereit bist. Hast du das auch verstanden?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Damit du irgendwann bereit bist, ist allerdings erforderlich, dass du mir sagst, was du denkst. Ansonsten werden wir ewig auf dieser Stufe stehen bleiben. Das verstehst du auch?"

Wieder nickte sie und diesmal wollte sie etwas erwidern doch ich hob meine Hand. „Nein, lass mich erst ausreden. Du bist danach an der Reihe. In Ordnung?"

Erneutes Nicken und Mund wieder Schließen.

„Diese Art von Beziehung ist mir fremd. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, mir jede meiner Handlungen überlegen zu müssen. Also neige ich dazu, Fehler zu machen. Du wirst es mir also sagen müssen, wenn ich zu viel von dir verlange. Verstehst du auch das?"

Sie nickte.

Das reichte mir diesmal nicht. „Tust du das nicht, Bella, dann wird genau das Gleiche geschehen, wie heute im Wagen. Und mehr. Denn ich lasse mich von deinen Reaktionen auf mich mitreißen. Und die sind eindeutig. Es ist unmöglich, sich in solchen Situationen zu vergegenwärtigen, dass du anders darüber denkst. Du musst also einschreiten. Ich muss darauf vertrauen können, dass du NEIN sagst, wenn ich einen Fehler begehe, oder im Begriff dazu bin."

Diesmal reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Das machte mich bereits wieder wütend. Schließlich wollte sie mich deshalb verlassen! Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich sie angewiesen hatte, mir zunächst nur zuzuhören und ich entspannte mich wieder.

„Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du im Unklaren bist, wie ich zu dir stehe. Deshalb habe ich entschieden, unsere Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Es ist mir egal, wie meine Angestellten darüber denken. Ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, dich zu verleugnen. Hast du das auch verstanden?"

Diesmal glänzten ihre Augen.

„Ich sagte dir, dass du etwas Besonderes für mich bist. Das meinte ich auch so. Glaub mir, weder in dieser Geschwindigkeit, noch in dieser Intensität, habe ich jemals zuvor Gefühle aufgebaut. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich hin und wieder etwas hilflos bin. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir zumindest versuchen, dem ganzen hier ein wenig mehr Zeit zu geben. Bist du einverstanden?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Das war es, was ich dir sagen wollte", schloss ich und lehnte mich zurück.

So, das wäre geschafft. Ich wartete.

Als sie nach einer Minute immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, beschloss ich, ein wenig nachzuhelfen.

„Du bist an der Reihe, Bella!"

Sie nickte, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten, loszulegen.

Hmmm.

Akuter Verlust der Stimme? Vorhin im Wagen hatte sie jedenfalls noch über ein recht imposantes Stimmenvolumen verfügt...

Vielleicht verlegen?

Wenn ja, warum?

Der DS verdrehte die Augen, starrte zur Decke und leierte: _Einundzwanzig, bis gestern ungeküsst, unverliebt und auch alles andere un. Vielleicht weiß sie nicht richtig mit dieser Situation umzugehen, Cullen du Idiot! _

Gut, das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung für ihr beharrliches Schweigen.

Ich beschloss die gute alte Masche des Frage und Antwortspiels wieder aufzugreifen.

„Bella, willst du bei mir sein?"

Sie sah auf. „Ja." Fest und sicher.

Gut.

„Und du bist damit einverstanden, dass wir diese Geschichte hier... langsam wachsen lassen?"

„Ja."

„Du wirst ab sofort sagen, was du willst?"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Das genügt nicht, Bella."

Sie schluckte. „Ja."

„Ja, was?"

„Ja, ich werde sagen, was ich will."

Gut.

„Du drohst nicht noch einmal damit, mich zu verlassen?"

„Nein."

„Du bereust nicht, heute Morgen nicht gegangen zu sein?" Nicht, dass ich dich hätte gehen lassen.

„Nein."

„Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, wenn es das Richtige ist?"

Diesmal runzelte sie ihre Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?" Ah, der Argwohn war wieder da.

„Ich meine damit, Isabella, dass du manchmal dazu neigst, Dinge zu tun, die nicht unbedingt gesund für dich sind. Stimmst du mir in diesem Punkt zu?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, nickte jedoch knapp.

„Gut. Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du – z. B. _nicht_ im Dunkeln durch die Straßen irren sollst, glaubst du mir, dass ich nur um deine Sicherheit besorgt bin?"

„Ja." Das kam wieder überzeugt.

Gut.

„Dir ist die Situation mit Smith nicht entgangen?"

Sie wurde blass. „Mit Sicherheit nicht."

Ich nickte. „Das ist auch ein Grund, weshalb es besser wäre, wenn du ab sofort von Johnson gefahren wirst. Er wird dich überall hin bringen. Ob zu deiner Mom oder zum Einkaufen oder was auch immer du magst. Du musst es nur sagen."

„Ich kann nirgendwo allein hingehen?"

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", erwiderte ich hastig. „Mir ging es eher um die Zeit nach Eintreten der Dunkelheit."

Sie entspannte sich. „Oh. Okay."

Mein Handy summte und ich sah flüchtig auf das Display. Sie waren fertig. Gut.

Ich sah wieder zu Bella. „Du hast mir aber das wichtigste noch nicht gesagt."

„Was?"

Ich grinste. „Weißt du, ich kann mich täuschen, aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass du weniger an meiner Person interessiert bist, als vielmehr an meinem Mund. Wenn auch leider an keinem anderen Teil meines Körpers." Ich seufzte in gespielter Niedergeschlagenheit. „Das erzeugt in mir das Gefühl, du würdest mich für deine unehrenhaften Zwecke missbrauchen." Meine Augen lagen groß und ernst auf ihr. Eine Spur Trauer und Schmerz hatte ich auch noch beigemischt.

Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Jetzt war sie nicht nur blass, jetzt war sie entsetzt.

„Das wollte ich nicht." Ihre Worte überschlugen sich beinahe. „Wirklich, Edward. Sollte ich diesen Eindruck vermittelt haben... Das tut mir so leid..."

_Hahaaa. Die ist wirklich irre! Hab ich ja immer gesagt. Die hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. _

Oder sie ist einfach nur zu anständig, mein Guter. Oder das.

Ich lachte. „Bella, das war ein Witz! Beruhige dich!" Dann war ich wieder ernst. „Aber ich möchte trotzdem wissen, was du über mich denkst. Ich habe dir gesagt, was du für mich darstellst. Es ist nur fair, von dir das gleiche zu erfahren. Was bin ich für dich, Bella?"

Sie seufzte und senkte für einen Moment ihren Blick.

Was jetzt?

_Einundzwanzig, bis gestern ungeküsst... _

Oh, okay...

Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, war auch sie ernst. „Du bist der erste Mann, zu dem ich mich hingezogen fühle, Edward."

Scheiße, jetzt war sie wirklich ernst.

„Du bist der erste, für den ich ... vieles tun würde." Schon war sie wieder rot.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine damit, dass ich heute im Auto nicht nein gesagt hätte." Jetzt war ihr Blick fest, entschieden und – das warf mich echt um _opferbereit. _

Was lief denn hier eigentlich ab? Das war der größte Mist, den ich jemals gehört hatte! Und was mich an der Sache mit Abstand am meisten verwirrte. Ich _mochte_ es! Es gefiel mir.

Ich war pervers!

Irgendwie musste ich mich in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren, immer verleugnet haben. Denn erst jetzt kam mein wahres Ich zum Vorschein!

Die Vorstellung, ihr Opfer anzunehmen, machte mich an!

Es war unvorstellbar. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, gegen ihren Willen mit ihr zu schlafen, widerte mich an. Aber ein Teil von mir, war regelrecht scharf darauf.

Sie widerstandslos in meinen Armen zu halten. All das mit ihr zu machen, von dem ich seit nunmehr vierundfünfzig Stunden, elf Minuten und zehn Sekunden träumte, warf mich echt um.

_Na ja, Cullen Arschloch. Ich denke nicht, dass dich das gleich zu einem zwanghaften Triebtäter macht. Solange du es nicht tust, verhältst du dich wohl eher ziemlich normal... _

Echt?

Das war gut. Denn einen Moment lang... Also einen Moment lang hatte ich tatsächlich an mir gezweifelt. Ich war immer der Ansicht gewesen, ein fairer Liebhaber zu sein. Mir nur das zu nehmen, was ich zu geben bereit war. Ohne Zwang...

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Fassungslos.

„Bella, was du da redest, ist komplette Scheiße!" Meine innere Zerrissenheit ließ meine Stimme eisiger klingen, als ich eigentlich wollte.

Verwirrt musterte sie mich.

„Und außerdem ist es _gefährlich! _Im Moment, widert mich diese Vorstellung nur an..."

_HAAAAAAAAA! _

Schnauze!

„...doch was ist in zwei Monaten? Hast du eine ungefäre Ahnung davon, wie sehr ich dich will? Was, wenn ich in zwei Monaten die Dinge anders sehe? Mir nehme, was du so _bereitwillig_ geben willst und damit mehr Schaden als alles andere anrichte? Weißt du, ich glaube, in Wahrheit bist du einfach nur feige. Anstatt ernsthaft an der Beseitigung dieses Problems zu arbeiten, wählst du den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes. Ich _stehe dir zur Verfügung aber mit den Folgen musst du dann natürlich leben_! Das ist nicht fair, Isabella!"

Sie war bleich geworden. „Aber so habe ich es..."

„Ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast! Aber das ist FALSCH! Du versuchst..." Ich suchte nach dem richtigen Begriff, aber ihn zu finden, war fast unmöglich. Weil die ganze Situation einfach unmöglich war. „...mir zu _geben_, was ich deiner Ansicht nach ja mehr als alles andere will. Mehr als dich! Natürlich will ich es! Das ist nur verständlich, so schön, verlockend und süß, wie du bist. Aber doch nicht _gegen deinen Willen! _Ich glaube, du missverstehst den ganzen Sinn, der hinter der Angelegenheit steckt! Das soll Spaß machen! Und zwar beiden! Es dient nicht dazu, den anderen zum Bleiben zu bewegen! Das würde ohnehin nicht funktionieren!"

„Wäre das tatsächlich da einzige Ziel, das ich bei dir verfolge", meine Augen waren plötzlich wieder groß und drohend. „Isabella, wenn ich wirklich so wäre, wie du es mir – und wahrscheinlich der gesamten männlichen Welt – unterstellst. Ja, was meinst du denn, wie lange ich damit zufrieden wäre, eine reglose Puppe in meinem Bett zu haben? Das, was du beabsichtigst, ist keine Lösung, sondern verdammte Scheiße!"

Sie schluckte. Schließlich sagte sie. „Meine Meinung dazu, wird sich niemals ändern!"

Ich lächelte. „Das, liebe Bella, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich schwöre dir, du wirst eines Tages darum betteln!"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Und _das_, lieber Edward, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht darum _betteln! _" Das letzte Wort zischte sie, ihre Augen waren plötzlich gefährlich groß und blitzend.

Wespennest!

Ich hatte in ein Wespennest gestochen.

Das war die Stelle, an der ich ansetzen musste um hinter das Geheimnis ihrer seltsamen Aversion zu gelangen. Doch nicht jetzt und nicht hier.

Falscher Ort und falscher Zeitpunkt. Definitiv.

Mein Lächeln war sanft. „Wir werden sehen, Bella. Ich denke, was das betrifft, kann uns nur die Zukunft zeigen, wer Recht behält, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte knapp.

Aha, offenbar war sie bereit, den Waffenstillstand zu akzeptieren.

Gut, ich auch. Zumindest bis auf weiteres

Dann sah ich auf meine Uhr.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?"

Sie musterte mich erstaunt. Eindeutig nicht im positiven Sinne. Oh, sie wollte also nicht, dass ich sie bereits verließ?

Kein Problem, Baby. Dem kann geholfen werden!

„Wenn du meinst." murmelte sie.

„Wie bitte?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und sie räusperte sich. „Wenn du meinst, können wir jetzt gehen."

„Ja, das meine ich in der Tat." Ich erhob mich und reichte ihr meine Hand. Sie nahm sie, ohne zu zögern.

Gut.

Auf dem Rückweg begegneten wir keinem einzigen Menschen. Ich hielt ihre Hand und im Fahrstuhl legte ich wieder meinen Arm um sie.

Diesmal erntete ich keinen verwirrten Blick. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich an mich. Es war also alles nur eine Gewöhnungssache. Bella schien sich ziemlich schnell an Rituale und Regeln zu gewöhnen. Denn kaum saßen wir im Auto, befand sie sich auf meinem Schoß.

Sehr gut.

Diesmal ließ ich sie gewähren. Ihr Kuss war ausdauernd, süß und sehnsüchtig. Viel zu sehnsüchtig. Er strafte ihre Worte lügen. Wieder fragte ich mich, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Niemand, der so küsste, wollte nicht auch mehr.

Außer dieses Mädchen.

Als ich mich schließlich von ihr löste, atmete sie schwer. Keine Erstickungsgefahr. Ihre Augen glänzten. Während der ganzen Fahrt nahm sie ihren Blick kein einziges Mal von mir.

Artig lagen meine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Ich bewegte sie keinen Millimeter.

Opfer!

Ha!

Baby, so wie du küsst und mich ansiehst, wirst du noch so darum betteln, von mir in mein Bett getragen zu werden!

Wie gern hätte ich das Schwein, das für ihr Verhalten verantwortlich war, in die Finger bekommen. Sie reagierte viel zu intensiv! Selbst wenn ich tatsächlich der Erste war, auf den sie überhaupt reagierte. Was mich alles andere als ärgerte. Trotzdem stand ihr die schwerste Zeit noch bevor. Wie anstrengend und frustrierend musste es sein, diesem Verlangen zu widerstehen, das ich in ihren Augen sah. Und wie frustrierend würde es erst noch werden?

Es wäre reine Verschwendung, würde sie als Opferlamm herhalten. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ihr Angebot mit Sicherheit nicht so seltsam war, wie es sich zunächst anhörte. So lief es in vielen Beziehungen, nicht wahr? Zwar war die Motivation eine andere – im Allgemeinen handelte es sich um Desinteresse – aber diese Praktik war nicht neu. Doch allein der Gedanke, dieses leidenschaftliche Mädchen sollte sich auf ein „Hinhalten" beschränken, war einfach lächerlich! Absurd!

Unsere Ankunft in der Flower sieben riss mich aus meiner Grübelei. Zwei Streifenwagen waren bereits eingetroffen.

Bereit für das Drama, Cullen?

Bereit!

Interessiert blickte ich aus dem Fenster und runzelte meine Stirn. „Sind die Cops hier häufiger?"

Sie nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die stehen beinahe ständig hier."

„Das verwundert mich nicht", sagte ich leise.

„Hmmm...?"

„Bei den Gestalten, die hier wohnen, verwundert mich das nicht", wiederholte ich etwas lauter. „Bella, du solltest wirklich einen Wohnungswechseln in Betracht ziehen."

Sie seufzte. „Edward, ich wohne _gern_ hier. Das Appartement ist okay und die Miete ist..."

Ich nickte ungeduldig. „... billig, ich weiß. Aber du kannst dir doch jetzt etwas Besseres leisten. Ich meine, du verdienst nicht schlecht..."

Sie seufzte. „Edward, bis jetzt habe ich überhaupt noch nichts verdient. Und das werde ich auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht. Denn mein erstes Gehalt bekomme ich in drei Wochen."

Damit hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht. Das brachte mich auf den Gedanken, dass ich zur besseren Wahrung der Fassade eigentlich auf einem Einkauf hätte bestehen sollen. Ihren Kühlschrank hatte ich nicht inspiziert. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt einen besaß. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass in ihrem Appartement nichts Essbares zu finden sein würde. Vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so, dachte ich trocken. Dann bleiben die Ratten wenigstens fern...

Johnson öffnete die Tür. Ich stieg aus und reichte Bella meine Hand.

„Es dauert nicht lange."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Verlegen musterte sie mich. „Ehrlich, Edward, du musst mich nicht begleiten."

Ich schnaubte. „Bella, würde ich alle Verbrechen, die sich auf diesen Block vereinen, zusammenfassen, dann kämen wir auf mindestens fünfmal lebenslänglich. Die Cops sind hier, es ist definitiv etwas passiert und ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, dich an dieser Ratte dort, allein vorbei gehen zu lassen."

Ihr Blick folgte meinem und sie sah die einsame Ratte, die ohne Eile den schmalen mit Steinplatten gepflasterten Weg entlang trippelte. Unwillkürlich griff sie mit ihrer freihen Hand meinen Arm.

„Okay", murmelte sie schwach.

Ich nickte. „Vertrau mir einfach, Bella."

Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, du hast Recht."

Meine Antwort kam ohne den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Bella, ich habe immer Recht."

Ohne auf ihre Erwiderung zu warten, führte ich sie zu ihrem Appartement.

Je näher wir ihrer Tür kamen, an desto mehr Leuten mussten wir uns vorbei drängen und desto angespannter wurde Bella.

„Was ist passiert?" murmelte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie zitterte bereits. An ihrer Tür angekommen, liefen die ersten Tränen.

„Aber..."

Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Überreste von dem, was einmal ihr Appartement gewesen war. Oh Scheiße, sie hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet!

Uns bot sich ein Bild des Grauens. Das Bett war nur noch eine Erinnerung aus umherwirbelnden Federn, zerrissenem Leinen und Holzfragmenten, das Fenster war eingeschlagen, der Boden mit einer klebrigen flüssigen Masse bedeckt. Ich musste nicht unbedingt wissen, was genau das für eine Substanz war. Die kleine Anrichte, war in Einzelteile zerlegt worden. Zuvor hatte man die Schubfächer herausgerissen und deren Inhalt sorgfältig im Raum verteilt. An die Wände waren Komplimente geschmiert worden, von denen das freundlichste noch „HURE" und „FICK DICH" war.

Oh, verdammte Scheiße, sie hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet!

Ein Officer kam auf uns zu und tippte sich grüßend an seine Mütze. „Miss Swan?"

Sie nickte benommen.

„Es tut mir leid, in ihr Appartement wurde eingebrochen..."

Nein, darauf wäre ich jetzt echt nicht gekommen. Scheiße, der Typ war eindeutig der heißeste Anwärter, Nachfolger von Einstein zu werden.

„Eine Nachbarin von Ihnen hat uns alarmiert..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich die schwangere Whiskytrinkerin, die sich am Außengeländer abstützte und verlegen winkte. Definitiv bereits wieder abgefüllt. Ich bezweifelte, dass sich dieser Zustand jemals änderte. Eher nicht. Ansonsten hätte die Dame wohl außerordentliche Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Entzugserscheinungen waren etwas grauenvolles. Ich kannte mich da aus. Wenn man an Schlafmangel litt und das nicht gewohnt war, oh, da bekam man schon mal Halluzinationen...

Mit Grauen dachte ich an das Kind, das sie demnächst gebären würde. Es würde wahrscheinlich bereits mit Leberzirrhose und Hirnschaden zur Welt kommen. Armes Schwein...

„Gibt es jemanden, der gegen Sie einen Groll hegt, Miss Swan?"

„Nein."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir hatten heute Nachmittag einen unangenehmen Zwischenfall in meinem Unternehmen, Officer...?"

„Harley, Sir. Und ihr Name ist?"

„Mein Name ist Edward Cullen. Ich bin der Arbeitgeber von Miss Swan", informierte ich ihn ruhig. Ich sah das Begreifen in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als ich meinen Namen nannte. Dann erfolgte erwartungsgemäß ein süffisantes Grinsen. Denn mein Arm lag immer noch um Bellas Schulter. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie ihren Kopf an meine Brust gelehnt.

„Was war das für ein Zwischenfall?"

„Ich musste eines meiner Vorstandsmitglieder aus dem Unternehmen entlassen. Mr. John. W. Smith. Das scheint bei ihm nicht auf Gegenliebe gestoßen zu sein. Er versuchte, Miss Swan anzugreifen, daher sah ich mich gezwungen, ihn durch mein Sicherheitspersonal entfernen lassen. Ihm dürfte mein persönliches Interesse an Miss Swan nicht entgangen sein. Ich halte einen Racheakt daher nicht für ausgeschlossen."

„Wie war der Name, Mr. Cullen?"

Hervorragend. Officer Harley hatte angebissen.

„John. W. Smith, Officer. Die genaue Adresse ist mir jetzt nicht geläufig, doch ich könnte Sie Ihnen morgen nachreichen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Sir." Er lächelte.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, aus dem Appartement noch etwas zu bergen? Kleidung, vielleicht..."

Er zögerte unbehaglich. „Ich würde nicht ..."

Eilig unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich verstehe, Officer." Dann sah ich zu Bella. „Liebling, hast du noch Papiere in deinem Appartement. Pässe, persönliche Unterlagen, vielleicht Versicherungspolicen?"

_VERSICHERUNGSPOLICEN! Der war gut, Cullen mein Junge! Der war wirklich gut! Die kann sich noch nicht einmal Benzin in ihrem beschissenen Tank leisten und du unterstellst ihr den Besitz von VERSICHERUNGEN. Herrlich! _

Danke.

Bella schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich habe alle Papiere bei mir."

„Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, dass ich Miss Swan jetzt von hier fort bringe?"

Officer Harley schien keine Einwände zu haben. „Wir brauchen später noch ihre Aussage, doch das hat Zeit, bis sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hat."

„Das versteht sich von selbst." Ich wandte mich zum Gehen und zog Bella mit mir.

„Ähm, Mr. Cullen...?"

Ich blickte zurück. Was denn noch?

„Wo können wir Miss Swan erreichen?"

„Unter meiner Privatadresse."

Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und mein Blick wurde eisig. „Natürlich."

„War das alles?"

„Ja, Sir. Einen schönen Abend noch!" Er tippte sich an die Mütze. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob ihm bewusst war, dass er dem Mädchen, das gerade vor den Trümmern seines gesamten kümmerlichen Besitzes stand, einen schönen Abend wünschte.

Doch ich nahm an, Officer Harley, seines Zeichens unterbezahlter und unterbelichteter Angestellter des Police Districts, war der Wahnwitz seiner Äußerung noch nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Er hatte einfach nur nett sein wollen.

* * *

Behutsam führte ich Bella zurück zum Auto. Ich teilte Johnson unser Ziel mit und setzte mich mit ihr hinein.

Fassungslos blickte sie vor sich hin. Die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Ich legte meinen Arm um sie und entschied, überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Schließlich sah sie auf.

„Du meinst, das war Smith?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Vermutung liegt zumindest nahe."

Immer noch fassungslos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Aber _warum? _Ich meine, das ist doch absolut... dämlich!"

Ich nickte. „Ja, eine seiner hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften."

„Meine ganzen Sachen..." Wieder begann sie, zu weinen. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts anzuziehen. Die teuren Sachen von dir..."

„Daran habe ich bereits gedacht", versicherte ich ihr. „Wir werden dir auf dem Weg zu meinem Haus erst einmal für morgen etwas besorgen..."

„Ich schwöre dir, Edward. Ich werde morgen als erstes ein neues Appartement suchen. Kannst du mir einen Vorschuss geben? Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, aber wie soll ich sonst...?"

Ich streichelte ihre Wange. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Bella. Du kannst bei mir bleiben..."

Sofort schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich muss meine eigene Wohnung haben."

„Lass uns morgen darüber sprechen, okay? Heute Nacht schläfst du in einem meiner Gästezimmer. Im Moment kannst du sowieso keine logische Entscheidung treffen."

„Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht."

Ich lächelte. „Ich habe immer Recht, Bella."

Wir hielten vor dem Geschäft, in dem ich am Montag Bellas Kleidung gekauft hatte. Johnson ging hinein, um Victoria die Bestellung zu übermitteln – diesmal mit Schuhen – und kurz darauf befanden wir uns auf dem Weg zu meinem Haus.

Zweites Etappenziel erreicht. Mit Bonus. Ich gab mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass man Smith etwas nachweisen konnte. Doch er würde die Ermittlungen gegen ihn als genau das auffassen, was es war.

Eine Warnung.

Danach würde er es sich dreimal überlegen, bevor er etwaige Anschläge in meine oder Bellas Richtung plante.

Mein Haus lag auf einem fünf Hektar großen Grundstück, das von einer über zwei Meter hohen Steinmauer umgeben war. Als wir an den großen Flügeln des massiven Stahltores vorbeifuhren, sah Bella erstaunt auf.

„Ich glaube, hier bricht niemand so schnell ein."

„Nein, bisher hatte ich noch keinen Vorfall in dieser Richtung", bestätigte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln.

Als das Haus in Sicht kam, keuchte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du ein Gästezimmer hast, doch die Frage erübrigt sich wohl."

Ich grinste. „Bella, ich habe zehn Gästezimmer. Für den Fall, das meine Familie zu Besuch kommt."

Sie nickte während sie keinen Blick von dem Haus nahm, vor dem wir jetzt standen. Es war ein moderner Neubau. Ich mochte diese alten, viktorianischen Herrenhäuser Südamerikas nicht. Es erstreckte sich über drei Etagen, deren Süd- und Ostseite fast ausschließlich aus Glas bestanden. Die große Auffahrt war mit hohen Bäumen gesäumt und endete genau vor der fünfstufigen Freitreppe, die zum großen Haupteingang führte.

Ich hatte auf schlichte Eleganz bestanden.

Nichts wies darauf hin, wie lange und zäh ich mit dem Architekten um jedes Detail am Haus gerungen hatte. Mit Sicherheit ließ es nicht den selbst für meine Verhältnisse sündhaft teuren Preis vermuten, den ich hineingesteckt hatte. Doch das war es, worauf ich gesteigerten Wert legte. Ein behagliches Heim.

Ich pflegte kein teures Hobby. Mein Jahresurlaub beschränkte sich auf drei Tage im Dezember. Weihnachten, das ich bei meiner Familie verbrachte. Ich hatte nie Wert auf diese teuren Luxusautos gelegt, besaß weder eine Jacht noch einen Privatjet.

Den einzigen Luxus, den ich mir jemals gegönnt hatte, war dieses Haus.

Doch selbst hier hielten sich die laufenden Ausgaben in Grenzen. Weder unterhielt ich eine Haushälterin, dreimal wöchentlich kam eine Firma und reinigte das Haus, das genügte. Noch hatte ich neben Johnson weiteres dauerhaftes Personal beschäftigt. Einmal in der Woche kam der Gärtner und pflegte die weitläufigen Rasenflächen. Auf all diesen Schnickschnack wie Blumen oder blühende Büsche hatte ich verzichtet. Einmal im Monat kam eine Firma, die das Areal vor dem Haus pflegte. Johnson bewohnte eine separate Einliegerwohnung, die von der Westseite des Hauses zugänglich war und das war alles.

Ansonsten gehörte mir das Haus allein. Hier genoss ich die Stille und Einsamkeit und hier verbrachte ich beinahe meine gesamte, zugegeben recht eng bemessene Freizeit. Die Gästezimmer waren für meine Familie vorgesehen, doch bisher waren sie noch nie hier gewesen. Daher war Bella, wenn ihr das mit Sicherheit auch nicht bewusst war, der erste Besuch, den ich jemals beherbergt hatte.

Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, diesen besonderen Gast wieder gehen zu lassen.

Als wir den großen offenen Bereich des Erdgeschosses betraten, hielt sie wieder den Atem an und ich lächelte. Ganz genau erinnerte ich mich daran, als ich hier zum ersten Mal stand. Der imposante Anblick war einfach atemberaubend.

Glänzende dunkle Holzpaneele bedeckten den Boden, die Wände waren in schlichtem weiß gehalten, das Mobiliar bestand aus dunkler Eiche. Durch die beiden Glaswände flutete während des gesamten Tages das Sonnenlicht und ließ den Raum optisch noch heller und weiträumiger erscheinen. Links von uns befand sich in einiger Entfernung der Wohnbereich. Neben einer ausladenden Sitzgarnitur waren da der Fernseher, die Stereoanlage. Perfekt eingepasst in das gediegene Ambiente, das der große Kamin abrundete. Der Boden war mit flauschigen weißen kleinen Läufern bedeckt. Ich sah den ganzen Tag diese industrielle Auslegware. In meinem eigenen Haus hatte ich darauf verzichtet.

Rechts von uns befand sie das Küchenareal. Ein ungefähr dreißig Quadratmeter großer offener Raum, der mit allem bestückt war, was in eine moderne Küche gehörte. Anstatt eines dieser Esstische, hatte ich eine Bar installieren lassen. In der Mitte befanden sich Herd, Backofen und Arbeitsfläche.

Ich kochte gern, aber nicht oft. Denn irgendwann war mir die Lust vergangen, mich allein zu bewirten. Für gewöhnlich aß ich außerhalb, nur mein Frühstück nahm ich hier ein.

In der Mitte des Ganzen befand sich die große, im Stil um die Jahrhundertwende gehaltene weiträumige Treppe, die in die oberen Etagen führte. Drei Meter davon entfernt stand mein weißer Flügel. Ich spielte nicht oft. Doch ich hatte nicht auf ihn verzichten wollen.

Bella machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Ich schätzte, ich musste etwas sagen, um die angespannte Situation ein wenig aufzulockern.

„Möchtest du erst einmal dein Zimmer sehen?"

Sie nickte nur.

Sicher der Schock. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Wen immer Jenks aufgetrieben hatte, um ihr Appartement zu zerstören. Der oder die Männer beherrschten ihre Arbeit. In dieses Appartement zumindest, würde Bella nicht mehr zurückkehren.

„Komm", sagte ich lächelnd, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie die Treppe hinauf.

Das Zimmer, das ich für sie ausgewählt hatte, lag in der zweiten Etage und war am weitesten von meinem Schlafzimmer entfernt.

Nur für alle Fälle. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihr zu frühzeitiger Ergrauung zu verhelfen, weil sie hörte, wie ich wach wurde.

Jedes der Gästezimmer war mit einem eigenen Bad und zwei separaten Räumen ausgestattet. Dem Schlafzimmer und dem Wohnbereich.

Mit großen Augen sah sie sich um.

„Wow", sagte sie, als sie den Fernseher in Augenschein nahm. „Das ist... _groß." _

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Gästezimmer. Ich werde dich ein wenig allein lassen. Damit du... dich erst einmal zurechtfinden kannst. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte, ohne mich anzusehen. Ihr Blick schweifte immer noch durch den Raum. Als ich die Tür schon fast geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich zu mir um. „Edward?"

„Ja?"

„Bist du dann... unten?"

Ich lächelte. „Ja, ich bin unten und mache uns etwas zu essen."

„Gut." Sie lächelte, doch sie schien ein wenig ruhiger.

In der Küche angekommen, untersuchte ich den Inhalt des Eisschrankes. Ich ließ ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen auffüllen, um vorbereitet zu sein, falls ich ungeplant doch einmal etwas kochen wollte. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied ich mich für Seelachs. Leicht, mit einem frischen Salat, den ich glücklicherweise noch im Kühlschrank fand. Dazu Dressing.

Voila!

Ein schnelles und bekömmliches Essen.

Zumindest, wenn Bella Fisch aß...

Der Lachs war bereits in der Pfanne und ich wusch gerade den Salat, als ich sie die Treppe herunter kommen hörte. Unschlüssig verharrte sie an der Bar. Nach einer Weile, schien sie aufzutauen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kochen kannst."

Mein Blick glitt zu ihr. „Ich koche gern. Nur leider viel zu selten."

„Kann ich helfen?"

Lächelnd schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. „Nein, es ist beinahe fertig. Setz dich, Bella."

Sie gehorchte.

„Danke", sagte sie.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür?"

„Dass du mich hier übernachten lässt. Ich bin sozusagen gerade obdachlos..."

Ich lachte leise. „Bella, ich konnte dich wohl kaum allein vor den Trümmern deines Appartements stehen lassen. Außerdem mag ich es, dass du hier bist. Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich danke dir, dass du mir genug vertraust, mein Angebot anzunehmen."

Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte, oder?"

Nein, die hattest du nicht, dachte ich. Nicht einmal annähernd.

Laut sagte ich. „Ist es dir unangenehm, hier zu sein?"

Sie dachte darüber nach. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich. "Seltsam, aber nein."

„Warum seltsam?"

Sie lachte. „Weil ich noch nie die Wohnung eines Mannes betreten habe, Edward."

„Oh." Ich nickte und dann grinste ich. „Okay, dann habe ich hiermit einen Standard gesetzt. Du dürftest Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn bei jemand anderem zu finden."

„Das allerdings, denke ich auch." Sie lächelte.

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, versuchst du es erst gar nicht." Forschend sah ich ihr in die Augen. „Oder hast du das vor?"

Unbefangen und arglos erwiderte sie meinen Blick. Gut.

„Nein. Im Moment zumindest nicht." Es war ein Scherz. Zweifellos. Doch es gab Angelegenheiten, über die ich nicht scherzte. Das war mit Sicherheit eine davon.

„Im Moment?" Meine Stimme war leise.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe nicht geplant, die Wohnung eines anderen Mannes zu betreten."

„Gut. Dann fängst du am besten auch überhaupt nicht damit an."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete, wie ich die Teller aus dem Wärmer nahm, den Fisch darauf platzierte und den Salat mit dem Dressing anrichtete. Einen davon stellte ich an ihren Platz, den anderen auf die gegenüberliegende Seite, nahm Weingläser aus dem Schrank und goss den Weißwein ein, den ich bereits zuvor geöffnet hatte.

Dann setzte ich mich. „Ich hoffe, du magst Fisch."

„Ja. Danke." Sie sah rasch zu mir auf und dann wieder auf ihren Teller. Ich nahm mein Weinglas.

„Auf alle Einbrecher dieser Stadt!"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Edward!"

Ich nickte. „Da gebe ich dir Recht. Es war auch kein Scherz."

Zögernd griff sie nach ihrem Glas und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

Ich musterte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Und?"

„Er ist gut."

„Selbstverständlich ist er das. Probier den Fisch!"

Sie gehorchte, schnitt ein winziges Stück ab und aß es. „Auch er ist phantastisch."

Ich grinste. „Selbstverständlich ist er das."

„Kann es sein, dass du ein wenig selbstgefällig bist?" Ihre Augen blitzten.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nur Realist. Ich weiß, dass der Wein gut ist, und ich weiß, dass mir der Fisch gelungen ist. Also..." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie lachte.

„Du leidest zumindest nicht unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen."

„Das kann ich mir in meiner Position nicht leisten, Isabella." Meine Stimme war wieder leise und sie verstummte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Sie war rot geworden.

„Das hast du nicht. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn man mich nicht ernst nimmt. Eine kleine Manie von mir. Wenn man mit dreiundzwanzig Jahren die Leitung eines Konzerns übernimmt, ist man gezwungen, sich durchzusetzen. Mehr, als würde man das gleiche im Alter von fünfzig tun. Die Leute können sich nicht vorstellen, dass man den Laden auch nur vier Wochen am Laufen halten kann, ohne ihn in den Ruin zu treiben..."

„Aber dir ist es gelungen?"

„Das muss es wohl, ansonsten hättest du jetzt keinen Job." Ich lächelte.

„Das ist wohl wahr", murmelte sie. Dann sah sie wieder zu mir auf. „Und weshalb _habe_ ich diesen Job?"

„Weil ich es wollte."

Sie lachte. „Weil _du_ es wolltest? Du konntest doch überhaupt nicht wissen, ob ich deinen Anforderungen entspreche. Also Mrs. Cole schien nicht besonders überzeugt..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Risiko und ich habe Recht behalten, oder?"

Sie lachte, nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Warum wirklich?"

Ich holte tief Luft. „Bella, musst du alles immer ganz genau wissen? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass dir die Wahrheit vielleicht nicht gefallen könnte?"

Sie nickte ernst. „Ja, das ist eine Krankheit von mir. Ich muss es immer ganz genau wissen. Und ich hasse es, wenn man mich belügt."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber es gibt Wahrheiten, die besser im Dunkeln bleiben."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Für mich nicht." Sie senkte ihren Kopf und aß noch ein Stück von ihrem Lachs.

Ich spitzte die Lippen und nickte dann. „Gut. Dein Risiko. Ich wollte dich kennen lernen und das erschien mir der einzige Weg. Das ist die Wahrheit."

Sie sah zu mir auf. „Du hättest mich einfach fragen können."

Ich hob meine Augenbraue und neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite. „Bella, du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, du wärst mit mir ausgegangen, hätte ich dich in der Tiefgarage darum gebeten."

Sie überdachte das für einen Moment und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. „Gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Das ist ein Argument..."

Ich nickte. „Du kannst mich dafür verurteilen. Eine andere Alternative sah ich nicht."

„Du nimmst dir immer, was du willst, nicht wahr?"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Ich versuche, mich in die beste Position zu bringen. Das ja."

„Und du hattest Erfolg." Es hörte sich beinahe so an, als ob sie es bedauern würde. Das machte mich plötzlich zornig.

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dir die Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben, zu gehen, Isabella."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf.

„Du bist geblieben."

Sie wurde rot.

„Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist mein Leben seit vorgestern verdammt kompliziert. Also wenn du mir vorwirfst, nur meinen Vorteil im Sinn zu haben, dann ist _das_ mit Sicherheit ein Witz."

Jetzt war sie strahlend rot.

„Bitte unterstelle mir keine Niedertracht, wenn meine Beweggründe alles andere als niederträchtig sind. Ich sah dich, habe mich verliebt und wollte dich kennen lernen. Wenn das bereits verwerflich ist, dann tut es mir leid. Und ja, ich habe meine Macht ausgenutzt, um an mein Ziel zu kommen. Doch ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen zu haben."

„Es tut mir leid..." Es war nur ein Murmeln, daher ignorierte ich sie. Vielleicht verstand sie ja so, dass ich auf unverständliche Worte nicht reagierte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich so etwas noch nie getan habe. Ich sagte dir, dass ich noch nie ein Verhältnis mit einer Angestellten hatte und nach meinem Dafürhalten, bist du in erster Linie Bella und nicht meine Assistentin. Was also wirfst du mir vor?"

„Es tut mir leid!" Diesmal sah sie auf – ihr Gesicht immer noch tiefrot – doch ihre Stimme war lauter.

Gut. Das hatte ich vernommen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht kränken."

„Das hast du aber."

Sie seufzte. Dann erhob sie sich und begann, die inzwischen leeren Teller abzuräumen. Verblüfft starrte ich sie an. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich räume das Geschirr ab", erwiderte sie überflüssiger Weise. Das sah ich. Die Frage war: Warum tat sie das?

„Gut", fauchte ich gereizt. „Das ist meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen. _Warum räumst du das Geschirr ab?" _

Sie seufzte noch lauter. „Weil ich dich wütend gemacht habe und nicht weiß, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen soll."

Das war schon eine bessere Antwort. „Lass das dämliche Geschirr stehen!"

Vorsichtig musterte sie mich und stellte dann die Teller ab.

„Komm her!"

Sie kam, der Blick wieder argwöhnisch. Ich ignorierte es.

Meine Hände legten sich auf ihren Schultern. „Ich will, dass du mir nicht ständig Gemeinheit unterstellst", sagte ich leise. „Denn ich habe nichts Niederträchtiges mit dir vor. Meine Absichten waren noch nie ehrenhafter als bei dir. Ich verlange doch nur, dass du das verstehst."

Sie nickte. „Es tut mir leid." Das war bereits das dritte Mal und es machte mich wieder zornig.

„Du sollst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Dazu besteht kein Grund! Ich will nur, dass du mich nicht wie ein Monster siehst."

„Du bist für mich kein Monster." Sie wurde wieder rot.

Ich lächelte. „Gut."

Dann nahm ich ihre Hand. „Lass das Geschirr stehen. Morgen kommt das Reinigungspersonal, die erledigen das. Komm."

Ich führte in den Wohnbereich und zog sie zu mir auf die Couch. Sofort spannte sie sich an.

„Bella, ich habe nicht die Absicht, über dich herzufallen. Ich will nur entspannt mit dir auf dieser Couch sitzen. Viel Zeit bleibt mir ohnehin nicht, denn ich muss noch arbeiten. Also _entspann dich!" _

Sie seufzte. „Es tut..."

Ich stöhnte. „Nein, Bella. Noch ein es tut mir leid und ich fange an zu schreien. Hör endlich auf, dich ständig zu entschuldigen..."

„Ja."

Ich legte meine Beine auf die Couch, zog sie zu mir und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Braves Mädchen."

Mit der Fernbedienung betätigte ich die Anlage. Leise Musik flutete den Raum.

„Was ist das?"

„Pachabel, canon in d."

„Schön."

„Ja."

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und lauschten den Klängen. Schließlich fragte sie. „Weshalb musst du noch arbeiten?"

Ich lachte. „Weil, liebe Isabella, ich in den letzten Tagen meine Pflichten ein wenig vernachlässigt habe. Ich bin es gewöhnt, mindestens sechzehn Stunden täglich zu arbeiten. Aber in letzter Zeit... Ich versuche, wieder zu meiner Disziplin zu finden. Auch mit der süßen Bella Swan in meinem Leben."

Ich spürte, wie sie rot wurde. „Ich lenke dich ab?"

„Oh ja, das tust du." Ich seufzte.

„Und das ist schlecht?"

„Hmmm. Es ist nicht sehr... vorteilhaft. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es keine interessante Erfahrung ist."

Sie zappelte in meinen Armen und versuchte, in mein Gesicht zu sehen, doch ich hielt sie fest. „Ich bin für dich _eine interessante Erfahrung_?"

„Ja, kann man so sagen."

„Super", sie klang verschnupft. „Mr. Perfekt trifft auf den Freak..."

Ich lachte leise. „Nein, so hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint..."

„Wie dann?" Immer noch verschnupft.

Ich überlegte. „Es ist interessant zu erfahren, dass ich mich ablenken lasse. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich hätte geschworen, dass nichts und niemand dazu in der Lage ist."

„Und ich bin dazu in der Lage?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte. Ja, das bist du. Umfassend."

„Es tut..."

Diesmal lag meine Hand auf ihrem Mund.

„Untersteh dich..."

„Schorry", murmelte sie an meiner Handfläche und das brachte mich zum Lachen.

Als ich sicher war, dass sie nicht wieder die verbotenen vier Worte sagen würde, nahm ich meine Hand von ihrem Mund und zog sie fester in meinen Arm.

„Wie waren deine anderen Freundinnen?"

Ich überlegte. „Anders. Übrigens, nett, dass du dich als meine _Freundin_ siehst."

Sie wurde rot. „Es..."

„Nein!"

Sie verstummte.

„Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, ich würde es nicht mögen. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Wenn du dich so siehst, dann kann ich dich ohne schlechtes Gewissen auch so vorstellen."

„Wem willst du mich vorstellen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinen Eltern zum Beispiel, meinen Geschwistern."

„Findest du nicht, das ist etwas früh?"

„Gibt es bei der Sache zwischen uns beiden irgendeine Norm, an die wir uns bisher gehalten haben?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Eben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deiner Familie vorgestellt werden will."

„Warum nicht?" Ich richtete mich auf und musterte sie forschend.

Sie wurde wieder rot. Natürlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sehr begeistert sein werden..." murmelte sie.

„Wie bitte?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch. „Ich glaube, dass sie nicht sehr begeistert von mir sein werden." Klar und deutlich und eindeutig verlegen.

„Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen, meinst du nicht auch?" Mein Vorschlag schien sie nur noch verlegener zu machen.

„Wann wolltest du mich ihnen vorstellen?"

„Samstag? Ich bin eingeladen. Mein Vater wollte gestern mit mir essen gehen und musste kurzfristig absagen. Er hat mich auf Samstag vertröstet."

„Hmmm."

Ich lachte. „Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden dich lieben."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen."

„Doch, das kann ich", versicherte ich ihr.

„Edward, deine anderen Freundinnen waren mit Sicherheit viel... attraktiver, als ich..."

„Bella, hör endlich auf, dich abzuwerten, das kann ich nicht leiden. Nein, meine _anderen_ Freundinnen, waren mit Sicherheit _nicht_ attraktiver als du. In Wahrheit kann es keine mit dir aufnehmen. Abgesehen davon ist das irrelevant. Denn meine Familie hat keine von ihnen persönlich kennen gelernt."

„Was? Du hast keine von deinen Freundinnen mit zu deinen Eltern genommen?"

„Nein."

„Aber warum...?"

„Weil, liebe Bella – wie ich bereits mehrfach erwähnte – du etwas Besonderes für mich bist."

„Oh!"

Ich seufzte. „Ja, das trifft es wohl in etwa. Oh!"

„Du magst es nicht." Es war keine Frage. Wieder versuchte sie, in mein Gesicht zu sehen, doch ich hielt sie fest.

„Es ist das Chaos, das du verursachst. Ich habe eine Abneigung gegen jedes Chaos", verbesserte ich sie. „Ich hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn sich die Dinge... langsamer ergeben hätten. Aber das haben sie nicht. Und jetzt bin ich im Chaos gefangen." Ich seufzte übertrieben. „Da bleibt uns nur eins. Das Beste daraus zu machen."

„Und was ist deiner Ansicht nach das Beste?"

„Das Chaos zu beseitigen und die Dinge zu ordnen."

„Du willst, dass ich gehe?"

Ich stöhnte. Oh Mann! „Bella, das absolut letzte, was ich will, ist, dass du wieder gehst. Ich möchte, dass wir _unsere_ Angelegenheiten so ordnen, damit das Chaos beseitigt ist und unser Leben mit _uns_ wieder normal wird. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Die Dinge ordnen...? Was meinst du damit?"

„Ehrliche Antwort?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf auf eines der Kissen und schloss die Aguen. Wie sollte man dieses Chaos beseitigen? Nun, vielleicht, indem man einfach die Dinge in geordnete Bahnen lenkte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie nicht mehr bei mir arbeitete. Aber dann müsste ich sie den ganzen Tag allein lassen. Ich würde nicht wissen, was sie trieb. Und dieses dämliche Handy konnte mir auch nur zeigen, wo sie war. Jedoch nicht, was sie an dem entsprechenden Ort tat. Nein, ich musste sie morgens mit zur Arbeit nehmen. Doch sie lenkte mich ab. Sie sorgte dafür, dass ich meine Aufgaben vernachlässigte und das war nicht gut.

Wie sollte ich dieses Chaos beseitigen, dabei auf sie aufpassen, darauf achten, dass kein anderer kam und sie mir wegnahm und zu allem Überfluss auch noch dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nicht versehentlich umbrachte?

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Mein Seufzen war leise, doch nicht leise genug. Sie hatte es gehört.

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wie kompliziert das ganze eigentlich ist."

Auch sie seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich glaube, ich hätte heute nicht mitkommen sollen."

„Das, liebe Isabella, ist wieder eine dieser Dinge, die mich verdammt wütend machen. Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du hier bist und um deinen Fragen zuvorzukommen. Nein, ich hatte noch keine meiner Freundinnen hier. Du bist die erste. Nein, ich beabsichtige nicht, die Situation auszunutzen und heute Nacht über dich herzufallen. Und nein, ich beabsichtige auch nicht, daran etwas zu ändern. Nein, du bekommst von mir keinen Vorschuss. Weil das erstens nicht meinen Gepflogenheiten entspricht und weil ich zweitens nicht auch noch daran Schuld sein will, wenn du dir das nächste Drecksloch von Appartement suchst. Möglicherweise einen Aufgang weiter. Nein, ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich wieder fortzulassen. Denn ich liebe es, dich hier bei mir zu haben. Auch, wenn du nicht mit mir schläfst."

Sie schwieg eine Weile. Schließlich hauchte sie. „Keine Freundin?"

„Nein."

„Du willst damit sagen, dass du immer bei ihnen warst?"

Ich lachte leise. „So könnte man es ausdrücken, ja."

„...könnte man es ausdrücken?"

„Sie bewohnten ein Appartement, das ich für sie unterhalten habe."

„Oh!"

Ich schwieg.

„Du willst mich nicht mehr fort lassen?"

„Nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss."

„Edward, du machst dich lächerlich. Wir kennen uns keine drei Tage."

„Das ist mir bekannt. Doch wenn du diese beunruhige Zahl vergisst und nur von deinem Gefühl ausgehst, wie lange kennst du mich dann?"

Sie überlegte. „Wochen", antwortete sie schließlich zögernd.

„Dann geht es dir so wie mir. Diese Angelegenheit hat eine Eigendynamik entwickelt, die beängstigend ist und faszinierend zugleich. Also verurteile mich nicht dafür, dass ich mich anpasse."

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Weg ist, jetzt schon zusammenzuziehen..."

„Bella, dieses Haus verfügt über mehr als zwanzig Räume. Mein Schlafzimmer befindet sich von deinem am weitesten entfernt. Du würdest Ewigkeiten brauchen, um zu mir zu kommen. Ich wette, man kann hier den ganzen Tag zu zweit sein, ohne sich einmal zu begegnen. Also _zusammen ziehen_ würde ich das jetzt nicht unbedingt nennen."

„Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?"

„In der dritten Etage."

Sie schwieg.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, mutmaßte ich ins Blaue hinein. „Dachtest du, ich hätte dir ein Zimmer ausgesucht, das genau daneben liegt?"

Sie antwortete nicht, doch ihre Wangen wurden wieder rot.

„Du traust mir nicht, richtig?"

Sie atmete hörbar aus. „Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich dachte nur..."

„Du dachtest nur, ich würde die Situation ausnutzen", meine Stimme war schneidend. Ich schob sie von mir und erhob mich. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt in mein Arbeitszimmer. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, Isabella."

Sie starrte mich an. Plötzlich blass.

„Edward!"

Ich blieb stehen, ohne mich umzudrehen. Sie lief zu mir und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. „Es tut..."

„Bella!"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Okay. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken..."

Ich sah sie nicht an. „Ich werde danach gleich schlafen gehen. Du findest dein Zimmer allein?"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Ja."

Meine Hände lösten ihre Finger, die sich an meinem Nacken ineinander verschlungen hatten. „Gute Nacht."

Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging ich die Treppe hinauf und in mein Büro.

_Ich will meiner Mommy antworten. Sie hat mir eine Frage gestellt, aber ich kann nicht. Denn plötzlich ist da diese heisere Stimme._

„_Olala, Baby..._

_Ich kann seine Augen sehen. Sie sind blau und klein und BÖSE._

_Ich will rufen. Mommy pass auf! Mommy, pass auf! Pass auf! Aber ich kann nicht rufen. Ich bekomme meinen Mund nicht auf. Ich versuche es, aber es GEHT nicht. Ich will mich bewegen, aber auch das geht nicht. Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr finden..._

_Mommy!_

_Mommy!_

_Moommmmmyyyyyyy! _

„Ohhhhh!"

Mein Schrei hatte mich geweckt und ich hörte mein qualvolles Keuchen im stillen, dunklen Zimmer.

Luft! Ich brauche Luft! Ich kann nicht atmen!

_Atme ein! Cullen! _

Ich gehorchte.

_Zähle bis fünf...! _

Ja, bis fünf... Eins...zwei...drei...vier...fünf!

_Ausatmen! _

Ich gehorchte.

_Noch einmal... _

Langsam konnte ich wieder besser atmen. Meine Lungenflügel dehnten sich mit jedem neuen Versuch ein wenig weiter, nahmen etwas mehr Sauerstoff in sich auf.

Dann sah ich zum Wecker.

3:10 AM

Oh, Scheiße!

Ich war am letzten Abend zu zornig gewesen, um früh ins Bett zu gehen, so wie es eigentlich meine Angewohnheit war. Erst nach 01:00 Uhr hatte ich mich hingelegt. Das bedeutete, dass ich weniger als drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Und weniger als drei Stunden lag unter dem Limit.

Alles, was darüber ging, jede weitere Minute, war ein Garant dafür, dass ich den folgenden Tag überstehen würde. Drei Stunden waren die magische Grenze.

Sie entschied darüber, ob ich siegen oder versagen würde.

Dieser Tag würde an die Versager Seite gehen. Ab dem Moment des Aufstehens, würde er zu einer Folter avancieren. Jede Bewegung würde eine Herausforderung sein, jeder Versuch, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe.

Dies würde einer dieser Tage werden, an denen ich mein Soll nicht erbringen konnte. Die Tage, an denen ich drohte, all das, was ich mir in mühsamer, harter Arbeit geschaffen hatte, zu verlieren.

Weil ich nicht diszipliniert sein konnte.

Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte.

Dies waren die Tage, die ich hasste. Ich hasste sie, bevor sie überhaupt stattgefunden hatten. Denn sie bereiteten mir Angst. Vor mir, meinen Reaktionen. Meiner mangelhaften Beherrschung, meinem Versagen...

Kein guter Zeitpunkt, um wieder die Routine einkehren zu lassen.

Was stand heute auf dem Plan?

9:00 Meeting mit den Vorstandsmitgliedern. Thema: Smiths Ausscheiden

11:00 Dieser Hale wollte seinen Termin nachholen, den ich am Dienstag abgesagt hatte. Neuaushandlung der Lieferverträge...

12:30 Termin bei Dearing von der Bank...

Dann lag noch jede Menge unerledigter Arbeit auf meinem Schreibtisch. Virtuell gesehen, versteht sich. Ich hatte versucht, gestern Abend einiges davon abzuarbeiten. Doch meine Gedanken stahlen sich immer wieder zu dem Mädchen. Keine Konzentration war möglich. Immer wieder war ich versucht, aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen. Doch der DS hatte mich jedes Mal in letzter Sekunde zurückgehalten.

_Nein! Sie soll lernen, dass sie dich nicht verärgern will, Cullen du Idiot! Wenn du jetzt zu ihr gehst, lenkst du ein. Nicht du musst dich entschuldigen, sondern sie! Also lass sie zappeln. _

Und ich hatte ihm gehorcht...

„Edward?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, nahm die Hand von meiner Stirn und richtete mich hastig auf.

Sie stand in meinem Türrahmen, trug eines meiner Hemden – verdammt, wo hatte sie das her? – und musterte mich.

„Was willst du, Bella?" Wie viel hatte sie mitbekommen? Und vor allen Dingen, warum? Ich hatte doch extra für die größtmögliche Entfernung gesorgt, damit genau das nicht geschah, was jetzt eingetroffen war. Wie sollte ich ihr das erklären? Was sollte ich sagen?

„Ich habe dich gehört..."

„Nein, Bella, hast du nicht!" Meine Stimme war eisig. „Du kannst mich nicht gehört haben! Nicht von deinem Zimmer aus!"

„Ich war in der Küche..."

Oh verdammter Scheiß! Ja, die Möglichkeit hatte ich nicht mit einberechnet, oder?

Unsicher trat sie näher. Ihre Augen waren groß und entsetzt.

Selbstverständlich waren sie das. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie geglaubt, ich würde gerade einem Axtmörder zum Opfer fallen, oder so etwas, in der Art.

„Bella, es war nichts. Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum!"

„Ja, das dachte ich mir bereits." Sie war an meinem Bett angekommen und musterte mich besorgt.

_Besorgt? _

Oh, Mann, auch das noch. Jetzt hielt mich das Mädchen für einen Gott verdammten Pflegefall!

„Mir geht es gut!"

„Das sehe ich anders", widersprach sie und ihre Stimme war erstaunlich fest.

„Bella, ich..."

Ihre Hand strich über meine Stirn und ich schloss unter der sanften Bewegung unwillkürlich meine Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder aufzureißen. „Bella, du musst nicht..."

Sie schien mich nicht zu hören. „Hast du häufiger Albträume?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Deine Augenringe..."

Ja, natürlich, die waren ihr selbstverständlich nicht entgangen. Oh Mann! Wenn sie nicht gleich aufhörte, mich wie einen Irren anzusehen, würde ich verdammt wütend werden. Und ich meinte verdammt wütend. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung, was das bedeutete. Der Schlafmangel machte sich bereits bemerkbar. Ich hatte mich eindeutig nicht richtig unter Kontrolle. Und ich musste genügend Abstand zwischen uns beide bringen, bevor ich den Kampf verlor!

„Bella, es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst!" Meine Worte mochten beruhigend sein, mein Ton war es nicht. Ich knurrte nur noch. „Geh wieder in dein Bett!"

„Nein", murmelte sie. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen!"

Fein! Phantastisch. Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich nicht bei ihr sein sollte, musste sie mit ihren Friedensangeboten kommen! Wenn das kein Timing war!

„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?"

Was?

Diesmal antwortete ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Bella, ich hatte dich darum gebeten, das _zu lassen! _Ich will dein so genanntes _Opfer_ nicht!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Zu dir legen, Edward! Nichts anderes!" sie schluckte. „Ich kann in dem leeren Zimmer nicht schlafen! Ich habe noch keine Sekunde geschlafen und ich bin müde."

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Die fremde Umgebung. Unser Streit..."

Ich seufzte. „Bella, ich werde nicht mehr schlafen. Ich stehe jetzt auf..."

„Jetzt?" Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Kein Wunder, dass du immer müde bist!"

Ach nein! Darauf wäre ich allein nie gekommen!

„Vielleicht schläfst du doch noch einmal ein."

„Vergiss es, Bella."

„Versuch es."

„Nein!"

„Bitte."

„Bella! Nein!"

„Bitte!"

Ich seufzte. Verstand sie nicht, dass es keinen Sinn hatte? Ich kannte mich da aus. All meine Versuche in der Richtung, waren missglückt.

_Strand? Cullen? _

Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte sie an.

Verdammter Mist! In all dem Chaos hatte ich vergessen, dass sie meine persönliche Rettung war!

Hoffte ich zumindest.

_Einen Versuch ist es wert, Cullen! _

Ja, mit Sicherheit.

Hastig schlug ich meine Decke zurück. „Komm her!"

Sie lächelte und legte sich zu mir. Ich legte meine Arme um sie. „Seit wann hast du mein Schlafzimmer gesucht?"

„Seit einer halben Stunde", gestand sie.

Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, Edward", murmelte sie.

„Ich weiß", versicherte ich ihr und küsste sie sanft. „Schlaf jetzt, Bella."

Beinahe hätte ich gelacht, denn ich konnte spüren, wie die Müdigkeit zurückkehrte. Mit jeder Sekunde, die ich sie länger in meinem Arm hielt, ihre Wange an meiner Brust, fielen mir mehr die Augen zu. Sollte das tatsächlich funktionieren?

Abgesehen davon, dass sie die schönsten Augen, die süßesten Lippen, das weichste Haar und die längsten Beine hatte, war sie darüber hinaus wirklich noch mein persönliches Schlafmittel? Das konnte unmöglich ein Zufall sein.

Unmöglich...


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel vier**

„Ich muss noch einige Telefonate führen", sagte ich, als ich mich behutsam von ihr löste. „Danach können wir reden." Sie nickte und ging wortlos wieder an ihren Schreibtisch.

An der Tür zögerte ich. War es sinnvoller, sie zu schließen? Ich musste mit Jenks sprechen, und ich wollte nicht, dass Bella erfuhr, welche Aufgaben der Mann für mich erledigte. Der Arsch Smith war aus dem Gebäude. Meines Wissens gab es hier keinen weiteren Grabscher und außerdem war die Belegschaft ohnehin schon in ihren unverdienten Feierabend entschwunden. Ich nahm an, das Risiko konnte ich eingehen.

Nach einem letzten Blick auf ihren gesenkten Kopf, schloss ich die Tür.

Wieder an meinem Schreibtisch, verbannte ich als erstes das Wikipedia Memo in die entlegendste Schublade. Ich würde später entscheiden, ob ich es mir einrahmen ließ. Als ewige Erinnerung daran, in welche Höhen Dämlichkeit sich erheben konnte.

Dann rief ich Jenks an. Er antwortete wie immer nach dem zweiten Klingeln.

„_Mr. Cullen?" _

„Smith muss umgehend aus allen Systemen entfernt werden."

„_Ist bereits erledigt, Sir." _

Das war Jenks. Zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch in der Lage, eigenständig zu denken. Eine Fähigkeit, die nur äußerst wenigen Personen vergönnt war. „Wie steht es mit der Flower sieben?"

„_Meine Leute sind gerade vor Ort. Sie werden verstehen, dass die Angelegenheit mit etwas Fingerspitzengefühl behandelt werden muss. Um mögliche Zeugen zu vermeiden..." _

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Polizei bereits vor Ort ist, wenn ich mit Miss Swan dort eintreffe. Das dürfte die ganze Angelegenheit beschleunigen..."

„_Selbstverständlich, Sir." _

„Wie lange wird es in etwa noch dauern?"

„_Ich denke, ungefähr eine Stunde. Ich habe meine Leute angewiesen, gründlich vorzugehen." _

„Schicken Sie mir eine Textnachricht, sobald alles bereit ist..." Ich runzelte die Stirn, als mir etwas einfiel. „Ist die Person vertrauensselig?"

Diesmal lachte er leise. Bei jedem anderen hätte mich das zornig gemacht. Bei diesem Mann nicht. Ich ahnte, dass meine Frage etwas naiv gewesen war. Jenks war zu gerissen, um einen solchen Fehler zu begehen. _„Ich habe einige Kontakte in die... weniger gesellschaftsfähigen Kreise dieser Stadt, Sir. Die Leute werden gut bezahlt, selbst wenn sie gefasst werden sollten – was ich für eher unwahrscheinlich halte, um ehrlich zu sein – könnten sie nicht einmal meinen Namen preisgeben." _

„Ich werde in meinem Büro auf Ihre Mitteilung warten."

„_Natürlich, Sir." _

Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, beschloss ich, mich am heutigen Abend Stück für Stück vorzutasten. Jede Hürde, die ich zu nehmen hatte, war für sich unkalkulierbar. Also musste ich mich auf die Situation einstellen, wenn sie sich ergab. Planungen, wie ich sie sonst so gern vornahm, waren einfach nicht möglich.

_Genau, Cullen, du Idiot. Improvisation ist alles, nicht wahr? _

Ich stöhnte leise.

_Hattest du tatsächlich gedacht, ich würde mich so einfach geschlagen geben? _

Nicht wirklich. Aber die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt, oder?

_Hör zu, Cullen! Ich habe nicht vor, dir im Weg zu stehen... _

Ach nein?

_NEIN! Du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich bin nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass sie irre ist. Wenn du ehrlich bist, dann musst du zugeben, dass ich damit nicht unbedingt falsch liege... _

Hmmm...

_Aber mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du gern mit ihr zusammen bist. Und hey, warum nicht? Wenn du meinst, dich dann besser zu fühlen... _

Meine ich...

_Richtig... Meine Devise war schon immer: Nimm dir, was du haben willst. Und damit sind wir immer gut gefahren... _

Ja, kann man so sagen.

_Siehst du. Also, ich habe nicht vor, sie dir zu verbieten. Ich passe nur auf, dass die Dinge nicht zu sehr aus dem Ruder laufen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... _

Nicht so ganz.

_Du neigst ein wenig dazu, deine Perspektive zu verlieren, mein Junge. _

Ach...

_Ich muss dir leider sagen, dass du im Moment nicht besonders viel für dein Unternehmen tust... _

Gut, da mag vielleicht etwas dran sein.

_Mit Sicherheit, mein Junge, mit Sicherheit. Ich will dir ja keine Vorschriften machen... _

Das wäre mir neu.

_ICH WILL DIR JA KEINE VORSCHRIFTEN MACHEN, Cullen du Oberrindvieh! Untersteh dich, mich ständig zu unterbrechen! Ich denke, du hast dir die kleine Auszeit verdient... _

Oh, jetzt überraschst du mich aber.

_Ja, nicht? Man sollte es kaum für möglich halten... Was ich sagen wollte ist: Erledige die Dinge heute Abend und dann sieh zu, dass du wieder deinen Verpflichtungen nachgehst... _

Nichts anderes lag in meiner Absicht.

_Dann sind wir uns doch einig. Sind wir ein Team? _

Ja.

_SIND WIR EIN TEAM? _

Jawohl, Sir!

_Dann mach deinen alten DS glücklich, mein Junge! _

Ich geb mir alle Mühe.

_Geht das schon wieder los? Seit wann geben wir uns Mühe? Wir erreichen immer unser Ziel! _

Das ist der Plan.

_Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin da und achte darauf, dass alles in unserem Interesse läuft... _

Ja.

_Dann beginnst du jetzt am besten mit Erledigung von Punkt eins auf deiner Liste... _

Ja.

_Und Cullen Arschloch? _

Ja?

_Räum ihr nicht zu viel Spielraum ein... Mehr will ich nicht sagen... _

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Keine Ahnung, was er damit meinte. Doch es war unwichtig. Ich hatte alles erledigt, was es zu erledigen gab. Smith war Geschichte. Dafür hätte ich schon vor Jahren sorgen sollen. Bella war nicht mehr wütend auf mich und sie würde heute Abend mit in mein Haus kommen. Ich fand, als Etappenziel war das nicht schlecht. Jetzt konnte ich mich auf den angenehmen Teil des Tages konzentrieren. Immer schön das Geschäftliche vom Privaten trennen. Das hatte ich nicht vergessen. Im Moment strapazierte ich dieses Gesetz vielleicht etwas. Aber war das wirklich so furchtbar?

Ich fand, nach fünf Jahren, konnte man eine kleine Veränderung in Kauf nehmen. Richtig. Ich sollte endlich damit beginnen, dieser kleinen Veränderung einen permanenten Touch zu geben.

Kurzentschlossen ging ich zur Tür. Es erschien mir unangebracht, Bella über das Telefon zu rufen. Die Bürozeiten waren vorbei. Sie lächelte, wenn auch etwas gequält. Mit Sicherheit waren das die Nachwirkungen von Smiths Überfall.

„Stell das Telefon um", wies ich sie an, während ich zur Tür des Vorzimmers ging und sie abschloss. Als ich mich umwandte, sah ich ihren entsetzen Blick.

Verdammt!

„Bella, wenn ich die Tür nicht blockiere, dann wird hier im Zehn-Minuten-Takt irgendein Idiot herein platzen. Ich will dich nicht einsperren. Hier", ich wies auf das Schloss. „Der Schlüssel steckt. Du kannst jeder Zeit gehen."

Sie sah auf das Schloss und nickte dann, sichtlich entspannt.

„Kommst du?"

Jetzt war ihr Lächeln etwas überzeugender. „Ja." Als ich wieder in mein Büro ging, hörte ich, wie sie mir folgte.

Ich wies sie an, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen, während ich mich in den Sessel setzte. Als ich ihren verwirrten Blick sah, lächelte ich. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, dir noch einmal zu nah zu kommen, solange wir uns nicht unterhalten haben, Bella."

Das "O", zu dem sich ihr Mund formte, war so entsetzt, dass aus meinem Lächeln ein breites Grinsen wurde.

„Ich sagte _ich_ habe nicht die Absicht, Bella. Dir steht natürlich jederzeit frei..." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn im nächsten Moment lag sie in meinen Armen. Also irgendwie wurde ich aus diesem Mädchen absolut nicht schlau. Nicht, dass mich das im Moment sehr gestört hätte. Sie hatte ihre Arme um meinen Hals und wollte mich küssen.

„Bella!"

Mehr musste ich nicht sagen. Schon befanden sich sie ihre kleinen Finger in meinem Haar. „Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit für mich zu wissen, ob du in Ordnung bist", erklärte ich ihr und sie nickte. „Ich weiß."

„Du sollst wissen, dass ich nicht die Absicht habe, dich zu irgendetwas zu nötigen, Bella", fuhr ich fort und das in einem, wie ich persönlich fand, sehr gelassenen Ton. Man bedenke, sie saß wieder auf meinem Schoß. Aber irgendwie hatte sie Schwierigkeiten, meinen Worten zu folgen, denn ihr Blick lag unverwandt auf meinen Lippen. Zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, was genau sie für mich empfand. Fühlte sie sich nur von meinem Äußeren angezogen?

Aber irgendwie konnte ich mir das auch wieder nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte vorher noch niemanden geküsst. Mir wollte partout nicht in den Sinn, dass ich dieses unglaubliche Zölibat, dem sie sich scheinbar selbst unterworfen hatte, nur allein durch mein Aussehen gebrochen haben sollte. Am besten war es wohl, sie danach zu fragen. Als sie mich küsste, ließ ich nicht zu, dass sie den Kuss in die Länge zog. Sobald sich ihre Lippen öffneten, schob ich sie von mir.

„Wir wollten reden, Bella!"

„Oh!" Sie wurde rot.

_Haha! Das nenn ich mal verkehrte Welt! _

Ich musste ihm zustimmen. Dass ich einmal einen Kuss dieses Mädchens zurückweisen würde, um zu _reden_, hätte ich bis vor zwei Minuten nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Ich denke, du solltest dich besser wieder auf die Couch setzen", bemerkte ich. Meine Stimme war immer noch gelassen, wenn auch mit Mühe. Verdammt, musste sie so unwiderstehlich sein...? Sie schien von meinem internen Problem nichts zu bemerken, denn sie setzte sich kommentarlos wieder auf die Couch und musterte mich. Teilweise neugierig, teilweise – hmmm – ängstlich vielleicht.

Keine Ahnung, womit ich sie jetzt konfrontieren wollte, lautete mein Urteil. Nun, Cullen, dann leg los.

„Hör zu Bella", begann ich. „Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass wir uns gerade einmal drei Tage kennen. Glaub mir, ich habe wirklich noch nie so schnell in einer Beziehung diese Ebene erreicht..."

Ehrlich nicht. Mit Lara hatte ich allein eine Woche um das Kleingeschriebene in unserem Vertrag gefeilscht. Per Email...

„Ich auch nicht", sagte sie und lächelte über ihren Witz. Mein Antwortlächeln fiel knapp aus. Dieses Gespräch war zu wichtig. Ich musste mich konzentrieren. „Ich möchte, dass du einige Dinge weißt. Denn ich habe den Eindruck, du interpretierst einiges völlig falsch."

Sie sagte nichts.

„Erstens. Ich beabsichtige nicht, dich so schnell wie möglich in mein Bett zu bekommen."

_Cullen Arschloch! _

Warte doch ab, ich bin ja dabei.

„Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich es natürlich will. Weil es zu einer Beziehung gehört. Verstehst du das?"

Sie nickte und wurde rot. Ich ignorierte es.

„Doch ich habe weder die Absicht, dich zu zwingen, noch unser Zusammensein davon abhängig zu machen. Ich werde warten, bis du bereit bist. Hast du das auch verstanden?"

Sie nickte wieder.

„Damit du irgendwann bereit bist, ist allerdings erforderlich, dass du mir sagst, was du denkst. Ansonsten werden wir ewig auf dieser Stufe stehen bleiben. Das verstehst du auch?"

Wieder nickte sie und diesmal wollte sie etwas erwidern doch ich hob meine Hand. „Nein, lass mich erst ausreden. Du bist danach an der Reihe. In Ordnung?"

Erneutes Nicken und Mund wieder Schließen.

„Diese Art von Beziehung ist mir fremd. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, mir jede meiner Handlungen überlegen zu müssen. Daher neige ich dazu, Fehler zu machen. Du wirst es mir also sagen müssen, wenn ich zu viel von dir verlange. Verstehst du auch das?"

Sie nickte.

Das reichte mir diesmal nicht. „Tust du das nicht, Bella, dann wird genau das Gleiche geschehen, wie heute im Wagen. Und mehr. Denn ich lasse mich von deinen Reaktionen auf mich mitreißen. Und die sind eindeutig. Es ist unmöglich, sich in solchen Situationen zu vergegenwärtigen, dass du anders darüber denkst. Du musst also einschreiten. Ich muss darauf vertrauen können, dass du NEIN sagst, wenn ich einen Fehler begehe, oder im Begriff dazu bin."

Diesmal reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Das machte mich bereits wieder wütend. Schließlich wollte sie mich deshalb verlassen! Dann fiel mir ein, dass ich sie angewiesen hatte, mir zunächst nur zuzuhören und ich entspannte mich wieder.

„Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du im Unklaren bist, wie ich zu dir stehe. Deshalb habe ich entschieden, unsere Beziehung öffentlich zu machen. Es ist mir egal, wie meine Angestellten darüber denken. Ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, dich zu verleugnen. Hast du das auch verstanden?"

Diesmal glänzten ihre Augen.

„Ich sagte dir, dass du etwas Besonderes für mich bist. Das meinte ich auch so. Glaub mir, weder in dieser Geschwindigkeit, noch in dieser Intensität, habe ich jemals zuvor Gefühle aufgebaut. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich hin und wieder etwas hilflos bin. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass wir zumindest versuchen, dem ganzen hier ein wenig mehr Zeit einzuräumen. Bist du einverstanden?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Das war es, was ich dir sagen wollte", schloss ich und lehnte mich zurück. So, das wäre geschafft. Ich wartete.

Als sie nach einer Minute immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, beschloss ich, ein wenig nachzuhelfen.

„Du bist an der Reihe, Bella!"

Sie nickte, machte aber immer noch keine Anstalten, loszulegen.

Hmmm.

Akuter Verlust der Stimme? Vorhin im Wagen hatte sie jedenfalls noch über ein recht imposantes Stimmenvolumen verfügt...

Vielleicht verlegen? Wenn ja, warum?

Der DS verdrehte die Augen, starrte zur Decke und leierte: _Einundzwanzig, bis gestern ungeküsst, unverliebt und auch alles andere un. Vielleicht weiß sie nicht richtig mit dieser Situation umzugehen, Cullen du Idiot! _

Gut, das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung für ihr beharrliches Schweigen. Ich beschloss die gute alte Masche des Frage und Antwortspiels wieder aufzugreifen.

„Bella, willst du bei mir sein?"

Sie sah auf. „Ja." Fest und sicher.

„Und du bist damit einverstanden, dass wir diese Geschichte hier... langsam wachsen lassen?"

„Ja."

„Du wirst ab sofort sagen, was du willst?"

„Ich werde es versuchen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Das genügt nicht, Bella."

Sie schluckte. „Ja."

„Ja, was?"

„Ja, ich werde sagen, was ich will."

„Du drohst nicht noch einmal damit, mich zu verlassen?"

„Nein."

„Du bereust nicht, heute Morgen nicht gegangen zu sein?" Nicht, dass ich dich hätte gehen lassen.

„Nein."

„Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, wenn es das Richtige ist?"

Diesmal runzelte sie ihre Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?" Ah, der Argwohn war wieder da.

„Ich meine damit, Isabella, dass du manchmal dazu neigst, Dinge zu tun, die nicht unbedingt gesund für dich sind. Stimmst du mir in diesem Punkt zu?" Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, nickte jedoch knapp.

„Gut. Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du – z. B. _nicht_ im Dunkeln durch die Straßen irren sollst, glaubst du mir, dass ich nur um deine Sicherheit besorgt bin?"

„Ja." Das kam wieder überzeugt.

„Dir ist die Situation mit Smith nicht entgangen?"

Sie wurde blass. „Mit Sicherheit nicht."

Ich nickte. „Das ist auch ein Grund, weshalb es besser wäre, wenn du ab sofort von Johnson gefahren wirst. Er wird dich überall hin bringen. Ob zu deiner Mom oder zum Einkaufen oder was auch immer du magst. Du musst es nur sagen."

„Ich kann nirgendwo allein hingehen?"

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", erwiderte ich eilig. „Mir ging es eher um die Zeit nach Eintreten der Dunkelheit."

Sie entspannte sich. „Oh. Okay."

Mein Handy summte und ich sah flüchtig auf das Display. Sie waren fertig. Ich sah wieder zu Bella. „Du hast mir aber das Wichtigste noch nicht gesagt."

„Was?"

Ich grinste. „Weißt du, ich kann mich täuschen, aber manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass du weniger an meiner Person interessiert bist, als vielmehr an meinem Mund. Wenn auch leider an keinem anderen Teil meines Körpers." Ich seufzte in gespielter Niedergeschlagenheit. „Das erzeugt in mir das Gefühl, du würdest mich für deine unehrenhaften Zwecke missbrauchen." Meine Augen lagen groß und ernst auf ihr. Eine Spur Trauer und Schmerz hatte ich auch noch beigemischt. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Jetzt war sie nicht nur blass, jetzt war sie entsetzt.

„Das wollte ich nicht." Ihre Worte überschlugen sich beinahe. „Wirklich, Edward. Sollte ich diesen Eindruck vermittelt haben... Das tut mir so leid..."

_Hahaaa. Die ist wirklich irre! Hab ich ja immer gesagt. Die hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. _

Oder sie ist einfach nur zu anständig, mein Guter.

Ich lachte. „Bella, das war ein Witz! Beruhige dich!" Dann war ich wieder ernst. „Aber ich möchte trotzdem wissen, was du über mich denkst. Ich habe dir gesagt, was du mir bedeutest. Es ist nur fair, von dir das Gleiche zu erfahren. Was bin ich für dich, Bella?"

Sie seufzte und senkte ihren Blick.

Was jetzt?

_Einundzwanzig, bis gestern ungeküsst... _

Oh, okay...

Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, war auch sie ernst. „Du bist der erste Mann, zu dem ich mich hingezogen fühle, Edward." Scheiße, jetzt war sie wirklich ernst.

„Du bist der Erste, für den ich ... vieles tun würde." Schon war sie wieder rot.

Ich runzelte meine Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich meine damit, dass ich heute im Auto nicht 'nein' gesagt hätte." Jetzt war ihr Blick fest, entschieden und – das warf mich echt um - _opferbereit. _

Was lief denn hier eigentlich ab? Das war der größte Mist, den ich jemals gehört hatte! Und was mich an der Sache mit Abstand am meisten verwirrte. Ich _mochte_ es! Es gefiel mir.

Ich war pervers!

Irgendwie musste ich mich in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren, immer verleugnet haben. Denn erst jetzt kam mein wahres Ich zum Vorschein! Die Vorstellung, ihr Opfer anzunehmen, machte mich an! Es war unvorstellbar. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, gegen ihren Willen mit ihr zu schlafen, widerte mich an. Aber ein Teil von mir, war regelrecht scharf darauf. Sie widerstandslos in meinen Armen zu halten. All das mit ihr anzustellen, von dem ich seit nunmehr vierundfünfzig Stunden, elf Minuten und zehn Sekunden träumte, warf mich echt um.

_Na ja, Cullen, du Idiot. Ich denke nicht, dass dich das gleich zu einem zwanghaften Triebtäter macht. Solange du es nicht tust, verhältst du dich wohl eher ziemlich normal... _

Echt?

Das war gut. Denn einen Moment lang... Also einen Moment lang hatte ich tatsächlich an mir gezweifelt. Ich war immer der Ansicht gewesen, ein fairer Liebhaber zu sein. Mir nur das zu nehmen, was ich zu geben bereit war. Ohne Zwang...

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Fassungslos.

„Bella, was du da redest, ist komplette Scheiße!" Meine innere Zerrissenheit ließ meine Stimme eisiger klingen, als ich eigentlich wollte.

Verwirrt musterte sie mich.

„Und außerdem ist es _gefährlich! _Im Moment, widert mich diese Vorstellung nur an..."

_HAAAAAAAA! _

Schnauze!

„...doch was ist in zwei Monaten? Hast du eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, wie sehr ich dich will? Was, wenn ich in zwei Monaten die Dinge anders sehe? Mir nehme, was du so _bereitwillig_ geben willst und damit mehr Schaden als alles andere anrichte? Weißt du, ich glaube, in Wahrheit bist du einfach nur feige. Anstatt ernsthaft an der Beseitigung dieses Problems zu arbeiten, wählst du den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes. Ich _stehe dir zur Verfügung aber mit den Folgen musst du dann natürlich leben_! Das ist nicht fair, Isabella!"

Sie war bleich geworden. „Aber so habe ich es..."

„Ich weiß, wie du es gemeint hast! Aber das ist FALSCH! Du versuchst..." Ich suchte nach dem richtigen Begriff, aber ihn zu finden, war fast unmöglich. Weil die ganze Situation einfach unmöglich war. „...mir zu _geben_, was ich deiner Ansicht nach ja mehr als alles andere will. Mehr als dich! Natürlich will ich es! Das ist nur verständlich, so schön, verlockend und süß, wie du bist. Aber doch nicht _gegen deinen Willen! _Ich glaube, du missverstehst den ganzen Sinn, der hinter der Angelegenheit steckt! Das soll Spaß machen! Und zwar beiden! Es dient nicht dazu, den anderen zum Bleiben zu bewegen! Das würde ohnehin nicht funktionieren!"

„Wäre das tatsächlich das einzige Ziel, das ich bei dir verfolge", meine Augen waren plötzlich wieder groß und drohend. „Isabella, wenn ich wirklich so wäre, wie du es mir – und wahrscheinlich der gesamten männlichen Welt – unterstellst. Ja, was meinst du denn, wie lange ich damit zufrieden wäre, eine reglose Puppe in meinem Bett zu haben? Das, was du beabsichtigst, ist keine Lösung, sondern verdammte Scheiße!"

Sie schluckte. Schließlich sagte sie. „Meine Meinung dazu, wird sich niemals ändern!"

Ich lächelte. „Das, liebe Bella, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich schwöre dir, du wirst eines Tages darum betteln!"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Und _das_, lieber Edward, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht darum _betteln!_" Das letzte Wort zischte sie, ihre Augen waren plötzlich gefährlich groß und blitzend.

Wespennest!

Ich hatte in ein Wespennest gestochen.

Das war die Stelle, an der ich ansetzen musste um hinter das Geheimnis ihrer seltsamen Aversion zu gelangen. Doch nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Falscher Ort und falscher Zeitpunkt. Definitiv.

Mein Lächeln war sanft. „Wir werden sehen, Bella. Ich denke, was das betrifft, kann uns nur die Zukunft zeigen, wer Recht behält, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte knapp.

Aha, offenbar war sie bereit, den Waffenstillstand zu akzeptieren. Gut, ich auch. Zumindest bis auf weiteres.

Dann sah ich auf meine Uhr.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?"

Sie musterte mich erstaunt. Eindeutig nicht im positiven Sinne. Oh, sie wollte also nicht, dass ich sie bereits verließ?

Kein Problem, Baby. Dir kann geholfen werden!

„Wenn du meinst." murmelte sie.

„Wie bitte?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch und sie räusperte sich. „Wenn du meinst, können wir jetzt gehen."

„Ja, das meine ich in der Tat." Ich erhob mich und reichte ihr meine Hand. Sie nahm sie, ohne zu zögern.

Auf dem Rückweg begegneten wir keinem einzigen Menschen. Ich hielt ihre Hand und im Fahrstuhl legte ich wieder meinen Arm um sie. Diesmal erntete ich keinen verwirrten Blick. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich an mich. Es war also alles nur eine Gewöhnungssache. Bella schien sich ziemlich schnell an Rituale und Regeln zu gewöhnen. Denn kaum saßen wir im Auto, befand sie sich auf meinem Schoß.

Sehr gut.

Diesmal ließ ich sie gewähren. Ihr Kuss war ausdauernd, süß und sehnsüchtig. Viel zu sehnsüchtig. Er strafte ihre Worte lügen. Wieder fragte ich mich, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Niemand, der so küsste, wollte nicht auch mehr.

Außer dieses Mädchen.

Als ich mich schließlich von ihr löste, atmete sie schwer. Keine Erstickungsgefahr. Ihre Augen glänzten. Während der ganzen Fahrt nahm sie ihren Blick kein einziges Mal von mir. Artig lagen meine Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Ich bewegte sie keinen Millimeter.

Opfer!

Ha!

Baby, so wie du küsst und mich ansiehst, wirst du noch so darum betteln, von mir in mein Bett getragen zu werden!

Wie gern hätte ich das Schwein, das für ihr Verhalten verantwortlich war, in die Finger bekommen. Sie reagierte viel zu intensiv! Selbst wenn ich tatsächlich der Erste war, auf den sie überhaupt reagierte. Was mich alles andere als ärgerte. Trotzdem stand ihr die schwerste Zeit noch bevor. Wie anstrengend und frustrierend musste es sein, diesem Verlangen zu widerstehen, das ich in ihren Augen sah? Und wie frustrierend würde es erst noch werden?

Es wäre reine Verschwendung, würde sie als Opferlamm herhalten. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ihr Angebot mit Sicherheit nicht so seltsam war, wie es sich zunächst anhörte. So lief es in vielen Beziehungen, nicht wahr? Zwar war die Motivation eine andere – im Allgemeinen handelte es sich um Desinteresse – aber diese Praktik war nicht neu. Doch allein der Gedanke, dieses leidenschaftliche Mädchen sollte sich auf ein „Hinhalten" beschränken, war einfach lächerlich! Absurd!

Unsere Ankunft in der Flower sieben riss mich aus meiner Grübelei. Zwei Streifenwagen waren bereits eingetroffen.

Bereit für das Drama, Cullen?

Bereit!

Interessiert blickte ich aus dem Fenster und runzelte meine Stirn. „Sind die Cops hier häufiger?"

Sie nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die stehen beinahe ständig hier."

„Das verwundert mich nicht", sagte ich leise.

„Hmmm...?"

„Bei den Gestalten, die hier wohnen, verwundert mich das nicht", wiederholte ich etwas lauter. „Bella, du solltest wirklich einen Wohnungswechseln in Betracht ziehen."

Sie seufzte. „Edward, ich wohne _gern_ hier. Das Appartement ist okay und die Miete ist..."

Ich nickte ungeduldig. „...billig, ich weiß. Aber du kannst dir doch jetzt etwas Besseres leisten. Ich meine, du verdienst nicht schlecht..."

Sie seufzte. „Edward, bis jetzt habe ich überhaupt nichts verdient. Und das werde ich auch in der nächsten Zeit nicht. Denn mein erstes Gehalt bekomme ich in drei Wochen."

Damit hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht. Das brachte mich auf den Gedanken, dass ich zur besseren Wahrung der Fassade eigentlich auf einem Einkauf hätte bestehen sollen. Ihren Kühlschrank hatte ich nicht inspiziert. Ich wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt einen besaß. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass in ihrem Appartement nichts Essbares zu finden sein würde. Vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so, dachte ich trocken. Dann bleiben die Ratten wenigstens fern...

Johnson öffnete die Tür. Ich stieg aus und reichte Bella meine Hand.

„Es dauert nicht lange."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Verlegen musterte sie mich. „Ehrlich, Edward, du musst mich nicht begleiten."

Ich schnaubte. „Bella, würde ich alle Verbrechen, die sich auf diesen Block vereinen, zusammenfassen, dann kämen wir auf mindestens fünfmal lebenslänglich. Die Cops sind hier, es ist definitiv etwas passiert und ich habe nicht die geringste Absicht, dich an dieser Ratte dort, allein vorbei gehen zu lassen."

Ihr Blick folgte meinem und sie sah die einsame Ratte, die ohne Eile den schmalen mit Steinplatten gepflasterten Weg entlang trippelte. Unwillkürlich griff sie mit ihrer freien Hand meinen Arm.

„Okay", murmelte sie schwach.

Ich nickte. „Vertrau mir einfach, Bella."

Sie lächelte. „Ich denke, du hast Recht."

Meine Antwort kam ohne den Hauch eines Lächelns. „Bella, ich habe immer Recht."

Ohne auf ihre Erwiderung zu warten, führte ich sie zu ihrem Appartement. Je näher wir ihrer Tür kamen, an desto mehr Leuten mussten wir uns vorbei drängen und desto angespannter wurde Bella.

„Was ist passiert?" murmelte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht..."

Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie zitterte bereits. An ihrer Tür angekommen, liefen die ersten Tränen.

„Aber..."

Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Überreste von dem, was einmal ihr Appartement gewesen war. Oh Scheiße, sie hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet!

Uns bot sich ein Bild des Grauens. Das Bett war nur noch eine Erinnerung aus umherwirbelnden Federn, zerrissenem Leinen und Holzfragmenten. Das Fenster war eingeschlagen, der Boden mit einer klebrigen flüssigen Masse bedeckt. Ich musste nicht unbedingt wissen, was genau das für eine Substanz war. Die kleine Anrichte, war in Einzelteile zerlegt worden. Zuvor hatte man die Schubfächer herausgerissen und deren Inhalt sorgfältig im Raum verteilt. An die Wände waren Komplimente geschmiert worden, von denen das freundlichste noch „HURE" und „FICK DICH" war.

Oh, verdammte Scheiße, sie hatten WIRKLICH gute Arbeit geleistet!

Ein Officer kam auf uns zu und tippte sich grüßend an seine Mütze. „Miss Swan?"

Sie nickte benommen.

„Es tut mir leid, in ihr Appartement wurde eingebrochen..."

Nein, darauf wäre ich jetzt echt nicht gekommen. Scheiße, der Typ war eindeutig der heißeste Anwärter darauf, die Nachfolge Einsteins anzutreten.

„Eine Nachbarin hat uns alarmiert..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich die schwangere Whiskytrinkerin, die sich am Außengeländer abstützte und verlegen winkte. Definitiv bereits wieder abgefüllt. Ich bezweifelte, dass sich dieser Zustand jemals änderte. Eher nicht. Ansonsten hätte die Dame wohl außerordentliche Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Entzugserscheinungen waren etwas Grauenvolles. Ich kannte mich da aus. Wenn man an Schlafmangel litt und das nicht gewohnt war, oh, da bekam man schon mal Halluzinationen...

Mit Grauen dachte ich an das Kind, das sie demnächst gebären würde. Es würde wahrscheinlich bereits mit Leberzirrhose und Hirnschaden zur Welt kommen. Armes Schwein...

„Gibt es jemanden, der gegen Sie einen Groll hegt, Miss Swan?"

„Nein."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Wir hatten heute Nachmittag einen unangenehmen Zwischenfall in meinem Unternehmen, Officer...?"

„Harley, Sir. Und ihr Name ist?"

„Mein Name ist Edward Cullen. Ich bin der Arbeitgeber von Miss Swan", informierte ich ihn ruhig. Ich sah das Begreifen in seinen Augen aufblitzen, als ich meinen Namen nannte. Dann erfolgte erwartungsgemäß ein süffisantes Grinsen. Denn mein Arm lag immer noch um Bellas Schulter. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sie ihren Kopf an meine Brust gelehnt.

„Was war das für ein Zwischenfall?"

„Ich musste eines meiner Vorstandsmitglieder aus dem Unternehmen entlassen. Mr. John. W. Smith. Das scheint bei ihm nicht auf Gegenliebe gestoßen zu sein. Er versuchte, Miss Swan anzugreifen, daher sah ich mich gezwungen, ihn durch mein Sicherheitspersonal entfernen lassen. Ihm dürfte mein persönliches Interesse an Miss Swan nicht entgangen sein. Ich halte einen Racheakt daher nicht für ausgeschlossen."

„Wie war der Name, Mr. Cullen?"

Hervorragend. Officer Harley hatte angebissen.

„John. W. Smith, Officer. Die genaue Adresse ist mir jetzt nicht geläufig, doch ich könnte Sie Ihnen morgen nachreichen."

„Das ist nicht notwendig, Sir." Er lächelte.

„Besteht die Möglichkeit, aus dem Appartement noch etwas zu bergen? Kleidung, vielleicht..."

Er zögerte unbehaglich. „Ich würde nicht ..."

Eilig unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich verstehe, Officer." Dann sah ich zu Bella. „Darling, hast du noch Papiere in deinem Appartement. Pässe, persönliche Unterlagen, vielleicht Versicherungspolicen?"

_VERSICHERUNGSPOLICEN! Der war gut, Cullen mein Junge! Der war wirklich gut! Die kann sich noch nicht einmal Benzin in ihrem beschissenen Tank leisten und du unterstellst ihr den Besitz von VERSICHERUNGEN. Herrlich! _

Danke.

Bella schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe alle Papiere bei mir."

„Es spricht doch nichts dagegen, dass ich Miss Swan von hier fort bringe?"

Officer Harley schien keine Einwände zu haben. „Wir brauchen später noch ihre Aussage, doch das hat Zeit, bis sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt hat."

„Das versteht sich von selbst." Ich wandte mich zum Gehen und zog Bella mit mir.

„Ähm, Mr. Cullen...?"

Ich blickte zurück. Was denn noch?

„Wo können wir Miss Swan erreichen?"

„Unter meiner Privatadresse."

Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und mein Blick wurde eisig. „Natürlich."

„War das alles?"

„Ja, Sir. Einen schönen Abend noch!" Er tippte sich an die Mütze. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob ihm bewusst war, dass er dem Mädchen, das gerade vor den Trümmern seines gesamten kümmerlichen Besitzes stand, einen schönen Abend wünschte. Doch ich nahm an, Officer Harley, seines Zeichens unterbezahlter und unterbelichteter Angestellter des Police Districts, war der Wahnwitz seiner Äußerung noch nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Er hatte einfach nur nett sein wollen.

Behutsam führte ich Bella zurück zum Auto. Ich teilte Johnson unser Ziel mit und stieg mit ihr ein.

Fassungslos blickte sie vor sich hin. Die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Ich legte meinen Arm um sie und entschied, überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Schließlich sah sie auf.

„Du meinst, das war Smith?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Vermutung liegt zumindest nahe."

Immer noch fassungslos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Aber _warum?_ Ich meine, das ist doch absolut... dämlich!"

Ich nickte. „Ja, eine seiner hervorstechendsten Eigenschaften."

„Meine ganzen Sachen..." Wieder begann sie, zu weinen. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts anzuziehen. Die teuren Sachen von dir..."

„Daran habe ich bereits gedacht", versicherte ich ihr. „Wir werden dir auf dem Weg zu meinem Haus erst einmal für morgen etwas besorgen..."

„Ich schwöre dir, Edward. Ich werde morgen als erstes ein neues Appartement suchen. Kannst du mir einen Vorschuss geben? Ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, aber wie soll ich sonst...?"

Ich streichelte ihre Wange. „Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Bella. Du kannst bei mir bleiben..."

Sofort schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Nein. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich muss meine eigene Wohnung haben."

„Lass uns morgen darüber sprechen, okay? Heute Nacht schläfst du in einem meiner Gästezimmer. Im Moment kannst du sowieso keine logische Entscheidung treffen."

„Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht."

Ich lächelte. „Ich habe immer Recht, Bella."

Wir hielten vor dem Geschäft, in dem ich am Montag Bellas Kleidung gekauft hatte. Johnson ging hinein, um Victoria die Bestellung zu übermitteln – diesmal mit Schuhen – und kurz darauf befanden wir uns auf dem Weg zu meinem Haus.

Zweites Etappenziel erreicht. Mit Bonus. Ich gab mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass man Smith etwas nachweisen konnte. Doch er würde die Ermittlungen gegen ihn als genau das auffassen, was es war.

Eine Warnung.

Danach würde er es sich dreimal überlegen, bevor er etwaige Anschläge in meine oder Bellas Richtung plante.

Mein Haus lag auf einem fünf Hektar großen Grundstück, das von einer über zwei Meter hohen Steinmauer umgeben war. Als wir an den großen Flügeln des massiven Stahltores vorbeifuhren, sah Bella erstaunt auf.

„Ich glaube, hier bricht niemand so schnell ein."

„Nein, bisher hatte ich noch keinen Vorfall in dieser Richtung", bestätigte ich ihr mit einem Lächeln.

Als das Haus in Sicht kam, keuchte sie kaum hörbar. „Ich hatte mich gefragt, ob du ein Gästezimmer hast, doch die Frage erübrigt sich wohl."

Ich grinste. „Bella, ich habe zehn Gästezimmer. Für den Fall, das meine Familie zu Besuch kommt."

Sie nickte während sie keinen Blick von dem Haus nahm, vor dem wir jetzt standen. Es war ein moderner Neubau. Ich mochte diese alten, viktorianischen Herrenhäuser Südamerikas nicht. Es erstreckte sich über drei Etagen, deren Süd- und Ostseite fast ausschließlich aus Glas bestanden. Die große Auffahrt war mit hohen Bäumen gesäumt und endete genau vor der fünfstufigen Freitreppe, die zum großen Haupteingang führte.

Ich hatte auf schlichter Eleganz bestanden.

Nichts wies darauf hin, wie lange und zäh ich mit dem Architekten um jedes Detail am Haus gerungen hatte. Mit Sicherheit ließ es nicht den selbst für meine Verhältnisse sündhaft teuren Preis vermuten, den ich hineingesteckt hatte. Doch das war es, worauf ich gesteigerten Wert legte. Ein behagliches Heim.

Ich pflegte kein teures Hobby. Mein Jahresurlaub beschränkte sich auf drei Tage im Dezember. Weihnachten, das ich bei meiner Familie verbrachte. Ich hatte nie Wert auf diese teuren Luxusautos gelegt, besaß weder eine Jacht noch einen Privatjet. Den einzigen Luxus, den ich mir jemals gegönnt hatte, war dieses Haus.

Doch selbst hier hielten sich die laufenden Ausgaben in Grenzen. Weder unterhielt ich eine Haushälterin, dreimal wöchentlich kam eine Firma und reinigte das Haus, das genügte. Noch hatte ich neben Johnson weiteres dauerhaftes Personal beschäftigt. Einmal in der Woche kam der Gärtner und pflegte die weitläufigen Rasenflächen. Auf all diesen Schnickschnack wie Blumen oder blühende Büsche hatte ich verzichtet. Einmal im Monat kam eine Firma, die das Areal vor dem Haus pflegte. Johnson bewohnte eine separate Einliegerwohnung, die von der Westseite des Hauses zugänglich war und das war alles.

Ansonsten gehörte mir das Haus allein. Hier genoss ich die Stille und Einsamkeit und hier verbrachte ich beinahe meine gesamte, zugegeben recht eng bemessene Freizeit. Die Gästezimmer waren für meine Familie vorgesehen, doch bisher waren sie noch nie hier gewesen. Daher war Bella, wenn ihr das mit Sicherheit auch nicht bewusst war, der erste Besuch, den ich jemals beherbergt hatte.

Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, diesen besonderen Gast wieder gehen zu lassen.

Als wir den großen offenen Bereich des Erdgeschosses betraten, hielt sie wieder den Atem an und ich lächelte. Ganz genau erinnerte ich mich daran, als ich hier zum ersten Mal stand. Der imposante Anblick war einfach atemberaubend.

Glänzende dunkle Holzpaneele bedeckten den Boden, die Wände waren in schlichtem weiß gehalten, das Mobiliar bestand aus dunkler Eiche. Durch die beiden Glaswände flutete während des gesamten Tages das Sonnenlicht und ließ den Raum optisch noch heller und weiträumiger erscheinen. Links von uns befand sich in einiger Entfernung der Wohnbereich. Neben einer ausladenden Sitzgarnitur waren da der Fernseher, die Stereoanlage. Perfekt eingepasst in das gediegene Ambiente, das der große Kamin abrundete. Der Boden war mit flauschigen weißen kleinen Läufern bedeckt. Ich sah den ganzen Tag diese industrielle Auslegware. In meinem eigenen Haus hatte ich darauf verzichtet.

Rechts von uns befand sich das Küchenareal. Ein ungefähr dreißig Quadratmeter großer offener Raum, der mit allem bestückt war, was in eine moderne Küche gehörte. Anstatt eines dieser Esstische, hatte ich eine Bar installieren lassen. In der Mitte befanden sich Herd, Backofen und Arbeitsfläche.

Ich kochte gern, aber nicht oft. Denn irgendwann war mir die Lust vergangen, mich allein zu bewirten. Für gewöhnlich aß ich außerhalb, nur mein Frühstück nahm ich hier ein.

In der Mitte des Ganzen befand sich die große, im Stil um die Jahrhundertwende gehaltene weiträumige Treppe, die in die oberen Etagen führte. Drei Meter davon entfernt stand mein weißer Flügel. Ich spielte nicht oft. Doch ich hatte nicht auf ihn verzichten wollen.

Bella machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Ich schätzte, ich musste etwas sagen, um die angespannte Situation ein wenig aufzulockern.

„Möchtest du erst einmal dein Zimmer sehen?"

Sie nickte nur.

Sicher der Schock. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Wen immer Jenks aufgetrieben hatte, um ihr Appartement zu zerstören. Der oder die Männer beherrschten ihre Arbeit. In dieses Appartement zumindest würde Bella nicht mehr zurückkehren.

„Komm", sagte ich lächelnd, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie die Treppe hinauf.

Das Zimmer, das ich für sie ausgewählt hatte, lag in der zweiten Etage und war am weitesten von meinem Schlafzimmer entfernt. Nur für alle Fälle. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihr zu frühzeitiger Ergrauung zu verhelfen, weil sie hörte, wie ich wach wurde.

Jedes der Gästezimmer war mit einem eigenen Bad und zwei separaten Räumen ausgestattet. Dem Schlafzimmer und dem Wohnbereich.

Mit großen Augen sah sie sich um.

„Wow", sagte sie, als sie den Fernseher in Augenschein nahm. „Das ist... _groß." _

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Gästezimmer. Ich werde dich ein wenig allein lassen. Damit du... dich erst einmal zurechtfinden kannst. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte, ohne mich anzusehen. Ihr Blick schweifte immer noch durch den Raum. Als ich die Tür schon fast geschlossen hatte, sah sie sich zu mir um. „Edward?"

„Ja?"

„Bist du dann... unten?"

Ich lächelte. „Ja, ich bin unten und mache uns etwas zu essen."

„Gut." Sie lächelte, schien ein wenig ruhiger.

In der Küche angekommen, untersuchte ich den Inhalt des Eisschrankes. Ich ließ ihn in regelmäßigen Abständen auffüllen, um vorbereitet zu sein, falls ich ungeplant doch einmal etwas kochen wollte. Nach kurzem Zögern entschied ich mich für Seelachs. Leicht, mit einem frischen Salat, den ich glücklicherweise noch im Kühlschrank fand. Dazu Dressing.

Voila!

Ein schnelles und bekömmliches Essen. Zumindest, wenn Bella Fisch mochte...

Der Lachs war bereits in der Pfanne und ich wusch gerade den Salat, als ich sie die Treppe herunter kommen hörte. Unschlüssig verharrte sie an der Bar. Nach einer Weile, schien sie aufzutauen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du kochen kannst."

Lächelnd sah ich zu ihr auf. „Ich koche gern. Nur leider viel zu selten."

„Kann ich helfen?"

„Nein, es ist beinahe fertig. Setz dich, Bella."

Sie gehorchte. „Danke", sagte sie.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür?"

„Dass du mich hier übernachten lässt. Ich bin sozusagen gerade obdachlos..."

Ich lachte leise. „Bella, ich konnte dich wohl kaum allein vor den Trümmern deines Appartements stehen lassen. Außerdem mag ich es, dass du hier bist. Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich danke dir, dass du mir genug vertraust, mein Angebot anzunehmen."

Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hätte, oder?"

Nein, die hattest du nicht, dachte ich. Nicht einmal annähernd. Laut sagte ich. „Ist es dir unangenehm, hier zu sein?"

Sie dachte darüber nach. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich. "Seltsam, aber nein."

„Warum seltsam?"

Sie lachte. „Weil ich noch nie die Wohnung eines Mannes betreten habe, Edward."

„Oh." Ich nickte und dann grinste ich. „Okay, dann habe ich hiermit einen Standard gesetzt. Du dürftest Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn bei jemand anderem zu finden."

„Das allerdings, denke ich auch." Sie lächelte.

„Nun, dann schlage ich vor, versuchst du es erst gar nicht." Forschend sah ich ihr in die Augen. „Oder hast du das vor?"

Unbefangen und arglos erwiderte sie meinen Blick.

„Nein. Im Moment zumindest nicht." Es war ein Scherz. Zweifellos. Doch es gab Angelegenheiten, über die ich nicht scherzte. Das war mit Sicherheit eine davon.

„Im Moment?" Meine Stimme war leise.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe nicht geplant, die Wohnung eines anderen Mannes zu betreten."

„Gut. Dann fängst du am besten auch überhaupt nicht damit an."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete, wie ich die Teller aus dem Wärmer nahm, den Fisch darauf platzierte und den Salat mit dem Dressing anrichtete. Einen davon stellte ich an ihren Platz, den anderen auf die gegenüberliegende Seite, nahm Weingläser aus dem Schrank und goss den Weißwein ein, den ich bereits zuvor geöffnet hatte. Dann setzte ich mich. „Ich hoffe, du magst Fisch."

„Ja. Danke." Sie sah rasch zu mir auf und dann wieder auf ihren Teller. Ich nahm mein Weinglas.

„Auf alle Einbrecher dieser Stadt!"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Edward!"

Ich nickte. „Da gebe ich dir Recht. Es war auch kein Scherz."

Zögernd griff sie nach ihrem Glas und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

Ich musterte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Und?"

„Er ist gut."

„Selbstverständlich ist er das. Probier den Fisch!"

Sie gehorchte, schnitt ein winziges Stück ab und aß es. „Auch er ist fantastisch."

Ich grinste. „Gewiss ist er das."

„Kann es sein, dass du ein wenig selbstgefällig bist?" Ihre Augen blitzten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nur Realist. Ich weiß, dass der Wein gut ist, und ich weiß, dass mir der Fisch gelungen ist. Also..." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie lachte.

„Du leidest zumindest nicht unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen."

„Das kann ich mir in meiner Position nicht leisten, Isabella." Meine Stimme war wieder leise und sie verstummte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Sie war rot geworden.

„Das hast du nicht. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn man mich nicht ernst nimmt. Eine kleine Manie von mir. Wenn man mit dreiundzwanzig Jahren die Leitung eines Konzerns übernimmt, ist man gezwungen, sich durchzusetzen. Mehr, als würde man das gleiche im Alter von fünfzig tun. Die Leute können sich nicht vorstellen, dass man den Laden auch nur vier Wochen am Laufen halten kann, ohne ihn in den Ruin zu treiben..."

„Aber dir ist es gelungen?"

„Das muss es wohl, ansonsten hättest du jetzt keinen Job." Ich lächelte.

„Das ist wohl wahr", murmelte sie. Dann sah sie wieder zu mir auf. „Und weshalb _habe_ ich diesen Job?"

„Weil ich es wollte."

Sie lachte. „Weil _du_ es wolltest? Du konntest doch überhaupt nicht wissen, ob ich deinen Anforderungen entspreche. Also Mrs. Cole schien nicht besonders überzeugt..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war ein Risiko und ich habe Recht behalten, oder?"

Sie lachte, nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und wurde schlagartig wieder ernst. „Warum wirklich?"

Ich holte tief Luft. „Bella, musst du alles immer ganz genau wissen? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass dir die Wahrheit vielleicht nicht gefallen könnte?"

Sie nickte ernst. „Ja, ist eine Krankheit. Ich muss es immer ganz genau wissen. Und ich hasse es, wenn man mich belügt."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber es gibt Wahrheiten, die besser im Dunkeln bleiben."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Für mich nicht." Sie senkte ihren Kopf und aß noch ein Stück von ihrem Lachs.

Ich spitzte die Lippen und nickte dann. „Gut. Dein Risiko. Ich wollte dich kennen lernen und das erschien mir der einzige Weg. Das ist die Wahrheit."

Sie sah zu mir auf. „Du hättest mich einfach fragen können."

Ich hob meine Augenbraue und neigte meinen Kopf zur Seite. „Bella, du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, du wärst mit mir ausgegangen, hätte ich dich in der Tiefgarage darum gebeten."

Sie überdachte das für einen Moment und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. „Gut", sagte sie schließlich. „Das ist ein Argument..."

Ich nickte. „Du kannst mich dafür verurteilen. Eine andere Alternative sah ich nicht."

„Du nimmst dir immer, was du willst, nicht wahr?"

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Ich versuche, mich in die beste Position zu bringen. Das ja."

„Und du hattest Erfolg." Es hörte sich beinahe so an, als ob sie es bedauern würde. Das machte mich plötzlich zornig. „Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dir die Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben, zu gehen, Isabella."

Sie senkte ihren Kopf.

„Du bist geblieben."

Sie wurde rot.

„Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist mein Leben seit vorgestern verdammt kompliziert. Also wenn du mir vorwirfst, nur meinen Vorteil im Sinn zu haben, dann ist _das_ mit Sicherheit ein Witz."

Jetzt war sie strahlend rot.

„Bitte unterstelle mir keine Niedertracht, wenn meine Beweggründe alles andere als niederträchtig sind. Ich sah dich, habe mich verliebt und wollte dich kennen lernen. Wenn das bereits verwerflich ist, dann tut es mir leid. Und ja, ich habe meine Macht ausgenutzt, um an mein Ziel zu kommen. Doch ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich zu irgendetwas gezwungen zu haben."

„Es tut mir leid..." Es war nur ein Murmeln, daher ignorierte ich sie. Vielleicht verstand sie ja so, dass ich auf unverständliche Worte nicht reagierte. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich so etwas noch nie getan habe. Ich sagte dir, dass ich noch nie ein Verhältnis mit einer Angestellten hatte und nach meinem Dafürhalten, bist du in erster Linie Bella und nicht meine Assistentin. Was also wirfst du mir vor?"

„Es tut mir leid!" Diesmal sah sie auf – ihr Gesicht immer noch tiefrot – doch ihre Stimme war lauter.

Gut. Das hatte ich vernommen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht kränken."

„Das hast du aber."

Sie seufzte. Dann erhob sie sich und begann, die inzwischen leeren Teller abzuräumen. Verblüfft starrte ich sie an. „Was tust du da?"

„Ich räume das Geschirr ab", erwiderte sie überflüssiger Weise.

„Gut", fauchte ich gereizt. „Das ist meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen. _Warum räumst du das Geschirr ab?" _

Sie seufzte noch lauter. „Weil ich dich wütend gemacht habe und nicht weiß, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen soll."

Das war schon eine bessere Antwort. „Lass das dämliche Geschirr stehen!"

Vorsichtig musterte sie mich und stellte dann die Teller ab.

„Komm her!"

Sie kam, der Blick wieder argwöhnisch. Ich ignorierte es.

Meine Hände legten sich auf ihren Schultern. „Ich will, dass du mir nicht ständig Gemeinheit unterstellst", sagte ich leise. „Denn ich habe nichts Niederträchtiges mit dir vor. Meine Absichten waren noch nie ehrenhafter. Ich verlange doch nur, dass du das verstehst."

Sie nickte. „Es tut mir leid." Das war bereits das dritte Mal und es machte mich wieder zornig.

„Du sollst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Dazu besteht kein Grund! Ich will nur, dass du mich nicht wie ein Monster siehst."

„Du bist für mich kein Monster." Sie wurde wieder rot.

Ich lächelte. „Gut."

Dann nahm ich ihre Hand. „Lass das Geschirr stehen. Morgen kommt das Reinigungspersonal, die erledigen das. Komm."

Ich führte in den Wohnbereich und zog sie zu mir auf die Couch. Sofort spannte sie sich an.

„Bella, ich habe nicht die Absicht, über dich herzufallen. Ich will nur entspannt mit dir auf dieser Couch sitzen. Viel Zeit bleibt mir ohnehin nicht, denn ich muss noch arbeiten. Also _entspann dich!" _

Sie seufzte. „Es tut..."

Ich stöhnte. „Nein, Bella. Noch ein es tut mir leid und ich fange an zu schreien. Hör endlich auf, dich ständig zu entschuldigen..."

„Ja."

Ich legte meine Beine auf die Couch, zog sie zu mir und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Braves Mädchen."

Mit der Fernbedienung betätigte ich die Anlage. Leise Musik flutete den Raum.

„Was ist das?"

„Pachabel, canon in d."

„Schön."

„Ja."

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und lauschten den Klängen. Schließlich fragte sie. „Weshalb musst du noch arbeiten?"

Ich lachte. „Weil, liebe Isabella, ich in den letzten Tagen meine Pflichten ein wenig vernachlässigt habe. Ich bin es gewöhnt, mindestens achtzehn Stunden täglich zu arbeiten. Aber in letzter Zeit... Ich versuche, wieder zu meiner Disziplin zu finden. Auch mit der süßen Bella Swan in meinem Leben."

Ich spürte, wie sie rot wurde. „Ich lenke dich ab?"

„Oh ja, das tust du." Ich seufzte.

„Und das ist schlecht?"

„Hmmm. Es ist nicht sehr... vorteilhaft. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es keine interessante Erfahrung ist."

Sie zappelte in meinen Armen und versuchte, in mein Gesicht zu sehen, doch ich hielt sie fest. „Ich bin für dich _eine interessante Erfahrung_?"

„Ja, kann man so sagen."

„Super." Sie klang verschnupft. „Mr. Perfekt trifft auf den Freak..."

Ich lachte leise. „Nein, so hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint..."

„Wie dann?" Immer noch verschnupft.

Ich überlegte. „Es ist interessant zu erfahren, dass ich mich ablenken lasse. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich hätte geschworen, dass nichts und niemand dazu in der Lage wäre."

„Und ich bin dazu in der Lage?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte. Ja, das bist du. Umfassend."

„Es tut..."

Diesmal lag meine Hand auf ihrem Mund. „Untersteh dich..."

„Schorry", murmelte sie an meiner Handfläche und das brachte mich zum Lachen. Als ich sicher war, dass sie nicht wieder die verbotenen vier Worte sagen würde, nahm ich meine Hand von ihrem Mund und zog sie fester an mich.

„Wie waren deine anderen Freundinnen?"

Ich überlegte. „Anders. Übrigens, nett, dass du dich als meine _Freundin_ siehst."

Sie wurde rot. „Es..."

„Nein!"

Sie verstummte.

„Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, dass ich es nicht mag. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Wenn du dich so siehst, dann kann ich dich ohne schlechtes Gewissen auch so vorstellen."

„Wem willst du mich vorstellen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinen Eltern zum Beispiel, meinen Geschwistern."

„Findest du nicht, das ist etwas früh?"

„Gibt es bei der Sache zwischen uns beiden irgendeine Norm, an die wir uns bisher gehalten haben?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Eben."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deiner Familie vorgestellt werden will."

„Warum nicht?" Ich richtete mich auf und musterte sie forschend.

Sie wurde wieder rot. Natürlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sehr begeistert sein werden..." murmelte sie.

„Wie bitte?"

Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch. „Ich glaube, dass sie nicht sehr begeistert von mir sein werden." Klar und deutlich und eindeutig verlegen.

„Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen, meinst du nicht auch?" Mein Vorschlag schien sie nur noch verlegener zu machen.

„Wann wolltest du mich ihnen vorstellen?"

„Samstag? Ich bin eingeladen. Mein Vater wollte gestern mit mir essen gehen und musste kurzfristig absagen. Er hat mich auf Samstag vertröstet."

„Hmmm."

Ich lachte. „Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden dich lieben."

„Das kannst du nicht wissen."

„Doch, das kann ich", versicherte ich ihr.

„Edward, deine anderen Freundinnen waren mit Sicherheit viel... attraktiver, als ich..."

„Bella, hör endlich auf, dich abzuwerten, das kann ich nicht leiden. Nein, meine _anderen_ Freundinnen, waren mit Sicherheit _nicht_ attraktiver als du. In Wahrheit kann es keine mit dir aufnehmen. Abgesehen davon ist das irrelevant. Denn meine Familie hat keine von ihnen persönlich kennen gelernt."

„Was? Du hast keine von deinen Freundinnen mit zu deinen Eltern genommen?"

„Nein."

„Aber warum...?"

„Weil, liebe Bella – wie ich bereits mehrfach erwähnte – du etwas Besonderes für mich bist."

„Oh!"

Ich seufzte. „Ja, das trifft es wohl in etwa. Oh!"

„Du magst es nicht." Es war keine Frage. Wieder versuchte sie, in mein Gesicht zu sehen, doch ich hielt sie fest.

„Es ist das Chaos, das du verursachst. Ich habe eine Abneigung gegen jedes Chaos", verbesserte ich sie. „Ich hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn sich die Dinge... langsamer ergeben hätten. Aber das haben sie nicht. Und jetzt bin ich im Chaos gefangen." Ich seufzte übertrieben. „Da bleibt uns nur eins. Das Beste daraus zu machen."

„Und was ist deiner Ansicht nach das Beste?"

„Das Chaos zu beseitigen und die Dinge zu ordnen."

„Du willst, dass ich gehe?"

Ich stöhnte. Oh Mann! „Bella, das absolut letzte, was ich will, ist, dass du wieder gehst. Ich möchte, dass wir _unsere_ Angelegenheiten so ordnen, damit das Chaos beseitigt ist und unser Leben mit _uns_ wieder normal wird. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Die Dinge ordnen...? Was meinst du damit?"

„Ehrliche Antwort?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ich lehnte meinen Kopf auf eines der Kissen und schloss die Augen. Wie sollte man dieses Chaos beseitigen? Nun, vielleicht, indem man einfach die Dinge in geordnete Bahnen lenkte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie nicht mehr für mich arbeitete. Aber dann müsste ich sie den ganzen Tag allein lassen. Ich würde nicht wissen, was sie trieb. Und dieses dämliche Handy konnte mir auch nur zeigen, wo sie war. Jedoch nicht, was sie an dem entsprechenden Ort tat. Nein, ich musste sie morgens mit zur Arbeit nehmen. Doch sie lenkte mich ab. Sie sorgte dafür, dass ich meine Aufgaben vernachlässigte und das war nicht gut.

Wie sollte ich dieses Chaos beseitigen, dabei auf sie aufpassen, darauf achten, dass kein anderer kam und sie mir wegnahm und zu allem Überfluss auch noch dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nicht versehentlich umbrachte?

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung. Mein Seufzen war leise, doch nicht leise genug. Sie hatte es gehört.

„Was hast du?"

„Nichts, ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wie kompliziert das Ganze eigentlich ist."

Auch sie seufzte. „Ich weiß. Ich glaube, ich hätte heute nicht mitkommen sollen."

„Das, liebe Isabella, ist wieder eine dieser Dinge, die mich verdammt wütend machen. Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass du hier bist und um deinen Fragen zuvorzukommen. Nein, ich hatte noch keine meiner Freundinnen hier. Du bist die Erste. Nein, ich beabsichtige nicht, die Situation auszunutzen und heute Nacht über dich herzufallen. Und nein, ich beabsichtige auch nicht, daran etwas zu ändern. Nein, du bekommst von mir keinen Vorschuss. Weil das erstens nicht meinen Gepflogenheiten entspricht und weil ich zweitens nicht auch noch daran Schuld sein will, wenn du dir das nächste Drecksloch von Appartement suchst. Möglicherweise einen Aufgang weiter. Nein, ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich wieder fortzulassen. Denn ich liebe es, dich hier bei mir zu haben. Auch, wenn du nicht mit mir schläfst."

Sie schwieg eine Weile. Schließlich hauchte sie. „Keine Freundin?"

„Nein."

„Du willst damit sagen, dass du immer bei ihnen warst?"

Ich lachte leise. „So könnte man es ausdrücken, ja."

„...könnte man es ausdrücken?"

„Sie bewohnten ein Appartement, das ich für sie unterhielt."

„Oh!"

Ich schwieg.

„Du willst mich nicht mehr fort lassen?"

„Nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss."

„Edward, du machst dich lächerlich. Wir kennen uns keine drei Tage."

„Das ist mir bekannt. Doch wenn du diese beunruhige Zahl vergisst und nur von deinem Gefühl ausgehst, wie lange kennst du mich dann?"

Sie überlegte. „Wochen", antwortete sie schließlich zögernd.

„Dann geht es dir so wie mir. Diese Angelegenheit hat eine Eigendynamik entwickelt, die beängstigend ist und faszinierend zugleich. Also verurteile mich nicht, wenn ich mich anpasse."

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Weg ist, jetzt schon zusammenzuziehen..."

„Bella, dieses Haus verfügt über mehr als zwanzig Räume. Mein Schlafzimmer befindet sich von deinem am weitesten entfernt. Du würdest Ewigkeiten brauchen, um zu mir zu kommen. Ich wette, man kann hier den ganzen Tag zu zweit sein, ohne sich einmal zu begegnen. Also _zusammen ziehen_ würde ich das jetzt nicht unbedingt nennen."

„Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?"

„In der dritten Etage."

Sie schwieg.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, mutmaßte ich ins Blaue hinein. „Dachtest du, ich hätte dir ein Zimmer ausgesucht, das genau daneben liegt?"

Sie antwortete nicht, doch ihre Wangen wurden wieder rot.

„Du traust mir nicht, richtig?"

Sie atmete hörbar aus. „Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich dachte nur..."

„Du dachtest nur, ich würde die Situation ausnutzen", meine Stimme war schneidend. Ich schob sie von mir und erhob mich. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt in mein Arbeitszimmer. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, Isabella."

Sie starrte mich an. Plötzlich blass.

„Edward!"

Ich blieb stehen, ohne mich umzudrehen. Sie lief zu mir und legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals. „Es tut..."

„Bella!"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Okay. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken..."

Ich sah sie nicht an. „Ich werde danach gleich schlafen gehen. Du findest dein Zimmer allein?"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Ja."

Meine Hände lösten ihre Finger, die sich an meinem Nacken ineinander verschlungen hatten. „Gute Nacht."

Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging ich die Treppe hinauf und in mein Büro.

_Ich will meiner Mommy antworten. Sie hat mir eine Frage gestellt, aber ich kann nicht. Denn plötzlich ist da diese heisere Stimme._

„_Olala, Baby..._

_Ich kann seine Augen sehen. Sie sind blau und klein und BÖSE._

_Ich will rufen. Mommy pass auf! Mommy, pass auf! Pass auf! Aber ich kann nicht rufen. Ich bekomme meinen Mund nicht auf. Ich versuche es, aber es GEHT nicht. Ich will mich bewegen, aber auch das geht nicht. Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr finden..._

_Mommy!_

_Mommy!_

_Moommmmmyyyyyyy! _

„Ohhhhh!"

Mein Schrei hatte mich geweckt und ich hörte mein qualvolles Keuchen im stillen, dunklen Zimmer.

Luft! Ich brauche Luft! Ich kann nicht atmen!

_Atme ein! Cullen! _

Ich gehorchte.

_Zähle bis fünf...! _

Ja, bis fünf... Eins...zwei...drei...vier...fünf!

_Ausatmen! _

Ich gehorchte.

_Noch einmal... _

Langsam konnte ich wieder besser atmen. Meine Lungenflügel dehnten sich mit jedem neuen Versuch ein wenig weiter, nahmen etwas mehr Sauerstoff in sich auf.

Dann sah ich zum Wecker.

3:10 AM

Oh, Scheiße!

Ich war am letzten Abend zu zornig gewesen, um früh ins Bett zu gehen, so wie es eigentlich meine Angewohnheit war. Erst nach 01:00 Uhr legte ich mich hin. Das bedeutete, dass ich weniger als drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Und weniger als drei Stunden lag unter dem Limit.

Alles, was darüber ging, jede weitere Minute, war ein Garant dafür, dass ich den folgenden Tag überstehen würde. Drei Stunden waren die magische Grenze. Sie entschied darüber, ob ich siegen oder versagen würde. Dieser Tag würde an die Versager Seite gehen. Ab dem Moment des Aufstehens, würde er zu einer Folter avancieren. Jede Bewegung würde eine Herausforderung sein, jeder Versuch, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe.

Dies würde einer dieser Tage werden, an denen ich mein Soll nicht erbringen konnte. Die Tage, an denen ich drohte, all das, was ich mir in mühsamer, harter Arbeit geschaffen hatte, zu verlieren.

Weil ich nicht diszipliniert sein konnte.

Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und seufzte.

Dies waren die Tage, die ich hasste. Ich hasste sie, bevor sie überhaupt stattgefunden hatten. Denn sie bereiteten mir Angst. Vor mir, meinen Reaktionen. Meiner mangelhaften Beherrschung, meinem Versagen...

Kein guter Zeitpunkt, um wieder die Routine einkehren zu lassen.

Was stand heute auf dem Plan?

9:00 Meeting mit den Vorstandsmitgliedern. Thema: Smiths Ausscheiden

11:00 Dieser Hale wollte seinen Termin nachholen, den ich am Dienstag abgesagt hatte. Neuaushandlung der Lieferverträge...

12:30 Termin bei Dearing...

Dann lag noch jede Menge unerledigter Arbeit auf meinem Schreibtisch. Virtuell gesehen, versteht sich. Ich hatte versucht, gestern Abend einiges davon abzuarbeiten. Doch meine Gedanken stahlen sich immer wieder zu dem Mädchen. Keine Konzentration war möglich. Immer wieder war ich versucht, aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen. Doch der DS hielt mich jedes Mal in letzter Sekunde zurück.

_Nein! Sie soll lernen, dass sie dich nicht verärgern will, Cullen du Idiot! Wenn du jetzt zu ihr gehst, lenkst du ein. Nicht du musst dich entschuldigen, sondern sie! Also lass sie zappeln. _

Ich hatte gehorchte ihm...

„Edward?"

Ich zuckte zusammen, nahm die Hand von meiner Stirn und richtete mich hastig auf.

Sie stand in meinem Türrahmen, trug eines meiner Hemden – verdammt, wo hatte sie das her? – und musterte mich.

„Was willst du, Bella?" Wie viel hatte sie mitbekommen? Und vor allen Dingen, warum? Ich hatte doch extra für die größtmögliche Entfernung gesorgt, damit genau das nicht geschah, was jetzt eingetroffen war. Wie sollte ich ihr das erklären? Was sollte ich sagen?

„Ich habe dich gehört..."

„Nein, Bella, hast du nicht!" Meine Stimme war eisig. „Du kannst mich nicht gehört haben! Nicht von deinem Zimmer aus!"

„Ich war in der Küche..."

Oh verdammter Scheiß! Ja, die Möglichkeit hatte ich nicht mit einberechnet, oder?

Unsicher trat sie näher. Ihre Augen waren groß und entsetzt.

Selbstverständlich waren sie das. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie geglaubt, ich würde gerade einem Axtmörder zum Opfer fallen, oder so etwas, in der Art.

„Bella, es war nichts. Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum!"

„Ja, das dachte ich mir bereits." Sie war an meinem Bett angekommen und musterte mich besorgt.

_Besorgt? _

Oh, Mann, auch das noch. Jetzt hielt mich das Mädchen für einen Gott verdammten Pflegefall!

„Mir geht es gut!"

„Das sehe ich anders", widersprach sie und ihre Stimme war erstaunlich fest.

„Bella, ich..."

Ihre Hand strich über meine Stirn und ich schloss unter der sanften Bewegung unwillkürlich die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder aufzureißen. „Bella, du musst nicht..."

Sie schien mich nicht zu hören. „Hast du häufiger Albträume?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Deine Augenringe..."

Ja, natürlich, die waren ihr selbstverständlich nicht entgangen. Oh Mann! Wenn sie nicht gleich aufhörte, mich wie einen Irren anzusehen, würde ich verdammt wütend werden. Und ich meinte verdammt wütend. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung, was das bedeutete. Der Schlafmangel machte sich bereits bemerkbar. Ich hatte mich eindeutig nicht richtig unter Kontrolle. Und ich musste genügend Abstand zwischen uns beide bringen, bevor ich den Kampf verlor!

„Bella, es ist nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen musst!" Meine Worte mochten beruhigend sein, mein Ton war es nicht. Ich knurrte nur noch. „Geh wieder in dein Bett!"

„Nein", murmelte sie. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen!"

Fein! Fantastisch! Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich nicht bei ihr sein sollte, musste sie mit ihren Friedensangeboten kommen! Wenn das kein Timing war!

„Darf ich mich zu dir legen?"

Was?

Diesmal antwortete ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Bella, ich hatte dich darum gebeten, das _zu lassen! _Ich will dein so genanntes _Opfer_ nicht!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Zu dir legen, Edward! Nichts anderes!" Sie schluckte. „Ich kann in dem leeren Zimmer nicht schlafen! Ich habe noch keine Sekunde geschlafen und ich bin müde."

„Warum kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Die fremde Umgebung. Unser Streit..."

Ich seufzte. „Bella, ich werde nicht mehr schlafen. Ich stehe jetzt auf..."

„Jetzt?" Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Kein Wunder, dass du immer müde bist!"

Ach nein! Darauf wäre ich allein nie gekommen!

„Vielleicht schläfst du doch noch einmal ein."

„Vergiss es, Bella."

„Versuch es."

„Nein!"

„Bitte."

„Bella! Nein!"

„Bitte!"

Ich seufzte. Verstand sie nicht, dass es keinen Sinn hatte? Ich kannte mich da aus. All meine Versuche in der Richtung, waren missglückt.

_Strand? Cullen? _

Ich riss die Augen auf und starrte sie an. Verdammter Mist! Bei all dem Chaos hatte ich vergessen, dass sie meine persönliche Rettung war!

Hoffte ich zumindest.

_Einen Versuch ist es wert, Cullen! _

Ja, mit Sicherheit.

Hastig schlug ich meine Decke zurück. „Komm her!"

Sie lächelte und legte sich zu mir. Ich legte meine Arme um sie. „Seit wann hast du mein Schlafzimmer gesucht?"

„Seit einer halben Stunde", gestand sie.

Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, Edward", murmelte sie.

„Ich weiß", versicherte ich ihr und küsste sie sanft. „Schlaf jetzt, Bella."

Beinahe hätte ich gelacht, denn ich konnte spüren, wie die Müdigkeit zurückkehrte. Mit jeder Sekunde, die ich sie länger in meinem Arm hielt, ihre Wange an meiner Brust, fielen mir mehr die Augen zu. Sollte das tatsächlich funktionieren?

Abgesehen davon, dass sie die schönsten Augen, die süßesten Lippen, das weichste Haar und die längsten Beine hatte, war sie darüber hinaus wirklich noch mein persönliches Schlafmittel? Das konnte unmöglich ein Zufall sein.

Unmöglich...


End file.
